Operation: Destroy Sebastian
by mylisa777
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are together so when Sebastian tries to come between them Blaine takes matters into his own hands. With the help of some friends will they be able to destroy Sebastian? Now Completed
1. Chapter 1

OPERATION: DESTROY SEBASTIAN 

**A/N Hey guys and girls. Thanks in advance for reading my story. I know this chapter is short but I want to get it out of the way. I am opened to suggestions. This story obviously takes place a week after The First Time episode. Please enjoy**

"Blaine, I don't want to hear it, you lied to me. You told me that you were going to be busy all night and didn't have time to hang out yet I catch you out having coffee with him." Kurt spit's the last word out with as much disgust and venom as he can.

" I didn't lie. I really was studying. I needed some caffeine so I came down to Lima Bean to get a medium drip and ran into him. Why won't you believe me when I tell you that Sebastian means nothing to me. I thought after last week you understood that. Kurt I love only you and want only you. You have to believe me." Blaine was trying yet again to get Kurt to listen to him.

"How long have you been here?' Kurt was glaring at Blaine as Blaine seemed to not want to answer the question. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You obviously don't want to answer my question which means you have been here awhile."

"Kur…," Just then he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

" Sorry to interrupt your lovers quarrel but I need to head back to Dalton. Thanks for the coffee Blaine. It was great seeing you again. Maybe next time we can meet elsewhere." Sebastian winked at Blaine after he finished the last sentence.

" You know what Sebastian? Blaine is my boyfriend and you need to back the hell off of him now. Why can't you go find some other guy to cling too. You are nothing but a filthy man-whore who tries to sleep with anyone with a dick. Get it through your thick skull, he will never be with you."

Blaine stood there in shock at what he had just heard his boyfriend say. Yeah Sebastian was very forward but Kurt was being kind of mean. Before Blaine had the chance to say something Sebastian was talking. " Believe what you want Kurt but in the end…" Sebastian leaned his mouth next to Kurt's left ear, " I will have him and there is nothing you can do to stop it. I will have Blaine beneath, screaming my name over and over again."

Kurt had been through a lot in his 17 years; his mothers death, being bullied for who he was, his dad almost dying, yet he never felt as much anger or rage as he did in that moment. Without thinking Kurt reacted by slapping Sebastian across the face. Blaine was right there, between the two boys, to make sure that this did not progress any further. As much as Blaine loved Kurt, which he did with all his heart, he felt that his boyfriend was out of line. Sadly, Blaine had not heard what Sebastian had whispered into Kurt's ear. " What the hell Kurt. You can't go around slapping people or talking to people the way you did. This is nothing going on between us. We are just friends, that's it."

'How can Blaine be sticking up for this smug bag piece of trash' was the first thought that ran through Kurt's mind. "I can't talk to people that way? How about the fact that he just whispered to me that he will have you beneath him screaming his name. That's okay for him to say? You know what? Whatever Blaine. I am so done with this. You sneak around and have coffee dates with him when you tell me your studying, you spend half the night dancing with him when we go out and now you are defending him instead of me. You always seem to be picking him over me these days. You know what Sebastian, you can have him." Kurt turned to look into hazel eyes, "I am so over this." Before his blue eyes could fill with tears Kurt quickly turned and quickly walked to his car without looking back.

Burt and Carole were out of town for a few days working on Burt's campaign and Finn was at Rachel's house for the evening, so when Kurt arrived home he knew that he would not have to answer questions that he was not ready to answer yet. After walking into the living room and collapsing on the couch he finally breaks down. Since meeting Blaine, Kurt has never been able to picture his life without him. He replays in his mind how a simple stop off for coffee ruined his life. He remembers how Blaine came to Sebastian's defense yet again and how Blaine did not even try to stop him when Kurt walked away. 'Oh God what have I done. Did I really just break up with him. Why would I do that? Why does he always pick him over me? What can't Sebastian just leave us alone?' Why, Why, Why's were running through Kurt's head. As he laid on the couch crying his eyes out and feeling his heart break, Kurt only wanted one thing. He wanted Blaine to be there, comforting him, holding him, telling him that everything was going to be okay.

An hour later Kurt's sobbing had slowed and he felt drained from crying. 'Maybe I should call Blaine and work this out,' Kurt thought. Even though he was still taking quick exhaled breaths he reached into his pocket, took out his phone and dialed Blaine's number. The phone rang once, twice, three times and on the fourth unanswered ring it went to voicemail. After listening to Blaine's greeting, Kurt left a short message, "Blaine its me. I am so very sorry about what happened today and I would really like to talk to you. Please call me back. I love you." Just as he hung up his phone there was a knock at his door. Kurt jumped off the couch and hurried to the door because he knew Blaine would see that he didn't really mean that he was done with him.

As Kurt threw the door opened his heart sank…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I just want to thank everyone who has read this story and has added it to your alerts and/or reviewed it. The title of the story is my goal but it will be built up to. There are a few stories that need to be told first that will tie in. Also, I will update as often as I can but I do work a lot. Oh yeah one more thing. There are a few details from episode 3x05. With all this said. Enjoy.**

As Kurt threw the door open his heart sank. The guy standing in front of him was not the one he wanted. In fact he had no idea why this guy was even at his doorstep.

"Are you lost? You do know that your at my house right Dave?" His words came out bitchier then he meant them too but at the moment Kurt didn't care. He just wanted Blaine here with him.

"Y-yeah, S-sorry. I uh, didn't know where else to go. I'll just leave. Sorry."

Kurt was stunned by how scared and weak Dave Karofsky sounded. He looked at Dave's face and started to notice his red puffy eyes, his tear stained cheeks and how broken he looked. "Seems like you are having just about as good of a day as I am. What happened?" Kurt was sincerely worried for the jock. "Why don't you come in and have a seat." Kurt ushered him into the living room and they sat on the couch in silence for a few minutes.

Dave was grateful to be able to sit. He didn't know how his day had start with him waking up in his bed and was ending with him falling apart in front of Kurt. Dave turned to the fashion diva and finally spoke, " My dad kicked me out."

" Why would he do that? Did you do something wrong? Threaten somebody at your need school?" Kurt knew that Paul Karofsky loved his son, so why would he kick him out?

"I guess one of his co-workers saw me coming out of Scandals last week and he told my dad." Dave could feel the tears starting again. " He kicked me out because I'm…I'm…" Dave took a deep breath in. " He kicked me out because I'm gay."

Kurt didn't know what to say at first. Wasn't Paul the one who was at the school meeting when Dave was trying to get Kurt to come back saying how he was accepting of homosexuals. " I thought he was okay with people being gay."

"I said the same thing and he said that he doesn't have a problems with other people being gay but that he was not going to have a gay son. He gave me no time to pack or anything. I'm sorry to just show up here but I didn't know where else to go. Nobody else knows I'm gay besides you, your boyfriend and Santana. Sure the people at Scandals know but they are strangers. I couldn't go to Azimio's. How would I explain what happened and why I was crying. You are the only person who has seen me cry since I was little. God I'm so weak." Karofsky stopped talking and tried to control his tears.

Kurt felt so bad for the Neanderthal that use to be his bully. Without thinking about what he was doing Kurt pulled Dave into a hug. Dave started to pull away but stopped. He needed to feel wanted. He laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and cried harder then he ever had.

Kurt did not know care that Dave was ruining his Alexander McQueen shirt by drenching it in tears. He kept whispering Shh's, It's going to be okays, calm downs and relaxes to Dave. After 30 minutes Dave was out of tears. He pulled away from Kurt and wiped his face. "I', sorry. I don't mean to be such a baby."

"It's okay. You have had a very difficult, emotional day. Listen, if you need a place to stay tonight you can stay here. My parents are out of town and Finn is out right now but he will be back later. I doubt he will have a problem with you being here."

"Thank you," Dave was grateful "But I wouldn't want to impose on you."

Kurt knew that Dave had no place to go and he would never forgive himself if something happened to him. "I insist. We can have a movie night and try to forget about the day."

"Okay. I really appreciate this Kurt. You could have just slammed the door in my face when you saw it was me. Now that we have talked about me and my messed up day, let's talk about you. What has you so down?" Even though Dave had been upset he had still been aware of Kurt's sadness.

Kurt had been glad for Dave's presence and the distraction it brought. It was a welcome escape from his own drama. "I think Blaine and I broke up."

"How do you not know? You either did or you didn't. Did he say it was over?"

"No I did. Listen, I am glad that I was able to help you a little but it's a long story and painfully. Why don't we just watch a movie okay?" Kurt did not really want to think about his problems right now. The memories of the day just hurt to much.

"We have all night to watch movies Kurt. You helped me with my problem now please let me help you. Consider it payment for letting me stay the night."

"Fine. I called Blaine today to see if he wanted to do anything. He said that he was going to be busy with homework all day. Later in the day I went to Lima Bean to buy a coffee. When I walked in I saw Blaine there, sitting at a table, with that man-whore Sebastian. He's the guy that Blaine was dancing with at Scandals. Anyways, they were laughing and smiling at each other. I walked over to him and…" Kurt exhaled and then took a deep breath, "I was just so hurt, upset and jealous. I don't know what came over me. I yelled at him in front of the whole coffee shop. I basically accused him of sneaking around behind my back. He tried to explain to me but I did not want to hear it so I left. He chased after and I accused him of lying to me and then Sebastian came out and I yelled at him. I called him a filthy man-whore and told him he would never have Blaine. He leaned down and whispered in my ear so that Blaine could not hear. He told me that he would have Blaine underneath him screaming his name. I was so angry I slapped him. That was when Blaine stepped between us and started to defend the jerk. I let Blaine know that I was sick of him always choosing him over me and then I told Sebastian that he could have Blaine and I told Blaine that I was over this." Kurt looked at Dave and smiled a little, " I warned you it was a long story."

Dave thought through everything before speaking. " It seems to me that you may have over reacted a little but that Sebastian character is definitely up to no good. Have you tried to call Blaine yet and talk to him?"

" I tried to call him but I got his voice mail so I left a message. I told him that I was sorry for what happened, that I needed to talk to him and that I love him. It has been hours since our fight and he hasn't called or texted me. I think it is safe to say that I lost him." Fear suddenly crept into Kurt when he has an unpleasant thought. " Oh God. What if he is with Sebastian. What if when I left Sebastian, who was still there, took Blaine somewhere to comfort him." With that said Kurt started crying again.

" Don't think that way Kurt. He is probably just too upset right now and is trying to sort everything out in his head. I've only seen him a few times but he is head over heels in love with you. I am sure tomorrow morning, when you have both had time to think, that you two will be back to being sickening love birds."

"I hope so because I can't lose him. I love him so much. I honestly don't know what I would do without him. Had it not been for him I never would have survived last year with you." Kurt tears fell harder, " I just can't exist without him. He is my everything. Uh…who's weak now." Kurt tried to wipe the salty tears from his eyes and gain a little composure. " Let's just pick out a movie. What do you want to watch?"

Dave stood up and walked over to where the movies were. He scanned through the titles and then decided on Harry Potter. Kurt popped in the DVD and then settled back onto the couch, Kurt on one side and Dave on the other. As they watched the movie in silence all Kurt could think about was Blaine. Blaine's hazel eyes, his dark curly hair, the way their hands and lips fit together perfectly, the way it felt when they made love and his love for Harry Potter. Kurt was crying again. Dave felt so bad for Kurt and didn't know how to make him feel better so Dave did the only thing he could think of. He scooted over to Kurt, put his arm around the distraught boys shoulder to try and comfort him. Kurt needed the comforting so he leaned his head onto Dave and cried. He did not remember the rest of the movie or when he had fallen asleep.

The next morning Kurt woke up and noticed that he was no longer leaning against Dave but was laying on a pillow that was on Dave's lap. Not wanting to face the world without Blaine, Kurt closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. The next time he woke up is was to a faint sound of something falling on the ground next to the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is the last build up chapter. The plotting will start next chapter. If you have not watch First Time then do not read this chapter. There are a lot of spoilers in it. I am so humble for all the alerts. I hope that you all enjoy this. Once I started writing it I found it hard to stop. This is the longest chapter yet. It's longer then the last two combined. Enjoy.**

When Kurt walked away from Blaine, after telling him he was over their relationship, Blaine wanted to run after him. He hazel eyed boy had started to but Sebastian grabbed onto Blaine's arm and stopped him. "Don't run after him. It will make you look weak." Blaine didn't believe that but he always didn't believe that Kurt would ever break up with him. How could this be happening? So Blaine stayed where he was. As he watched Kurt's vehicle drive away he could feel his eyes start to grow misty. A hand was pulling him away from where he was standing. Blaine looked and realized that it Sebastian was pulling him towards where Blaine's car was parked.

"Let's go back to your place," Sebastian suggests. "We can watch a movie, listen to music, talk or other things." When he said 'other things' he winked at Blaine. Blaine knows that he shouldn't bring Sebastian back to his house but he is so hurt and really does not want to be alone right now. Blaine reaches into his pocket, pulls out his keys then unlocks his car door. Sebastian follows Blaine in his own car. When the boys arrive at Blaine's they go upstairs to Blaine's room, because that is the only place he hangs out in his house. As Blaine opens his bedroom door he feels Sebastian snake his arm around Blaine's waist. Trying to be hospitable he doesn't say anything but walks away from the embrace.

"I always knew you would have instruments all over your room but really Blaine, Disney posters on your walls and," Sebastian raised his right eyebrow, "Happy Potter bed sheets?"

"Kurt picked those out for me. They were his Christmas present to me last year. He knows how much I love Harry Potter." With those words said Blaine started to cry.

Sebastian was by Blaine's side in a heartbeat. The taller boy wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and pulled him into a hug. Blaine allowed this hug because he needed to feel wanted and needed comfort. Sebastian on the other hand had ulterior motives. While hugging Blaine, he started rubbing his back and was directing Blaine towards the bed. When Blaine felt the back of his knees hit the bed he lifted his head up and stared at Sebastian. Sebastian, seeing how weak and vulnerable Blaine was, leaned forward and kissed him. 'This is wrong, I should stop this" the shorted boy was thinking but he couldn't seem to stop. Sebastian laid them both on the bed with Blaine beneath him. As their lips continue with the fierce kiss Blaine's blood starts to flow back to his brain.

Blaine pushes on Sebastian's chest a little but the horn-dog saw it as Blaine enjoying himself and deepened the kiss even more. He started slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth with tasting every inch of it. He could taste the coffee that Blaine had drank early. Blaine pushed against Sebastian's chest harder this time and yelled Sebastian's name. Oh course Sebastian, being the prick he was, replied in a lust filled voice, "I knew I'd get you to scream my name while you were under me. I just didn't expect us to have so many clothes on." Sebastian smiled and leaned back in for another kiss.

Blaine, finally realizing what Sebastian's intentions were pushed one last time and scurried off the bed. He is infuriated now. 'What did you just say to me? Kurt wasn't lying was he? You really whispered those things into his ear didn't you?" Sebastian rolled to his side and just stared at Blaine. "Answer me now. Did. You. Say. Those. Things. To. Kurt?"

"Oh course I did," Sebastian replied with a smile. "And I wasn't wrong. You did scream my name and you were beneath me. So just come back to bed and let's pick up where we left off."

Blaine can't believe what he just did. He suddenly felt so sick to his stomach that he ran to the bathroom and threw up the contents of his stomach. Sebastian came up behind Blaine and started rubbing his back again. Blaine turned his head, from the toilet bowl, glared at Sebastian with glossy red eyes and in the deepest most vicious voice told him to "Get Out."

:Why babe, you know you were enjoying it."

"Get the hell out of my house and get the hell away from me. NOW."

Sebastian acting non-chalant, as usual, simply smiled and said "Fine. If your going to act like a drama queen I'll leave. I thought Drama queen was Kurt's role though. You were suppose to be the bashful school boy. I'll call you later. Hope you feel better babe." With that Sebastian walked out of the bathroom. When Blaine heard the front door close he started crying again. Not just because of Kurt leaving him but also because he knew that Kurt would never forgive him for kissing Sebastian. Desperately needing someone to talk to who could be an objective party, Blaine calls the only person he can think of. As he dialed the number and waited for someone to answer the phone Blaine started piecing together the day. "Hello," a familiar voice answered.

"Hey Wes, it's Blaine. Are you busy right now? I really need someone to talk to."

Wes can hear the distraught in Blaine voice. "No I'm free. What's going on? Are you okay? You sound terrible."

"I am terrible. Kurt broke up with me today and then I just made a huge mistake. I don't know what to do." Blaine walked over to his bed to sit down but remembered what had transpired there and opted to see on the floor.

"What do you mean Kurt broke up with you? What the hell did you do Blaine? You know what, just…just start from the beginning," huffed Wes.

It's kind of a long story. I missed the Warblers so I went to Dalton to visit them. There was a new warbler named Sebastian…"

Wes cut in "Yeah David told me about him. I guess he transferred from a boarding school in Paris. David said his voice is a welcome addition to the group and he's gay. Oh God! Please tell me you did not cheat on Kurt with him."

Blaine is not exactly sure if he did or not so he doesn't respond. "Please Wes just let me get everything out. I really need guidance. After the warblers dispersed Sebastian and I sat down and had a latte. We talked and he harmlessly flirted with me. Well, I saw it at harmless. He called me 'sex on a stick' and then asked if I left Dalton because I broke to many hearts. I was flattered by the flirting and didn't come right out and sat that I had a boyfriend. I replied by telling him that I miss Dalton everyday but McKinley was where my heart is." Blaine stopped for a moment to take a breath.

Wes saw this as a good opportunity to chime in. "I understand being flattered but you should have put a stop to it. You also should have told him about Kurt, did you ever tell him?"

"Yes I did. A few days later we met up at Lima Bean for coffee and he was flirting with me again. I told him I had a boyfriend that I care about and didn't want to mess my thing up with him. He stated that my boyfriend didn't bother him and also didn't have to know. Kurt showed up and I introduced the two of them. Sebastian continued flirting with me in front of Kurt…" Blaine was cut off again.

"And you didn't try to stop him?" Wes yelled at Blaine.

"No," Blaine answered shamefully. "So Sebastian invited Kurt and I out to Scandals, a gay bar in west Lima. I said no but Kurt said yes. Sp the next night we went to Sandals. Sebastian bought me a drink and we spent most of the night dancing together."

"You and Kurt or you and Sebastian?"

"Sebastian and I. Near the end of the night Kurt finally joined me on the dance floor. When Kurt and I finally left the bar I was a little drunk. He put me in the backseat of my car and I pulled him in with me. I tried to get him to have sex with me but instead he yelled at me. I felt so rejected that I yelled back at him and sarcastically said 'sorry for trying to be spontaneous', then I decided to walk home. He called after me but I refused to even acknowledge him and just kept walking."

"You are such an idiot Andersen. If I was Kurt I would have dumped your ass right then and there."

Blaine grew a little angry with Wes. "You know I called you figuring you would be an objective party. I thought we were friends. Why the hell are you siding with Kurt?"

"I am being objective. Once I hear something that Kurt did wrong I will say it. So far I hear that you were either, consciously or subconsciously, flirting with Sebastian and allowed him to flirt with you. You ignored Kurt and spent the night dancing with someone who was not your boyfriend. Then, you tried to get the guy that you supposedly, to lose his virginity to you in the backseat of your car. Might I add, while you were drunk. Do I have this all correct so far?"

"Yes," Blaine is starting to feel like an asshole.

"I am guessing there is more or else you would have called me days ago so continue." Blaine wondered when Wes had become so insightful. Then again, he wouldn't have called his friend had he not been.

"The night of the school play, after everyone had left, I was practicing a move that I had messed up when Kurt showed up. I told him that Sebastian didn't mean anything to me and that he was right. Our first time shouldn't be like that. Then…"

"Finally you said something smart. Did he forgive you?"

"I think so. We went back to my house and made love."

"WHAT? How come this is the first I am hearing about this? My little hobbit is all grown up." Wes pretended to sniffle.

"WES!"

"Sorry, continue."

"I thought everything was okay and that the whole Sebastian thing was behind us. Then today Kurt wanted to hang out but I was busy trying to get my homework done. I needed a pick me up so I drove to Lima Bean. While I was waiting for my medium drip Sebastian walked in. We sat down and talked for a little, I guess I lost track of time. Next thing I know Kurt was there yelling at me. We left the coffee shop and went outside where Kurt continued to yell at me. Sebastian came out and said that he was leaving and Kurt called him a man-whore and was being quite rude. Sebastian moved in close to whisper something into Kurt's ear. At the time I did not know what he whispered. The next thing I knew Kurt slapped him. I put myself in between them to stop the scene from progressing any further and I told Kurt that he was out of line. He accused me of siding with Sebastian over him. He looked at Sebastian, said he could have me, then looked at me and said he was over this. He then got in his car and drove away."

"Okay. Before I say what I think, you said that you didn't know what the man-whore whispered to Kurt but now you do, correct?"

"Yeah, I guess he told Kurt that he would have me screaming my name while I was under him."

"That piece of shit. No wonder Kurt slapped him. I would have done worse though. So it that the end?" Wes was hoping it was.

Blaine took a deep breath, "Sadly no. Sebastian and I came back to my house. I thought he came as a friend but what he really wanted was to try and get lucky. I was crying and vulnerable, I wasn't thinking straight and we kissed. We were making out on my bed for a few minutes when I put a stop to it. I realized I screwed up. This was exactly what Kurt was afraid would happen. After I threw up I told him to get the hell out. Then, I called you. So, that's everything. I screwed up Wes," Blaine was weeping again.

"First off, pull yourself together. Secondly, yeah you screwed up big time. Your one of my best friends and Kurt is my friend so I'm going to give it to you straight. Sebastian so far has succeeded with his goal. He broke you and Kurt up. Hopefully it can be salvaged. Why did you stay at the coffee shop with him? Why didn't you tell him you had to go? Do you feel something for him?" So many questions Wes thought.

"I stayed because I didn't want to be rude Wes. I already told you I was flattered by the flirting. Besides Kurt, no one has ever wanted me besides girls. It made me feel better about yourself, more confident. I shouldn't have stayed but in a way I'm glad I did. It brought Sebastian's true colors to light."

"You need to apologize to Kurt and tell him everything. He is reasonable. He might nor forgive you right away but he will in time and you know that. Also, I shouldn't have to tell you this but stay the hell away from Sebastian."

"But he broke up with me. Why would he do that unless he didn't want me anymore?" Blaine feared that it was true.

"My idiot hobbit. Take the rest of the night to think, Go speak to Kurt tomorrow. I want you to think about how you would feel had roles been reversed. Put yourself in Kurt's designer boots.." Wes couldn't help but laugh.

Blaine smiled a little too, "Thanks Wes. I really needed this."

"No problem. Now, tell me about the sex. How was it? Who was on top? Is he big?" It was moments like this when Blaine questioned Wes' sexuality. The conversation continued on like this for the next 25 minutes. When the two boys hung up Blaine started thinking. He started to understand how Kurt had felt. Had he been Kurt he would probably have punched Sebastian, not just slap him. He knew he had to talk to Kurt but he was still too scared.

Blaine remembered before bed that his cell phone was in the car. He ran out to the car and grabbed it. His phone showed that he had one new text message and one voicemail. The text was from Sebastian

**Hey babe. Had a great time tonight. Let's do it again soon.**

Blaine deleted that text quickly. He then listened to his voicemail. "_Blaine, it's me. I am so very sorry about what happened today and I would really like to talk to you. Please call me back. I love you_." Blaine replayed the message several more times before hanging up his cell. How had he allowed himself to kiss Sebastian when this absolutely, wonderful, beautiful guy loved him.

"I need to make this right." Blaine looked at the time and noticed it was already past 11pm. He knew that Kurt would have already finished his nightly skin regiment and be asleep. "I will go over first thing in the morning. We will work this out. Everything will be fine. Great, I'm talking to myself and I am still doing it. I'm going to bed. Goodnight idiot Blaine." Blaine stopped talking to himself, changed his bed sheets, dressed in his pajamas and went to sleep.

Sunday morning arrived making Blaine excited with the fact that there was no school and he can spend the day trying to make up with Kurt. Blaine knows it will not be easy. He will need to woo him a little and show him how terribly sorry he is. With that thought he drove to a little flower shop he knew buying a bouquet of a dozen roses. He did not know which, if any, meant sorry so he bought all the colors then drove to Kurt's.

Blaine had no idea how he managed to walk to the front door without hyperventilating. His palms were sweaty, his breathing had quickened, his mind was racing yet he still raised his hand and knocked on the door. There was no answer, Kurt must still be asleep. He went to knock again when he heard a noise behind him. Blaine turned and saw a very tired looking Finn Hudson. "You look like crap dude. Are you just getting in?"

"Yeah. My parents are out of town and I ended up falling asleep at Rachel's. She was talking about songs that we should sing for sectionals when I fell asleep. I am so lucky her dads didn't catch me. When I woke up I snuck out of her house. What are you doing here so early?"

"Kurt and I had a fight yesterday. I want to make up with him. I was such an ass."

Finn feeling the need to be protective but just too tired asked "Do I need to kick your ass later when I wake up more?"

"I hope not. Hopefully he forgives me."

Finn looks at Blaine and saw how scared he looked so he decided to give him a break, for now. He did have flowers after all. "Okay. He's probably still sleeping. Why don't you go wait in the living room and I'll go wake him up." Finn yawned as he opened the front door. The tired boy went upstairs and Blaine walked into the living room. He turned towards the couch and the sight he saw crushed him. There on the couch was Kurt laying on a pillow that was in the lap of Karofsky. Needing to get out of the house as quick as he could Blaine dropped the flowers and made his way towards the door. Mere inches from leaving the living room he heard a tired, cracked voice

"Blaine."


	4. forgiveness

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has read this story and continues to read it. All the alerts, favorite and reviews give me the confidence to keep going. **

"Blaine…"

Blaine stopped, turned around and looked at Kurt who was now on his feet walking towards him. "I'm sorry. I should have called first. I shouldn't have just come by." Blaine stared back at the couch seeing Karofsky starting to stir. "I'm just going to go, sorry." I need to get out of here Blaine thought. He quickly turned and ran out the door.

Kurt stood still for just a moment before he was chasing Blaine. "Blaine stop," Kurt yelled.

"I need to go Kurt." He could feel himself growing increasingly angry. He did not want to fight with Kurt again. "Just go back to your friend," he spat out. "You guys seemed cozy enough."

"Blaine! Stop being such an idiot. Nothing happened. If you would just stop I could explain."

Blaine turned around, "I've been called an idiot a lot lately. What the hell are you doing with him? Why the hell is he even here? How convenient you two have the house to yourselves after we fight. God Kurt, I came to apologize and I find you in the lap of another guy." Blaine knew he was rambling.

Kurt was stunned. 'What the hell are you talking about. Finn was home. We were not here alone."

"No he wasn't," Blaine cut in. 'He was at Rachel's all night and you were here with him all by yourselves."

"Really? Wow I'm impressed with Finn." Kurt shook his head to focus on the issue at hand. "Nothing happened Blaine. Dave showed up at my door with no where to go. His dad kicked him out yesterday. I was the only person he could turn too."

Blaine started to relax a little but was no where near calm. "Why did his dad kick him out?"

'His dad found out that he was gay and said that he was not going to have a gay son. Then he kicked him out of the house," Kurt explained.

"Oh shit. That still doesn't explain why you were sleeping with him."

Kurt huffed, "After we talked about his problems and avoided talking about mine we decided to watch Harry Potter. I started thinking about you and cried again. He put his arm around me for comfort. I guess we must have fallen asleep. I love you too much to cheat on you Blaine." Kurt could feel his eyes had started to water up and knew he was on the verge of tears yet again.

Blaine let out the breath that he was not aware he had been holding. "Shit. I'm sorry Kurt. I have been sure an ass. Not just today but with the Sebastian situation as well. I know I was an idiot to not listen to you. He is a man-whore as you and Wes called him."

"You talked to Wes?" Kurt was stunned.

"Yeah, last night. I needed to talk to somebody who was an objective party." Blaine looked into Kurt's blue eyes as he nervously bit his lip. "Kurt, I need to tell you something and I hope you don't leave me for it."

Kurt noticed how Blaine was trembling. "Calm down baby. Tell me what has you so worried. I'm guessing it involves Sebastian right?" Please say no, please say no. Kurt chanted in his head over and over.

"Yes. I was distraught after our fight yesterday and with you breaking up with me. I didn't want to be alone so we went back to my house. I'm not even sure how it happened but we kissed. God, I'm so sorry Kurt.

Kurt stood there silently. It bothered Blaine since Kurt usually had no problem sharing his thoughts. The countertenor asked with a shaky voice, "Is that all or is there more?"

"We made out a little, just kissing though. Nothing else I swear. I tried to push him away because I knew it was wrong. He saw that as, well I don't know what, foreplay or something, so he started French kissing me. I pushed him away harder and screamed his name to get him to stop. That's when I found out what he had said to you. I kicked him out of the house and I don't ever want to see him again. Wes said that you may not forgive me. I hope he's wrong. I love you." Blaine now looked at the ground in shame with moist eyes.

"I never trusted that guy. He did exactly what he said he would. Fine, I'll forgive you this once but if you ever do anything so idiotic again I will dump your ass faster then you can say Katy Perry." Kurt lifted Blaine's face up, "I love you too. Can we put all of this behind us and start over? I hate fighting with you."

"That sounds totally awesome. I don't deserve someone as wonderful, kind and forgiving as you."

Kurt smirked, "No you don't." he then reached his right hand out, placed it on Blaine's cheek, leaned towards the shorter boy and pressed their lips together. That kiss held all the hurt, frustration, sorrow and love in it. They wanted to stay like that forever and forget the world around them when a person cleared their throat near them.

"Sorry to interrupt," Dave looked embarrassed for breaking up their moment. "My dad just called and asked me if I could come home and talk. Thank you for everything Kurt. You really are a great person and friend. I'm glad to see you two made up. Thanks again." With that Karofsky set off towards home.

"Dave," Kurt ran after him, "if you ever need a place to stay know that my door is always opened okay. Call me and let me know how you make out at home."

Dave pulled Kurt into a friendly embrace, "Thank you." After a few moments Dave released Kurt and left.

Kurt walked back to Blaine. "You are such an amazing, forgiving person. Do you know that Kurt?" Blaine was so happy to have Kurt and then thought 'do I have Kurt?' "Um…Kurt, is it safe to assume that we are back together?"

"Well that depends," Blaine stopped breathing, "Do you plan on kissing other people again?" Kurt was joking a little.

Blaine breathed again while smirking, "Only one other person. But since I don't think Daniel Radcliffe plays for our team I think we're safe."

Kurt smacked Blaine on his arm and they walked back into the house heading for the living room. Something caught Kurt's eye so he looked at the ground and noticed the bouquet of roses laying on the floor. He bent down, picked them up and smiled at Blaine. "Are these for me?"

'Yeah. I wanted to give you something in my attempt to woo you. I needed you to forgive me and take me back. Yesterday was the worst day of my life."

Blue eyes met hazel eyes, "Mine too. I love you so much and it killed me to think I messed this thing, out thing, up. You do know that Sebastian is not going to stop. He will keep coming after you until you sleep with him."

"I know. He texted me last night saying he had a great time and wanted to do it again," murmured Blaine.

Kurt's eyes ignited with anger, "Oh really. Well that piece of shit man-whore will never have you again. How the hell could he think you would want him after you kicked him out. I swear somebody needs to knock him down a peg, deflate his ego. He is so smug."

Little did Kurt know he had just sparked something in Blaine's head that quickly formulated into a plan. He didn't say anything to Kurt because, even thought Kurt was pissed off at Sebastian, he would never agree to this.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't mean to go on that little rant. Let's just forget about Sebastian for the day or the rest of our lives. Thank you for the flowers, they are lovely." Kurt walked to the kitchen to find a vase to put them in then returned to Blaine. "You know this is our first major fight where you were sober and my parents are still out of town. What would you say about going up to my room and making up properly?" Kurt's lust filled eyes met Blaine's.

"Do you even need to ask." Blaine lunged forward, placed his hands on Kurt's face and kissed him with a heated passion.

**A/N Vampluv78- Glad to have you stalking me as I have been stalking you for a while now. (**Seriously Vampluv78 has some amazing stories. I highly recommend them.)

**XxBraxtonsmomxX- Glad you like the story so far. Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**,rose- I think you will like the upcoming chapters.**

**Duncan-Gwen-Roxx- Sorry but I had to end that chapter on a cliff hanger. I like cliff hangers as I am sure you've noticed.**

**njferrell- The title is what the story is. I am building up to it.**

**Next Chapter- Klaine sex…woohoo. Blaine will be calling someone to help with the Sebastian situation. If anyone has ideas on how to knock Sebastian off his high horse I am open to ideas. I have been formulating various ideas.**


	5. sex and phone calls

**A/N I am so sorry that this chapter took forever. I did not abandon the story, life just got in the way. I have a whole list of things that I want to happen so as long as there are people who want me to continue on with the story I will. I want to have at least the next chapter up before the Michael episode. This chapter was not proof read by me or my new beta. She did not want to read the sex scene I wrote but she has agreed to beta the rest of the story. I also know that my characters are written OOC but I am not Ryan Murphy, I do not own Glee or have their writing staff sitting next to me tell me what to write. With that said, sit back, relax and I hope you enjoy.**

As soon as the front door to Kurt's house closed Blaine pushed Kurt against the door, pressing his lips hard against the taller boy. "I could kiss you forever," his words muffled.

"Upstairs, please Blaine. I want you so bad." Kurt was turned on by the hotness of his boyfriend. His kisses were electrifying. Heck just the thought of Blaine touching him sent feeling of electric shock through his body. How he ever managed to end up with a boyfriend as sweet, kind, loving, romantic and sexy as Blaine, Kurt would never know.

The couple kissed the whole way up the stairs, stumbling a few times. Their desire for one another increased the closer they got to Kurt's bedroom. Once inside the bedroom Kurt took the lead. He pushed Blaine up against the now closed and locked door. Kissing him with fierceness he had never felt before. Kurt licked his tongue over Blaine's and the short boy opened his mouth allowing access. Kurt could taste the coffee that Blaine had drank that morning and was becoming intoxicated off the tastes that made up his boyfriend. Blaine's tongue started to fight for dominance but Kurt was not having it. Kurt reached for Blaine's shirt and started to unbutton his shirt with urgency. He needed to feel Blaine, feel his skin, feel the curly hairs that were on his chest.

Kurt slid Blaine's shirt off of his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. "I love you so much Blaine," Kurt then started kissing Blaine's chest and then started to gentle sucked on one of his nipples.

"I love you too Kurt. I love you so…Uh…so much." Kurt was now biting Blaine's nipple. "Please Kurt, can we get out of these clothes and move this to your bed. I need you."

Both boys were naked in record time. They made their way to the bed where Blaine climbed on top of Kurt. He looked down at the naked porcelain body that was beneath him, "you are so beautiful." He ran his hands over his boyfriends chest, laid them near Kurt's shoulders, leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the other boys lips. The kisses quickly escalated and Blaine lost all sense of self control rutting his hips down onto Kurt.

"Oh my god, please Blaine, I need you now." While their cocks were rubbing against each others, Kurt reached over and opened the drawer to his nightstand. He grabbed the lube, opened it and poured a generous amount onto Blaine's fingers. Blaine moved his hand down to Kurt's opening and started to tease it. "Blaine," Kurt whined a little, "stop teasing." That was all Blaine needed to hear. He pushed his finger past the tight ring of Kurt's ass until his finger was knuckle deep inside.. The warmth he felt made his own cock twitch a little.

Soon Blaine inserted a second figure and started to scissor them inside of Kurt to stretch him. A third finger was added quickly. Blaine curled his fingers until he pressed against Kurt's prostate making him wither under Blaine. When Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes he could see how lust blown they were. Not able to resist he smashed their lips together as Kurt let out a moan. "Please Blaine. I need you inside of me now." Not wanting to disappoint the beautiful boy, Blaine removed his fingers, which emitted a whimper from Kurt. As Blaine reach for the condom a hand stopped him. "No condom this time, please. I want to feel you and only you." Hazel eyes met blue and Blaine knew that he could never and would never deny Kurt anything. Blaine squeezed more lube into his hand and slathered up his cock with it. Then he propped a pillow under Kurt and lined his dick up with Kurt's hole. Excitement and nervousness was running through Blaine as he slowly pushed in. This was the first time that they were not going to be using a condom. As he was sliding in he couldn't believe how amazing it felt. "Oh god Kurt. You feel so good." When he was all the way in he stayed still to let Kurt adjust.

"Blaine you can move," Kurt whimpered.

Blaine pulled all the way out and slowly in burying his full length again. After the events of last night both boys needed this. They needed to feel each other and be with one another. Blaine quickened his pace shortly later as the boy beneath him started moaning loudly. He hoped that Finn was a heavy sleeper. "Kurt, I don't know how much longer I am going to last. This feels so good." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and saw how lust blown they were.

A few minutes later Kurt was coming completely unglued. "I'm cl..cl..close, cum with me Blaine." Saying that Kurt leaned upwards, kissing Blaine. That was all Kurt needed. Within seconds he was cumming all over his stomach. Feeling him tighten around his dick, Blaine came hard inside of Kurt and then collapsed on top of him.

Both boys were breathing hard. Blaine lifted his head, starred down onto the boy who held his heart. "I love you," he moved the lock of hair that had fallen onto Kurt's face and then kissed him softly. "Thank you so much babe. I can't even explain how amazing that was."

Kurt let out a gentle laugh, "I think I should be the one thanking you. That was incredible. I love you too. We should get cleaned up now." Kurt felt as Blaine pulled out of him. Blaine then went into Kurt's bathroom and emerged with a wash cloth to clean him up. "I'm going to go take a shower. Do you want to do something after or do you have plans?"

"My only plans are to hang out with my incredible, gorgeous, totally awesome boyfriend." Kurt blushed at Blaine's complement.

"Aww…you know how to take my breath away," Kurt smiled. "I won't take forever in the shower, I promise. If you want watch a movie or if your hungry you can make yourself something to eat." With that said Kurt stood up and walked into his bathroom.

With Kurt gone Blaine decided to start working on his plan to bring down Sebastian. He pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number and listened to the rings waiting for an answer. "Go for Puck."

"Hey Puck it's Blaine. I was wondering, do you have Laurens number by any chance. I know you guys haven't really talked since your break up but I really need to talk to her."

"Yeah I have her number. Why do you want it? Your not trying to get with my ex girl are you. Cause if you are I'll have to hurt you."

"Um…no definitely not try to get with her. I'm gay and I have a boyfriend remember. I just need help and she is the only one I know that could help me." Blaine really did not want to have to tell Puck what was going on. The less people that knew about his plan the better.

"Whatever. Write this number down." Puck rattled off some numbers and Blaine wrote them down on a piece of paper he found on Kurt's desk.

"Thanks Puck. I have to go now. I'll see you in school on Monday." They said goodbye and hung up. He knew that Kurt would take at least 30 minutes in the shower and then another 45 minutes on his skin routine. It was times like this when he was happy his boyfriend took forever. He dialed the numbers that he had written down and called Lauren.

"Who is this and why are you calling?" Blaine was a little surprised by the greeting.

"Hi Lauren. This is Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend. I don't know if you really remember me."

"I remember you. We do go to the same school. Why are you calling me?"

"Well I kind of need help with a situation. Kurt told me about what you did to Quinn when you two were both running for homecoming queen. He told me how you dug into her past and found information that she had been hiding."

"Yeah so?" Lauren still had no idea why this guy she never really talked to was calling her.

"I need that kind of help. There is this guy who goes to Dalton Academy. His name is Sebastian and he is a Warbler. Sebastian is trying to break Kurt and I up and he almost succeeded. He kind of did since we broke up yesterday but we are back together now." Blaine was so grateful that Kurt and him were back together,

"What? You guys had broken up? How the hell did that happen? You guys are so sickeningly sweet together. Explain to me what went down." Blaine explained everything that had happened since he met Sebastian. He told her about the coffee hang outs, the fight with Kurt and even what happened at his house. "Oh this boy is going down. If I can't find any dirt on him then I will bring the pain. I may think Glee club is stupid but Kurt is a good guy and no one messes with him."

"So then that means that you will help me?" Blaine had the goofiest grin on his face. He was so ecstatic that Lauren was going to help him.

"Of course I will. Now tell me everything that you know about him so I can get started."

"I don't really have a lot of time right now because Kurt is getting ready for the day. I know he would not approve of what I am planning so can we meet up at Lima Bean tomorrow after school?"

"Sure hobbit. Your buying the coffee though. See ya." With that Lauren hung up.

Blaine was grateful that he was able to enlist her to help him. After he talked with her tomorrow he would start phase two of his plan which he dubbed in his head Operation: Destroy Sebastian. 10 minutes after his phone call had ended Kurt emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt and a black vest. Blaine was so proud to be able to call this picture of perfection his boyfriend.

"So, what would you like to do today?" Kurt inquired.

Blaine walked over to Kurt, grabbed both of his hand and brushed his lips to Kurt's. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

**A/N Just a quick question. What did you guys think of me bringing in Lauren to help? I just figured with her digging up the truth on Quinn that she would be a great asset to have. **


	6. Lauren on board

Monday after glee club Blaine walked into Lima Bean to meet with one Lauren Zizes. He spotted her sitting in a corner of the shop. "Hey Lauren, thanks for meeting me here."

"No problem hot stuff. Anything to help Kurt out. However, before we get started, I see you here, me here and yet there is no beverage in front of me."

"What would you like to drink?" Blaine was already liking this girl. He could see her sass, determination and she seems to notice details, such as, no promised beverage. Blaine asked for her order and then went to the barista and placed their order. As soon as they were ready he brought them over to the table.

Lauren gave a content smile as her drink was placed in front of her. "Okay, now that my drink is here, let's get started. Tell me everything you know about this slime ball."

Blaine contemplated for a minute before he spoke. "Well he is a student at Dalton Academy. That was how we met. I went to visit my old warbler friends and he was there. Oh he is a warbler. That might be useful some how. Obviously, from what I told you yesterday, he is gay. I know he use to live in Paris though I am not sure why he left. His dad is a states attorney and his mom is what you would call a housewife. Not a housewife like in the real world but more like the ones you see on TV. I guess a trophy housewife…I don't know."

Blaine looked down and noticed for the first time that Lauren had a notepad that she was writing notes on. "Do you know anything about past schools, siblings, ex boyfriends, criminal records?"

"I just know that he went to school in Paris. We never talked about his family in detail but I think he is an only child. Sebastian is not really the type to have boyfriends. He seems to be more of the get in get out type of guy. His dad is an attorney so I am sure that if he had a criminal record it is well hidden. Do you think that you will be able to help me. I really want to take this jerk down." Even though his insides were itching to just kick Sebastian's ass, he was trying to be rational. If he fought Sebastian it would be quick, done and over, and Sebastian would learn nothing. He would continue doing what he always did. If Blaine can succeed with his plan then Sebastian will go running with his tail between his legs and hopefully will learn to never mess with people again

"I managed to get the dirty on Quinn so I don't see this being much more difficult. In fact this may be even easier. His dad is a public figure so records will be easier to come by. How exactly do you spell his last name?"

"Smythe. S-M-Y-T-H-E."

"Thanks. Okay I will get started soon. No lets discuss payment." Lauren smirked and it made Blaine highly nervous.

"Oh, um…oh course. I have money. I can pay you. How much do you want?" Blaine pulled out his wallet and started to reach for his money.

"I's don't want yo money. I want me's some Cadbury eggs, be happy they are in season right now. When I made Puck pay me in them they were not. I also want you to pay for any tools I may need and you do my homework for the next two weeks. I am going to be a little too busy for homework." Lauren knew that she would be able to find some information quickly but hey, why not try and get out of doing her homework.

"That sounds fair I guess. What kind of Cadbury eggs? There are different types."

"The regular ones. I'm not a fan of the caramel ones."

"Also, you do know that we have no classes together right. I can't guarantee good grades."

"That's fine. My classes are mad easy and the teachers really don't care about homework. Heck half of them don't even check."

Blaine and Lauren hashed out the details of the plan and payment for a little longer. Just as they were about done Blaine's cell phone started playing Blackbird. He excused himself from Lauren for a minute before answering his phone. "Hey babe, how are you?"

"I'm great. Except for the fact that yet again my boyfriend told me that he was busy and yet again he is spotted at Lima Bean. Do you know what my dear beloved boyfriend would be doing there?"

Blaine knew that the lack of anger in Kurt's voice was not a good sign. "Your boyfriend didn't lie to you and I'm sure that he would tell his beautiful boyfriend that he is indeed busy. He is meeting with Lauren to help her with her math." Okay so it was a lie but not a total lie. He is meeting with Lauren and he will be helping, okay doing, her math homework soon enough.

Kurt let out a breath that Blaine just found adorable, "Oh Blaine. I'm sorry. It's just after the last time I was nervous that maybe that low life got his hooks into you again, or tricked you into meeting him. I'll let you go so you can finish helping her. Tell Lauren I said hi. I haven't really had much time to talk to her since she quit glee club."

'I will. I love you and I will call you when I get home. We are just about done."

"Okay. I'll be waiting and I love you too Blaine. Talk to you soon." With that the call was ended and Blaine walked back to Lauren.

"Sorry, that was Kurt. As I said yesterday, this plan is not something that Kurt would be on board with. Please do not tell him anything if you see him. I told him that I was here with you helping you with your math homework. Figured having our stories straight will reduce any doubts or suspicions that may arise from him."

"No problem. Just know that I have to problem helping you. However, with that being said, if you hurt my boy I will ends you. Later short stuff." Blaine was a little scared of Lauren's threats but since he had no plans on hurting Kurt he had nothing to worry about.

Blaine left Lima Bean feeling more excited then when he entered. He had faith in Lauren. She really seemed to know her stuff. Now it was time to initiate his next plan but for that he knew that he needed to enlist the help of a warbler or two and he knew just the people to call.

**A/N We are now getting into the planning process. Who do you think Blaine will be recruiting to help him in the next chapter? I can tell you that I think it will be very humorous when the chapter is written. Thank you to everyone to alerts/favorites/reviews. There are times when I am not sure if I should continue on with this story but then I look at all my notes and know that I have to. Until next time…**


	7. Dinner and an unexpected show

Monday's meeting with Lauren had went well Blaine thought. He felt bad about lying to Kurt but he knew that it had to be done, at least for now. To try and ease his guilt a little he decided to put off calling the warblers for a day. Tonight he was going to see if Kurt would go on a dinner date with him. Between classes Blaine sought out Kurt to ask him. He was relieved that Kurt was easy to find as he was at his own locker. "Hey Kurt."

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine standing there looking dashing as ever. "Hi Blaine." Kurt stared into Blaine's hazel eyes letting himself get lost in them. 'He loved his boyfriends eyes, his smile, his arms, his chest, his…oh crap….did Blaine just say something to him?' Kurt was so lost in his thought about Blaine that he missed what was being said. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you would join me for dinner tonight. I figured we could go to Breadsticks and then maybe out to a movie. That is if you are not busy or already have plans." Blaine was wishing that Kurt did not have plans already.

"Nope, no plans. I would love to go out with you tonight. Can we skip going to the movies though and maybe just watch a DVD at my house? None of the movies that are out right now really look that great to me. I'll let you choose the DVD we watch." Kurt plastered his huge grin on his face as he saw Blaine's eyes light up with the knowledge that he could choose the movie they watch. Kurt knew to prepare to watch one of the Harry Potter movies but he didn't care. He would watch every Harry Potter movie for the rest of his life if it meant keeping the smile on his boyfriends face.

"Yay…Harry Potter tonight. I love you Kurtsie. Do you want to head out right after glee club or do you need to go home and get ready first?"

"Blainey, I look good already. I know I am a fashion diva but if I went home and changed outfits before dinner then we would not have a lot of time to spend together afterwards."

Did Kurt really just wink at me? 'This is going to be an awesome night. Dinner, Potter and sexy Kurt.'

"Um…what?"

"Oh crap did I say that out loud? Crap I just said that out loud too. Um…yeah. Sorry." 'Great now he is not going to want to hang out tonight. I'm going to lose my sexy Kurt time.' Blaine started to frown a little and it was not missed by Kurt.

"Honey, don't be sad. It was cute just a little unexpected. I'm glad that you think of me as sexy. I guess it took sex to find my sex appeal huh?" Kurt smirked thinking back to when Blaine thought that Kurt's sexy faces looked like gas pains. "As much as I would love to continue this conversation, we can't. I don't want to be late for class. I'll see you in glee club later though and then for our date." Kurt wished that he could kiss his boyfriend goodbye but knew that it was probably best not to.

"Okay. Love you. Have a great rest of your day." Both boys parted and headed off to there classes. The rest of the day passed by quickly and before Blaine knew it glee club was over and both boys were heading out to dinner.

Breadsticks was not really busy as it was a Tuesday evening. The hostess seated them in a more secluded area of the restaurant, most likely trying to hid the gays. The boys didn't care though because it just gave them more privacy. They would be able to hold hands under the table and not have to worry about the dirty looks from the homophobic people. The waitress came over and took their drink orders. Blaine ordered a regular coke and Kurt ordered his usual diet coke. The waitress came back shortly. They gave her their food order and resumed talking. "I think it's sweet that Mr. Schuester wants us to sing songs that are sang by only Irish artists. It's nice that he is trying to make Rory feel more at home and accepted."

"It is sweet. Do you have any idea what song you are going to sing yet? I am at a lost right now. There are so many songs. It is going to take me forever to shorten my list to just one song."

"I have a few ideas but I'm not sure which one I will go with yet. At least he gave us two weeks for this assignment. Some of the kids in glee are going to need it."

They stopped talking when their food arrived. Blaine knew that Kurt did not like people talking with their mouths full. He was forever yelling at Finn for doing that. "Well look who it is. Hi Blaine, didn't except you to be here and alone." Blaine stopped eating immediately. He suddenly lost his appetite. Blaine knew who he would find standing there before he ever looked up. Standing at their table was none other than Sebastian. "Are you playing sexy shy school boy again because last time I saw you, you weren't really that shy."

Kurt saw how shaken Blaine was and he wanted nothing more then to reach over and grab Blaine's hand to try and comfort him but his temper won over comfort. "First off meerkat face, Blaine is not alone because he's here with me and we are trying to have a nice date which I will not allow you to ruin. Second, after what you did to my boyfriend, I'd be scared and lastly," Kurt stood up from the table and stood face to face with Sebastian "if you ever come near my boyfriend again it will be the biggest mistake of your life. Just so you know, I am kind of a ninja and I can make things happen and make then look like an accident." That last part Kurt had whispered into Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian, being the douche he was, refused to let Kurt see how intimidated he really was. "Oh hey Kurt. I didn't see you sitting there. Then again, I didn't really look. I could care less about looking for you. As for staying away from your boyfriend…well lets just say, he sure didn't want me to stay away from him Saturday after you abandoned a very heart broken boy there. Don't worry though. I was able to pick up the pieces." Sebastian smirked his signature expression.

"I know everything that happened so don't try to make it seem like more then it was. So why don't you take your George Michael wanna be self and leave." Kurt gave Sebastian his infamous bitch glare.

"Ohh…George Michael huh. Well at least I will be caught with someone and not alone in a movie theater like your Pee Wee Herman ass." Sebastian leaned into Kurt's ear and whispered so Blaine couldn't hear him, "And once I have Blaine you will be forever alone because no one is ever going to want you."

Kurt was not going to be intimidated by Sebastian anymore. He knew that Blaine would never leave him for someone who doesn't know the meaning of no. "I'm not going to fight with you Sebastian. Believe whatever you want. I'm done. You are so not ever worth my time, breath or words any longer. Please leave and let MY boyfriend and I enjoy our dinner." Kurt turned back to his table not caring to hear Sebastian any longer.

Sebastian was not going to let Kurt have the last work so he piped up again, "I have to go anyways. I have better things to do then talk to the likes of you. See you around Blaine. When your ready to be with a real man again give me a call." He caught Blaine's eye and winked at him. Then he walked out of the restaurant.

"God, what the hell was he even doing here. This is Lima not Westerville." Kurt shook his head, "I'm sorry about that honey. Are you okay?" Kurt could see Blaine visibly shaking. He stood up from his side of the table and moved so he was sitting next to Blaine. He didn't get a damn that they were in public. His boyfriend needed him right now. He put his arm around Blaine and pulled the boy to him. "It's okay now honey. He's gone." Blaine looked at Kurt with watery eyes and it broke Kurt's heart. "Why don't we pay the bill and head back to my house. We can spend the night cuddling. My parents aren't going to be home until tomorrow night."

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry. Not just for tonight but for everything. I'm sorry I ever met him. I'm sorry that I ever believed him or defended him. I'm sorry that I kissed him. I'm sorry that I ruined or night. I'm sorry for everything." Blaine was rambling at this point.

"Hey, calm down baby. It's okay, I forgave you for everything already. Tonight was not your fault so please don't apologize for something he did. I love you. Always remember that. No matter what happens I will always love you." Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Let's go home now."

After flagging down the waitress and paying the bill, Kurt and Blaine drove back to Kurt's house. They walked up to Kurt's room, laid on the bed and cuddled. Blaine really needed to be held and feel the warmth of Kurt around him. They stayed that way for the rest of the night. The next morning Blaine was feeling better. When he opened his eyes he saw the greatest sight in the world, Kurt was snuggled up next to him. He knew that they were going to have to get up and get ready for school soon. Kurt needed to be woken up but Blaine didn't want to. Kurt shifted a little in his sleep. When he did he ended up pressing his hardened cock against Blaine. Blaine derived a quick plan on how to wake his boyfriend. Reaching down over the pajama bottoms, that Blaine hasn't seen Kurt change in to, he started palming Kurt. The sleeping boys dick grew even more as he started to let out a soft moan. Blaine decided that now was a good time to reach into the pants and start stroking Kurt's long shaft. Kurt's eyes flew open when he realized that he was not dreaming. He glanced at Blaine and Blaine just smiled. "Good morning sweetheart. Sleep well." Blaine couldn't stop his smile.

"Great sleep. Feels so good Blaine. You might have to wake me up every morning like this." with that said the boys started kissing. It quickly turned heated and the next thing they knew Kurt was laying on his side with Blaine laying on his own side behind Kurt. Blaine was pumping in and out of Kurt. Kurt's moans started soft but gradually grew louder. "Don't stop Blaine. So good. Right there."

Blaine kept up his rhythm. He knew that wasn't going to last much long. "Kurt I'm close are you?"

"Yes…very. Don't stop," Kurt's breathing had sped up. He was just about to tip over the edge. All he needed was a few more thrusts inside of him.

They both were just about to cum when Kurt's bedroom door was thrown open. Hey Kurt do you know where my black jeans are?" Finn was sending Rachael a text and hadn't looked up until he heard Kurt yell.

"Finn get the fuck…" Blaine was so tired of being cock blocked by Finn and he was so close to cumming that he continued thrusting into Kurt's ass which was making it hard for Kurt to yell at Finn, "out of…" after another thrust Blaine and Kurt were cumming causing Kurt to scream out the last word, "HERE."

Finn stood there and watched as they both came. He did not want to be seeing this but was still frozen to the spot. "Um..I..I'm…uh…" Finn was trying so hard to form words but couldn't. Finally remembering how to use his feet Finn turned and ran from the room.

"Well, that will teach him to knock before entering." Blaine couldn't stop himself from sounding a bit smug.

Kurt was mortified by what had happened. How the hell was he ever going to talk to Finn again, let alone face him. Kurt turned to look at Blaine a little angry. "I can't believe you did that. Why didn't you stop? How the hell am I suppose to explain this?"

"I'm sorry babe. I was just so tired of Finn interrupting us and I was so close that I needed my release. Plus you told me not to stop." Blaine gave his best puppy dog eyes to Kurt. "Am I forgiven?"

"Oh, you know I can never resist your puppy dog eyes. Your forgiven. It was kind of funny and your right. I am sure that Finn will think twice before barging into my room again. Did you see the look on his face?' Kurt started laughing thinking about it.

"I wish we could have taken a picture of it. That picture would have been epic."

"We could have used it as blackmail. Thanks for a great wakeup honey." Kurt turned and kissed Blaine softly. "It's shower time. Would you want to join me?" He winked at his boyfriend

After their shower the boys dressed, ate breakfast and hurried off to school. They managed to avoid Finn. During Blaine's math class he figured it would be a good time to send a text since he knew all the material. That was one of the nice things about transferring from Dalton to McKinley. The course load was easy and Blaine knew all the material in all of his classes.

**I really need to talk to you. Can you meet with me after school today-B**

_Sure. What do you need? Is everything okay?_

**Yeah everything's fine. I just really need your help with something. I'll meet you after warbler practice-B**

_Okay see you then_

As soon as school was over Blaine meet Kurt at his car to say goodbye. "Do you want to come back to my house? The parents are still gone for a little bit."

"I'm sorry Kurt I can't. I'm heading to Dalton."

"Oh. Well I could come with you if you want."

Blaine would have loved for Kurt to come with him but he knew that he couldn't. This was something he had to do on his own. "I would but I need to talk to someone by myself. Maybe next time. You know all the guys miss you."

Kurt was worried by his boyfriends refusal. "Oh okay. Call me when you get home I guess."

"I will. Please don't be upset. I love you"

"I'm not. Have fun. Talk to you later." Kurt quickly turned and headed to his own car. He was not going to let Blaine see him cry.

Blaine knew that he was upset. He wanted to run to Kurt, tell him he was sorry and that he wanted him to come but he knew that he couldn't. This had to be done. Blaine took his cell phone out and sent one more text before driving away.

**Leaving McKinley now. See you soon-B**

**A/N- I wanted this chapter to have more to it but I force the characters to stop. This chapter was suppose to be a little different but Blaine yelled at me and informed me that he would not be cock blocked again and Sebastian begged me to allow him to make an appearance. Writing would go much smoother if they wouldn't bitch and complain so much. The mystery character will be revealed the next chapter I promise. I have been waiting to write the next one since I started planning ODS. I hope you enjoyed this part. **

**OMG…the Michael episode has to be one of/if not my favorite episode yet. Absolutely loved it. Until next time…..**


	8. Revenge has begun

**A/N This story is rated M for a reason. I am not going to put warning in my notes so consider yourselves warned. In this story anything goes. If an idea comes to me that I think will be perfect for the story then it is going in. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is the one that I have been waiting to write.**

When Blaine arrived at Dalton her quickly made his way to his destination. Blaine wanted to make sure that he was able to avoid Sebastian at all costs. He knocked on the dorm room door that was now in front of him. When the door opened Nick was standing on the other side. "Hey Blaine. Haven't seen you around much. How are you?" Nick pulled Blaine into a hug. Behind Nick, Jeff was sitting on the bed.

"I'm not really that great. Things are getting better but slowly. That's kind of why I am here. Can I come in?"

"Oh my gosh yes please. Sorry I forget myself some times." Blaine entered the room and sat in the desk chair. Nick and Jeff gave each other curious looks before talking to Blaine. "You said you need my help with something. Is it okay if Jeff stays or do you want him to leave."

"Jeff can stay. I knew that if I found one of you I would find the both of you. I do need your help Nick. Actually I need both of your helps. I need the skills of agent 3 and 6. Whatever I tell you I need you to keep a secret. I mean you can not tell anyone unless I tell you that you can. This is like top secret information." Blaine knew that he had both boys attentions and their curiosities.

Jeff piped up, "Whoa, this sounds really important Blaine. I promise I won't tell another living soul. Nick won't either, will you Nick." Nick shook his head. 'What's going on?"

"Where do I even start?" Blaine's head was feeling like it was on overload trying to sort through all that had transpired over the last few days.

"How about you start from the beginning," suggested Nick.

"You guys were here for the beginning. This has to do with Sebastian. Remember when I came and invited you to my show? After everyone left Sebastian and I had coffee and talked for a little. He started to flirt with me and I was flattered by it. The flirting continued afterwards. We met up for coffee a few more times, Kurt and I even went to a gay bar with him. One day Kurt caught us at Lima bean together when I had told him that I was going to be home all day. We had this huge fight and he broke up with me."

Nick and Jeff interrupted simultaneously, "He broke up with you?"

Blaine held up his hand, 'Guys let me finish the story. I was upset so Sebastian suggested we go back to my house and hang out. I was so distraught over losing Kurt that Sebastian and I kissed. After a few minutes I knew it was a mistake and tried to push him away. He wouldn't get off of me. Instead he pressed harder." Both boys tensed up when hearing this. They feared where this story was heading.

"Relax guys. I finally got him off of me and found out that he had made some mean and nasty remarks to Kurt. I finally managed to get him out of my house. The next day I went and apologized to Kurt and we made up. Kurt made a comment then about how someone should knock Sebastian down a peg or something like that and that was when I started to formulate my master plan. I want to take Sebastian down. I want make him feel like shit and put him in his place. I want him to know he can not treat people the way he does."

"Where do we fit in to all of this?" Nick was curious as Jeff was.

"Do you remember Lauren? She was on New Directions last year." They both nodded. Who could forget the female wrestler. "Well I already have her digging into Sebastian's past to see what she can find on him. She's like this awesome spy or something. I am a little embarrassed to ask you guys for the nature of help I need. Sebastian sees himself as Gods gift to men. He thinks that he is a sex god. I want to hit him where it hurts."

"You want us to kick him in the nuts?" Leave it to Jeff to ask that.

Blaine laughed a little and shook his head. "No I want you two to have a little fun with him. I know you both are very comfortable with your sexualities and I do know that you guys like to share sometimes so I was wondering if you guys could share with Sebastian."

"Oh, so you want us to have sex with him. How is that going to teach him a lesson. Our sex is amazing but wouldn't that be defeating the purpose." Nick was the brains in his relationship.

"I don't want you guys to have full blow sex with him. Hell if it is done right you should be able to get away with just kissing. You may not even need to kiss him at all. Just undress in front of him and very minimal touching."

"How does Kurt feel about all of this? He's not really the vindictive type." Nick was correct with that.

"Remember when I said you can't tell anyone." Both boys nodded, "well that included Kurt. He would never go for this. Even though he wants Sebastian to suffer he never would do it. I feel so badly for having to lie to him. I lied to him when I visited with Lauren on Monday and then today I told him I was coming up to Dalton to meet with someone. I never even told him who. He asked if he could come along but I told him I needed to go alone. You should have seen his face. He was so hurt by it." The boys saw Blaine's hazel eyes grow a little teary.

"We won't tell Kurt, or anyone else Blaine. We promise. As for lying to Kurt, tell him that Jeff and I were having relationship problems and I really needed to talk to you about it. We have been friends for a few years. He will believe it. Now please explain your plan a little better because I don't understand how we are suppose to hurt him sexually without touching him." A huge smile appeared on Blaine's face as he went into the details of his plan.

Three hour later Blaine arrived at Kurt's house unexpected. He knew that Kurt was mad at him so he decided that he needed to make it up to him. Blaine knocked at the door and waited. Burt answered the door. "Hey Blaine. Is Kurt expecting you?" Burt inquired quizzed.

"No sir. I think he may be a little mad at me so I didn't want to give him the chance to reject my coming over."

"What happened?"

I went to Dalton today to meet up with my friend Nick. Kurt asked if he could come along and I told him that I needed to go by myself. I could tell that he was hurt but this was something I needed to do on my own."

"I see. Well I am sure he would understand if you explain it to him. Why don't you come in."

"Thank you sir. Is Kurt home?"

"Yeah he's upstairs, go on up. Door stays open."

"Yes sir. Thank you."

Burt shook his head, "I've told you before Blaine, call me Burt."

"Yes s…Burt." Burt turned and went back into the living room to watch the Buckeye's game while Blaine made his way upstairs. He waited outside of Kurt's bedroom wondering what to say. He knew that whatever he did say would be another lie and he was tired of lying but the end results would be worth it, he hoped. Taking a deep breath Blaine raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in," he heard his boyfriends voice call from the other side of the door.

Blaine slowly opened the door locking eyes onto the lithe body laying on the bed. Kurt turned his head to the door and noticed that Blaine was standing there. "Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt didn't mean for the questions to come out sounding as harsh as it did. Sure he was still mad at Blaine but that was no reason to be mean.

Blaine started fidgeting with the cuff of his shirt sleeve. "I wanted to come see you and explain why I went to Dalton alone. I know you were hurt and I don't ever want you to feel that way. Nick was having Jeff problems and needed another person to talk to and since I am the only other gay guy he knows that is in a relationship, he asked me. I'm not the only other because he knows you too but he and I have known each other longer and he just really needed to talk and now I am rambling, sorry." Rambling was never a good thing for Blaine to do so he decided to shut up.

Kurt sat up on his bed staring at Blaine. "Why didn't you just tell me this before hand. I would have understood you know. Instead I spent the afternoon wondering why you didn't want me with you."

"I am so sorry. Baby, you could never do anything that would make me not want you. You're my everything." Blaine's eyes started to tear up as did Kurt's.

"Oh Blaine. I love you so much. That was so sweet." The two boys simultaneously grabbed each other and pulled into a sweet kiss that turned heated. Kurt walked backwards. Not letting go of Blaine, until the back of his knees hit the bed. He then laid down and pulled Blaine on top of him. Kurt let his hands travel down Blaine's body until they were gripping onto Blaine's hips. Kurt let out a soft moan so Blaine kissed him even harder to silence the noise. He didn't want Burt to come upstairs and shoot him with a shotgun for their inappropriateness.

Things started to become heated quickly so Blaine pulled away. "Baby, we need to stop. Your dad is right downstairs as are Carole and Finn. I just wouldn't feel safe knowing that they could walk in at anytime. Well I'm not to worried about Finn walking in. I am pretty sure he learned his lesson after the last time." Blaine and Kurt couldn't help but laugh at that. Finn had been traumatized.

"It's okay honey, I understand. You know that you are adorable, gorgeous and sexy. I just forget myself sometimes. So, what would you like to do?"

"Actually I have to head home. It is starting to get late. I just wanted to come by and explain myself. I didn't want you to be upset. Do you want me to pick you up for school in the morning? We can grab some coffee before hand."

"That sounds wonderful. I wish you didn't have to go. I kinda got use to you being here while the parents were out of town." Kurt started to pout.

"Me too babe but I will see you in the morning so stop pouting." Blaine nipped at Kurt's bottom lip before kissing him. "I love you and I will see you first thing in the morning."

The two boys gave each other a goodnight kiss and then Blaine left Kurt's room and headed home. He felt guilty for lying to Kurt but the plan had to go as planned. He just hoped that Nick and Jeff were able to make there plan work.

**- Dalton Academy Thursday-**

Nick and Jeff had talked a while longer after Blaine had left Wednesday and changed their plan a bit. The boys were walking to their first class when the perfect opportunity to initiate their plan. They saw Sebastian walking down the hall so they both quickly approached him. "Hey Sebastian. How are you this morning?' Nick inquired.

"I'm fine, thanks," replied Sebastian.

"That's great. Umm…can we talk to you privately for a few minutes. There is something that we would like to ask you and we really don't want people to hear." Nick didn't really think that anyone was paying any attention to them but he still didn't want anyone to overhear and ruin the plan.

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed. "Sure, the warbler practice room is empty right now. Let's go there."

As soon as they were all in the room Jeff shut the door and then joined his boyfriend. Nick started the conversation. "This may be a little awkward for you but Jeff and I were talking and we both think that you are hot, Jeff more then me, but still your hot. So, we were wondering if you would like to meet up with use tonight in my room for a little fun."

"Maybe. What kind of fun are we talking about." Sebastian knew the answer. He just wanted to hear them say it.

Jeff replied, "I was hoping that you would have a threesome with us. I was telling Nick how I bet you would be good in bed, I would never approach you by myself because I would never do anything like this without Nick with me. He said that if I really wanted to know that I could ask you for a threesome. Would you be interested?"

"I have no other plans tonight and you guys aren't ugly so why not." Sebastian had the smug look on his face that Nick wanted desperately to smack off.

"That's great. Meet us in Nick's room at 6pm. His roommate is gone for a few days so there won't be any distractions."

The boys said their goodbyes and headed off to there class.

When school ended for the day Nick and Jeff headed to the store to buy what they were going to need for the night. Sebastian showed up at Nick's exactly at 6pm. Jeff ushered the taller boy in. "How do you want to do this?" Sebastian asked.

"We figured that you could take off you clothes, lay on the bed and let us pleasure you. Jeff here, wants to give you a blowjob. He's never given one so he wants you to be his first. He wants you to pop his oral cherry. I always give him one because I love the way he feels in my mouth but tonight he wants to give you one. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect. I get two guys that want to pleasure me at the same time. What guy wouldn't love that. Let's get started then shall we gentlemen?" Sebastian, being clueless to what was really going to be happening, stripped all his clothes off and laid on the bed.

Nick and Jeff were surprised when they saw him naked. "Too bad he is such an ass. He would have been fun.," Nick whispered to Jeff.

"I know. Do you see the size of his dick. It is quite impressive." Jeff whispered back to Nick.

"Are we going to get started or are you two going to talk secretly to each other some more." Sebastian was looking forward to this. He had slept with almost every gay guy at Dalton. Nick or Jeff was going to be his next conquest but then that curly haired beauty walked into his life and he forgot all about his mission to break up Daltons power couple. Now here they were about to pleasure him and he did not have to do a thing.

The two boys stopped talking and walked over to Sebastian. They figured that since they had him in bed naked they might as well have a little fun with him before they completed their goal. Nick moved to the right of Sebastian while Jeff went to the left. Jeff leaned over and kissed the naked boy. He started slow and gentle but the kiss turned fierce quickly. Nick watched as his boyfriend made out with another guy for a minute before he started to place kisses on Sebastian's neck. The taller boy let out a soft moan which made Nick bit down on his neck. Sebastian's dick started to harden. He couldn't wait to feel Jeff's lips wrapped around it.

Nick placed kisses all over Sebastian's boy. He worked his way from the neck down his chest taking one of the nipples in his mouth nibbling gently on it. The noises coming out of Sebastian's mouth was an incentive for Nick to continue. He licked the nipple and then moved onto the boys hips. Little red marks were placed all over Sebastian's hips making him jerk his body upwards.

Jeff, who had been tongue wrestling with Sebastian looked over to Nick. When he saw the nod Jeff knew that it was time to stop the kisses. It was show time. Jeff moved to kneel between Sebastian's legs. Sebastian was already leaking precum before Jeff even touched him. Jeff wrapped his hand around the hardened cock and ran his thumb over the head to collect the precum off of it. He then started moving his hand up and down the shaft slowly.

Sebastian started jerking his hips up fucking himself into Jeff's hand. Jeff took his hand off of the cock, raised his body so he could whisper in Sebastian's ear. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, please. You two are amazing already. Thank you for inviting me."

Both boys snickered a little. "No problem at all. It was our pleasure." Nick was waiting for his part. Jeff situated himself between Sebastian's legs. He lowered his warm mouth onto Sebastian's thick, hard cock and then gave him a blowjob.

"Ow, what the fuck Jeff. Why the fuck would you do that?" Sebastian was curled into himself feeling the worse pain he ever felt in his life.

"Jeff honey, remember when I was explaining how to give a blowjob. Do you remember what I said to do?"

"You told me not to bite the dick, not to squeeze the balls to hard and to remember that you are suppose to…." Jeff's voice trailed off.

"You were suppose to suck not blow. A blowjob really should be called a suck job. Now look at what you did to Sebastian. He is in a lot of pain." Jeff sniffled as Nick chastised him. Nick then went to Sebastian's, "are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay. My fucking dick hurts. How the fuck do you think I am. Who the hell doesn't know that you actually suck and not blow." Sebastian was pissed.

"I have something that will help with the pain. If you lay back down on your back, I will get the stuff and you won't be in pain anymore." Sebastian did as Nick said. Nick moved over to the nightstand and grabbed a small tube. He then kneeled over Sebastian so the boys view of his penis was obstructed. Nick opened the tube, held Sebastian's penis and squeezed the tube of liquid into the head of the penis. "How does it feel now?"

Sebastian answered with surprise in his voice, "it actually feels a little better. My penis is starting to tingle a little but I don't feel the pain anymore." Just then the liquid took full effect. "What the hell did you put on me. I can't feel my dick anymore?" Sebastian was starting to worry.

"Nothing much. I just squeezed this tube of orajel into the head of your penis. I figured that since it helps with toothaches that it might help you get over your pain."

"What the hell is wrong with you people. Jeff thinks you blow instead of suck and then you decide that putting orajel in a penis is okay? You two are so fucking stupid. You deserve each other. I can not feel my cock at all. What the hell am I suppose to do if I have to pee." Sebastian climbed off the bed, quickly dressed and ran from the room.

As soon as the door slammed shut Nick and Jeff keeled over laughing. "Oh my god Jeff. Your blowjob plan was perfect. Plus your pretend cry was epic. That made it so believable."

"Oh no. It was your yelling at me that sold it. You really sounded pissed at me. Plus your idea of using orajel. Ho would have ever thought of something like that. Do you think that this did anything to Sebastian except make him angry?"

"I hope so. That boy really needs to be taught a lesson." Nick really hoped that they were able to make some impact on Sebastian. The boy needed to learn that he couldn't mess with people.

"Can we call Blaine now and tell him about our endeavors?" Jeff was so proud of their accomplishment.

Nick nodded, "Yes I think that would be a great idea." Nick pulled out his cell phone and dialed Blaine's number.

**A/N- So did you guys like the Nick and Jeff scenes? I do know that if you blow into a penis it really does put them in immense pain. The orajel scene is something I remember from when I was younger. There use to be a talk show called The Sally Jessy Raphael Show. A guest on the talk show was saying how she caught her husband cheating on her. He had no idea that she saw him in their bed with another woman. There daughter was teething at the time so the woman went to the store and picked up some Orajel and got the idea to use it on him. She said it numbed his penis right up. **

**Anyways. Thank you all so much for the alerts/favorites/reviews. I know that I have not been responding to the reviews but I will do so by the next installment. Find out what Lauren digs up on Sebastian and Kurt will be singing his Irish musician song in Glee. I never do this and won't do this again but please review. They do make me happy. ( I promise to never beg for reviews again)**


	9. Ignored

**A/N- So so so sorry for the delay in releasing this chapter. I came across an amazing story called Good Boy Kurt and it's sequel. It is all together over 150 chapters and totally worth it. By the time I finished reading the stories I had to catch up on all the alerts that I had neglected. **

**I hope I haven't lost people's interest in this story. If so, well that kind of sucks. I am having fun with this story so without further ado..onto the next chapter, enjoy.**

…**..**

Friday morning when Blaine opened his locker a note fell out. At first he thought it might have been from Kurt so he bent down, picked it up off the floor, unfolded the note and read it

_Hey there curly,_

_Meet me at the Lima bean at 5 o'clock sharp. I have some info for you and I guarantee you will want to hear it._

Blaine was ecstatic. He was not expecting results this quickly. As he reread the note a pair of hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Tom Felton?" Blaine thought it was cute that Kurt was playing such a childish game.

"Nope. Guess again"

"Katy Perry?"

"You are insufferable Blaine." Kurt removed his hands from Blaine's eyes. Blaine turned around so he could face his adorable boyfriend. "Why does everything have to come back around to Katy Perry? I swear you need Perry anonymous."

Blaine tried to look serious but a smile broke across his face. "I'll go to Perry anonymous when you go to GaGa anonymous." The glare that Kurt gave Blaine would have scared even the strongest of people but Blaine was use to his 'Bitch please' glare.

"Whatever." Kurt glanced down and saw the note that was in Blaine's hand. "What's that?"

"Oh nothing. I found it on the floor and was just about to throw it away." Blaine noticed something in Kurt's eyes but before he could register what emotion it was gone and Kurt was back to normal. Blaine knew that he needed to stop lying to Kurt but technically he did not lie. He really did find the note on the ground. 'Yup keep coming up with all these technicalities to make yourself feel better' Blaine thought. "Well I should be heading to class. I will see you at lunch. I love you babe." Blaine crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash can.

"I love you too. Have a good day." Kurt waited until Blaine turned the corner then grabbed the note from the trash can and read it. "So Blaine Anderson, you are hiding something from me. Well we will just see about that." Kurt threw the note back in the garbage and stormed off to his first class.

At lunch time Kurt stayed quiet, which was unusual for him. Blaine knew that he was in trouble. When the lunch bell rang Kurt pulled Blaine aside. "Do you want to hang out tonight? Maybe you can come over and watch a movie or we can grab dinner? I already called my dad and asked if you could sleep over tonight. He said yes but we have to stay in the living room."

"Sure, that sounds great. I'll meet you at your house around 6:30 and we can watch movies."

"Why don't you just follow me home and we can start our movie night early." Kurt winked and gave Blaine his come hither look.

Blaine gulped, "I wish I could but I have to um…go home first. I have to ask my parents if I can spend the night, clean my room and pack and overnight bag."

'What a fricking liar', Kurt thought. 'His room is always spotless and his parents never care if he's home or not.' Kurt frowned a little with that last thought. It was sad that Blaine's parents cared so little for him. "Oh okay. Well I will see you at 6:30 I guess." The bell signaled the end of lunch. They exchanged goodbyes and left for their classes.

When school ended Blaine had extra time before he had to meet up with Lauren so he drove home and packed his over night bag for his sleep over at Kurt's house. He didn't even bother to ask his parents. Hell they probably wouldn't even realize he wasn't there. Blaine then drove to Lima Bean. Once inside he made his way to the counter to order his medium drip and a chocolate caramel espresso for Lauren. He then looked around the place and spotted Lauren sitting at a corner table. Walking over he made sure that no one he knew was there. He really did not want his presence to be reported back to Kurt. Blaine set the drinks down on the table.

"Hey future baby daddy's boyfriend."

Blaine gave her a squinted look, "Hey. Baby daddy?"

"yup. Your man is going to be my baby daddy one day. Deal with it."

"Um, okay. So what were you able to find out?" Blaine was ecstatic to hear if she found out anything that he could use against Sebastian.

"First, I found out that Dalton's security sucks. I was expecting it to be harder and take me longer to break in, but nope. All that money and poor security," Lauren shook her head in disappointment, "So sad. Second, your pretty boy has a pretty colorful record." Lauren leaned over, picked up her school bag, rummaged through it and extracted a book and folder from the bag. "Lastly, here is my math book. I wrote the homework on a piece of paper that I put inside the book. I will put the assignments in your locker everyday and you can meet me at the beginning of school to give me my completed assignments." She handed Blaine her book and then slid the brown folder over to him.

Blaine looked down at the folder, "What's this?"

"That is a copy of his school file. I suggest you read it when you have a lot of time. It is quite entertaining. I don't even know Sebastian but I hate him already after reading into his past."

"Thank you so much for helping me. I just want him out of Kurt and I's life."

"No problem. Say hi to Kurt for me. I am heading out. I do not want to spend the rest of my day in here. It's kind of boring and a little too quiet." She made a face of disgust.

"I wish I could but Kurt doesn't know that I am here. He thinks that I am at my house. I am meeting him at 6:30 though. His dad is letting us have a movie night and I have been granted permission to spend the night."

"Awesome. Don't impregnate him or I will have to kill you. Later." Lauren stood up and left the coffee shop.

Blaine stayed to finish his drink. A few minutes later, while Blaine was checking his email on his phone, the chair that Lauren had occupied was pulled out and someone sat down. Looking up Blaine saw the last person he ever wanted to see.

"Hey Blaine. How have you been? You haven't called me lately. I'm starting to think you might be avoiding me but then again who would ever want to avoid me." There Sebastian sat with a cocky smirk and as egotistical as ever.

Blaine wanted to yell at him, tell him he was a piece of shit and that he wishes that the boy would just disappear but instead he gave a small smile. "I've been really busy with glee club and school work."

"Well you should slow down a little and come out with me again. I could show you a good time." Being his bold self, Sebastian reached his hand across the table and grabbed Blaine's.

"Yeah maybe. I'll have to see what my schedule is like. How have you been?" Blaine thought of the old saying 'you can catch more flies with honey' and decided that he was going to try and be polite and friendly with the taller boy. Maybe he can dig into his past more than the records will show.

Unbeknownst to Blaine, Kurt, not fully trusting his boyfriend had pulled up into the parking lot of Lima Bean and had a clear view of Sebastian holding Blaine's hand. It made Kurt sick to his stomach to see Blaine with that evil meerkat faced jerk. After everything that Sebastian had done to the two of them Kurt could not fathom why Blaine would be having secret meeting with him. Kurt knew that something was going on. Blaine had been secretive lately but this was not what he would have guessed. The more he thought about it the more it made sense. Blaine did not want Kurt to go visit Dalton with him and then the note and the secret meeting. Kurt could only derive one possible conclusion and that was, Blaine Anderson was cheating on him with Sebastian.

Inside the coffee shop Blaine's cell phone started to ring. He looked down and smiled when he saw who the caller was. Looking at Sebastian he lets the boy know that he has to take this call and excuses himself with the folder that Lauren had given him. "Hey babe, how are you?"

"Um..I'm not feeling to well so I am going to have to cancel our movie night and sleepover."

"Oh honey. Are you okay? Do you want me to come over? I can make you some soup or something." Kurt could hear the concern in Blaine's voice.

"No that's okay. If I have something I do not want to give it to you." Kurt's eyes were starting to mist over. He knew he had to end the call before he started to sob. "I'm really tired so I am just going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow Blaine."

"Oh…okay. Feel better. I will call you tomorrow. Goodnight Kurt. I love you." Kurt did not bother to respond to Blaine's I love you and just hung up on him instead.

Blaine did not bother to go back inside the shop after his call with Kurt ended. He knew that Sebastian was most likely still inside waiting for Blaine's return and he could not deal with that any longer than need be. Instead Blaine decided to utilize his newly free time to go home and read the files that Lauren had given to him.

…**.**

After Kurt hung up on Blaine he turned his cell phone off, started his vehicle which he had parked out of view from the shop, and drove home. Once he made it home Kurt snuck up to his room. He was grateful that no one had seen him come in. He was in no mood to see or speak to anybody right now. Safely locked in his room, Kurt, turned on his Ipod and selected the play list for potential songs to sing for his glee assignment that was due next week. What else was he suppose to do with his free time except cry over the fact that Blaine was cheating.

Laying in his bed that night he couldn't stop himself from thinking. What had he done wrong? Had he upset Blaine or was he not good enough for him. Was he terrible in bed even though Blaine said it was amazing? Did Sebastian's aggressiveness towards Blaine a turn on for him? All these questions ran through Kurt's head and he could not come up with an answer for any of them. Maybe he was over thinking all of this. Maybe Blaine a reasonable explanation and Kurt was making all of this up on his head. His heart wanted to believe this so badly but his head was telling him otherwise, logic was winning. Taking one more stab at trying to find a loop hole in his thinking Kurt decided that he would text Jeff. Maybe he would be the answer to everything.

**Hey Jeff. Haven't talked to you in a while. How are you and Nick doing-K**

_**Hey Kurtsie. We are doing well. How are you?-J**_

**Fine thanks. So you and Nick were able to work past your issue that you had the other day-K**

_**We weren't having any issues. What are you talking about-J**_

**Oh. Blaine said that you guys were having a problem and that's why he went to Dalton. I must have misunderstood him sorry-K**

_**Oh. Um…yeah we had a little issue but it was nothing serious. Blaine was super helpful.-J**_

Sadly Kurt knew that Jeff was lying to him.

**Oh well that's good. I have to go. I will talk to you later. Bye-K**

_**Bye. We miss you. Come visit us sometime.-J**_

**We'll see. Bye-K**

Before Kurt turned off his cell phone again he saw that he had a new text message from Blaine.

_**Hey babe. How you feel better. Sorry that our plans had to be cancelled. I was looking forward to spending time with you. If you need anything, anything at all, call or text me. I love you.-B**_

Without responding to the text, Kurt turned his cell phone off. It was safer that way. Finn had knocked on his door an hour later to let him know that dinner was ready. Kurt let him know that he was not feeling well nor did he feel like eating. For now Kurt figured that he would just go to bed and hopefully wake up tomorrow with a solution to his problem.

…**..**

When Blaine had arrived home he called Kurt to check up on him but his call went straight to voicemail. Opting to not leave a message he sent Kurt a text message instead then pulled the papers from the folder that Lauren had given him and started to read through it, Inside he found boring things such as Sebastian's attendance records, which were almost perfect, report cards, of course he had straight A's, names of all the schools he had attended in the past, boy was there a lot, but he also found some interesting items. "Well looky here Sebastian. You seem to have been a very naughty boy." Blaine said that aloud even though there was no one to hear him.

As Blaine read the documents he found it became clear that Sebastian always gets what he wants. His records from the school he went to in Paris were the most interesting of them all. It turned out that Sebastian had numerous complains against him from other students ranging from sexual harassment, inappropriate touching and even a few complaints of rape. It seemed like his daddy had been able to finagle Sebastian out of all the complaints. There was a police record from the Westerville police department. It seems that Sebastian was on probation for underage drinking and driving will intoxicated. His dad was able to plea bargain him down to probation when he district attorneys office wanted to send Sebastian to a juvenile detention center until his 18th birthday. Blaine knew that Sebastian's father was a powerful lawyer but this went beyond the level of power that Blaine had expected. Sebastian's father seemed to be able to make almost all of Sebastian's problems go away.

Blaine had just finished cleaning up the papers and putting them away neatly when his phone signaled that he had an incoming call. He was hoping that it was from Kurt but it was Nick instead. "Hey Nick. What's going on."

"We may have a problem." Well that was not what Blaine expected to hear.

"What kind of problem? Did something go wrong with our plan?"

"Oh no. That went over perfectly. Jeff pretended that he was giving a blow job for the first time and instead of sucking he actual blew. Sebastian was crippled over so I told him that I had something that would help with the pain and I sure did. I squeezed a tube of Orajel into the head of his penis and it went numb. I bet that boy probably pissed himself for the rest of the night. Now every time he passes Jeff or I in the hallways he looks away and quickens his step to get away from us. It is hilarious. Anyways, back to the problem at hand. Kurt sent Jeff a text earlier asking how he was and if the issue we had the other day was resolved. Jeff sent a text back saying that there was no issue. He tried to cover his tracks when Kurt said that he must have heard you wrong. I don't think Kurt believed Jeff."

"Crap. Just out of curiosity, when did Kurt text him."

"I don't know let me check. Hey Jeff, what time did Kurt text you?" Blaine heard Jeff yell in the background then nick answered, "Jeff said he received the text at 6:37. Why?" You could hear the concern in Nicks voice.

Blaine sighed, "Because Kurt called me and cancelled our plans shortly before then. He said that he was sick and was going to bed early. It's kind of odd. I called Kurt but it went straight to voicemail so I sent a text and that has gone unanswered. I'm starting to worry a little now."

"I'm sure it is all just a coincidence. I just thought that I would give you the heads up on Jeff's little error."

"No, thank you for that. I told you that Kurt has been acting suspicious. I will handle it if need be. On a brighter note. I saw Lauren today and she found some very shady things in dear old Sebastian's past." With a little cheerfulness in Blaine's voice he explained all of the findings to Nick and warned him to keep an eye out for all the gay students at Dalton. He didn't want them to fall pry to that weasel. Shortly after they hung up with one another. Blaine took a look at his clock and noticed that it read 11:47. He decided to forgo his shower and head to bed. He was exhausted after the day that he had and his brain was on mental overload.

…

The next morning when the first thing Blaine did was check his phone to see if he had any messages from Kurt. He was sadly disappointed. Kurt is always up before Blaine and sends him a good morning text. 'He must still not be feeling well' Blaine figured. He typed out a little message and sent it Kurt's way. Blaine hopped in the shower, went through his morning routine then got dressed. He went downstairs, ate breakfast and then figured out what he could do with his day. He knew that at some point, he wanted to go check on Kurt and see how he was doing. Finding nothing to do Blaine settled down in the TV room and had a Harry Potter marathon. When Chamber of Secrets ended and Blaine still had not heard from Kurt, he decided to give him a call. Again his call went straight to voicemail. Now Blaine was really concerned for about his boyfriend. Since Kurt had his phone shut off Blaine called Finn.

"Hello." Finn answered sounding distracted.

"Hey Finn, it's Blaine."

"Oh hey dude. What's up"

"I was wondering how Kurt was. He said he wasn't feeling well yesterday and whenever I have tried to call his phone it goes straight to his voicemail."

"Yeah I guess he turned his phone off because he doesn't want to talk to anyone. He came home last night and went directly to his room. He has basically stayed there the whole time. My mom made him some soup for lunch since he didn't eat dinner last night. Which was okay because that meant more for me."

"Oh okay. Well when you talk to Kurt again can you let him know that I called and I hope he feels better."

"Sure thing dude. I'm gonna let you go. I'm trying to play COD. Talk to you later."

"Okay. Sorry for the interruption. Bye." With that Blaine pressed end then went back to his movie marathon. That night Blaine sent off a text message to Kurt.

**Hey babe. Hope your feeling better. I miss you. I love you. Goodnight-B**

Sunday arrived and Blaine still had not heard from Kurt. After breakfast Blaine drove to Kurt's house to check up on him given that his calls were still going to voicemail.

…**..**

Kurt woke up Sunday feeling like crap. He had spent nearly all of yesterday crying. He had woken up and still had no answers or solutions. He didn't want his relationship with Blaine to end but if he was indeed cheating then there was no way around it. Kurt refused to turn his phone on. He knew that Blaine would and text him. It was confirmed by Finn yesterday when Finn gave him Blaine's message. Kurt had no idea how he as going to handle school tomorrow. Maybe he could pretend that he was sick and stay home. Maybe. Kurt left his room, went downstairs and made toast. When Carole and his dad had said good morning he only nodded then retreated back to his room.

Later in the day Kurt heard someone knock on the front door. Kurt could hear Finn answering the door because he was a loud creature. "Hey dude. What are you doing here?" "Oh cool. He's upstairs in his room. I don't think he is feeling better yet."

Upstairs in his room, Kurt thought. Whoever it was obviously was here to see him and he did not want to see or talk to anyone. Kurt quickly covered himself with his blanket and pretended to be sleeping. He could hear his door open and a voice " Are you awake babe?" Crap it was Blaine. Laying perfectly still he made sure that his breaths were even and shallow, which was a hard feat as his heart was racing. Kurt could hear Blaine approaching the bed, felt the dip in his mattress and then a hand softly rubbing his back. A few minutes later Blaine stood up off of Kurt's bed. Kurt heard him walk around then heard the scratch of a pen writing. It wasn't until he heard his door close and Blaine's footsteps retreat down the stairs, that he moved. When he looked towards his desk he saw the Blaine had left him a note.

_Kurt,_

_I stopped by to see how you were doing. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. I hope that everything is okay. Call me when you see this so I know that you are okay. I really missed you this weekend. I guess I will see you in school tomorrow if you are well enough to attend. I love you so much. Please get better soon. _

_Missing you,_

_Blaine_

That note started the waterworks again. Kurt was so tired of crying but couldn't seem to stop. He went back to bed where he stayed for the rest of the night skipping lunch and dinner.

…**.**

Blaine was disappointed when he left Kurt's house. He was really hoping that he would be able to see his boyfriend and talk with him. It had been a very uneventful and boring weekend without him. At least he will be able to see him tomorrow at school as long as he is well enough.

Monday morning Blaine awoke with a joy in his step. He would most likely see Kurt finally. Blaine arrived to school earlier then usually. He did not want to miss one moment of seeing Kurt. That joy he had woken up with quickly dissipated as the time ticked by and there was no sign of Kurt. He had seen Finn pull into the parking lot but Kurt was not with him. Blaine waited as long as he could before he had to leave to make it to class on time. Throughout the whole day Blaine kept and eye out for Kurt but didn't see him. He must not have come to school, Blaine concluded. Blaine walked to glee club, which was his last class of the day, not really wanting to go. He didn't feel like singing today.

…**..**

Kurt woke up Monday morning dreading the day. He still did not want to see or talk to Blaine. He still was not certain of anything. The only think that Kurt was sure of was what song he was going to be singing in glee club today.

When Finn knocked on his bedroom door to see if he was almost ready to leave, Kurt told him that he would drive himself to school today as he was running late. Kurt had derived the perfect plan to avoid as many people as he could, at least until glee that was. Kurt arrived to school a few minutes later. Throughout the rest of the day he made sure that he was the last to arrive and leave every class. By doing so the hallways were nearly empty as he walked in them.

Last period had arrived, Kurt seriously contemplated skipping but he knew that he would not be able to avoid Blaine forever. Following the same pattern he had all day, Kurt made sure that he was the last one to arrive to glee. When he walked in he made eye contact with Blaine for a split second and saw his boyfriend…ex…hell he didn't know. Blaine's face light up like a kid at Disney. Kurt apologized to Mr. Schue for running late and made his way over to the empty chair next to Brittany. He knew that he would be safe from questions sitting next to her. He noticed almost everyone turn to look at him and then at Blaine. Kurt refused to make eye contact with any of them.

"So does anyone have their song ready?" Mr. Schue asked

Kurt was nervous about his song choice but raised his hand. "I do."

"Great let's hear it."

Kurt didn't say a word about his song choice, he just started to sing.

_Saw you. Met you. Found you_

_I Touched you, I held you. Loved you_

_I was only dreaming_

_Dreaming in my sleep_

_I was only dreaming_

_Now I'm in too deep_

Kurt thought about the first time he had seen Blaine on the stairwell at Dalton. He was attracted to him instantly. How did things fall apart so quickly.

_I ignored you I upset you now I can't sleep_

_I still want you I still want you now I feel weak_

_But I was only dreaming_

_Dreaming in my sleep_

_I was only dreaming_

_Now I'm in too deep_

He had ignored Blaine all weekend and today in school. Kurt was unable to sleep. His heart broke again when he saw Blaine smile so big when Kurt had walked in. He still wanted Blaine but he couldn't be with someone who would cheat on him. He knew that he was weak and would probably give into Blaine if he asked. Kurt hated this hold Blaine seemed to have on him.

_And I'll play guitar again_

_Until the bitter end_

_And I'll find myself again_

_Even if I have to pretend_

_I was in too deep_

He knew that the whole song was not going to fit what he was feeling but he hoped that the message was getting across to Blaine. Kurt still loved him and always would no matter what he may say otherwise.

_It's over now_

_What could have been_

_Could never be _

_So I'll move on_

_I'll find a new song_

_I'll find a new me_

Kurt was going to have to find himself again. He only knew who he was with Blaine. Blaine was imbedded so deeply in his mind, heart and soul. He would never be the same person that he was before he had met Blaine.

_And I'll play guitar again_

_Until the bitter end_

_And I'll find myself again_

_Even if I have to pretend_

_I was in too deep_

He chanced a look at Blaine from the corner of his eye and noticed that Blaine's eyes were misted over. It seems like the message did make it to Blaine. He looked around the room and almost everyone had the same confused look on their faces.

_I was in too deep._

_I was in too deep. _

_I was in too deep._

As soon as Kurt finished singing the last note he walked over to his seat, grabbed his book bag and left class. He didn't stop, didn't look back, just kept walking.

…**.**

**A/N Song- In Too Deep by Ryan Kelly. He is an amazing artist. He is a member of Celtic Thunder, the group that Damian McGinty (Rory) originated from. If there are mistakes in the story I am sorry. It is 2:01am here and I am finally growing tired. I bid you all a goodnight or a good morning. Until next time.**


	10. Explanation

**A/N-**I am going to try and update at least once a week. I truly hope that you all are enjoying the story. Remember if there are things you would like to see in the story just let me know and I will see if it can be worked in. Enjoy

…

Kurt just walked out of class without glancing anyone's way. Blaine couldn't understand what was going on. Had Kurt just broken up with him through song? Blaine couldn't figure out what he had done to make Kurt leave him. He knew that something was wrong when Kurt wouldn't answer his calls or texts but Blaine fooled himself into believing that Kurt really was sick. It took Blaine all of 10 seconds to realize that he needed to go after Kurt. He couldn't let things end like this.

Blaine ran from the room and chased after Kurt. He ran down the hall he was certain that Kurt would take to leave. Blaine never caught up to Kurt and when he made it to the parking lot he saw Kurt leaving the parking lot. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called Kurt's cell instantly. Just like all weekend, his call went directly to voicemail. Blaine ran back to the choir room, retrieved his bag, walked to the parking lot and went after Kurt. Blaine had avoided all the questions that fellow glee clubbers had asked when he had entered the choir room. Blaine assumed that Kurt was going back to his house so that was Blaine's destination. However, when he arrived at the Hudmel residence, Kurt's vehicle was nowhere in sight. Blaine could not think of anywhere else that Kurt would go so he went to his own house. Kurt would call him, Blaine just knew it.

…

Kurt was thankful that he was able to escape McKinley without being followed. When he peeled out of the parking lot he chanced a look in the rearview mirror and saw Blaine standing there. Kurt knew that Blaine would follow him so instead of going home he made a small detour.

During the drive Kurt had a lot of time to think about what he was about to do. Normally he would have listened to music while driving but today the music was just irritating him more. As he arrived at his destination he was certain that he was making the right decision. Really he had nothing to lose. Knocking on the door in front of him he waited for the resident to open it. Kurt could here a voice call out "one second", he heard the foot steps getting closer, he saw the door knob turn, the door slowly open and then 'POW'.

"What the fuck was that for," Sebastian yelled while holding his cheek.

"You know what that was for you asshole. You won okay. You finally won Blaine. Tell me how long has he been cheating on me with you?" Kurt's whole body was shaking. All he wanted to do was punch the scum standing in front of him over and over again. He never felt this much anger in his life.

…

Blaine tried time and time again to call Kurt but it always went to voicemail. Laying on his bed he replayed everything that had happened recently. Did Kurt somehow find out about his plans to take Sebastian down. Was he anger with him for doing something vindictive?

Blaine jumped a little in surprise when his cell phone started to ring. He quickly answered it "Hello, Kurt?"

"Nope sorry. It's not Kurt but I can tell you where he is." Blaine was disappointed to hear Nick on the other end of the line.

"What is all that noise in the background?" Blaine could hear a lot of commotion on Nick's end.

"That noise would be why I am calling you. Your boy Kurt is here. He showed up at random, punched Sebastian in the face and has been screaming at him about you cheating on him. What the hell happened Blaine?"

Blaine listened closer and could make out bits and pieces of what was being said. "_Have you slept with him? Your scum…whore…you won…over." _He couldn't hear Sebastian at all only Kurt.

"Blaine, are you listening to me? What the hell is going on? Your man is irate."

"Oh…Um…I'm not really sure Nick." While explaining the situation to Nick, Blaine grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. "We were suppose to have a sleepover on Friday but he called and cancelled on me saying he was sick. Then he avoid all my calls and text messages. I went to see him but he was sound asleep so I left. I thought he stayed home from school today until I saw him in glee. He sang his assignment song then left without looking at anyone. I'm pretty sure that he broke up with me via a song but I'm not sure. I tried to go after him but he left. I had no idea where he went."

"Well he is here. Dude, I have never seen anyone this enraged before. I truly believe that Sebastian would be unconscious right now if Jeff and David were not restraining Kurt. I'm not going to lie Blaine, I'm kind of worried about his sanity right now."

"Me too. I have never heard Kurt yell like that before. I can't believe he punched Sebastian. Did he at least hit him good?"

Nick laughed "Yeah he hit him good. Sebastian's cheek will definitely be bruised in the morning. So are you on your way?" Nick was serious at this point.

"Yeah I'm in the car right now. It is going to take me some time to get there. It's not like Westerville is right around the corner. I hear Kurt but I don't hear Sebastian. Where is he?"

"Trent and Thad have him barricaded in his room right now. Everyone thought it would be a good idea to separate them. Your boy is trying his hardest to get a hold of Sebastian."

"Do you think that you can convince Kurt to talk to me on the phone?" Blaine was hoping that Kurt would talk to him. He had never heard nor seen Kurt doing that things that he was doing now. Maybe if Kurt talked to Blaine then Blaine could convince him that he was not cheating on him. Kurt should know better then to think that he would ever be with Sebastian.

"I'll ask but I don't think he will listen." You could hear Nick screaming at the top of his lungs to get Kurt's attention. "Hey Kurt. Blaine is on the phone and he wants to talk to you."

"_Fuck him. I don't want to talk to a two timing bastard. What I want is for you guys to let me go so I can punch that slut again." _

"Sorry Blaine but I believe that was a no. What are we suppose to do? If he doesn't calm down soon I'm afraid that someone will tell one of the faculty and then Kurt will be in a lot of trouble. He may not be a warbler anymore but he is still a friend. I don't want to see anything bad happen to him." Nick truly did not want anything bad to happen to Kurt. He felt so helpless. The only thing he thought of that would help was to call Blaine and that backfired on him.

"Shit," Blaine exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Think Blaine, think was all that was running through his mind. "Hey Nick, put me on speaker. He won't be able to avoid me that way."

"Okay. Let's hope this helps." Nick pressed the speaker button on his phone, "Your on Blaine."

"Kurt honey. Talk to me. What is going on?" Blaine held his breath waiting for Kurt's response.

"Like I already told Nick I don't want to talk to you. How could you cheat on me with someone like him. You know what, forget I asked because I don't care anymore." Kurt was livid that Blaine was on speaker. He did not want to hear his voice right now. Kurt managed to grab Nick's phone and pressed the end button.

Blaine tried to call Nick's phone back but all the phone did was ring. He was pulling up to Dalton when his phone rang again. This time it was Jeff calling. "Jeff, is everything okay? I just parked my car. Is Kurt still in the hall?"

"It's Nick actually. Jeff is still in with Sebastian. I had to borrow his phone since Kurt will not give me mine back. Right now I have him subdued in my room."

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Nick. I'll be up in just a few minutes. See you then."

…

"Was that Blaine on the phone?" Kurt inquired of Nick.

"Yeah he will be here in just a few minutes. Please listen to what he has to say Kurt. I promise you that he is not cheating on you. He really did come to see Jeff and I when he came here. Give him a chance to explain okay?" Nick was able to calm Kurt down with the promise of a reasonable explanation to what was going on. Nick prayed to God that he was right.

"Fine. I'll listen to him. He had better have an excellent reason for being with Sebastian and lying to me or else you will see bitch Kurt again." Kurt did not want to talk to Blaine. He knew that Blaine had been lying a lot to him recently. What was going to stop him from telling more lies.

There was a knock on Nick and Jeff's dorm room door, "Come in," Nick called out.

Standing at the door was Blaine. Kurt gave him a death glare that made Blaine shudder a little. "I'll give you two a few minutes to speak privately. Yell if you need anything, like saving." Nick stood up to leave.

"No. I think you should stay. I don't think it would be wise to let Blaine be alone with me. Besides, you are part of this too. So I really think that you should stay." Kurt did not care what either of them had to say. He just didn't trust himself right now. He can't believe that he had punched Sebastian. Kurt was feeling bad about what he had done but didn't want to let his anger wall down yet. He knew once the wall came down so would his tears. Kurt had never felt this kind of hurt before.

"Okay," was all Nick said in return.

Kurt turned to face Blaine who was now sitting on Jeff's bed, "Talk."

Where was Blaine suppose to start when he didn't even know what was going on. "Kurt, I'm not sure where to start because I am not too sure on what is even going on. You cancel you plans with me, avoid me, I think you broke up with me and then I hear you accuse me of cheating on you. Why don't you start and explain to me what is happening because I am clueless."

"Fine. Well, there is the fact that you lied to me and told me that Nick and Jeff were having problems. I texted Jeff and asked him. Guess what he said, that there were no problems and then he tried to cover for you. There was the note that you threw away when I asked what it was. You said it was nothing when in reality the note told you to meet someone. After you left I retrieved it from the trash and read it. Don't you dare look at me like that. Lastly, I show up to the Lima Bean and what do you think my eyes saw? The answer would be you there, when you were suppose to be at your house, holding hands with Sebastian. Now, let's hear you excuses for these events." Saying everything to Blaine brought Kurt's anger back. He was no longer on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

Blaine laughed when Kurt was done talking. "Kurt, how could you think that I would cheat on you? I know it all looks bad and I can see why you would think it but I would never. I have a reasonable explanation for everything. I just don't think that you will be happy with it. That's why I have been hiding it from you."

Kurt cocked his eyebrow, "Let's hear it then."

"As I have already said, I am not cheating on you. I have been lying to you but not cheating. The reason I needed to come to Dalton alone was to recruit Nick and Jeff. Do you remember when I told you that I was helping Lauren with her math?" Kurt nodded so Blaine continued. "Well that was a lie. I was there with Lauren but I was recruiting her as well. When we made up after our fight you made the comment about how someone should take Sebastian down. Well, that's kind of what I am trying to do."

That caught Kurt's attention but it still did not answer his questions. "What exactly did you recruit everyone for? What do you mean you are trying to take Sebastian down?"

Blaine was pleased that Kurt was finally listening and talking to him. "I remember you telling me about how Lauren dug into Quinn's past and found out all the information on her so I asked Lauren to do the same thing for me only with Sebastian." Blaine chuckled a little, "Let me tell you. Sebastian has been a very naughty boy. Anyways, while I was waiting on her findings I came to Dalton and asked them to basically seduce Sebastian into a three-way with them but to make it unsatisfying for him. They did a great job on that. Why don't you tell Kurt way you and Jeff did." Blaine figured he could catch his breath for a second.

Nick smiled, "Gladly. So we convinced him that we wanted a threesome with him and I told him that Jeff had never given a blowjob before and wanted to try it out. So Jeff literally blew in the head of Sebastian's penis. While he was in pain from that I told him I had something to make him feel better and squeezed Orajel into it. I wish we had a video camera. It was the funniest sight I have ever seen. Now he won't even made eye contact with us." Nick pondered for a second," Hmm, I wonder how he is acting around Jeff right now since he is locked in his room with him. I'll have to ask Jeff later. Okay your turn again Blaine."

Kurt turned back to Blaine. "Thanks Nick. After that I had to wait and figure out what my next phase was going to be. On Friday that note fell out of my locker. I read it and knew it was from Lauren. I met her at Lima Bean. She handed me her math book and a folder."

"Wait, why did she hand you her math book?" Out of everything that was said so far the math book confused Kurt the most.

"Oh, because that was part of my payment. I have to do her math homework for 2 weeks and I had to buy her Cadbury eggs."

"I can see her doing that. I still don't understand how you ended up holding Sebastian's hand."

"Lauren did not stay long. I was finishing my coffee when Sebastian decided to make his appearance known. He sat in the vacant seat and started flirting just as he always did. He grabbed my hand and that must have been when you had spotted us. I was trying to be polite to him. I figured that as long as I was polite he would be more open with me."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I knew that you wouldn't like it. You usually don't like vindictiveness and you don't resort to violence, well not usually." It was now Blaine's turn to ask a few questions. "Kurt, I need to know, did you break up with me through song?"

Kurt mumbled, "Yes. I thought you were cheating on me and I didn't know what else to do. It was easy to avoid you all weekend and pretend to be sleeping when you came over to see me. I knew I could only hide for so long. Last night I finally picked the song that I was going to sing. I wasn't sure if you would get the message or not." Kurt felt badly for what he had done to Blaine but he was not completely at fault. Had Blaine been truthful with him then Kurt would never have had to let him mind wander and think the worst.

"The message was loud and clear. Are we still broken up or do you forgive me?"

"I forgive you Blaine but you need to stop hiding things from me. I'm sorry for thinking the worst of you." Kurt stood up, making his way over to Blaine, where he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"I have one more question for you Kurt. What was it like to punch that dirt bag?"

Kurt laughed at that, "Honestly Blaine, it felt wonderful. Everyone should punch him at least once to see how refreshing it is. I really don't like that guy."

"I know baby, I don't like him either." The two boys kissed again.

Nick piped up, "I don't like him either." Then he grinned, 'Does that mean that I get a kiss too?"

"Sure, once Jeff comes back." Blaine was not going to share his Kurtsie.

"So Blaine, what is your next step in your master plan and how do I get in on it? I want to take that bastard down as much as you do." Blaine was surprised to see that Kurt was on board with his plan and not opposed to it like he had expected.

…

**A/N-**Thank you for all the alerts/favorites/reviews. I think I ended up with more alerts with the last chapter than any other one. Question time: What would you like to see in the next chapter. Sebastian out Karofsky or Sam return and end up being recruit to help with Sebastian. I wanted to do so much with this chapter but wasn't sure what direction to take it. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Until next time…

One more thing, does anyone know how to make the separating lines so I no longer have to use the dots.


	11. A little talk

Blaine was grateful that there were no longer any lies between he and Kurt. He felt like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Blaine was also shocked that Kurt wanted to help him with his endeavors to hurt Sebastian. "Oh no, look out Kurt. Blaine looks as though he is deep in thought. That means **A. **His head is going to explode or **B. **We will need to call the fire department to put out the flames."

"Be nice Nick. Besides, he does usually come up with great ideas when they don't involve lying to me and keeping me out of the loop."

Blaine glanced over at Kurt and smiled. "Thank you dear for sort of sticking up for me. So, I had a thought." Blaine glared at Nick as Nick covered his head and ducked pretending to be anticipate an explosion. Blaine shook his head and continued. "Anyways. I think we should bring a few more people into our co-op."

"Like who?" Kurt could think of several people but was curious to see who Blaine would come up with.

"I was thinking of…" Blaine was interrupted by a knock at the door. Nick walked over and answered it. Jeff was on the other side. Nick moved to allow Jeff passage into their room.

"Hey Kurt. You seem a whole lot calmer now. You okay?" Kurt nodded. "Cool, cause you kinda freaked us out. Who the hell would have thought that you had that much anger in you. I mean if looks could kill all of us would be dead and I don't even want to think of Sebastian's fate. Do you know he is refusing to come out of his room until you vacate the premises."

"Good. Maybe he will back off now for fear of my wrath. Oh, and to answer your question, I knew I had that much anger in me. Years of being teased and taunted, physically and verbally abused by bullies all adds up. Feeling from things like that do not just go away. They have to be stored somewhere or released somehow. Blaine is the best thing that ever happened to me. So when I thought he was cheating on me with that _thing_ I went a little crazy. I finally released all of my anger"

"I can understand that. I'm just glad it wasn't me you were going after because I helped Blaine cover up his lies." Jeff quickly darted his panicked eyes in Blaine's direction, realizing that Kurt may not know the truth yet. He then sighed a breath of relief when Blaine nodded to him signaling that the truth had been revealed.

"Don't worry Jeff I am no longer angry with you for the part you played. I do feel really bad for traumatizing the other warblers. Should we call them all together so I can apologize or do you think I should, I don't know, write apology letters them all?" Kurt was not a bad person and he tried so hard to avoid confrontation. Kurt wondered if the other warblers would be as easily forgiving as Nick and Jeff had been.

"If you would let me continue with what I was about to say before Jeff interrupted us…"

"Hey this is my room."

"Jeff, honey. Please stop interrupting Blaine. If you stay quiet until he is done I will give you a very special treat tonight." Nick grinned at Jeff and winked his eye. Jeff made the motion of locking his lips and throwing away the key. "You can continue Blaine."

"Thank you Nick. As I was saying, I think that we should bring a few more people into our plan. I am almost positive if I explain the situation to Trent, Beatz, David, if Wes hasn't already told him, and Thad, I am sure that they would come aboard. I know that Sebastian is loved by all but I think they are reasonable people. Plus, it will give me the opportunity to inform them all of what Lauren was able to dig up on our little bad boy Sebastian. Nick and Jeff already know the details. Would you like to hear them Kurt?"

"Oh please do tell."

"So formal aren't you?" Blaine leaned over and kissed his boyfriend chastely. "So it turns out that Sebastian was accused of rape several times at his last school in Paris. He is also on probation for underage drinking and a DUI. I think once the other boys hear this they will most definitely be on our side."

Kurt suddenly looked really bothered, "Are you sure Blaine? Rape is a serious crime. I know Sebastian is a sleaze ball but do you think that he would resort to raping someone?" Kurt knew what Sebastian had done to Blaine but he couldn't fathom Sebastian resorting to rape when he could willingly fuck just about anyone he wanted.

"Yeah Kurt, I really do think he would. I wish you could have seen the look and determination on his face when he was forcing his kisses on me." Blaine hated thinking about the night that he and Kurt had broken up the first time. How could he have ever been so desperate as to let Sebastian touch him.

"Okay. I believe you." The ghostly sound of Blaine's voice as he recalled what he had gone through was all the confirmation that Kurt needed. "So where do we go from here?"

"We stay here. Nick, Jeff, do you two think that you can go gather the others and bring them here. Kurt can apologize to them and then once they are all here we can start on recruitments."

Nick and Jeff answered at the same time, "Sure." With that one word said they were both out the door looking for the worthy warblers.

Watching Nick and Jeff leaved triggered fear and unease in both remaining boys. Kurt was scared and nervous about being face to face with people who had seen him have his freak out. What if they wouldn't forgive him and no longer wanted to be friends. He never had true friends, with the exception of a few people, in his life. It was not until he had transferred to Dalton that he made some. Kurt was not ready to lose them now. Blaine was fearful because he was not positive that the boys would believe him and be on his side. He couldn't see a reason for them not to be but what if they were dear friends of Sebastian's now. What if after they hear everything they run back to Sebastian and tell him everything. Then the whole co-op will have been for naught.

…

**A/N- I am going to end it here for now. I know it has been a while since my last update so I wanted to give you all a little something. Writers block sucks. I have so many directions I wanted to take this story and I just couldn't settle on one to write or how to write it. Thank you to everyone who has sent an alert/favorite/review. They all mean the world to me. Seeing that there are people still reading my story keeps me going. **

**I know this chapter was short but the next chapter will be a great deal longer and is going to push this story further than any chapter has yet. **

**Finally I had previously apologized for neglecting my reviews so I would like to give a big thanks to**

**Njferrell**

**Duncan-Gwen-Roxx**

**.Rose**

**XxBraxtonsMomxX**

**Vampluv78**

**Kiefercarlos**

**Peruser**

**Ped**

**Inari92**

**Moonxstone**

**Setsunai**

**Gleek-lw**

**Closer**


	12. Warblers made aware

**A/N- I was the apologize now for this chapter not going the way that I had planned. I had an amazing chapter set up but then figured that I needed to add a chapter or two before I release it. Sorry for any mistakes. I wanted to get this story up before I leave for the night so I did not have a chance to proof read. Lastly, I have been trying to rewrite the summery. I would appreciate help with it. If you can think of a way to improve it or write it please send suggestions or summaries my way. Thank you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

…

Kurt and Blaine were cuddling on Nick's bed watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 when Nick and Jeff arrived back to the dorm followed by the gathered up boys. Kurt lifted his eyes timidly towards the boys. He was not sure how to start his apology. Sure he had been rehearsing it in his head since Nick and Jeff had left but now his mind was drawing a blank. He was about to start speaking when David spoke up. "So Kurt, are you planning on punching anymore people today because if you are then I have some recommendations." Leave it to David to be able to break the tension that had been felt in the room.

"No. I released enough of my anger on Sebastian's face. Thanks for the offer though." Kurt had a genuine smile on his face.

"Well that's too bad. Thad has been getting on my nerves. I say one little 'You mock us sir' joke and he gets all bent out of shape. He even threatened to call Wes and beg him to come back and "take care" of me."

Kurt looked over at Thad who seemed to still be livid with David. "Well if you hadn't mocked me then there wouldn't be any bad blood between us. Also, you know that you would love for Wes to come back here."

"I would adore it if he were here but you must know that he would always side with me."

"I know." Thad replied while sadly shaking his head. "Stupid bromance."

"Okay. Now that the tension in the room has been diminished I really would like to apologize to you all. I do not regret punching Sebastian but I am sorry for lashing out at all of you and scaring you."

"What prompted the outburst Kurt?" With all the kidding aside it was now time to be serious. Trent had been worried about Kurt and knew that something bad had to have happened because Kurt was generally a calm, collective guy.

"That's kind of what we called all of you here to talk about." Blaine spoke up before Kurt had a chance to answer Trent's question. "A lot has been happening lately that Nick, Jeff and I have been keeping hidden, even from Kurt. David, have you spoken to Wes in the last week?"

David shook his head. "He has been really busy. I called a couple days ago but his voicemail picked up. Why?"

"Because he also knows what has been happening and I figured that if you two had talked you would be in the loop as well. Wes was actually the first person I talked to."

Now Beatz spoke up. "What's going on Blaine. Your started to scare me."

Blaine took a deep breath before he began. "Last weekend Kurt and I ending up having a fight which resulted in him breaking up with me. The fight was about Sebastian. I was too distraught about the breakup that I invited Sebastian back to my house." Blaine continued to explain every thing that had transpired over the last week and a half. He went into what Nick, Jeff and Lauren had done to help. He explained about all the lying to Kurt, all contact with Sebastian, and his plans on how to get even.

"Wow." After all had been explained that was the only thing that any of them could think to say.

"In lieu of the newest details about Sebastian's past I think that my plan needs to happen ASAP. The fact that there have been claims of rape bother me. This is an all boys school. There are more openly gay students here than there are in most, if not all, of the schools in Ohio. This is a feeding ground for sexual predators like Sebastian."

The boys stayed quiet for a moment while they gathered their thought. Thad was the first to speak. "If this is true, and I am not saying that it is, then we need to keep an eye on his activities. Kurt, Blaine, you guys can only do so much since you both no longer attend school here. The rest of us in the room are here at all times. We all board here just as Sebastian does. We can be your eyes and ears."

"Thank you Thad. I want to destroy Sebastian and I was hoping to lure you guys into helping me but after thinking it over I believe the best way for you guys to help is to keep an eye out here. Make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone. I still plan on finding ways to emasculate him. Any of you are more then welcome to help if you want too. Just let me know what your plans are."

"I am not really the bad guy/spy type. I will help in any way that you see fit but I think the best way I can help is to keep a look out." Trent was the cuddly teddy bear kind so his wishes came as no surprise to anyone.

"Oh course. That's fine Trent. You know that I would never ask anyone to do anything that they are not comfortable with." Blaine was thankful that no one seemed to be walking away.

David was the next to speak up. "You know I love to cause trouble as long as I am not caught. I bet once I talk to Wes he and I will come up with some great ideas on how to knock that punk down. Besides, no one messes with my boys and gets away with it." Blaine warmly smiled at David. He knew that David would have his back. After all, David was one of the first friends he made when he transferred to Dalton.

It was becoming late and Kurt had to be home soon. "Thank you guys for coming and listening to us. I have to be heading home so I will see you all later. Blaine, text me when you get home. Maybe we can talk tonight before bed. Don't forget we do have school tomorrow." Kurt grabbed his coat, walked over to Blaine and kissed him tenderly. "I love you. Again, I am truly sorry." Before leaving he pulled Blaine into a hug and waved goodbye to everyone.

"He's right gentlemen. It is late and we all have school in the morning. Some of us have a long drive ahead of them. I am going to head out as well. If you have any questions, concerns or information you want to share call me. Please keep a sharp eye on the gay kids around here."

"I am sure that all of us warblers have homework that needs to be completed. Plus it is dinner time. Take care Blaine. We will be talking to you very soon." Thad had kind of became the leader when Wes left. Blaine bid ado to the fellows and then hurried out.

Blaine rushed out as quickly as he could. Hopeful that he could catch Kurt before the boy drove away. When he spotted him he called out his name as he ran over to him, "Kurt." Kurt turned around to see his boyfriend running towards him.

"Hey Blaine."

"Kurt, I just need to know, are you really okay with what we are doing? I don't want you to do something that you may regret later."

Kurt smiled, "Honey, the only thing that I am going to regret later is not punching Sebastian sooner or kneeing him in the balls. Had I done that then we could guarantee that he would not be having sex with anyone for the next few days. So to answer your question, yes Blaine, I am okay with this. People like him should not be allowed to walk around freely."

"Just as long as you are sure. You do know that you can back out anytime you want to. You are not obligated too continue."

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too." Blaine tilted his head upwards and smashed his lips to Kurt's. It was a kiss that held all the emotions that had been felt lately. All the hurt, the scared, the wanting, the fear and that admiration. They broke away from the kiss to soon for the both of them but they had to get going. They did after all have to attend school in the morning.

"Again, I really am sorry about this past weekend. Had I not jumped to conclusions we would have had a wonderful weekend." Kurt winked at Blaine.

"Well, you know you could always make it up to me." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows up and down a few times playfully.

Kurt knew that Blaine was joking but there was also a hint of seriousness. The gears in Kurt's head started to turn and he knew that he was going to obtain very little sleep tonight. Kurt glanced around the dark parking lot to see if anyone was around. Finding it empty, with the exception of him and his boyfriend, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and guided him to the drivers side of his navigator. It was after all the side that was not in direct view from the front of Dalton.

Blaine was wondering what Kurt was planning. "Um…Kurt. What are you up too? Aren't you the one that said we need to be going home."

"Shut up Blaine," and with that being said Kurt grabbed Blaine's face between both of his hands and started kissing him softly. It rapidly turned to desperation. Blaine nipped at Kurt's bottom lip which produced a slight moan from Kurt. Needing more, Kurt, swiped his tongue over Blaine's bottom lip begging for entrance, which Blaine granted. Kurt's tongue wrestled with Blaine's making both boys moan. Kurt grinded his clothed cock against Blaine's.

"Oh my god. Do that again please. I need you Kurt." Kurt was more than happy to oblige. Kurt continued to thrust against Blaine.

"Feels so good Blaine. So close." Kurt could feel the warm coil starting in his body.

"Me too." Abruptly Kurt stopped and Blaine couldn't figure out why. He thought that maybe someone was approaching. He looked around quickly but saw no one. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I don't want you to cum like that." Kurt ran his hand down to Blaine's crotch and rubbed him a few times over his jeans. Then with both hands undid Blaine's pants. He reached inside of Blaine's boxer briefs and wrapped his long fingers around the hardened cock jerking it a few times before stopping. Withdrawing his hand he slid both thumbs into the sides of Blaine's briefs and pulled down his pants and underwear releasing the 8" dick. "You look so beautiful like this Blaine. You are going to taste so good." Kurt dropped to his knees, stuck his tongue out and licked the precum off of Blaine's tip. "Mmm, just what I wanted." Not wanting to prolong any further, Kurt took all of Blaine's member in his mouth in one shot.

"Holy fuck that's hot." Blaine moaned as Kurt relaxed his throat and started bobbing up and down Blaine's penis. He was soon hollowing his cheeks. Blaine knew that he was not going to be able to last long. He ran his hands through Kurt's hair before grabbing onto it pulling Kurt off of his dick for a moment. Kurt looked up into Blaine's hazel eyes that were now lust blown. 'I want to fuck your pretty little mouth."

"Do it."

Blaine did not need to hear anything else. Still holding Kurt's hair he shoved dick into Kurt's mouth. Blaine moved in and out at a rapid pace while screaming all sorts of obscenities. Blaine soon felt the heated coil in his groin. "I'm gonna, oh god Kurt. I'm gonna cum." Without any more warning, Blaine pushed all the way into Kurt's mouth and shot his seed down Kurt's throat.

Kurt was happy to accept all that Blaine had to give him. After seven squirts Blaine released Kurt's head while Kurt made sure to milk Blaine completely dry. "I told you that you'd taste good." Kurt grinned as he stood up off of the ground.

Blaine pulled his underwear and pants up. "What brought that on? Not that I am complaining."

"Well you said I could make this weekend up to you so I did."

"You are the best."

"I know. Now we really do need to be going. I still have homework that needs to be done."

"Are you sure we have to leave? You still need to be taken care of."

Kurt turned a light shade of red. "Um…I'm all set."

Blaine glanced down and noticed the wet spot on the front of Kurt's pants. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well I guess I will say goodnight to you for now. I'll text you when I get home and I will see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay. Drive carefully. I love you."

"I love you too. Always and forever." Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips then went home. Kurt was ecstatic that everything was solved and that all the animosity was gone.

Blaine decided on his way home that he would lay off his attacks on Sebastian. At least until the weekend when he, Kurt and the warblers could come together and set up a plan.

Meanwhile, back at Dalton, the DS (Destroy Sebastian) warblers were still in Nick and Jeff's room. "You know we really need to keep an extra eye on Sebastian. If he is capable of rape then I don't want to leave him with the opening to attack any of the gay students here." All the boys in the room were in complete agreement with Beatz.

…

**A/N- The weekend scene is coming up next. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. It still has a long way to go. I can promise at least another 7 chapters but hopefully it will be more. Thank you for all the alerts/favorites and reviews. **

**Thank you to**

**Vaughn'sgirl59**

**Cleeasto**

**Klainegirl99**

**Spannie 2**

**Michelle-Forks**

**Mynamjo**

**0QueenOfTheDarkness0**

**njferrell- I hope you like who was brought in so far. The warblers will be playing a major roll for the next few chapters.**

**peruser- I know I had PMed you and told you that the charges would be confirmed this chapter but I had to hold off for a few more. **

**mynamjo- Welcome aboard. I am glad that you are liking it so far. I hope this chapter did not disappoint.**


	13. Somethings starting

**A/N- I know that this chapter is not that long but it was needed. Not much to say. I'm typing this while listening to Somebody That I Used to Know. Enjoy.**

**Texting Bold-Kurt, **_**Bold Italic-Blaine, **__Italic-Jeff_

…

Tuesday and Wednesday passed by uneventfully. The DSW (Destroy Sebastian Warblers), did as they had agreed and kept and eye on Sebastian. They had checked each others schedules to see first, who had classes with Sebastian. Second, who had classes near him and lastly who would be able to keep a lookout for him when classes were over. Sebastian being a fellow warbler made it a little easier. It also helped that Thad was Sebastian's roommate. Everything seemed to be working out smoothly.

On Thursday Jeff noticed Sebastian talking to one of the freshman boys. He thought that the boys name was Brad but he was not positive. Brad appeared to be 5'6" with short brown hair and bright husky blue eyes. He wasn't bad looking but he also wasn't drop dead gorgeous. Jeff was concerned when Sebastian backed Brad against the lockers. Jeff continued to watch to see what the taller boy would do. Sebastian put his left hand on the locker near Brad's head while he ran the thumb on his right hand over Brad's cheek. Brad looked to be in awe over the attention he was receiving from Sebastian. Once Sebastian started to move his hand lower Jeff knew he had to intervene.

"Hey, is your name Brad?" Jeff asked as he neared the boys.

"Yes, my name is Brad, well it's Bradley Branston but Brad for short." Brad was disappointed about being interrupted but at the same time knew it was for the best. He had never had a guy pay him any attention and to have one as cute as Sebastian was thrilling to him.

"I was told to inform you that there was a phone call for you in the secretaries office." Jeff knew it was a cheesy lie but he couldn't think of any other on the spot.

"Oh, okay. Thank you. I guess I'll see you around Sebastian."

'You definitely will. Later hottie" Sebastian winked at Brad as he left to answer the phony phone call. 'That boy is going to be an awesome lay. I bet he has a nice tight virginal ass.' Sebastian thought before turning to Jeff. "So Jeff, what's new?"

Jeff really wanted to pull a Kurt and punch Sebastian in the face. "Oh nothing. You seemed to be getting along quite nicely with Brad."

"Yeah, he's my latest conquest."

"Oh well that's cool. He seems kind of young though. Do you think he has any prior experience?"

" I highly doubt it but if he does then I will teach him how to prefect his abilities."

"Oh well, hopefully he know how to give a proper blowjob. You wouldn't want a repeat of my inexperience." Jeff smirked while Sebastian's eyes widened. Sebastian turned and quickly made his way down the hall. "That's right asshole. Run away." Jeff said softly so that no one could hear Jeff's mumbling.

That night after warbler practice DSW, minus Thad who was in his room with Sebastian, convened in Nick and Jeff's room. Their room seemed to have become head quarters and Beatz had become to unofficial spokesman for the group. "Let's get started. How has everyone's schedules been working out. Has Sebastian been behaving himself?"

Jeff was the first to answer. He recounted the events from earlier in the day. "Guys, I think we really need to keep and eye on Brad as well. I am afraid that Sebastian is going to take advantage of him whether it be willing or not."

'I agree. Man, how desperate is Sebastian that he his going after freshmen." David was disgusted with the situation. "I swear he has no moral code of ethics."

'Well we have been trailing him for a couple days now, though I doubt that's the reason he hasn't hit on anyone else. He's probably going after Brad because he has gone through all the other gay guys here. Brad is still kind of new," Nick chimed in.

"Should we call Kurt and Blaine and fill them in on the latest news?" David inquired.

"No. I don't think that we should bother them yet. Let's just keep an eye on the situation and see how things progress. We can always interrupt them if things go any further than talking. Anyways, I talked to Blaine last night and he said that he and Kurt were going to try and visit this weekend. We can fill them in then. Maybe we can do a movie marathon and invite Sebastian. I feel bad that Thad has to watch him every night. Oh…you know what we should do? We should see if our Klaine can spend the whole weekend here. That will give us extra help." Everyone agreed with Beatz.

'You know that Blaine can come because his parents don't care what he does. Hell they are hardly ever home. Kurt's dad on the other hand might say no." David pointed out the obvious.

"I'll text Kurt," Jeff said happily.

_Can you ask your dad if you can spend the weekend at Dalton- Jeff_

**I'll ask. Is everything okay- Kurt**

_Yeah just new developments. We want to talk to you and Blaine about it- Jeff_

_Oh by the way, Blaine is going to be here too. We just have to ask him first- Jeff_

**Hey did Jeff text you- Kurt**

_**No why?- Blaine**_

**He wants us to spend the weekend at Dalton. I'm gonna ask my dad when he comes home- Kurt**

_**I hope he says yes. A weekend alone with you is desperately needed- Blaine**_

**We won't be alone. Dalton remember, warblers- Kurt**

_**Oh yeah. I forgot- Blaine**_

**Hey Jeff. I texted Blaine and he said yes. I'll let you know if I can when my dad gets home- Kurt**

_Okay. Let me know ASAP. TTYS- Jeff_

**Will do- Kurt**

"Alright guys, Blaine is a yes and Kurt is a maybe. He needs to ask his dad first."

"Okay. Well until then I think we can end this meeting of the DSW. Can someone see if Sebastian would like to join us for dinner so Thad can have a break," Beatz asked.

"I will," David offered. 'I don't think Nick and Jeff would be a viable option since they emasculated him." Nick and Jeff smirked as they high-fived each other.

"Yeah, your probably right. Okay see you guys later." Beatz ended the unofficial meeting sort of wishing that he had a gavel like Wes had.

**Hudmel residence**

Kurt anxiously awaited his fathers arrival home from work. He really wanted to spend the weekend at Dalton and was even more anxious to hear the latest news. Kurt figured that he would try to butter his dad up by making his favorite meal for dinner. Finn and Carole were having a mother/son date night so they would not be there. Burt arrived home soon after dinner was finished cooking. "Hey kiddo. What smells so good?"

"Oh, hey dad. I just make dinner. Since Finn and Carole won't be here tonight I figured that I'd make something nice."

"Thanks bud. So what did you make?" Burt went to the kitchen sink and washed his hands.

Kurt knew that food was one of the easiest way to get what he wanted from his dad. "Nothing special. I made steak, mashed potatoes with sour cream and bacon bits, green beans and rolls. For dessert I made a cherry pie."

Burt furrowed his eyebrows. "Nothing special huh. Okay kid, what do you want? Money for shopping?"

"No daddy. I don't want money for shopping but if you want to give me some I wouldn't say no."

'Kurt, I had a long day at work and I do not feel like playing 'Guess what Kurt wants.' So could you please just tell me what you want." Kurt looked at his father and could see the tiredness written across his face.

"Okay. I was wondering if I could spend the weekend at Dalton. Before you ask, yes, Blaine will be there and no we will not be alone. We will most likely be sleeping in Nick and Jeff's room. Please dad."

"What will you be doing?"

"We will probably just do a movie marathon or go shopping at the mall. I haven't spent a lot of time with them because of the distance. It would be nice to catch up with all of them."

"Do you promise that there will be no funny business."

"Of course." Kurt was starting to bounce up and down waiting for the yes that he knew was coming.

"And you'll stay out of trouble?"

Kurt stopped and looked at his father in shock. "Dad, when have I ever gotten into trouble?"

"Let's see. There was the time you were drunk and threw up all over Emma. Then there was the time you told Mr. Schue off and were almost suspended. There was also that time you…" Kurt cut Burt off.

"Okay dad. You made your point. I have done a few things in the past. I promise that I will stay out of trouble."

Burt studied his sons face for a hint of lying. When he found none he caved. "Fine. You can spend the weekend at Dalton with your boyfriend. You'd better not come home pregnant. Now let's eat."

'DAD. You are insufferable." Burt and Kurt sat down and had a nice meal together. When dinner was over Kurt did the dishes while Burt went into the living room to watch _Deadliest Catch. _As soon as the clean up was completed Kurt ran up to his bedroom, pulled out his phone and sent a text to Blaine and Jeff.

**Blaine/Jeff- My dad said yes. This weekend is a go- Kurt**

…

**A/N- Coming up next is Klaine's weekend at Dalton and another situation for Sebastian.**

**Thank you to all the readers. I hope that there will be no issues with this chapter as there was with the last. **

**Thank you to my new alerts**

**Azuma Kio**

**Wayward-Diva**

**Profbella**

**Mynamjo- I am glad that I did not disappoint. Thank you for you review. They mean a lot to me. **


	14. Plans in action

**A/N- I will not make this note long. I have just one thing to say. If you have to seen Big Brother yet then skip to the story. Shower Scene-Yum. Okay I'm done. Enjoy the chapter.**

…

Once school let out on Friday Kurt and Blaine practically ran to Kurt's navigator. They were curious to find out what the DSW knew that they even skipped glee club. "You know that Rachael will have our heads for skipping right?" Blaine reminded Kurt.

"Don't care. Must know what they know."

'We really should have gone since we have regional's to prepare for."

Kurt huffed, "Blaine! Some things are just more important. Ruining Sebastian is one of them. I would gladly give up glee club and never sing another day in my life if it means that I can stop him using another person or worse. He is not a good person," Kurt said sadly. "I just never imagined how awful he really was."

They boys had retch the navigator but before climbing in Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "I know honey. I wish people like him didn't exist but there will always be people like him. Hopefully when we are through with Sebastian he will feel as horrible as he had made everyone else feel and therefore be a better person."

Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's. "I hope you are right. I hope all of this is not in vain."

Blaine wasn't sure what else to say to his boyfriend. How else could he convince him that it would all work out in the end when he wasn't sure of it himself. Hopefully they would be able to bring Sebastian down. However, Sebastian was so full of himself that it might prove to be difficult. He needed to be shown humiliation, pain, anger and vulnerability. Maybe then he could be a positive member of society. "Come on Kurt. Let's head to Dalton. Besides glee club will be ending soon and if we are still standing her Rachael will be on us like a lioness on her prey."

"Your right, let's go." Blaine kissed Kurt before releasing him and getting into to vehicle.

During the drive the boys entertained themselves by singing to all the songs on the radio whether they knew the words or not. Once at Dalton they went to search for their friends. The boys had a pretty good idea where to find them. Sure enough as soon as they entered the warblers choir room everyone was there. Kurt and Blaine stood back for a few minutes and listened to the song that was being preformed.

_These are my confessions_

_Just when I thought I said all I can say_

_My chick on the side says she's got one on the way_

_These are my confessions_

_Man I'm thrower and I don't know what to do_

_I guess I gotta keep part 2 of my confessions_

_If I'm gonna tell it when I gotta tell it all_

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in shock and then back to the Warblers. They sounded amazing and who would have ever thought of Confessions as an a capella song. David sounded great taking the lead on it.

_Damn near cried when I got that phone call_

_I don't know_

_I don't know what to do but to keep part 2 of my confessions_

_Now this goin be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do_

_Got me talking to myself askin how I'm gonna tell you_

_But that chick on Part 1 I told ya'll I was creeping with (creeping with)_

_Said she's three months pregnant and she's keeping it_

When the song ended Blaine was the first to clap with a giant grin on his face. Even though he was no longer a warbler these guys were still his family and Dalton would always be his home. "Blaine. It's good to see you again buddy. Where have you been? I haven't seen you at the Lima Bean lately. Then again, maybe that's a good thing. The last time we met up I was assaulted by your girlfriend." Sebastian turned his gaze over to Kurt and smirked.

Before Blaine could retort Kurt was already in his diva bitch mode. "Someone's jealous. Don't worry Sebastian. Someday you will find a guy who will be more than happy with a tiny pencil dick like yours. I bet that's why you need a new guy every time. One time with you turns gay guys straight"

"Oh I am more than enough man to please any guy. Just ask your boyfriend." Sebastian winked at Blaine.

"I'm sure. Let me guess when you are done fucking, the other guy is asking when your going to start. Hell, I bet they tell their friends that you had sex with them but that they didn't have sex with you. Actually no they don't because you are such a disappointment that they are ashamed to be associated with you." Kurt gave Sebastian his best bitch glare. It felt so nice to be trading witty comments Sebastian's way.

"I normally don't do chicks but I'll make an exception just this once. I'll show you how manly I can be. You just name the time and place." Sebastian was now face to face with Kurt. He was so close you'd think they were about to kiss.

Kurt licked his lips, "Trust me, I'm no chick. One time with me and you'll never forget it. Every guy you have sex with afterwards would fail in comparison to me." Kurt smirked then turned away from the now horny boy going to stand by Blaine's side. Everyone stood there dumbstruck. No one in the room, with the exception of Kurt, knew what had just transpired. "So movie time?" That was all it took to snap the room back to reality.

While everyone was deliberating on which movie to watch or what to have for dinner, Chinese, pizza or burgers, Blaine pulled Kurt aside. "What the hell was that Kurt?" Blaine had never felt this type of anger or jealousy in his life. Not even when he had caught Kurt sleeping with Karofsky on the couch.

"Relax honey," Kurt whispered to Blaine. "I have a plan and if I do say so much, I think it is brilliant. I'll fill you in on it tomorrow. Tonight is movie night and Sebastian will be there. Just know that whatever is said or done means nothing."

"Fine. But whatever your up to I don't like it." Blaine knew that Kurt was smart and sensible. He knew that Kurt would not do something to jeopardize their plan or relationship. Blaine knew that he had to trust Kurt even though the previous interaction made it a little difficult.

After much deliberation it was pizza and the Lord of the Rings trilogy that won. Kurt was enthusiastically waiting for the night to start. Once the pizza arrived the sleepover was a go. Nick and Jeff were cuddling on Nicks bed. Tent, Thad and Beatz were sitting on Jeff's bed which left Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian on the floor. Kurt was the one who made the decision on the sleeping arrangements. He was also the one who decided to sleep in the middle of the two boys.

During Fellowship of the Ring, Kurt figured that it was the right opportunity to put his plan into action. During the scene were the cave troll goes into the Mines of Moria and stabs Frodo, Kurt pretended to be scared. He jumped while moving his body closer to Sebastian.

The only time anyone left the room was to use the restroom. They did not take a break during movies. By the time Return of the King started the only people still awake were Kurt, Sebastian and Trent. Blaine had fallen asleep near the end of Two Towers. When Frodo chased Sméagol into the cave where the giant spider was Kurt was close enough to Sebastian that he buried his head into Sebastian's shoulder.

"You know these are not scary movies don't you Kurt?" Sebastian whispered so he did not wake the other boys.

"I know. I am just deathly afraid of spiders." Kurt kept his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Please don't judge me."

Sebastian smiled warmly at Kurt, "I won't, promise."

"I am getting tired. I think I am going to go to sleep now. See you in the morning." Kurt faked a yawn, lifted his head from Sebastian's shoulder and laid it on his pillow. Kurt could see that his plan was working. Sebastian had not made a pass at Blaine since the Kurt/Sebastian banter.

"Goodnight Kurt. See you in the morning." Sebastian could not figure out why he was suddenly being nice to Kurt. He couldn't tolerate him yet there was something about him. Maybe the key to breaking up Kurt and Blaine was to steal Kurt away instead of Blaine.

Kurt pretended to fall asleep quickly. Trent fell asleep once the movie ended. Sebastian saw this as the chance to put his plan into motion. He laid down next to Kurt and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt, who was still awake, smirked and thought 'that's right jerk.. Fall right into my trap.'

Who would have thought that both boys would be playing out their plan simultaneously. Certainly not Blaine who woke up at 4am to the sight of his boyfriend cuddling with the scum of the Earth.

…

**A/N- So it ends there for now. I have already started writing the next chapter. There is a part of the story I am dying to release but every time I am almost there the boys decide that it is not the right time. I am still looking for help on writing a better summery. All Lord of the Ring reference came with the help of my sister. **

**Song:**

**Confessions by Usher It was a recommended by Peruser earlier in the story.**

**Thank you to my new alerts/favorite:**

**Carms-lian0592**

**Vikki-Toria-94**

**Sullikat**

**KlaineStberryfan**

**Mirrormoon90**

**Agronaphoenix**

**Reviews:**

**Carms-lian0592- **I had to put the pregnancy comment in. It just seemed right for Burt to say that and tease his son.

**Peruser-** nice to see you again. He does know how to handle his dad. He got exactly what he wanted didn't he. I was rooting for Burt to give Kurt money but Burt just wouldn't budge. That's okay though because a weekend with Blaine is better than money any day.

**Mynamjo-** thank you. I have been trying to update more frequently than I did in the past. I use to go a month without an update. The next chapter is already in the works.


	15. Plan revealed

Blaine wasn't sure how to curb his anger. He knew that Kurt asked for his trust but how could he give it to him when Kurt was cuddling with the guy that tried to split them up. The guy who was nothing but a liar and a manipulator. Kurt knew this yet he still fucking cuddled with him. Blaine couldn't help but wonder what the hell had happened after he fell asleep. No longer able to stop himself Blaine crawled over to Kurt, removed Sebastian's hand from around Kurt's waist, then shook his boyfriends shoulder until he woke up. Kurt blinked the sleep out of his eyes a few times then looked at Blaine. "Blaine? What time is it? Is everything okay?

"Around 4:15 in the morning. We need to talk. Follow me." Both boys stood and Blaine led Kurt into the hallway. "Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on." Blaine was taking deep breaths so he would not explode on Kurt. That was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"I told you to trust me Blaine. I have an amazing plan and I think it will work. I will tell you and the dsw later today. But please Blaine. You need to trust me.

Letting out a deep sigh, "I do Kurt. I trust you with every fiber of my being. It's him I don't trust."

Kurt chuckled, "I don't either honey. Now can we please go back in. I am exhausted and require more sleep."

"Sure. Sorry for waking you." Slipping his arms around Kurt's waist, Blaine kissed his boyfriend chastely. "Let's go cuddle."

"Okay. Besides, you are a much better cuddler then he will ever be." The boys kissed one more time before going back in the room and falling asleep in each others arms.

Later that morning Kurt was awoken by a kiss pressed to his lips. "Mmm…I love you Blaine."

"Guess again angel."

"Kurt shot up off the ground. He looked around and stopped when his eyes landed on Sebastian's. Kurt noticed that the room was empty besides the two boys. 'Where is everyone?"

"They all went to have breakfast. They tried to wake you but you were sound asleep. Blaine went with them. So how about we continue were we left off this morning?"

"If memory serves me right we left off nowhere."

"Oh I don't know about nothing. You are an amazing cuddler."

Kurt knew that nothing had happened until the kiss a few minutes ago but decided to play along. "Did I do something that I don't remember? When I woke up earlier this morning I was in Blaine's arms."

"Yeah. He must have stolen you during the night because when I went to sleep you were cozying up to me. You even gave me a very generous kiss goodnight but I'll keep that between us."

"Did I really? Shit! Blaine is going to be so mad. Please don't tell him. Please. I don't want him to leave me for something I have no recollection of even doing." Kurt knew he belonged on the stage with his brilliant acting skills.

"I won't, don't worry." Sebastian figures that as long as Kurt believes they kissed before bed then getting him to "do it again" will not be difficult. He would have Kurt as his own in a matter of days. No one could resist the awesomeness that was Sebastian Smythe.

"Thank you so much. I still hate you just so that's clear."

"Fine. I don't like you either." Sebastian knew he was lying.

"Good. At least we see eye to eye. I'm going to go grab something to eat. I'll see you later." Kurt really wanted to be away from Sebastian. He needed for him to go away so that the meeting could start.

"I'll walk with you. I'm kind of hungry myself. After that make out session I could use some energy." Sebastian smirked and Kurt had to admit that his smirk was sexy and had it not been attached to an assholes body it would be down right dreamy.

"Um…okay."

When the two boys arrived in the dining hall all eyes were on them. Kurt could feel one pair burning through him more than any other. Looking in the direction he saw Blaine. Kurt retrieved some food then went and sat next to Blaine at the warbler table. "Good morning Blaine." Kurt smiled and pecked Blaine on the lips.

Blaine couldn't stay mad at Kurt. "Good morning babe. Did you sleep well?"

"I did once I was in your arms. Why didn't you wake me up to join you all for breakfast?"

"I tried but you wouldn't wake. You were one of the last to go to sleep from what I heard."

"Yeah. So when are we going to be heading to the mall?"

"As soon as breakfast is over and we all get ready."

"Good. I have much to talk about."

"I bet you do. I love you Kurt. You know that right?"

There seemed to be a doubtfulness in Blaine's voice that Kurt never heard before. "Oh course I know you love me. I love you too. Is everything okay? Your scaring me a bit."

Blaine smiled, "Everything is perfect now that you are here." There was no further discussion on the matter.

After all the boys were dressed for the day they headed out to the mall. Before they arrived at the mall they took a little detour. They went to a park along the way that was usually deserted. "I call this meeting to order." Beatz being the leader he was started the meeting still wishing he had a gavel. 'I think we have much to discuss before we have fun. First let's start by filling Kurt and Blaine in on what has been happening at Dalton. Who would like to start?"

"I would" Jeff chimed in. "So on one of my shifts for trailing Sebastian I saw him with a freshman named Brad. They were being awfully friendly with one another. I intervened before the situation got out of control. I faked a phone call for Brad. It was not my best lie but it got the job done."

Blaine was surprised. "A freshman. Are you serious. Sebastian has stooped to an all new low hasn't he."

"Blaine. I love you but are you really that shocked. Sebastian is a whore and will fuck anything that walks." Kurt knew the type of guy Sebastian was so nothing about the boy shocked him any longer.

"Speaking of Sebastian being a whore. What the hell is going on between the two of you. Blaine told us that he caught you two wrapped in each others arms this morning and the banter yesterday. Please tell me that you are not thinking of leaving Blaine for him. Please don't do it." Nick started to panic.

"Nick, calm down. I am not and would not leave Blaine for him. Taylor Lauter yes but Sebastian no. I came up with a brilliant plan and I was testing it out last night to see if it would work and I think it will." Kurt looked to Blaine, "This was why I didn't tell you about it when you asked. I wasn't sure if it would work so I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up."

"Are you going to tell us or leave us in suspense?" David had no patience.

"Yes David. I am going to tell you relax. Sebastian has never truly been in love with anyone other then himself. Heck, I don't think he's ever liked anyone. My plan is simple. I am going to make him fall in love with me."

"How do you plan on doing that," Jeff asked.

"Simple. I'm going to make him want me in every way imaginable. Then when he thinks he has me I will tell him exactly what kind of loser he is, not that I haven't already. I noticed his interest in me yesterday. I've never seen that look in his eyes that he had during our bitch fest. I attempted to flirt with him and he flirted back. Last night, well early this morning, he thought that I was asleep so he put his arm around my waist then went to sleep. Blaine woke up this morning and found us."

"Oh shit. What did you do to him," David inquired.

"I removed his arm from MY boyfriend then pulled Kurt into the hallway to talk."

"Yup. Then this morning I was woken up by Sebastian kissing me."

"HE DID WHAT? I'm going to fucking kill him." Blaine was infuriated.

"Calm down honey. He tried to make me believe that we made out last night. I know we didn't since I was the last one to fall asleep. He wants me. He was even acting a little…tender. I know he wants me and I am pretty sure he wants to still break us up. Sebastian may not know it but I am on to his plan. So Blaine, when Sebastian comes to you and tell you that I kissed him, which he promised not to tell you and also it never happened, I want you to say that I would never do that to you but have a look of doubt." Blaine nodded in understanding.

"Nick, Jeff, I want you to remind him of your threesome gone wrong as often as you can. Beatz, David, when your around Sebastian I want you to let it slip that there seems to be trouble brewing in the Klaine Universe. I figure by next week I will be hearing a lot more from Sebastian and hopefully this will also keep him away from Brad." The boys acknowledged their parts.

"That is an awesome plan Kurt." Jeff had been at a lose on what to do with Sebastian so he was thankful that Kurt had been able to derive a masterful plan.

Blaine liked the plan but was not completely in love with it. He did not want his boyfriend near or around Sebastian. What could he do about it though. They needed a new plan set in motion and Kurt was offering a brilliant one. "I want you to know that I will not allow you two to be alone together. I will always be around when he is. If not me then one of these guys will."

"That works for me. I don't want to be alone with him either. Like I told you last night Blaine. I just need you to trust me. I have a few other great ideas that do not involve me but I'll tell you about those as we need them. For now I call this meeting to a close. Let's go shopping." Everyone but Beatz stood up. Kurt looked over, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well nothing really. It's just…I always call the meetings. I'm usually the leader and you just took it away. I know I'm being childish."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How about when we go shopping I buy you a gavel like Wes had and we can make you the official leader."

Beatz smiled widely. "Thanks Kurt. I would love for you to be my right hand man. To be honest, I have been wishing for a Wes worthy gavel.

"Well you will acquire one today." With that said both boys stood up and walked to Kurt's car since it was the only one big enough to transport everyone.

…

**A/N- **Hello again everybody. I hope you enjoyed this segment of our program. I hope that there are not to many errors. I am exhausted but wanted to give you guys something to read. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few days.

**Alerts/Favorites** Thank you so much.

Zerakym

Miia90

Kalis85

Marajade30

**Reviews**

**Peruser**- I was able to add a little more to the chapter because of your review. Kurt's withholding and Blaine's were different. Blaine was hiding things and sneaking around where as Kurt just asked for 1 day. He just wanted to see if the plan would work.

**Deathbycitrus-cd-** Your review made me laugh. I loved it. So I am forbidden huh. Hopefully this chapter ended more to your liking. I almost combined the two chapters but figured they could hold their own separately.

**Mynamjo- **I love Kurt like that too. I always enjoy the Sebastian/Kurt banters on TV.


	16. Sleepover worries

**A/N- This is a short filler chapter. Enjoy**

…**..**

The weekend ended much to quickly for Kurt and Blaine. Kurt had not seen Sebastian any further that weekend but he knew that the boy would be at the Lima Bean Monday after school, he had sent Kurt a text saying so. "Hey Blaine. Are you free Monday after school? I may need your super sexy spy skills, which you suck at by the way."

Both boys were laying in Kurt's bed watching The Little Mermaid. Blaine turned his eyes from the screen, looked at Kurt then grabbed his chest "That hurts. My spy skills are awesome. If memory serves me right it's your spy skills that need work not mine.

"Oh ha-ha. Anyways, are you busy or not."

"Yup. I am going to be busy with my super sweet, super sexy boyfriend. Why what do you have planned?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just going to be meeting up with my play toy while my boyfriend is apparently going out with another guy."

Blaine's smile faded and all joking was set aside. "I will be wherever you are. So where has Mr. High and Mighty asked to meet you?"

Kurt chuckled. He loved how jealous Blaine could be even though there was no reason for the jealousy. "He just sent a text saying that he would be at the Lima Bean after school Monday and would like me to meet him there. So I am guessing that is where we will be."

"That is where I will be as well. I told you yesterday, I will not leave you alone with him."

'I know honey. I love you so much."

Blaine smiled, "I love you too. So, do you think that your dad will let me spend the night tonight? After all we did just spend the last two days together. What's one more."

Kurt thought about it for a minute. "I don't know. Why don't you go ask him."

Blaine huffed, "Why do I have to go ask him. He's your dad and besides he would probably retrieve the shot gun if I asked."

"Blaine. You know perfectly well that he would not shoot you. You're the one who wants to spend the night so don't you think that it is your responsibility to ask?"

"Fine. I'll ask but if I disappear without a trace just know that I love you and it is all your fault. After he kills me I will come back as a ghost and haunt you for the rest of your life. I will be like a little annoying fly. You will never be able to get rid of me no mater how hard you try."

Kurt laughed, "And how is that any different from now?"

"Ah…so mean. Why do I even stay with you?"

Kurt smirked, "Because you love me."

Blaine smiled. "Yes I do and no matter what happens in life I will never stop." Blaine rolled to his side placing a tender kiss on Kurt's lips. The kiss turned heated then Blaine rubbed his right hand down Kurt's side. His hand slowly made it's way to the button of Kurt's skin tight pants. Instead of unbuttoning them he cupped Kurt's penis over the pants and rubbed it gentle. "Please ask your dad."

Kurt was falling apart quickly and could not turn anything Blaine wanted down. "You play dirty Mr. Anderson. Fine I'll ask but you have to stop so I can ask without a raging hard on."

Blaine lifted his hand from Kurt then rolled over to his back. Kurt adjusted himself before moving off the bed. "Just know that I will get you back for this. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but someday I will have my revenge." With that Kurt left his room leaving behind a laughing Blaine.

Kurt went downstairs in search of his father. He knew that his dad would not have a big problem with Blaine spending the night but it was still the right thing to ask. Burt was sitting in the living room watching TV when he saw Kurt approach. "Hey dad. Blaine is to scared to ask you himself so he is having me do it for him. Blaine would like to know if he can spend the night tonight."

"You know it's a school night right? Doesn't he need clothes for tomorrow?"

"He has clothes here already and since we went to Dalton straight after school on Friday we have our school work with us too."

Burt knew that he was going to let Blaine spend the night as soon as Kurt asked but he was not going to make this easy on the boy. He was going to have a little fun. "Tell Blaine that if he wants to spend the night then he needs to ask himself instead of sending you to do it."

Kurt smiled while thinking 'I told you I'd get revenge'. "Okay daddy. I will send him down to speak to you." Kurt ran back up the stairs to his room calling out "Oh Blaine."

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend who had a giant grin on his face. "So I am guessing he said yes."

"Nope. He said that since you're the one who wants to know then you are the one who has to ask him. Get up baby and go ask or you can kiss this ass goodbye tonight." Kurt turned around and wiggles his ass in front of Blaine.

"Why you little sneak. You told him I wanted to know because you knew that he would make me ask myself didn't you."

Kurt put on his innocent look. "Maybe." Then he started to bat his eyelashes.

"I ought to spank you for this later." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows. 'Okay, I'm going. Just remember if I don't come back I'm haunting you forever." Blaine stood from the bed.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist. "Honey. If you did haunt me for the rest of my life then I would be a very happy person because I would have you with me for life."

Blaine started to tear up. He knew he had the most amazing boyfriend in the world. "I love you so much. You truly make me the happiest person in the world."

"Aww…I love you too. Now enough staling. Go down there, talk to my dad and then come back to me so we can continue our Disney movie marathon." Kurt crawled into the middle of his bed and laid down.

"Fine. I'll be back in a few. Hopefully." He muttered the last work

Blaine walked downstairs just as Kurt had and found Burt still sitting in his chair in the living room. "Um, sir. May I please bother you for a moment of your time." Blaine figured if he turned on his dapperness then Burt might not kill him.

Burt shook his head. "Blaine, we have been over this more than once in the last year. Call me Burt and please don't be so formal. You're here all the time and are basically part of the family so stop it."

"Okay. So if I am basically part of the family does that mean that I can spend the night tonight?" Blaine was hopeful for a quick answer. Fail.

"That depends. What are you and Kurt up to tonight?" Burt felt bad for quizzing Blaine after he had just said he was part of the family but Burt didn't have much entertainment in his life since he joined Congress. This was simple and playful. He needed it. It also helped that he was making Blaine sweat a little.

"Well sir…I mean Burt. We were planning on watching Disney movies and cuddling all night. At bedtime we, well I, was hoping that you would allow us to share the bed together. If not then I will sleep down here on the couch."

"I expect honestly Blaine. Do you plan on having inappropriate relations with my son tonight?" Please say no, Burt thought.

Blaine did not want to answer the question. He knew that he could lie to Burt but he didn't want to lose his trust. "We were thinking about it."

"Were you two thinking of being safe as well?"

"Yes sir. We always are. We have lube and condoms." Blaine was blushing now.

"Kid, I did not need to know details. A simple yes would have sufficed."

Blaine dropped his head staring at his feet. "Sorry. I'll go tell Kurt goodnight then head home. Sorry for bothering you." Blaine started to walk away defeated.

Burt's fun turned to guilt. 'Come back here. I didn't say no. You may stay the night and share Kurt's bed. I do not want to know anything that happens tonight and I better not hear anything or you will be on the couch and banned from this house for 1 week. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Blaine beamed.

"Get back up there. He probably thinks I shot you or something"

Blaine ran up the stairs yelling a 'THANK YOU" to Burt. Burt just shook his head, laughed and went back to watching his show.

…

**A/N- I hoped you all enjoyed. The next chapter will be long. As I had said this was a filler chapter. **

**Thank you to my new Alerts/Favorite:**

**PsychoKilla2013**

**Shirayuki Ishiyama**

**The amazing Lemon cheesecake**

**Sarahamanda**

**Review:**

**Peruser- have no fears. Klaine is solid and will remain so. I am with you and Blaine. I don't trust Sebastian either. He is a liar and manipulator. It was never Kurt's intent to keep anything from Blaine or the warblers. Thank you for your continuous reviews. They really are appreciated and makes me feel better about writing this story.**

**Sarahamanda- I hope this was a quick update. I was about to upload when I saw your review. I am glad that you like this story and think it's good. I worry about that sometimes. **

**Please Review ( I am not begging because I said before that I would never beg again. I am simply asking because reviews give me the courage to continue writing.) **


	17. Coffee

**A/N- I am exhausted but before I headed to bed I wanted to give you all a new chapter. Also I would have had this up already but I have been doing a lot of home repairs and redecorating my room in a purple/black theme. Can someone please get Hungry like the Wolf/Rio out of my head. Story has not been proof read. I hope you all still enjoy the newest chapter.**

…

Monday came much to soon for Kurt and Blaine's liking. Neither one of them wanted to see Sebastian after school but they knew it was needed. Kurt was distracted all day trying to formulate conversational topics, strategize ideas and plot revenge. "Kurt, are you even listening to me." Mercedes was not the type to be ignored no matter who it was.

Kurt snapped out of his haze. "Yeah Cedes, sorry."

"Where the hell is your head today white boy. You have been spacing all day. Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Everything is fine. I think. If I tell you something you have to promise to keep it to yourself. No one else can know what is going on outside of Lauren and Blaine. Promise me." Kurt hadn't planned on telling anyone but he needed someone to talk to that was not directly involved.

Mercedes crossed her arms looking a little hurt. "You know that you can trust me. I'm always here for you and always will. You're my Boo. What's going on?"

Kurt told Mercedes everything that had transpired over the last few weeks. He had never explained to her about the song he had sang to Blaine or why they had broken up the second time. It felt good to tell someone, like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "So what are you going to do? Are you really going to meet him after school."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "What other option do I have. This was my idea and it was a really good one. I can't let Sebastian get away with everything that he has done. If this doesn't work then I have a few other ideas but none of them are as good as this one."

"I understand why you have to do it but I'm with Blaine on this one. I don't like it and I don't trust Sebastian."

"I don't either."

"Okay. Well be safe and do not miss glee club today. Rachael was pissed at you and Blaine Friday for skipping. She was talking crazy nonsense and being extra annoying."

Kurt laughed because he could envision exactly how Rachael had been. "We will be there. Sebastian has a drive ahead of him so we are heading out after glee."

The bell rang so the pair exchanged goodbyes and went to their classes. Kurt and Blaine were both dreading glee that day. They knew that they were going to have to deal with the wrath of Rachael. "Kurt, Blaine, so nice of you to join us today. Are you actually going to stay and listen to me sing or run off again. I mean really boys. We have regional's to think about and prepare for. You need to be here and punctual or I won't let either of you sing background for me." Rachael stopped to take a breath but before she could continue she was interrupted.

"Rachael. Will you just shut up. Glee is not all about you no matter how much you wish it were. There are other members here as well. As for missing glee on Friday, Blaine and I had an emergency to attend too."

"An emergency that consisted of you going to Dalton and spending the weekend with the warblers. Are you to spying for them? Did Blaine transfer here just to pass on our song lists to them."

"Oh my god Rachael. Blaine is not a spy and the warblers are our friends. Yes we spend the weekend there, not that it is any of your business," Kurt gave Finn a death glare because he knew that Finn was the one who told Rachael. "You do not get to dictate who we are friends with and why would we ever steal our on song list. I want to win and go to Nationals. How would I benefit from destroying out chances." Kurt was really getting annoyed with Rachael's stupidity.

"Fine," Rachael huffed. 'I will give you the benefit of doubt for now. Okay team, since Mr. Schue seems to be late I will start class. Let's take a vote. Which song would you like to hear me sing? You can pick a solo or a duet for Finn and I." Thankfully Mr. Schue chose that moment to arrive leaving Rachael mad because now other people were going to have the chance to sing when it should be all about her.

It was a long hour but glee finally let out and the boys made their way to the Lima Bean in separate cars. Blaine parked his car down the road so Sebastian would not see it. He did not want any suspicion. By the time Blaine had rounded the corner to the shop he saw Sebastian parking his vehicle. Blaine watched as Sebastian went inside the coffee shop and looked around for Kurt.

Kurt was appalled when he saw Sebastian enter. He really hated the guy but he still put on a happy face. After Sebastian had ordered and retrieved his coffee Kurt got started. "Seb over here," He waved the taller boy over.

"Well hello there Kurt. Your looking mighty boyish today. I hope you didn't dress up just for me, even though I am totally worth it. If you want to find out just how worth it I am let me know." Sebastian winked, "You know you want to." Sebastian really was full of himself.

It was time for Kurt to slip into his flirtatious frame of mind. "Maybe, well see. If you play your cards right maybe you will find out how much I am worth it. All these months of chasing Blaine was a waste. I'm the sexual one." Kurt whispered the last part.

Sebastian could feel himself hardening a little but knew he had to play it cool. "I guess we will both have to wait and see. By the way, where is Blaine. You two are usually joined at the hip unless your taking swings at me." Sebastian looked around the shop for Blaine but did not see him. Had he looked out the window he may have seen Blaine ducking behind Kurt's navigator spying.

"I told him that I was heading to Mercedes house after school for a little girl time."

"I can see you having girl time because you dress, act and talk like a girl." Sebastian couldn't just suddenly be nice to Kurt or else he would know that something was up.

"You know what Seb_ass_tian, I may be more tapped into my femininity then most gay guys but in the bed, I am all man. Keep acting like a dick and you will never get the chance."

Sebastian chuckled, "Oh but I thought you liked dick."

"I do but I don't like guys or rather boys who act like one. Anyways, this has been a total waste of my time. I'm going to head out. Guess I'll be seeing you around" Playing hard to get was one way to gain Sebastian's attention and Kurt knew it.

Sebastian did not want Kurt to leave yet but he did not want to seem clingy either. "If you must. It was good to see you again Kurt. Maybe we can meet up again soon for coffee or something else, if you know what I mean." He flashed his dazzling smile.

"We'll see. Text me." With no other words said Kurt turned and walked out of the coffee shop. He walked to his vehicle where he saw Blaine hiding and that triggered an idea. "Hey Blaine, I want you to drive your car over here after I leave then go order yourself a coffee. Hopefully Sebastian will still be inside. If he is I want you to make him notice you. I think this is the perfect time for your part of the plan."

"Okay but promise me that you will be close by." Blaine knew that this needed to be done but he was terrified of being alone with Sebastian.

"Close by. Hell I'm going to be spying from the back seat of your car. Plus I will be in your pants." Blaine quirked an eyebrow at that statement. "Oh not like that honey. I want you to call my cell phone and keep my on the line. This way I will be able to hear everything that is being said."

Blaine was so happy and thankful to be able to call Kurt his boyfriend. "I love you Kurt. Not only because your hot but you have a beautiful soul and a masterful mind. So once I do this then my part of the plan is over right?"

"Unless I think of something else then yes."

"Okay, let's go. Blaine climbed into the car with Kurt. Kurt drove them both to Blaine's car where they both transferred into it. They two boys then drove the short distance back to the coffee shop where Sebastian was still inside finishing up his cup.

'You'll do fine Blaine. I believe in you."

That was all the encouragement Blaine needed. "Here goes nothing." Blaine left his car and walked into Lima Bean. Sebastian was sitting in a corner seat alone. While standing in line Blaine dropped his phone, he hoped the noise would attract the taller boy's attention, and it did. Blaine bent over, picked up his phone, hit redial, called Kurt then pocketed his phone. After his coffee was held firmly in his hand Blaine saw Sebastian approaching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Blaine. How've you been buddy."

"I've been good. Thanks for asking. How have you been?"

"Oh great. Who wouldn't be great after kissing Kurt right." Sebastian noticed the confusion on Blaine's face. "I am guessing that Kurt never told you. Well I hate to break it to you but your boy was all over me during the sleep over. You should consider putting him on a leash or he will be humping everything he sees."

Blaine didn't need to pretend to be anger because just thinking of Sebastian did that to him. "Your lying. Kurt would never cheat on me. He loves me to much to hurt me in that way. And, even if he ever did, it sure as hell would not be with you. You spent months trying to break us up. He would never betray me by kissing the guy responsible for all the drama." Once Blaine's speech was done he was wearing the look of doubt that Kurt had recommended.

Sebastian moved close to Blaine and whispered in his ear. "Trust me Blaine. Your boy was hot for me. Today, instead of being at his little friends house, he was here with me. If your positive that your boyfriend would not cheat on you then why would he lie to you about his whereabouts." Not even bothering to wait for a response Sebastian walked out.

…**..**

**A/N- Yet another chapter has come and gone. Next chapter will take place at Dalton mostly. I am truly grateful for everyone who has read my story and stuck around. **

**I decided to have a little contest. I am 14 reviews away from 50 so whoever is my 50****th**** review will get to pick anything at all that they would like to see happen in the story and I will put it in. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Alerts:**

**Caramarie1918**

**Reviews:**

**Sarahamanda- I am glad that you liked the last chapter. Thank you for your review. I am trying to post more often.**

**Caramarie1918- For me Klaine is always end game so have no fear. I figured that it would be smart to have Kurt followed since we know that Sebastian has been accused of rape in the past. I am glad that you are loving the story so far.**

**I hate mosquitos- I almost had Blaine lie but I couldn't do that. I'm just glad that Burt didn't want anymore details. Imagine how embarrassing that would have been. Thank you for reading. **

**Peruser- Kurt definitely got his revenge. I loved the interaction between Blaine and Burt. I felt that it was needed. Thank you for yet another review. I am thankful and grateful for every single one.**


	18. Plans in action 2

Blaine stormed out of the coffee shop as soon as he saw Sebastian drive off. He walked to his car while mumbling to himself. "That no good son of a bitch. Punch him in his stupid face. Fricken jerk. Try to break up my relationship. Your gotta get what's coming to you." Blaine was still mumbling as he slid into his car. "Think you know my boyfriend better then me, loser. I hate you."

"Umm…why do you have me." Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine snapped out of his vocal thoughts realizing that he was sitting in his car. "Oh not you honey. I'm sorry. I hate Sebastian. Had we not had this planned out I would have thought that you really were sneaking around."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's jealousy. "I take it he told you about the kiss."

"You have no idea. According to him the kiss was a full fledge make out session. He also informed me that you were with him and not at Mercedes house."

"Wow. I didn't see him ratting me out for that. I figured he would hold on to that information a little bit longer. Doesn't he realize that, had you not already know, you would question me about it. That was a stupid move on his part if he is trying to get in my pants.

"So, oh great one. What do we do next?"

Kurt contemplated for a moment. "Now we call Beatz and David. It's their turn to play their roles."

**DALTON**

David was in his room playing Halo when there was a knock at his door. "Yeah hold on a second." He paused the game then threw his door open. On the other side stood Beatz.

"Since Kurt named me the leader of our group I am the person to call. I have Kurt and Blaine on speaker right now and they would like to talk to the both of us together." Beatz walked into David's room and shut the door before continuing with the phone call. "Okay, I have David with me and we are safely inside of his room. What's happening?"

"What's happening is Sebastian is a no good, low life asshole."

"Blaine. Now is not the time for that. We all know he's a jerk. Anyways. Guys your time have arrived. Seb told Blaine about the kiss. I met up with him today and when Blaine went to the coffee shop to play out his plan he told Blaine that I was with him and not where I told Blaine I was."

It was Blaine's turn to talk. "I'm telling you guys, he really is really good at manipulation. Had I not know what really happened then I would have believed him."

It was Kurt's turn again. "Which brings us to you guys. It's time."

Beatz and David yelled at the same time, "IT'STIME."

"I need you guys to be believable. I need him to think that he really did put the seed of doubt in Blaine's head which is now causing us to have problems. Deliberate amongst each other on what you will do and say. Just make sure he buys it."

"Oh don't you worry Kurt. David and I planned everything out already. We will start our scheme as soon as he gets back here."

"Yup. Then we will call you when we are done. I suspect that Sebastian will be calling Kurt either tonight or tomorrow for a date." David was sure of it.

"Okay. Just keep us posted. We are going to head back to my house now. What Sebastian said really shook Blaine up a bit. We will talk to you later. Thank you guys so much for helping. It means a lot to us." Kurt really was internally grateful.

"Really Kurt. It is not a problem. You both are our friends and no one has the right to treat people the way he does. Are we stooping to his level, yeah a bit. However, it is needed. It's the only way to get through to him." Beatz seemed to be the insightful warbler. Who would have ever thought.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you knew how appreciative we are for everything that you guys are doing."

'We know. Now go take our boy home and have sexy time with him." Leave it to David to ruin a heartfelt moment.

"There is not going to be sexy time. Is there going to be Kurt? _No_. Nope no sexy time Kurt said No. Talk to you guys later. Good luck." With that said the line disconnected.

After the boys hung up the phone they went to the common room to await Sebastian's arrival. When they heard him enter the dormitory they started their planned out conversation. "I just don't believe that Kurt would do something like that," said Beatz.

Hearing Kurt's name spoken made Sebastian stop and hide behind a wall. He needed any and all ammo he could use to his advantage. "Well, Blaine thinks that his is cheating. He says he doesn't know with who but I think he is lying. I think he knows who the other guy is. Anyways, today Kurt was suppose to hang out with his friend Mercedes but instead was spotted having coffee with some guy," David explained.

'So Blaine is not tell the whole truth again. Well that has resulted in a break up before and worked in my favor. I'm sure I could make it work in my favor again.' Sebastian thought.

"Kurt wouldn't cheat." Beatz declared. 'He loves Blaine."

"Sometimes love just isn't enough. Blaine told me that if he catches Kurt in another lie then he is going to break up with him and this time the break up will be for good."

"There has to be some sort of misunderstanding. Maybe Blaine was given the wrong information."

"Blaine said that the person was a believable source. Blaine refuses to date someone who will sneak around behind his back."

'My plan is working better than I thought it would. I'll have them broken up by tomorrow thanks to gullible Blaine. Oh how naive he is.' Little did Sebastian know that he was merely a pawn in a game being played.

"Well I still stand by what I said. Kurt would not do anything like that. He would never cheat. Don't you remember how pissed off he was when he thought that Blaine had cheated on him with Sebastian. He would never be the cause of such hurt and anger." Beatz was still pretending to be the only one on Kurt's side.

"I think he is cheating. I bet he is doing it to get even with Blaine for all the lying and deceiving he was doing. Even if that is the case it is still wrong. I guess all we can do it sit around and wait to see how things play out."

Sebastian was so tuned in to what David and Beatz were talking about that he didn't even notice when Nick and Jeff walked up behind him. "Hey Sebastian. What are you doing?" Nick inquired.

Sebastian jumped then stammered out "Oh Nick y-you s-scared me."

"I bet. It seemed like you were concentrating very hard."

"Yeah. I was thinking about the test tomorrow?" It came out as a question.

"Oh cool. So Jeff and I wanted to ask you a question. I have been working on Jeff's blow job skills and I think he finally has it down pact. We were wondering if you would like to come play with us again sometime. There is something else that we would like to try out but we need a third person."

'Pretty please with cum on top." Jeff begged.

Sebastian wanted to run away but didn't want to show his discomfort in front of them. "I don't know. Maybe but not tonight. I have to be heading up to my room. I'll see you guys later. Bye." Sebastian left.

Nick and Jeff entered the common room to find the other two boys there. "Hey guys. How's it going?" Asked Nick.

David smiled. "Great. We just played out or plan. Blaine did his earlier. As of right now Sebastian thinks that he was able to invade Blaine's mind and infect it with lies. Life is great."

"Well we just played ours as well. We asked him if he would join us again since I have been trained properly in the art of blow job giving and we said that there was something new we wanted to try. He left as quickly as he could. Oh and just so you know he was ease dropping on you two. He was so interested in your conversation that he didn't even hear us walk up behind him."

David and Beatz laughed. 'What would you have done if he had taken you up on your offer?" Beatz was curious and wanted to know all plans being made so none of them contradicted or interfered with another.

"We had that all planned out. Jeff and I were going to experiment with S&M. We figured that we could tie Sebastian up or cuff him and whip him. We would have made it a little pleasurable for him but not enough for him to find a release. Cumming would be a no-no for him."

"A no-no. What are you three?" David joked.

"That is actual a great plan. I think that you should give it a try." Beatz was pleased with this idea but knew it might be difficult to achieve since Sebastian was still a little scared of Nick and Jeff.

"Shut up David. We will do our best Beatz but I don't think he will go for it." Nick was certain he wouldn't. They had done a number on him.

Meanwhile, up in Sebastian's room the boy was working out his next move. Instead of texting Kurt Sebastian figured that he would just call the boy instead. Sebastian dialed Kurt's number and waited for an answer.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Kurt. It's Sebastian. How are you tonight?"

"_Sebastian? Didn't expect to ever receive a phone call from you"_ Kurt couldn't wait to find out the reason for the unexpected call.

"Yeah I never thought that I would call you since your so effeminate and I like men but I figured I'd be the nice guy for once and inform you of what I overheard tonight. According to Beatz and David, Blaine thinks that you are cheating on him. Apparently you were spotted having coffee with a very sexy and gorgeous man."

"_What? Who the hell told Blaine? I do not what to deal with this. I knew he would never have approved so I had to sneak around. What do you think I should do?"_

"I don't know Kurt and I don't really want to help you fix your relationship with that hobbit."

"_Don't talk about Blaine that was Seb. I really do care for him."_

Sebastian noticed that Kurt said cared for not loved. "Okay. I'll play nice for now. I was wondering if you would be free for dinner tomorrow night. I have no other plans so I figured why not take you out. I am sure that you don't get many offered and Blaine is such a drag."

"_I will remind you again. Do not talk about him like that but sure why not. Blaine's family is in town so he has to go play family tomorrow. Where and when?"_

"How about Breadsticks. I'll come down there so you won't have to travel so far. Plus you could use the money you will save on gas to buy yourself a scarf or something like that."

"_Okay sounds good. I'll see you then. I have to get started on my night time skin regiment. I will talk to you later. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight Kurt. See you tomorrow." Everything was falling into place for Sebastian, or at least that was what he believed.

**Kurt's Bedroom**

"So, your acting was phenomenal and the boys did a great job as well. Sebastian believes that you are on the verge of breaking up with me. Apparently I am having dinner tomorrow with him at breadsticks while you are with your family who end up leaving early. So you will decide to go out with a few friends for dinner and who will you find? Sebastian and I out to dinner together. That is when you will go into a tangent and break up with me. I will excuse myself from the "date" where I will come back to my house and you will be waiting for me, where we will congratulate each other on a job well done."

"Your mind is really a scary thing honey. How do you come up with these ideas so quickly."

"I told you guys that I had a few plans up my sleeves."

"While I do not like the idea of you being on a fake date with Sebastian I trust you and so far your plan has been working wonderfully. Let's hope tomorrow it continues."

Kurt smiled an evil grin, "Oh don't worry it will."

…

**A/N- Next chapter is the date. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for all the alerts/favorites/reviews. They mean the world to me. We are getting close to 50 reviews. Remember when whoever is the 50****th**** get to pick whatever they want to be in a chapter. Time for bed. Goodnight all.**

**Alerts/Favorites:**

**Duchess Honey Bee**

**PhoenixstarKinakipper22potter-mcgee**

**Miss-evil-lil-elf**

**Modern Dorothy**

**REVIEWS:**

**Peruser- I think that the boys have learned from the past that communication is key. Sebastian exaggerated big time with the kiss. **

**Vampluv78- I'm glad that you are caught up. See now we both have characters that we want dead so I'll make a deal with you. I will kill of Sebastian if you will kill of Stephen. Kurt has a few more plans up his sleeve. Let's just hope he will have the opportunity to use them.**

**Caramarie1918- I almost felt bad for him as well but then I thought about it and changed my mind. He deserves everything that is coming to him and I am sure that you will 100% agree soon enough. **

**Sarahamanda- I am glad that you are continuing to enjoy the story. I am trying to post 2 a week but I make not guarantees.**

**Miss-evil-lil-elf- I was sad to break them up but it was for the greater good. I actually had a little Wes in this story but ended up taking it out. Have no fears though. Wes will make a comeback somewhere along the line. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	19. Date

On Tuesday at 5:30pm Kurt walked through the doors of Breadsticks. He looked around the restaurant and noticed Sebastian sitting at a corner booth. 'Oh course he would pick the most secluded spot' Kurt thought to himself. Before heading to the booth Kurt checked the time. Blaine was scheduled to show up in 15 minutes. They figured that would give Kurt and Sebastian enough time to talk a little and order food before Blaine interrupted them.

"Kurt, over here." Sebastian yelled across the restaurant. Kurt looked in the direction of the boy pretending that he didn't know where he was sitting.

"Why hello Sebastian. So nice to see that you have no manners and elect to scream across a semi busy establishment instead of walking over and greeting me or letting me tell the hostess that I was here to meet you and then me quietly walking over here."

Sebastian leaned back in the booth and smirked. "Why should I have to get up when all I have to do is call your name and you come running."

Kurt was trying his hardest to stick to the plan when he really wanted to throw the water that was on the table in Sebastian's face and walk out. "Excuse me but are you trying to make reference to be being a dog or something?"

"Well you did come running so I guess if you're a dog that would make you a bitch."

"You know what…" Before Kurt could finish his sentence the waitress came for their drink orders.

"Hi. My name is Sandy and I will be you waitress tonight. May I get you fellows something to drink?"

"I'll have a lemonade and he'll have a…" Sebastian waited for Kurt's answer.

"I'll have a diet coke please and thank you."

"Okay. I will be right back with those drinks and then take your order." with that said the waitress left and the boys continued talking.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the bickering but can we put it aside for a little." Kurt was shocked to hear Sebastian request that.

"Um…yeah I guess. So what made you ask me here?"

Sebastian knew that he was secretly hoping that someone from McKinley High would spot Kurt with a guy who wasn't Blaine and rat him out. Then, Blaine would break up with Kurt and Kurt would be his for the taking. "I just thought that we could take this opportunity to become better acquainted with one another as we do share many friends in common. So what would you like for dinner?"

"I thought we hated each other so why does it matter and I am going to have the chef salad with vinaigrette dressing on the side." Kurt could see the wheels in Sebastian's head turn as the boy tried to come up with an answer. Luckily for Sebastian, Sandy chose that moment to return. Once the food was ordered Kurt asked again. "Are you going to answer my question? We hate each other so why does it matter if we are friends or not?"

Sebastian sighed, "Truth be told, I don't hate you. I actual find you fascinating. I know I tried to break you and the hobbit up but in these last few days I have come to the conclusion that I wasted my time with him. You can do so much better than him and by better I mean me."

That was the last straw. Kurt could no longer keep his temper. "Who do you think you are. Blaine is plenty enough for me and don't call him a hobbit. He can not help it if he is shortish. You are a self centered, egotistical jerk and…" once again Kurt was interrupted but that was a good thing this time. He almost had blown the plan that everyone was working hard on.

"What the HELL is this Kurt." The boy looked up to see Blaine standing there. "Again your out with another guy. Is this who you were with when you said you were at Mercedes house. I can't believe you Kurt."

Kurt looked terrified, "Blaine it's not what it looks like. Sebastian just wanted to meet here to try and be friends. I thought you were suppose to be with your family." Kurt was thankful for his acting skills.

"They left early so I asked a couple friends to meet me for dinner since you said you already had plans. So Sebastian is your plan. First I see you two being a little flirty and then cuddling. Next I hear all about you kissing him Kurt. Now I catch you out here on a date with him." Blaine truly looked hurt. Kurt should tell that this was bothering Blaine and he knew that they had to move onto a different plan quickly.

"Blaine honey just cool down okay. Hear me out before you say or do something that you may regret."

"Cool down. Did you really just tell me to cool down. Why don't you cool down." Blaine picked up a glass of water and threw it in Kurt's face. "We are so over. Don't ever talk to me again." Then as planned Blaine stormed out.

Sebastian, who had stayed quiet the whole time, finally spoke up. "Are you alright Kurt? Here take my napkin." He handed over his napkin to Kurt.

"Do I look like I am okay. My boyfriend just dumped me because he thinks that I am cheating on him with you of all people. Look, I'm not really in the mood for dinner anymore. Thank you for inviting me out but I just want to me alone. Maybe we can reschedule at a later date."

This was not going how Sebastian expected it too. In some ways it was better in others worse. He was able to break up the all might Klaine but Kurt wasn't turning to him. Instead he was running away. "Yeah sure. I'll text you later."

"Thanks. Again I am sorry." Kurt stood up and walked towards the exit.

As Kurt neared the exit he heard Sebastian yell to him "Hey Kurt. I told you that you could do better than him. The offer stands." Kurt did not even justify his statement with a response. He just left the restaurant, walked to his car and drove home as fast, yet safely, as he could. He needed to see Blaine.

The first thing Kurt did when he arrived home was run up to his room to find Blaine. Kurt threw his bedroom door opened and launched himself onto Blaine, who was sitting on the bed. "Thank you so much for doing this honey. I could see how much it hurt you. I won't ask you to do anything else like that again. I promise. I love you."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulled him close and nestled his face into Kurt's neck. "It was harder than I thought it would be. It almost felt like we were really breaking up and I have had enough of that lately to last a lifetime."

Kurt looked down at Blaine, "I know. I am really sorry that we had to do that. I have had enough break up's with you to last a lifetime as well. Just remember that this time was not real."

"I know it wasn't real but it felt like it and that hurt."

"I know." Kurt climbed off of Blaine, took his shoes off then laid down while pulling Blaine down to lay next to him. "I have to say though that throwing that water in my face was a great touch but if you ever do that again I will find a way to torture you."

"Why thank you. I thought that was a rather nice touch as well. Did you see Sebastian's face when I did that?" Kurt shook his head. "It was epic. He truly looked terrified. So what happened after I stormed out?"

"Let's see, He handed me his napkin, he said he would text me later and he offered to be my boyfriend. That's about it."

Blaine shook his head. "That boy doesn't waste time does he."

"No he doesn't. He is nothing but a rich slut who thinks he can have anything he wants. He will be learning soon enough that he can not have me. I am taken by the greatest," Kurt placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips, "most handsome" _kiss_ "sexiest" _kiss "_boyfriend ever. No one could ever take your place."

Blaine started to grow teary eyed. He could not believe that this perfect specimen was his for as long as Kurt would have him. "So now what happens?"

"Now we have great, amazing, kick ass sex and the figure things out later." Kurt straddled Blaine and wasted no time. While unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, Kurt was grinding down on Blaine's already half hard cock.

"Uhng. Kurt, you feel so good. Don't stop please." Blaine was falling apart quickly.

Kurt grinding down again. "Blaine we need to stop for a minute. If we don't then both of us are going to have a mess in our pants" Kurt started to lift off of Blaine but the shorter boy wrapped his legs around Kurt to keep him in place. Blaine lifted his hips to find Kurt's They continued on for a few minutes enjoying the friction. Too soon Kurt yelled "So close. Don't stop."

Blaine sped up his movement. "Me too." They were both on the brink of an orgasm. A few thrusts later had Blaine cumming in his pants while moaning Kurt's name. Blaine's orgasm pushed Kurt to his own orgasm shouting out Blaine's name.

After the boys took of all their clothes and laid in bed together making out heavily which turned into another round of sex. They continued on like this under it was time for Blaine to head home. With all the screaming and moaning the two boys had done they were thankful that they had the house to themselves.

Once the two boys kissed each other goodnight Kurt pulled out his cell phone and texted Jeff.

**Asshole is heading your way if he is not there already. Be prepared. I do not want to pretend to date him anymore. It is hurting Blaine.- K**

_He is here but have no fear. We will occupy him. -J_

**Okay. Well I am tired so I am heading to bed. Let me know how things go tomorrow after I wake up."**

_Will do. Good night Kurt- J_

**Goodnight Jeff. Give Nick a kiss good bye for me.-k**

Kurt put his phone in his night table then went and took a shower before heading to sleep. All the exercising that the boys had down had worn Kurt down. He was definitely going to sleep peaceful.

…

**A/N- Finally this chapter is done. I haven't been sleeping very well lately so I kept falling asleep when I would sit down to write. Sorry that I cut the sex scene but like I said I keep falling asleep and I really wanted to get this one published because the chapter that I have been waiting to upload will be happening after the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this one.**

**Alerts/Favorites**

**Swedenloveniff**

**Miss-evil-lil-elf**

**CharTheGleek2012**

**Sexysportsbabe**

**vehuel22000**

**Reviews**

**Caramarie1918- I think there is going to be one more chapter with the fake dating before the next scheme starts up.**

**Miss-evil-lil-elf- I loved Niff's plan too. Someone had to play the part and since Beatz is the more reasonable one of the group it only made sense that David had to be the doubter. I promise you the current break up is 100% fake. They will not be breaking up again in this story. Two break up's were two too many.**

**Mynamjo- Blaine will not be hurt just uncomfortable with it. Kurt is doing a great job keeping Blaine up to date on what is going on. I am glad you liked the chapter.**

**Vampluv78- Okay deal. Now I just have to think of a great way to hurt him, oh wait I did. You will be reading about it in the next chapter. It's almost time for some hurt Stephen woohoo.**

**Sarahamanda- Thank you. I am glad you like it. **

**Klainegirl99- Sebastian will get what is coming to him but it is still a ways away.**

**Don't forget. My 50****th**** reviewer gets to select something that they want in my story and I will put it in.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Thank You**


	20. Fun with Nick and Jeff

**DALTON**

"Who was that?' Nick asked Jeff.

"It was Kurt. He wants us to continue on with our plan. He said that Blaine is really bothered by the fake dating. Kurt really just wants this over with."

"Poor Blaine. Hopefully everything goes well tonight and Kurt can be released from his dating duties. I must admit, Sebastian is harder to break than I thought he would be."

Jeff nodded his head. "He definitely is. Are you ready to go hunt down the male shank whore."

"Let's do this." Nick was excited for this next part of their plan.

The two boys left their dorm room and made their was to Sebastian's. When standing outside of his door they knocked. "Hold on. Be there in a minute." Little did the boys know that Sebastian was jerking off while imagining that it was Kurt's hand touching him. He had just moved onto the image of Kurt wrapping his lips around Sebastian's cock when he was interrupted by the knock on his door. Sebastian was still to far away from finishing so he tucked his dick back inside of his pants and went to the door to see who was bothering him.

When Sebastian opened the door the two boys on the other side could see how flushed his face was. "Hey there Sebastian. Mind if we come in for a minute?" Nick figured he would start the conversation.

"Um…sure." Sebastian moved to the side so the boys could pass through. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to ask you for your services again. I know you said no to us on Monday but we really want to play and we need another partner. Please join us." Nick hated begging but he knew it needed to be done.

Sebastian, being as sexually frustrated as he was, decided to join in on their little fun. "Fine. As long as I get to cum by either hand, mouth or ass I am good. So, which one of you is going to be my fuck toy tonight?"

Nick had his back turned to Sebastian as the three boys made their way to Nick and Jeff's room. "Actually we had something a little different in mind for tonight."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "I have done it all so whatever you have planned I know I can get off on it. You must know that I am a great fuck. You sought me out three times now. As long as my dick makes it's way into one of your asses tonight I don't really care what we do."

Nick knew they had Sebastian right where they wanted him. "This is why we sought you out. You are more fun than most of the guys here and I think it's safe to say that you are the most sexual experienced one."

"Nobody can hold a candle to me. I am the best."

"Close your eyes Seb and keep them closed" Jeff spoke.

"Fine." Sebastian closed his eyes and kept them shut as instructed. He felt a hand on his back leading him into the room. Next he felt something being put around his wrists. 'There is no way they are doing what I think they are' he thought.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Jeff removed his hand from Sebastian's back.

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see what laid out in front of him on Jeff's bed. "Um…guys. What is all of this for?" Sebastian asked unsurely.

Nick smirked behind Sebastian's back. "I told you we had a little something different we wanted to do. You said you've done everything. Are you going to back out on us?"

Damn these boys Sebastian thought. "Well this wasn't what I was expecting from you two. I figured that it would be something kinky like tying someone up or double penetration but this is unexpected."

"Your not going to play with us are you?" Jeff pouted.

"It's okay Jeff. We will find someone else to play with. Maybe we can convince Blaine to let Kurt play with us. You know he has knowledge and experience in this area of sex."

Sebastian didn't want to ruin the mood and he figured that if Kurt was into this type of thing that he might as well gain some understanding of it. He does want to be with Kurt after all. "Don't worry boys, there is no way I am backing out of this. I told you as long as I cum I don't really care what we do." Sebastian made sure not to mention the fact that Kurt and Blaine had broken up. He didn't want the boys to run off and call them.

"YAY," Jeff clapped like a 2 year old.

"Where do we start?" Sebastian inquired.

"We start with you stripping naked and then you going and standing by that wall." Nick pointed to the wall opposite the bed. Sebastian stripped all of his clothes off then walked over to the wall. "Put your hands on the wall and we are going to clip the restraints together. We would have used or handcuffs but somebody lost the key." Nick glanced in Jeff's direction when saying that.

"I already told you that I would buy a new pair. Stop rubbing the fact that I lost them in my face." Jeff really was getting tired of Nick reminding him of the fact.

Sebastian went over to the wall as told. "Now stay still and try not to move." Nick told him. Sebastian felt a hand wrap around his dick and it felt wonderful. The hand pumped his cock a few times before Sebastian felt a cock ring being slipped onto him. "You are going to keep this on you the whole time and if you are good we will let you cum at the end."

Sebastian let out a soft whimper. 'Holy hell this is hot' he thought.

Before Sebastian would say anything Nick continued talking. "If you want us to stop what we are doing at any time just say the word red. We will stop what we are doing. Jeff has never used his safe word with me yet. He loves this." Jeff started to stroke Sebastian's cock while Nick whispered the next sentence in Sebastian's ear. "From what I have heard, Kurt doesn't use his safe word either." Nick then licked the out shell of Sebastian's ear.

Just thinking about Kurt tied up made Sebastian want to orgasm. "Will you two just get on with it. I don't have all night. Unlike you two I actually have a life." It was amazing how Sebastian could still seem like a prick even when he was falling apart.

"Let's get a few things straight. You will not talk to me like that or you will be punished, not rewarded. You will not speak at all unless you are told too. You wanted to get started so we will. Jeff, can you had me the horse hair whip to start with." Jeff went and retrieved the black leather handled whip and handed it to Nick. "I figured we would start with this one since it hurts less. This whip is more like a massage than anything else."

"Can we blindfold him Nick? Please."

"That is a great idea Jeff. Sebastian we are going to put a blindfold on you. It will just intensify everything." Jeff slipped the blindfold over Sebastian's eyes. He then rubbed Sebastian's back a few times. Nick took a few steps back, pulled his arm backwards then let the whip sail through the air.

Sebastian jumped when he heard the swish of air next to him. He hated not being able to see what was happening. He heard another swish but this time the whip connected with his back. The boy jumped at contact. He had to admit that it did not hurt. The unknown was the scariest yet more erotic thing about this.

As Nick continued whipping Sebastian, Jeff had an idea of his own. Sebastian was sexy as hell and no one could deny that. His penis was also nice sized. Jeff kneeled in front of Sebastian, took his cock in his mouth and started sucking. He licked the precum that had already formed, off the tip of the glorious cock. Jeff continued bobbing up and down while Nick continued to assault Sebastian's back.

Sebastian was moaning from all the pleasure. He couldn't believe that he was doing something like this. BDSM had never been his thing but now he wished it had. Sebastian jumped when he felt a hand places on his back. "You are doing great and are being such a good boy. For that I will give you a reward." Nick grabbed a tube of lube and spread it over one of his fingers. He slowly inserted his finger then curled his finger looking for Sebastian's prostate. "Holy shit. Right there. Don't stop either of you please don't stop."

Nick shook his head slowly. "I told you that you were not allowed to talk. Now you must be punished. Jeff get your sexy lips off of Sebastian's dick and grab the gag. I was going to ease you into this but seeming how you do not know how to not talk we are going to gag you. Open that pretty big mouth of yours." Sebastian did as told. A ball was placed in his mouth while the straps were fastened in the back.

"Now I am going to place this tie in your hand. If you need us to stop just let go of it. Jeff honey, can you hand me the cat-o-nine? This whip is going to hurt more than the first one. I know you can take it though, Kurt can and you are more manly than he is." With that said Nick smacked Sebastian's ass and then started whipping him again.

Sebastian had no idea why Nick kept mentioning Kurt. He wished that he would stop though. Every time he thought of Kurt, Sebastian felt the need to orgasm but he couldn't. The stupid cock ring was blocking is release. Sebastian was a wreck. Not being able to see what was happening really did intensify things as Nick said it would.

Nick continued to whip Sebastian until his back was beat red. He knew that he had to stop or else he would break his skin opened. As much as he wanted to hurt the boy, he wasn't going to do it like that. This was really about tearing down his need for control. It was about making him listen to people and yeah it was also about a certain level of pain. The boys could see how every time they mentioned Kurt's name, Sebastian's dick would twitch.

"Jeff can you please jerk Sebastian off?" Jeff stood behind Sebastian, wrapped his arm around to the front and started to pump him. Sebastian could feel that he was on the verge of cumming but when he tried he couldn't which frustrated him.

Once Nick saw that Sebastian needed to cum he had Jeff stop what he was doing. "Since you talked out of turn we are not going to give you the release you are seeking." Nick took the blindfold off of Sebastian and undid the gag. "Turn around." Nick then unhooked the wrist restraints and took them off. "Now I want you to get dressed and do not under any circumstances take that cock ring off until you are in your own room. No go."

Sebastian dressed as quickly as he could then ran to his room. The first thing he did when he closed his door was strip naked and then took off the cock ring. Sebastian gripped his dick hard and started pumping it. He ran through all the images of Kurt that had kept popping into his head earlier. Sebastian reached for his cell phone and scrolled through the contacts until he saw Kurt's number. He pressed call and hoped that he was still awake and/or was answering his calls. _"Hello"_

"Hey there gorgeous. I was laying here thinking about how I needed to hear your voice." Sebastian had moved to laying in his bed holding the phone with one hand while jerking off with the other.

"_Sebastian. How nice to hear from you."_

"Yeah well, I figured I'd give you a call and see how you were d-doing." Sebastian let out a soft moan.

"_Are you okay Seb?"_

"Yeah I'm w-w-wonderful. Can you do me a favor and just keep talking."

"_What do you want me to talk about."_

"Anything. Please." He was so close. He just needed to hear his voice a little longer.

"_Okay. So I came home after the ruined dinner. I tried to call Blaine but he won't answer my calls. I really don't know what is wrong with that boy. School is going to be awkward tomorrow. I am thinking about skipping it but I don't know. I want to see Blaine and maybe he will forgive me if he can see the sincerity in my eyes. What do you think I sure do?"_

"Kurt you are so sexy. Your voice, your body, your ass. Oh god. I need to touch you please. KURT," Sebastian screamed his name as he came over his hand harder than he ever had before.

"_Were you just masturbating with me on the phone?"_

"Yeah. Who wouldn't want to jerk off to the thought of you?"

"_I have to go. My dad just yelled at me to hang up. I'll talk to you later. Bye."_ Kurt hung up as quickly as he could while Sebastian laid in his own sweat and cum falling fast asleep.

**DALTON WEDNESDAY MORNING**

Wednesday morning Sebastian woke up feeling amazing even though he was still a mess from the previous night. Sebastian was thankful that Thad had to go away for the night with his family or else he would not have been able to share his orgasm with Kurt. Sebastian Smythe did not do the boyfriend thing but he was willing to make an exception for Kurt. He knew that Kurt was going to be his soon enough.

Climbing out of bed he went to his closet and took out his uniform for the day. Then he went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. When Sebastian was done he glanced at himself in the mirror and thought about how sexy he was.

…

Beatz woke earlier than usual to keep an eye on Sebastian. He knew that Thad was gone for the night so that left Sebastian unobserved all night with the exception of when he was with Nick and Jeff. Just like Sebastian, Beatz got ready to start his day. Once he was done Beatz waited by his bedroom door waiting for Sebastian to emerge from his room so he could accidentally run into him. Just like every other day Beatz was going to be having breakfast with Sebastian and the rest of the warblers. He did not have to wait long until he saw Sebastian walk past his door. "Hey Seb," he said as he quickly opened his door. "How are you on this fine morning?"

"Hey Beatz. I'm doing wonderful this morning, I feel great and look great and I am sure that later tonight I will fuck great." The beat boxer was worried by that comment but knew that Sebastian would not have enough alone time to hook up with anyone.

"TMI Seb. I really do not need to know about your sex life."

"If you don't want to know these things then don't ask me questions."

"I will remember that for future reference."

The boys made it to the dining hall, collected their breakfast then sat down at the warbler table. Just as Sebastian was about to take a bite of his food Brad walked up to the table. "Hey Sebastian. How are you today?"

"Hey Brad. I'm sexy as always. How are you?"

Brad looked a little nervous but continued to talk. "Oh, I'm good. I was wondering if you had a minute. There was something that I needed to ask you."

"Sure. Ask away."

"I was kind of hoping to talk to you in private if that's okay."

"Fine. Gentlemen I will see you all later." Sebastian stood up from the table, leaving his food behind and followed Brad out of the dining hall. It was at that moment that Trent remembered that he had "forgotten" his English book. He stood up abruptly following the two boys. Unfortunately the boys seemed to have taken a different turn then expected which left Trent unable to find them. In fact it was like that for the rest of the day. No one was able to find Sebastian or Brad. All of the DSW were concerned. During classes they would search the halls, empty classrooms, even the dorms. The boys seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Jeff finally came up with the idea to check and see if Sebastian's car was still parked outside. Once they saw it was missing as well they put two and two together.

When classes had ended for the day Beatz was making his way to warbler practice when he had looked outside and noticed that Sebastian's car was parked outside again. He walked into the choir room, looked around, saw that Sebastian was not there and left. He hated the feeling that he was having in the pit of his stomach. Something felt wrong to him and he couldn't place a finger on it. As Beatz made his way to Sebastian's room to see if he was there he could hear noises coming from that direction. As the door drew closer the noises grew louder. Beatz was not prepared for what he saw as he opened Sebastian's door.

…

**A/N- I had a hard time trying to figure out what to write about the next morning. I know it might be a little suckish but it had to be written to set up the next chapter. I already have the outline for the next 4 chapters. I was hoping to hit my 50****th**** review by the time I uploaded this chapter but it did not happen. I am sitting at 49. **

**The next chapter is the one that I have been waiting to release. I will try to have it to you by the weekend. Now it is time for the thank yous.**

**Thank you for the Alerts:**

**Danniperson**

**BeccaChrist868**

**Reviews:**

**Sarahamanda- As always thank you for your review and I am glad you are enjoying this story.**

**I hate mosquitos- I feel bad for Blaine as well. Sebastian is going to get a taste of his own medicine soon enough, have no fear.**


	21. Plans aren't perfect

**A/N- Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. **

…

When Beatz opened the door he was not prepared for what he saw. There in front of him was Brad pinned underneath Sebastian, trying to fight him off. Sebastian had his dick out already while Brad still had his boxers on. Sebastian had both of Brad's hands in one of his and had them pinned above their heads while his other hand was trying to rip Brad's boxers off of his. "Stop fighting me. You know you want it." That was all it took to break Beatz of his frozen state.

"Get off of him you asshole. How the fuck can you do something like this." Beatz grabbed Sebastian and threw him off of Brad. The younger boy curled into a ball crying. Sebastian stood up of the ground.

"You don't know anything about what is going on here so you can leave now. Brad and I need some alone time." Sebastian turned and winked at Brad. Brad curled into himself even further.

Sebastian was to busy looking at Brad that he missed Beatz attack him until it was too late. "You asshole. I'll teach you to try to rape someone." Beatz kneed Sebastian in his balls then grabbed Sebastian's cock and twisted it at hard as he could. Finally he punched the taller boy in the face. Sebastian was in excruciating pain causing him to drop to the ground holding his privates. Beatz turned to Brad, "Get dressed and get the fuck out of here. Go get the headmaster and tell him what happened. " Brad nodded, too shook up to talk. He scurried off the bed, gathered his clothes and ran without bothering to put his clothes on.

Once Brad had left Beatz went and stood over Sebastian. "People like you make me sick. You think you can do whatever you want to someone and get away with it. I'll teach you differently." Beatz kicked Sebastian in his side. He them leaned down and whispered in Sebastian's ear. "If you every come near any other boy here I will kill you. Make no mistake of that. I will find you, cut your balls and dick off and let you bleed to death you piece of shit." Beatz stood up and waited for the headmaster to return but first sent out a mass text.

**To: Nick, Jeff, Trent, Kurt, Blaine, Thad- Sebastian just tried to rape Brad. In the room now. Brad getting head master. Come if you can - Beatz**

In almost no time at all his phone was shooting off replies.

_How the hell did that happen. I thought someone was watching him. Is Brad okay -Blaine_

_Blaine and I are on our way. Be there when we can - Kurt_

_WTF. Be right there. The rest of the DSW coming too - Nick_

**To: Blaine- He is physically okay. Seb got the slip on us this morning. Explain more when you're here - Beatz**

He did not bother responding to Nick's text as he knew they would be there soon enough. "What are you going to do. Report me for foreplay?" Sebastian smirked. Beatz had momentarily forgotten Sebastian's presence in the ground.

"No. We are reporting you for rape. Now shut the hell up until Headmaster Chamberlin gets here or I will make you shut up."

"Oh please. I am no rapist. He's the one that was begging for me to fuck him. I was just trying to give him what he wanted."

"I said, SHUT UP, or I will make you."

"What are you going to do? Hit me again. Go ahead. I will have you for assault so fast your head will spin. Don't you know who my father is. I have connections in all the right places."

Beatz was sick of listen to Sebastian and he had been warned twice. Beatz knelt down and punch Sebastian in his jaw. "Report that. Now shut up or I will do worse."

Sebastian must have learned his lesson because he did not say another word until Headmaster Chamberlin came running into the room. He was a man in his 50's with whiting hair. He was a little out of shape but not fat. All the students had to admit that he was a nice guy. "What is going on in here? I was told that there was an emergency."

Beatz spoke first. "There is an emergency sir. I walked into this room and found Sebastian trying to rape Brad."

"I was not trying to rape him. It was all a misunderstand. I mean look at me. Does it look like I would have to rape anyone." Sebastian said in defense.

'Oh shut your lying mouth. I saw you with my own two eyes. Trust me, I wish I hadn't seen anything but am immensely grateful that I was in the right place at the right time or else Brad would have been another victim of rape."

"Boys. Lets go to my office and discuss this. I will be speaking with brad as well and then we will determine if the police need to be called or not. Sebastian, I will have to call your father in for this and you know why."

Headmaster Chamberlin turned from the room walking down the hall and to his office which was located in the main building. Beatz and Sebastian followed close behind. Neither boy spoke a word. Once they reached the office both boys were asked to not speak until Sebastian's father was able to attend the questioning. Beatz reluctantly agreed while Sebastian agreed with a smirk of knowledge on his face. He knew that his father would get him out of this mess just as he always had in the past. Little did he know that his father was tired of Sebastian's shenanigans.

"Headmaster Chamberlin, Mr. Smythe is here to see you." the headmasters secretary reported.

"Thank you Ms. Brase. Send him in please."

The two boys turned to look at the door as Mr. William Smythe walked through the door. Beatz could see that Sebastian had a lot of his fathers characteristics. They both were tall, lean, with the same color hair. Mr. Smythe however had piercing blue eyes and a scowl on his face. "Headmaster Chamberlin, can you please fill me in on why you have called me down here to talk instead of over the phone."

"Of course. This student," he pointed to Beatz, "walked in on your son trying to rape a freshman student of ours. That type of behavior is not and will not be tolerated here. I have spoken with the other student and he has confirmed that the attack took place. My dilemma is whether or not to have the authorities involved or handle it the Dalton way."

"I see no reason to alert the authorities. There is no proof. How do you know that these two students who are making the accusation are not collaborating to have my sin expelled for his superior brain and talent."

"Both students are reputable people and I believe them over your son, giving your sons questionable background."

"Which is not a subject that will be talking about right now and has no bearing on the matter at hand." Mr. Smythe was quick to change the subject.

"As you wish. I am going to leave it up to the other student to see if he would like the cops called. I think they should be. Beatz, may you please go get Brad and bring him in here." Beatz exited the room.

"Now that it is just us three, you know that your son has a history of reported rapes so how am I suppose to think that had Beatz not walked in, Brad would have become another victim of Sebastian's. I told you when I agreed to accept him into Dalton that if he so much as stepped out of line he would be kicked out. Do you know how much crap I would take from the parents of my other students if they knew I allowed someone with his colorful background into this school."

"Sebastian can you go wait outside please." Mr. Smythe asked of his son. "This is what is going to happen. I will remove Sebastian from this school and not expose you to the other parents and school board as long as the cops are not called and all of this misunderstanding disappears completely. Do we have an understanding?"

HM Chamberlin knew that he should call the cops and have Sebastian arrested for assault but he did not want the bad publicity that would come along with it. "Fine, but this is between us. As far as Sebastian knows, you withdrew him from the school to avoid a political humiliation and I will somehow convince Brad that the police do not need to be involved as I have already expelled Sebastian from Dalton and he is not allowed back on school property again."

"I'm glad we could come up with a quick solution. I will keep my funding in the school for the rest of the year as an added incentive. It was nice doing business with you. I will take Sebastian up to his room and start packing it up. If you could please have his records ready for me by the time we leave that would be greatly appreciated." HM Chamberlin nodded and Mr. Smythe left.

A few minutes later Beatz returned with Brad in tow. "Ah, thank you Beatz. You may leave now. I need to speak to Brad privately." Beatz left with bad feelings. He knew that something was up. HM Chamberlin looked at Brad and started to speak. "Brad. Can you please tell me what happened today?"

"This morning at breakfast I asked Sebastian if I could talk to him p-privately. We skipped classes and went for a drive so that we could be alone. I told him that I l-liked him. Once we found a secluded place he leaned over and kissed me. It was my first kiss. It was soft, slow and sweet. We stayed there all afternoon talking and kissing. We even touched each other a little." Brad's face colored red from blushing.

"Then what happened?" HM Chamberlin asked in a neutral tone.

"It started to sprinkle so we came back here and went up to his room. We laid in his bed and made out more. We did things but then he wanted to go all the way and I was not ready for it. I was already stripped down to my boxers when he laid on top of me and started trying to take my boxers off." Brad started to cry. "I tried to fight him off I really did. He pinned my hands to the bed and was telling me to 'relax', 'stop fighting him', 'your going to enjoy it'. I tried to scream but he masked my screams with kisses. He had his penis out already and he almost succeeded with getting my boxers off of me but then Beatz came in and threw him off of me." Brad took a deep sob filled breath, "I didn't want this. Yes I wanted his attention and I wanted to kiss him but I did not want sex. I did not want to be attacked. I didn't want…want…want any of this. This is my fault. Had I not thrown myself at him to start with then this wouldn't have happened."

HM Chamberlin stopped Brad from speaking any further. "Brad this is not your fault. No means NO. It does not matter if you say no while kissing, right before sex or during. If someone says no than the other person should stop. I promise you, not everyone out there is like him. You will find a nice guy who will treat you right one day. Do not let this attack define you." HM Chamberlin felt sick for what he was about to say.

"Brad. I think that this matter should not involve the police. There is no need to really. I have already expelled Sebastian and he is no longer allowed to be on Dalton property. You are safe here. I will not let him hurt you again. Plus if you tell the police everything you just told me there is a good chance that they will not believe you."

Brad looked a little relieve by the fact that Sebastian had been expelled but confused by not calling the police. "I did nothing wrong so why wouldn't they believe me. Beatz can vouch for the fact that he tried to rape me."

"Unfortunately with rape charges or in your case attempted rape you have to be able to prove it happened. Yes, Beatz can say what he saw but Sebastian can just say that you asked for it. You admitted to doing other things with him before hand. It would be your word against his and his father is a states attorney and knows the law better than just about anyone else. He has friends in high places and you will lose. Now think about it. Do you really want to drag you and your family through the hassle of a trial and public exposure just to seek justice on Sebastian?"

Brad was really confused now. "But shouldn't he have to pay for what he did?"

"Brad. Do your parents even know that you are gay? How would they like to know that their 15 year old son was skipping class to engaging in sexual activities. We have the authority to suspend you for such actions. Now before you speak again I want you to think about what you really want to do." The HM really felt like scum but he needed to convince Brad to let the situation go.

Brad sat there and thought. His mother knew that he was gay but he was too scared to tell his dad. He did not know how the man would react. He was sure that both parents would be disappointed in him if they knew what he had done today. Brad also wanted to attend a prestigious university someday and he knew that a suspension would not look great on his records. Brad took a deep breath before speaking again. "I won't press charges. Can you please not tell my parents about what I did today. They would be disappointed in me."

Up in Sebastian's room things were not going well either. "How could you embarrass our family like that again. You promised that you wouldn't pull this shit again. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Do you really want an answer dad or do you just want to yell at me?"

"I want an answer and I want it now." His father yelled.

"I was horny and he was willing until the last minute. I knew he was just nervous. Had that asshole not interrupted me than Brad would have calmed down and I would have enjoyed myself." Blaine said this to his father rather matter of a factly.

"I got you your fake id so you could handle your urges in a legal manner. He's fucking 15 Sebastian. I was able to cover your mess up yet again but this is it. I am done protecting you, I am done coddling you. You want to act like this fine. But you will no longer be attending private school. I had to bride them to take you in the first place. Everyone else said no. Starting tomorrow you will be attending public school. Let's finish packing your things, pick up your records and then find a new school for you yet again."

"If I must attend_ public_ school then I know where I want to go."

**Thursday Morning McKinley**

Kurt and Blaine were saddened to hear what had almost happened to Brad. They had all had a great system in place to prevent Sebastian from attacking him but they failed. Kurt had expected to receive a text or phone call from Sebastian last night but one never came. The boys were hoping that Sebastian was now a thing of the past since he no longer attended Dalton.

"I have to go to class Kurt. Try and have a good day. I know that everything sucks right now but we tried our best. I love you and I will see you after class." Blaine gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips before walking off to class.

Kurt wanted to forget everything and just focus on school but he couldn't. He kept replaying all the events in his head trying to figure out where they had went wrong. He was so deep in thought that he need not notice the final bell ring. He was still standing at his locker when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and someone whispering in his ear. "Guess who baby?" Kurt froze for a moment before turning around. He was met with yet another kiss being forced on him.

…

**A/N- Yes we all know who it is that kissed Kurt so I do not see it as a cliff hanger just a set up for the next chapter. I hope this chapter did not upset to many people. Thank you to everyone that continues to follow me in my journey to tell you this story. I would not have continued if it was not for all of you so thank you.**

**Alerts:**

Renee20061918

kelyangel

**Reviews:**

**Sarahamanda- **As always thank you. You were my 50th reviewer so what would you like to see happen?

**Mynamjo- **I love cliffhangers. I am sorry that you had to wait until the very end of the weekend for this chapter. I had every intention of posting it Friday night.

**Caramarie1918- **Have no fear I would not have let it go all the way with Brad.

**I hate mosquitos- **Thank you for saying that 'the next morning' did not suck. I was really worried about writing it. I really hated the way it had turned out but it needed to be written to set up this chapter. Somehow your review was posted twice but that's okay to me.

**Peruser-** Things probably would have gone wrong already had Sebastian not been playing his own game. Things definitely went wrong. No plan is perfect as the boys all just found out.

**One final note. Am I the only one who keeps rewatching Kurt sing 'Not The Boy Next Door'? I do not know how many times I have watched it but I can not keep my eyes off of him. **

**I hit over 50 reviews and it feels awesome. Thank you all so much.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. Life or Gel

**A/N- Updates are most likely going to come once a week now. I have so many great ideas that I am aching to write but I also just picked up 21 more hours a week at my job on top of working 6 days a week. By the time I arrive home at night my body is just plan worn out. **

**I tried to post this earlier but it wouldn't let me so I went to the drive-in and saw Dark Shadows and The Lucky One. Both movies were good in their own way.**

…

"Guess who baby?" Kurt froze for a moment before turning around. He was met with yet another kiss being forced on him.

"_SLAP_" could be heard throughout the empty hallway. "How dare you kiss me you scum. Who the hell do you think you are?" Kurt was pissed that Sebastian had kissed him. Sebastian was nothing but a low life rapist who didn't deserve to be walking free.

"Fuck, that hurt. What the hell did I do to you?" Sebastian was shocked by the slap.

Kurt was livid. 'What you did to me? How about what you did to Brad, huh. You tried to rape him. What are you some sort of pedophile? Then you come over to me and kiss me. I don't think so."

"First, you have no idea what happened between Brad and I. Secondly, he asked and begged for it. Lastly, yes I kissed you. I did not get the chance to kiss you goodnight on Thursday so I was going that now."

"You bastard. No one asks to be raped. How can you stand there and say that. Oh and that date you are talking about. It was all a lie. I have never and will never like you. I think you are a self centered, arrogant jerk who does not deserve to walk on the same planet or breath the same air as me. So how about you do me and everyone else a favor and just go away." Kurt finished his rant.

Sebastian was a little taken back by Kurt's admission but was not going to let that stop him from obtaining what he wanted and what he wanted was Kurt. "Let me make one thing crystal clear." Sebastian leaned closer to Kurt and whispered in his ear, "I always get what I want and what I want is you, Kurt."

Sebastian walked away leaving Kurt with a perturbed feeling. With all the shock of seeing Sebastian at McKinley Kurt had forgotten to even find out what the boy was doing at his school. Kurt hurried off to his class which he was late for.

When class ended Kurt rushed out of his class to seek out Blaine. He needed to talk to his boyfriend and inform him of his morning meeting. "Blaine," Kurt yelled as he saw Blaine heading to his history class. "Blaine, wait up." Kurt ran to Blaine who had stopped walking.

"Kurt, what's wrong." Blaine could see the distress on his boyfriends face.

"He was here. He kissed me. He wants me. Blaine, I'm scared." Kurt was on the verge of tears.

"Calm down honey. Who was here?"

"Sebastian."

Now Blaine understood. "Wait, why was he here?"

"I have no idea. Shouldn't he be at his new fancy private school and out of all of our lives." The school bell rang signaling the start of class but neither boy moved.

"You would figure that but then again it is Sebastian and he seems to do what he wants." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "Try not to think about it to much. Hopefully this was the last time we will ever see him again."

Kurt sighed. "I wish it was but I have a feeling that we will be seeing him again real soon."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he is walking towards us right now." Blaine turned to see Sebastian walking down the hallway heading towards them.

"Well isn't this such a sweet sight. For being ex-boyfriends you sure seem to be buddy buddy."

"Again that was staged and a lie as well. Blaine would never break up with me. Especially not over you. Oh and FYI, we talk to each other so don't think we didn't know how you were playing us against each other." Kurt was scared to be around Sebastian but he was not going to show it. The taller boy was not going to get the best of him.

Sebastian clapped softly, "Brava on your excellent acting skills Kurt. You truly had me fooled into thinking that you liked me. I guess it is unfortunate for you that your acting skills were so believable that it made me want you. As I said earlier. I get what I want."

Blaine could not listen to this any longer. "Stay the hell away from MY boyfriend. He doesn't not has he ever wanted you. Go back to whatever fancy private school that daddy was able to pay off to take you and leave us alone."

"Oh, that's right. I haven't been able to tell you my wonderful news have I. Your Principle Figgins loves money so much that with a little cash incentive, he was more than willing to enroll me at this _fine_ institute of learning. Guess that means that we will be seeing a lot more of each other. I will have more time to watch that sweet ass of yours Kurt and find out how to get my dick in it."

"You are so rude and vulgar. I wouldn't be with you if you were the last guy on earth. Since we obviously have to attend the same school now let me lay down a few rules. One, stay away from Blaine and I. Two, stay away from my friends. Three, stay away from glee club and lastly, enjoy your time here at William McKinley High School, home of the most feared coach in all of Ohio, to whom I happen to be a favorite off." Kurt smirked, grabbed Blaine's hand and walked away leaving Sebastian with a questioning look on his face. He boys were late for their next class so to avoid getting into trouble they were and sough out Coach Sue.

Ten minutes later the boys gained enough courage to stop by Sue's office without an appointment. Had Kurt been by himself then there would not have been a problem but it was well known that coach Sue was not a fan of Blaine's. They knocked on her office door and waited for a response. "Whoever you are this better be important or you will suffer my wrath. I have no appointments scheduled for this time."

Kurt opened the door and walked through first. "Coach Sue, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

"Porcelain come in. You know that you are always welcome to stop by. What can I do for you?"

'We just need a few moments of your time." Kurt motioned for Blaine to come in which he did timidly.

"MaGELlan was not part of the agreement. I'm sorry but porcelain but I can not have that much hair gel in my office at any given time."

"Please coach Sue. I have a problem of epic proportions and you are the only one that I can turn to."

"Fine. Sit." The boys went to sit but coach Sue stopped them. "My sweet porcelain can sit not your Gel-E McGel Gel." She looked over at Kurt who gave her a pleading look. "Okay. You can sit but don't touch anything. All those starving hair people living under your helmet hair might try to escape and start eating everything in my office."

Kurt snickered at that. "Coach Sue, there is a new student at this school who has tried to break Blaine and I up. He now has laid off of Blaine but is going after me."

"Well is the boy cute and gel free?" She looked at Blaine again, 'How is it not dripping all over the place." She made a disgusted look then turned back to Kurt.

"I can't deny that he is sort of attractive and yes he is gel free. That is not the point though. He…" Sue stopped him again mid sentence.

"I will decide what is the point and what isn't. I have made my decision. You and Gelatin over here are going to break up and you will start dating the other kid. Problem solved have a great day, don't leave any of your hair gel behind."

"I'm sorry but your rather him be with a rapist than someone who likes hair gel? That seems kind of asinine." Blaine was tired of being make fun of for his hair gel and coach Sue not listening to them.

"What is he talking about?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. The new kids name is Sebastian. He transferred here from Dalton Academy. Blaine had someone check into his background and he has been accused of rape several times at another school and yesterday he was caught trying to rape someone. Some how his father was able to make the problem go away and now he is here. Sebastian made it perfectly clear that he wants me and will have me."

Sue could now see the slight fear in Kurt's eyes. "Well that's not going to happen because you have one Sue Sylvester looking out for you."

Kurt smiled, "That's what I was hoping for. I kind of already threatened him with you."

Blaine spoke up, "Thank you so much for protecting him coach Sylvester. You don't know how much it means to me."

"Well young Burt Reynolds, I know exactly how you can pay me back for my services. Give me the hair gel that you have in your pants pocket."

"Ah, I don't have any gel in my pockets?" Blaine asked more than said it.

"Yes you do and if you want me to protect your boyfriend than you will give it to me so I can dispose of it and rid the world of hair gel one bottle at a time."

"Blaine, just give her the gel. You know you have more in your locker."

"But Kuurt," Blaine whined, "It's mine. I don't want to give it to her."

"So you would rather Sebastian come after me than give up a stupid little bottle of hair gel that you could buy more of?"

Blaine contemplated that for a minute which was a minute too long for Kurt's liking. "You have got to be kidding me Blaine. You know what. Keep the damn hair gel. I will find another way to protect myself." Kurt stood up and stormed out of Sue's office.

Blaine realized the mistake he made, threw the gel down on Sue's desk and went to run after Kurt but was stopped by Sue. "Hey, get back here now." Blaine went and sat back down. "I don't like what you just did to porcelain and you are lucky that I am feeling a little generous today. So for making him upset this is what I am going to do. Tonight when you are sleeping I am going to sneak into your house, steal all the hair products that you own and then draw a mustache on your face."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Um, why are you going to draw a mustache on me?"

"So you will truly look like a young Burt Reynolds. Why don't you seem worried about me stealing your hair gel?"

"I'll just lock all my products in my safe so I'm not worried."

"The safe in your room that has the combination of 37-2-54?"

Blaine was floored. He had never told anyone the code before, not even Kurt. "H-how did you know that?"

"I have eyes, ears and cameras everyone. Remember that. Now you better go find porcelain and apologize to him. Now get the hell out of my office." As Blaine left Sue muttered to herself "I really don't like that kid."

Blaine found Kurt in the woman's bathroom crying. "Kurt. I'm so sorry. Of course your life means more to me that the gel does. I'm so sorry. I made a stupid error please don't cry. Besides Sue already threatened me."

"Good, you deserve it." Kurt was still crying softly. "You don't know how much this whole situation with Sebastian is bothering me. I feel like it's my fault that Brad was almost raped and now he is here and I know he is going to try to come after me and there is nothing I can do to stop it. So I go see the one person who can protect me the most and you didn't have my back right away. I love you Blaine but I am mad at you right now so can you please just leave me alone for now. I will call you tonight."

Blaine could understand Kurt's frustration and disappointment in him. Blaine hadn't put Kurt's safety first right away. "Okay. I love you and Brad, wasn't your fault," Blaine left the bathroom.

Kurt knew that coach Sue would protect him regardless of what Blaine decided but he also knew he needed more backup. Kurt contemplated for a minute then pulled out his cell phone. He called the only other person he could think of to help him. Kurt found the number in his contact list then pressed talk.

"_Hello"_

"Hey there it's Kurt. I really need to talk to you. Do you think that you could meet me at McKinley after school?"

"_Sure. Is everything okay? Did that hobbit hurt you?"_

Kurt chuckled a little, "No Blaine didn't do anything to me. Well not really. I will explain it all when you get here."

"_Okay. I'll see you as soon as I can get there."_

"Okay. Thanks Dave." Kurt stood up, splashed his face with cold water then went to finish his school day.

…

**This chapter did not go as intended but Sue would not stop yelling at me until I wrote her into the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all for your continuing support.**

**Alerts/Favorites****- Thank you**

Magical-Mortal712

Phictionmaker7

**Reviews**

**Caramarie1918- **At least it did not get any further than a kiss. It sure did shake Kurt up though, my poor baby.

**I hate mosquitos**- Oh I know. I would have probably hit the person first and asked questions later but Kurt is not really the physically defensive type of guy. He uses his words more than anything. I am glad to see him standing up for himself more though.

**Peruser**- I am still watching Not the Boy next door. I can't help it. We have not heard the last of HM Chamberlin. He is a disappointment. Instead of helping Brad he broke him. He really is no better than Sebastian. Sue really has been one of the only teachers that have tried to stand up to bullying. All the others ultimately ignore it. You will have to wait and see what Sebastian does with his time at McKinley. His wicked days are not over yet.

**Sarahamanda**- Thank you. I am glad for your continuous support.

**Mynamjo**- I think we may see Brad again so have no fear. I agree that he needs to be paired with someone.

**Renee20061918**- And here is another update J I think that they all are equally rotten just in different ways. Yes there was another forced kiss but I think Kurt handled it wonderfully. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. It really means a lot to me to hear that.

**Phictionmaker7**- Aww thanks. It's nice to be loved. I was updating like twice a week but I now have added 21 more hours a week to my work schedule so I will only be able to update once a week. I will aim to update more but I can't guarantee it. I am glad you are enjoy my story. As I said in the previous reviews response, hearing that means a lot to me.

**Thank you all for your continuous support.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	23. Poor Kurtsie

**A/N- Warning noncon. I am sorry that you all had to wait for this. I have sat down at my laptop to write this all week and fell asleep every single time. Today was a short work day so without further ado**

…

**McKinley Thursday Afternoon**

Kurt spent a little extra time at his locker when school let out for the day. He was hoping to kill time before Dave came but also avoid Sebastian. Luckily for Kurt he did not see Sebastian anymore after the confutation this morning. He also managed to avoid Blaine and was happy to see that Blaine was respecting his wishes. Yes, Kurt still loved Blaine and this little debacle was not going to break them up. He was just angry and needed cool down time. Kurt's cell phone signaled a text message so he took his phone out to read it.

_Hey. I'm here. Do you want me to come in or are you coming out- Dave_

**I'll be out in a minute- Kurt**

Kurt pulled the last book he needed out of his locker then left the school. The parking lot was virtually empty of cars except for the kids who were at various sports practices. He scanned the lot and spotted Dave parked next to his navigator. He made his way over to Dave still keeping a lookout for unwanted people. "Hey Dave. Thanks for meeting me. I really needed someone to talk to who could maybe help me with a problem that I am having."

Dave smirked, "One night of falling asleep together on the couch and your calling me for sexual favors. I must be an awesome cuddlier."

"Not you too. I have enough problems I don't need one more."

Dave studied Kurt's face and saw the distress in it. 'Hey. Kurt I was only joking. I'm sorry. Let's go somewhere to talk and see if I can help you. I really am sorry."

Kurt relaxed a little. "No Dave. I'm sorry for being bitchy. It has been a long day and an even longer week. Everything you did to me last year is really nothing compared to what I have been going through. Do you want to go to the Lima Bean for coffee or Breadsticks for dinner?"

"Let's go to Breadsticks. I am a bit hungry."

"Breadsticks it is. I'll follow you." Dave and Kurt hopped into their vehicles and made their was to the restaurant for dinner. Once they were seated at their table Kurt started the conversation. "So how have things been at home? I haven't really gotten to talk to you since the morning you left my house."

"Things are going as well as they can. My father apologized and we are working things out. He's not like your father, super supportive and all, but he is trying. My mother on the other hand has decided that I am no longer her son and has spoken all of 2 words to me. I knew that coming out would be hard. That's why I hid who I was but no one ever prepares you for just how hard it is."

"Tell me about it. I was terrified to come out to my dad. I thought that he would hate me but he said that he had known since I was three. Give your mom time. She may come around. Maybe she just needs time to process and come to terms."

"Yeah I hope. I love my mom and I don't want to be the cause of any animosity in my family."

"Well you know that I am here for you if you ever need anyone to talk to." Kurt reached over and patted Dave's hand.

"I know. Thanks. So what about you? What is it that has you sitting here with me and not your hobbit boyfriend." Dave was curious.

"Do you remember Sebastian?" Dave nodded. "Well we concocted a plan to knock him off his high horse. It all started out as Blaine's idea then he brought in a few other people to help him." Kurt took a deep breath as he told the rest of the story while Dave sat there listening intently. Kurt told him about the flirting, the attack, Sebastian's advanced at school. As Kurt finished the story he could see the look of anger on Dave's face.

"I'm going to kill him Kurt. Who does he think he is to lay a hand on you. I regret everyday forcing that kiss on you last year. I can't believe you had to go through that again. I understand it is just a kiss but they mean something to you. What do you want me to do Kurt?"

"I just needed someone to listen to me. Coach Sylvester has my back now even though I am pretty sure she had my back before but took that opportunity to test Blaine's loyalty to me. She said that she would protect me if Blaine gave up his travel sized hair gel, which he refused. I'm a little and disappointed in him for even needing to think of an answer but I know he means well."

Dave knew, after Kurt told his story, what he was going to do to help Kurt but he kept it to himself. "Do you want me to knock a little sense into your boyfriends head. Maybe it will loosen the gel a bit."

Kurt laughed, "Thanks Dave I needed that. Thanks for the offer but I am going to have to decline. I love his pretty little gel head. So enough drama. How are things going at your new school?" Kurt and Dave talked for another 45 minutes catching up with one another. By the time they said goodbye Kurt was feeling better about his day. Yes his run in with Sebastian and his disappointment in Blaine still bothered him. Dave, however was able to bring a little sunshine to Kurt's otherwise dreary day.

When Kurt arrived home that night he saw several missed text messages from Blaine.

**I'm sorry. Please forgive me- B**

**I hope your not still mad at me. Text me back please- B**

**I don't know if your phone is shut off or if your just ignoring my texts so I will just say I love you and leave you alone for the night. See you in school tomorrow. Sweet dreams. I love you- B**

Kurt felt a pang in his heart reading the last text but he still felt it was best to leave Blaine alone for the night. Leaving Blaine alone and not talking to him lasted a total of 6 minutes. Kurt sent a text to Blaine before getting ready for bed.

_See you tomorrow. I love you too. Goodnight- K_

**Friday Morning**

Friday came to early for Kurt. He did not want to go to school and have to face Sebastian so he did what he does best and pretended to be sick. He sent Blaine a message saying that he would not be in school. Blaine responded, telling Kurt that he would come over after school to see him and that he would miss him. Once the text was read, Kurt turned his phone off set it on his nightstand and went back to sleep.

Kurt woke up from the second time that morning around 9am. He felt refreshed and rejuvenated. He had no plans until Blaine came over so he took this time to do a beautify day. He started with cutting and filing his nails, then buffed them to give them a shiny finish. Next he went to the bathroom and filled his bathtub with water. He added a fragranced bubble bath and flower petals along with bath salt. He soaked in the bath for an hour. When he got out of the bath he felt refreshed and relaxed. He was able to forget about his troubles. Kurt wrapped himself in a towel then went to pick his clothes out. He opened the bathroom door and froze. There laying on his bed was his troubles.

"How the hell did you get in here?'

"I have my ways. Why don't you drop that towel and come join me over here. I promise it will be worth it." Sebastian grinned.

"Get out of here now before I call the cops on you." Kurt was angry beyond belief. Who did this guy think he was to just let himself into someone's house.

"Go ahead and call the cops Kurt. Once they arrive I will just tell them my fathers name and they will go away. You see, having connections like mine pretty much means you get away with anything."

"You know you are truly a sick and crazy man." Kurt was trying to calculate whether or not it was worth walking over to his nightstand, which was next to Sebastian, to grab his cell phone and call someone for help. He really did not want to be any closer to Sebastian than he was now.

Kurt did not have to deliberate for long since Sebastian made the choice for him. Sebastian slithered off of Kurt's bed and walked over to him. Before Kurt could run back into the bathroom to lock the door, Sebastian had his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and pinned him to the wall. Kurt tried to break free but Sebastian just held on tighter. "Don't try to struggle. You know you want me."

Kurt was repulsed. "I would never want you. Let me go and get the hell out of my house. NOW."

"Oh I'll let you go don't worry, once I'm through with you." Kurt's eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen. Kurt twisted his body in every way possible trying to break free. Sebastian crushed his lips to Kurt's forcing his tongue down Kurt's throat. As Sebastian started to moan, Kurt started to cry. He tried to kick Sebastian in the balls but Sebastian had Kurt's body flushed with his. Sebastian reached down and undid Kurt's towel from around his waist letting it drop to the floor. He then cupped Kurt's penis in his hand. 'I knew you would be big. Too bad you would get to fuck me with it but don't worry I guarantee you will be more than satisfied."

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and forced the boy to touch his penis over the clothes. 'You like that don't you. Just think in a matter of minutes this is going to be pounding you in your ass." Kurt could feel Sebastian hardening when he said that. Kurt did the only thing he could think to do. He opened his hand and started to rub Sebastian's cock. Sebastian saw that as a sign and kissed Kurt deeper. Sebastian let go of Kurt's hand and pulled his pants and boxer briefs down so Kurt could have full access to his cock. Using what little room he had, Kurt started to massage Sebastian more. He reached down and started to play with Sebastian's balls than twisted them as hard as he could.

Sebastian screamed out in pain letting Kurt go in order to hold on to his dick which was hurting him immensely, "You fucking jerk. Oh god it fucking hurts. Why the hell did you do that.?" Sebastian was screaming at Kurt.

Kurt started to run up the stairs but Sebastian jumped up off the ground and captured him. Sebastian threw Kurt to the ground then climbed on top of him. "Get off of me." Kurt knew there was no escaping now.

"I tried to do this gently but now you are not going to enjoy what is coming. I am going to fuck that little ass of yours raw and by the time I get done with you you'll never want anybody else. Not even your precious little Blaine."

Using his knees Sebastian pushed Kurt's legs apart. Kurt could feel Sebastian's cock laying on his stomach. Kurt wanted to throw up but was not going to give Sebastian the satisfaction of winning. He knew that if he could clear his mind then he would figure out a way to get free but it was kind of hard to do when your about to be raped.

Sebastian grabbed his cock and lined it up with Kurt's hole. Kurt continued to struggle free. Just as Sebastian was about to push in his weight was lifted off of Kurt.

"Get the fuck off of his asshole." Kurt looked at his savior and saw Puck with Blaine right behind him. Blaine ran over to Kurt and held his boyfriend reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.

"Let me go unless you want to find yourself locked up." Sebastian threatened Puck.

"I've done my time in juvie and I will do more if it means beating the crap out of scum like you." Puck punched Sebastian in the face and the sound of cartilage breaking echoed throughout the room.

"You broke my fucking nose. I will be contacting the police and sending you away for a long time."

"Oh yeah. Well then let's make sure that it's worth it." Puck pulled his hand back again but before he could punch him he heard Kurt yell.

"Puck stop. Don't hurt him. If he does report you then you will do time in jail, no juvie this time. I would feel terrible to know that you were there because of me. Sadly, Sebastian is right about what he said to me. Without any physical evidence it is going to be hard to send him to jail. His daddy will just cover it up and he will walk free. Let him go."

Puck and Blaine looked at Kurt like he had two heads while Sebastian smirked. "Don't look so happy Sebastian. I know what you are like now and I know that you will fuck up again. Just know that when you do I will be there and I will make sure capture it all and send you away forever. No get the fuck out of my house."

His saviors could not believe that Kurt was just letting him go. "You are so lucky that Kurt is who he is and that you didn't complete your task." Blaine walked over to where Sebastian was and kicked him as hard as he could right in Sebastian's balls. "Have a memento to remember me by. He then kicked him in his side. "Your dad may be a states attorney but mine is a lawyer and I will figure out a way to beat you. Now do as my boyfriend said. Get dressed and get out of here."

Sebastian had never been as scared as he was at that moment in the presence of Puck and Blaine. He knew that it was by the grace of Kurt that he was not killed by the two boys. He could never look weak though. These boys did not need to know that his father would no longer back him up or get him out of trouble as he had in the past. "Fine I'm leaving." He glanced over at Kurt. "This isn't over beautiful. Just know that I will always be waiting in the shadows for you to be alone and when I get you alone again I will not be stopped." Sebastian grabbed his clothes and left. He did not want to stay around long enough to get dressed.

Once all the boys heard the front door slam shut Blaine went back over to his boyfriend, who was shaking, and held him. Puck grabbed the blanket off of Kurt's bed and wrapped it around him. "I'm so sorry baby. I tried to get here as fast as I could. I'm so so sorry. This is all my fault. If I had told him to back off when I first met him then this wouldn't have happened." Blaine was rambling.

"Blaine, stop honey. It's no one's fault but Sebastian's. I tried to get away. He was faster then I thought. I am just so grateful that you two showed up. Speaking of, why are you two here?" It was the middle of the school day so all of them should have been in school still.

"I overheard Sebastian talking to Jacob Ben Israel about you. He was asking for your class schedule, your locker number and your address. I thought it was suspicious so I went and found Blaine. I told him what I heard. He looked worried so I followed him as he went to confront the asshole. When Blaine couldn't find him, he started to panic. I asked him what was going on but he wouldn't tell me. He just said that he needed to get to you right away." Puck was explaining.

"I tried to call and warn you but you didn't answer."

"I was in the bathtub relaxing. When I came out he was laying on my bed. I have no idea how he broke in."

"Again that would be thanks to Jew fro. He told Sebastian where your hide-a-key was. Seriously that boy knows everything about everyone. It's spooky and creepy." A shiver ran through Puck's body.

"I knew once I couldn't find him that the chances he was coming here were great and I am so glad I was right. If we had been one more second we would have been to late to save you. I love you so much baby. You don't have to talk about it but I would like to know what happened."

"Later. Right now I want to go to sleep. I am exhausted, plus I want to get dressed. I don't want to be naked anymore."

Puck was relieved that they were able to save Kurt. "I'll take that as my cue to leave. You sure your alright Princess?"

Kurt smiled the smallest of smiles. "I'm find just shook up. Thank you for everything Puck. I don't know how I could ever repay you for saving me."

"Don't sweat it but if you really want to pay me back you could always bake me a batch of your chocolate chip cookies when you feel up to it."

"Deal." With nothing else being said Puck left the two boys alone.

…

**A/N- I am sorry to do that to our Kurtsie but it needed to be done for the long run. I had so much more that I wanted to write in this chapter but I figured this was a good place to end. I am going to get started on the next chapter as soon as this is posted. Now it is time for the thank you's**

**ALERTS/FAVORITES****- Thank you**

Kawaiibookworm

Eraman

LadyBelinda

nightstar2011

**REVIEWS**

**LadyPhoenix731**- Are you reading my mind? I guess this is a little spoiler for what is to come. When I had Sebastian transferring that was one of my intentions. It will be coming up next chapter unless the story gets away from me again.

**Caramarie1918**- Yes he did call Karofsky but have no fear. Dave is not going to come between our boys. He is just there for moral support.

**Sarahamanda**- Thank you for your continuing support.

**Vampluv78**- the next chapter has arrived. Blaine really is a baby about his hair gel isn't he? Oh well I still love the boy. I know what you mean, life keeps getting in the way of my fan fiction and my fff. I am awaiting the next chapter to your story as well. We will be seeing more of Brad again.

**Phictionmaker7** - aww..I love being loved. Blaine is just co-dependant on his hair gel. Maybe he should go to hair gel anonymous. You were very close. Sebastian didn't try to rape him in the locker room but his own bedroom. Poor Kurtsie L

**Deathbycitrus-cd**- I know right. I would never have hesitated between the two. I would protect Kurt with my life. Blaine will learn someday. I am sorry that you had to wait for the update. Life keeps getting in the way. You review went through 3 times for some reason which works in my favor because it brings my review count up higher. Thank you. J

**That is all for now. Keep reading please. I do see an end in sight but I think we may hit 30 chapters first. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	24. Aftermath

**Friday Night Kurt's Room**

Puck had left hours ago and Blaine was still holding Kurt as he cried. Kurt hated himself for having to resort to feeling up Sebastian. How could he tell Blaine what he had done. Blaine would think he was a slut and leave him. He was now damaged goods. No one would want him. Would Blaine ever want to touch him again when he finds out exactly what Sebastian had done to him.

Kurt had all these irrational thoughts running through his mind and there was no slowing them done. At first he cried from shock which turned to anger. His anger turned to self loathing which turned to just feeling unlovable.

Blaine held onto Kurt like he was the last breath of air. He kept kissing his head and telling him that he loved him and that everything would be okay.

People in the Hudmel household started coming home 5 hours later. First Finn arrived home from football practice but he went straight to his room to play his new COD game. When Burt arrived home he knocked on the basement door to check on Kurt. It was that knock that brought Kurt back to reality.

Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat. "Yes?"

"Hey kiddo, it's just me. I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"I'm good, thanks dad. Blaine came over after school to check on me. We are going to order out and just hang out down here tonight. Is that okay?" Kurt did not want to face anyone tonight, especially his dad. Kurt was sure his eyes were puffy and red from all the crying.

"Yeah that's fine. Is Blaine spending the night?"

"If it's okay with you Burt I would feel better if I spent the night so I could look after Kurt and make sure he is okay."

"He sounds a little hoarse are you sure you want to spend the night. You might catch what he has." Kurt was relieved that his dad thought the rawness of his voice was from being sick and not from crying. It would be one less thing that he would have to deal with today.

"Thanks for worrying about me but I have a great immune system and am rarely ever sick." There was no way that Blaine could see leaving Kurt tonight or ever.

"Okay. Kurt, I want you to stay in bed and relax. Blaine, if you need anything let me know. I'll order dinner for you guys since I know what you like. I'll have Finn bring it down when it arrives." Burt shut the door leaving the two boys alone once again.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "You don't have to spend the night. Thanks for offering but I am sure that there are better things that you could be doing then trying to comfort me."

"No baby there really isn't. You mean the world to me and I would rather be here than anywhere else."

"I'm not worth it though. Go be happy." Kurt started to cry again. He had to let Blaine know that it was okay to leave him. He wanted Blaine to stay with him more than anything but the reality was no one wants someone who would cheat on their boyfriend.

Blaine's eyes started to water. He could not believe what he heard coming from his boyfriends mouth. He turned Kurt's face so that he could stare Kurt in his eyes. "You listen to me and you listen to me good. You are worth it. I don't know where you came up with this silly notion that your not. You mean everything to me and I love you more than anything in this world. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. You are not getting rid of me that easily."

"I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't want to do it but it was the only choice I had. Please forgive. Don't leave me please." Kurt was begging now. He needed Blaine.

"You didn't do anything Kurt. You have nothing to apologize for." Blaine was speaking softly trying to sooth Kurt.

Kurt started to fidget with his skirt sleeve. "I touched him Blaine. He made me do it but then I did it without him forcing me too. Please don't leave."

Blaine's tears started to fall. Kurt had not revealed any of the details from the attack yet. Blaine was not sure he would be able to sit through and explanation of it but knew he would have to in order to help Kurt. "Do you think you could tell me everything that happened?

Kurt nodded. He relived the whole incident again as he told Blaine what had happened right down to the very last detail. Blaine was crying by the end but was so thankful that it had not gone farther than it had. He knew that Kurt would truly be broken on the inside had it. "Honey, you did nothing wrong. You did what you needed to in an awful situation. I would never leave you for protecting yourself nor would I be mad at you."

Kurt let the tears fall again. How could Blaine be so perfect and say the right things, the words that he needed to hear. Before they could talk any further Burt called down the stairs to let them know that dinner was here and what they would like to drink. Blaine did not think it would be wise for Finn to come down so he went up and retrieved the food and drinks.

The boys sat there in utter silence while they ate or attempted to eat. Kurt was not really hungry. He nibbled on his salad while Blaine was too full of anger to eat his burger. He knew that something needed to be done about Sebastian but he wasn't sure what. He would talk to Puck Monday morning and see if he could help come up with a plan.

The weekend passed much the same as Friday night had. Kurt and Blaine spent most of the weekend in Kurt's room except when they would emerge to eat. They watched movies, which neither of them cared to see, they slept and Blaine did a lot of holding Kurt.

Monday morning rolled around and Burt was reluctant to let Kurt go to school. His eyes were still puffy from the "allergies" and his voice was not his usual voice yet. However, just as Kurt was able to convince Burt to let him stay home he convinced him to let him go to school. Kurt did not want to stay home again. He would rather be around witnesses.

Blaine had left early that morning so he could go home shower, shave and put on clean clothes. He was waiting outside the Hudmel house, in his car, when Kurt closed the front door behind him. After the weekend Blaine was not going to let Kurt be alone. He decided that he would drive him to and from school, walk him to as many classes as he could. Kurt sat himself in Blaine's car and the boys drove to school in relative silence. Blaine noticed how Kurt started to shake when they pulled into the school's parking lot and he even let out a whimper when he saw Sebastian's Mustang. Blaine parked the car and pulled Kurt into a hug while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"It's okay baby. Don't let him get to you. I know it's hard but I want you to walk in there with your head up high and I want you to be proud of who you are. You can not let this monster think he broke you. Kurt, you the strongest and bravest person I know."

Kurt had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Thank you honey. Thank you for everything. Thank you for staying with me this weekend, thank you for comforting me and thank you for knowing the exact words that I needed to hear. I love you."

"I'm only speaking the truth." Blaine reached his hand up and wiped the tears off of Kurt's cheeks then leaned in and kissed his lips chastely. Kurt allowed the kiss because he knew that Blaine was not going to hurt him nor leave him.

Kurt took a few deep breaths, "Okay I'm ready. Let's get this over with." Kurt put his hand on the door handle and opened the door.

Blaine exited his car and ran to the other side to greet Kurt there. He took him by the hand and walked him to his locker. Blaine glanced around the hallway to see if he could spot Sebastian. When he felt the coast was clear he turned back to Kurt. "I'm going to go get my things from my locker. It's right now the hall, as you know, so I will not be far away. If you need anything just yell. I will be right back." Blaine then went to his locker leaving Kurt alone.

Blaine did not have to seek Puck out because the mohawked boy found him instead. "How's he doing?" Puck asked while looking down the hall at Kurt.

"He's doing a little better but he is far from okay. He cried all weekend and there was nothing I could do to help him. I held him and reassured him that I was not going to leave him. He told me the whole story and it look everything I had not to go kill Sebastian. He needs to pay for what he did to Kurt."

"I already got that covered dude. Just leave it all to me. That little dick is not going to know what hit him." Puck was smirking and looking a little bit evil.

"What are you planning exactly?" Blaine was not sure if he wanted to hear it or not.

"I'm not telling you just yet. I want it to be a surprise. Let's just saw that…" Puck took off running before he could finish his sentence. Blaine looked to see where he was going and saw that Sebastian was standing behind Kurt and saying something in his ear.

Mustering up all the strength that he had, Kurt turned around and punched Sebastian in the face. Sadly he did not make contact with Sebastian's already broken nose but the rapist was going to have another bruise in him courtesy of one Kurt Hummel. Puck grabbed Sebastian and slammed him into a locker.

"Stay the fuck away from him. Do I make myself clear. I do not give a rats ass who your father is and if he can send me to prison or not. You will leave Kurt alone or I will end you." Puck was snarling in Sebastian's face.

Instead of helping Puck, Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's hand and led him away from the situation. "Are you okay?" Blaine inquired.

"Yeah just peachy," Kurt replied sarcastically. "I'm having the time of my life. Thanks for asking." Kurt knew he was displacing his anger. "I'm sorry Blaine. I don't mean to take it out on you."

"I know babe. Don't worry about it. So what did the douche have to say to you now?"

"He told me that I had a sweet ass and he couldn't wait until he was buried balls deep in it. Something just snapped and I couldn't help but punch him. It just had to be done."

"Well I'm glad you did. I hope Puck doesn't get himself into any trouble.'

'If he does I will just ask Coach Sylvester to help him out. She is practically blackmailing like everyone in the school with the exception of Mr. Schue and I believe Coach Beiste."

"Plus it helps that you are one of her favorite students."

"Yes that it always a plus. Well I am going to head to class and try to finish this day without anymore violence. I will see you at lunch." Kurt turned and walked into his classroom.

Kurt basically sleepwalked through all of his morning classes. No matter how hard he tried he could not concentrate on his lessons. His mind kept drifting back to Friday afternoon. Whenever Blaine was around Kurt put on a strong front. He spent the weekend being weak. He needed to be strong for Blaine.

Mercedes was in Kurt's English class so he walked to the cafeteria with her. Upon entering he notice Blaine and Puck deep in conversation. He knew that they much be talking about Friday because when Mercedes and Kurt walked up to the table they stopped talking. Kurt sat next to Blaine. "What are you guys talking about?"

'Nothing." They said at the same time

"We were just talking about sports. Nothing major. So how was English?" Blaine changed the subject.

'I don't know, ask Mercedes. I basically slept through it."

"Yeah he did. Are you still sick Kurt? Maybe you should go see the nurse. I am sure that she could send you home for the rest of the day so you can relax. Maybe take a nice hot bath, make some tea, watch some movies and just relax." Kurt went pale by Mercedes' suggestion. It did not go unnoticed by Blaine or Puck.

"Hey Kurt. Can you help me with my song for glee? I could really use some help on it." Puck said trying to distract him.

"Um…sure. I guess. When?" Kurt couldn't think straight.

"How about now. Let's get out of here. Blaine would you care to join us?" Puck motioned over to the lunch line with his eyes. Blaine looked and saw Sebastian there.

"I would love too. Let's go do that now. You ready Kurt?"

"Yeah. Sure."

The boys left the lunch room without Kurt noticing Sebastian. They went to the choir room, the music started and Puck started to sing.

_She say it's cold outside and she hands me my raincoat She's always worried about things like that She says it's all gonna end and it might as well be my fault And she only sleeps when it's raining And she screams and her voice is straining _

From what Blaine had told Puck, Kurt had been crying and everyone could hear how strained Kurt's voice was. Everyone just assumed that it was because he was still sick. No one else knew the truth.

_She says baby It's 3 am I must be lonely When she says baby Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes Says the rain's gonna wash away I believe it _

Puck was hoping that something would be able to wash away Kurt's pain. He knew that it would not be easy but hopefully one day it would._She's got a little bit of something, God it's better than nothingAnd in her color portrait world she believes that she's got it all She swears the moon don't hang quite as high as it used to And she only sleeps when it's raining And she screams and her voice is straining _

Kurt started crying after Puck sang those lines. Kurt use to think that he had it all and now he wasn't so sure anymore. He was damaged and all he can do is crying and be scared. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder as he broke down again._She says baby It's 3 am I must be lonely When she says baby Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes Says the rain's gonna wash away I believe it She believes that life is made up of all that you're used to And the clock on the wall has been stuck at three for days, and days She thinks that happiness is a mat that sits on her doorway But outside it's stopped raining _

In Kurt's mind he is frozen on Friday. He keeps reliving it and he is stuck on the events that transpired, He didn't want to dwell on it any longer but he couldn't help it.

_She says baby It's 3 am I must be lonely When she says baby Well I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes Says the rain's gonna wash away I believe it _

"That was lovely Puck. I am sure that glee will like it."

All three of the boys turned their heads to the sound of clapping coming from the hallway. "That was just beautiful. Were you trying to make my lover feel better or something?" Sebastian just didn't seem to ever leave them alone. Kurt knew that he was going to have to talk to someone soon because this could not continue. First he had to be scared to go to school because of the jocks and now it was because of a rapist. Could Kurt ever win.

Puck and Blaine stood up and blocked Kurt from Sebastian's view. "How many times do we have to tell you to stay away from Kurt." Puck was pissed.

"Actual this isn't about Kurt right now, even though it is always great to see him. I was looking for the glee director. You see I was on the Warblers who are a thousand times better than you. Since I am no long with them I figured I'd join your Nude Erections."

"It's New Directions and we don't want you." Blaine knew that Mr. Schue never turned anyone who could sing away. How was he suppose to keep Kurt safe if Sebastian was going to always be around.

Puck, Blaine and Sebastian were too busy staring each other down that they didn't even notice when Kurt ran out of the choir room. He ran as fast as he could and he had no clue when he was running too. He swore he heard someone call his name but didn't stop to see who it was. He just needed to escape. He needed to get as far away from Sebastian as he could.

Once Kurt finally stopped running he looked around and saw that he was in an abandoned part of the school. Hardly anyone ever came down this stairway unless they were hiding or to make out under the stairs. Kurt fell to his knees and started to cry again. Damn it couldn't he ever stop crying, Kurt thought to himself. He stayed on the ground for a few minutes not caring that he was sitting on a dirty floor. Finally he stood up, brushed himself off and was about to head back when he felt a hand fall onto his shoulder.

…

**A/N- I am happy with the way the season ended. Just incase anyone cares I do have a tumblr account. My name is mylisa777. So I have been trying to write something into this story for several chapters now and it will finally happen in the next one. That is as long as the boys behave and stop taking over the story. **

**I hit 75 reviews. I am so grateful and excited and just full of shear happiness over it. Another author did this and it was fun so I want to try something out. Whoever leaves a review I will go and read one of their stories and review on it. I thought it was an awesome idea when he did it. If you don't have any stories you can still leave one. I am just so so happy.**

**ALERTS/FAVORITES**

emsylou1110

xXxRizYxXx

bertxox

**REVIEWS**

**Eraman- **I would let you hurt him but then we wouldn't have anyone to hate.

**I hate mosquitos- **Thank you. I am glad that I am doing a good job on making him a villain. I hate Sebastian and still do not trust him. I love Grant though.

**Caramarie1918- **I agree. Someone should beat the shit out of him. I could totally see him in jail being someone's bitch.

**Sarahamanda- **Hello again. Good to see you again. Thank you for you reviews.

**Phictionmaker7- **First let me say thank you for my 75th review. Yay me. I wanted to take it as far as I could without Kurt being penetrated. Sebastian is such scum. I can not wait until he gets what is coming to me.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	25. Return

**A/N- I know it has been a little over a week and I am sorry. I have had serious writers block but I think I have beaten it. I wanted to give you something this weekend so I know this is probably the shortest chapter yet. The next one will be longer I promise.**

…**.**

**McKinley Monday Afternoon**

Kurt felt a hand fall onto his shoulder. He was terrified to turn around and see who it was but knew he had to face his fears. When he turned around his let out a sigh of relief. "Dave, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

I saw you running down the hall and thought I'd come check on you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks. I still don't understand, what are you doing here?" Kurt was confused.

"I told you. I came to check on you.?

"No. I mean what are you doing here as in McKinley?"

"Oh. Please don't be mad. Puck called some of us this weekend. He told us about what happened with Sebastian. I am so sorry that you had to go through that Kurt. No one should ever have to be attacked like that."

"What did Puck say exactly?" Kurt didn't really want anyone else to know about the attack. He was going to have to talk to Puck and Blaine about it.

"He told me about Sebastian attacking you and what he walked in on. Puck called a few of the football guys this weekend saying it was an emergency. I was spending the weekend at Z's house so I tagged along. Puck told us that Sebastian tried to rape one of the students and needed to be dealt with. Since you and your boyfriend are the only out kids I know here I figured it was one of you two. Actually with the way they were dancing together that night at Scandals I thought it was Blaine who was raped."

"Why would you think it was Blaine?" Had Kurt's mind not been in panic mode still he would have thought of the answer himself.

"Because of the way that he was all attentive to him. Anyone with eyes could see how much he wanted Blaine and from what I have heard about this guy I honestly think that Blaine would have been his next victim." Dave stated it matter of a factly.

"He was." Kurt said sounding so small.

"That scum raped your boyfriend? Puck didn't say anything about that. Does anyone know?"

"He forced himself on Blaine but it did not go any further than kissing. I am positive though that your right. Blaine would have been his next victim had he not cut ties with Sebastian. So what else happened? How did you find out that it was me?"

"After the meeting I asked Puck who it was and he told me. Once I heard it was you I went home and talked to my dad. I explained everything that happened and told him that I wanted to transfer back to McKinley so here I am."

"Why would you want to be here with Sebastian on the loose.?"

"Because you're my friend and you were there for me when I had no one else to turn too. I want to repay the favor and be here for you."

Kurt started to cry again but this time they were happy tears. "Thank you Dave. It would be nice to have someone else who could protect me from him." Kurt grabbed Dave and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Dave let Kurt cry on his shoulder. He was not into fashion so he could care less if Kurt's tears ruined the fabric of his shirt. Roughly 5 minutes later, Kurt wiped the tears from his face and looked at Dave. "Sorry. I'm just shocked that people care so much for me."

"Kurt, you are my friend and you truly are a great person. Believe it or not people do care about you. What about those preppy boys. They seemed to like you well enough when they all came and sang to you last year. You know Blaine loves you and Puck cares more for you than you probably think he does. If he didn't care then he wouldn't have called an emergency meeting."

Kurt sniffed a little, "I know they care. It just surprises me still."

"What do you think, Should we head back so they don't worry to much? I am sure that they have been going frantic looking for you." Dave wasn't the greatest at comforting people and he was starting to feel awkward. This should be Blaine's job.

Kurt looked at Dave, "Yeah we probably should. I hope they aren't too worried."

Kurt and Dave headed in the direction of the lunchroom since that was the vicinity where Kurt last said Blaine and Puck. "Dave, I really am glad that you are back. I just don't know how I am going to survive with Sebastian in this school."

"Don't worry to much about that. We have a plan."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "We?"

"Yes we. The jocks and Blaine have come up with an awesome plan as long as no one interferes with it."

"Blaine did too. But how? He was with me all weekend?"

Before Dave could answer the boys heard shouting. "Kurt. Oh my god Kurt are you okay?" It was Blaine yelling followed by Puck.

"Don't run away like that again princess. We can only hold him for so long. We were afraid that he was coming after you again." You could hear the concern in Puck's voice.

"I'm sorry I ran away and scared you guys. Why didn't you tell me about the plan you formulated with the jocks and Blaine, when did you have time. You were with me this weekend."

"Um Kurt, I do have text messaging. It's not like I was cut off from the outside world."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that but than I did have a lot on my mind this weekend."

"I know honey. We are going to take care of this and he is never going to hurt you again."

"I'd say I believe you but I am sure that he will find a way to me. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we just go to class please." Kurt was sick to his stomach thinking of all the ways that Sebastian would find him.

"Sure. I'll walk you to class." Puck draped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulled him away from the other boys.

Once the two boys were out of hearing distance Blaine turned to Dave. "So do you think that we will be able to keep him safe?"

"I think so. Hopefully our plan will make Sebastian realize that he is not as safe as he thinks he is and that he will not always be able to hide behind daddy. Eventually bad things will happen to him. We may not be able to put him behind bars but we can still make his time here at McKinley hell."

The remaining two boys separated and went to their individual classes.

…**.**

**So Dave it back at McKinley. I always wished that he had gone back. That was where he belonged. The next chapter is already in the works. I hope that my story will not be one of them that is deleted. If so ten I will post a link on my twitter (mylisa777) to a location that I will continue on with my story. I have seen 1000 stories disappear from the glee category. I do not know if ff deleted them or the individual did. I have started to copy my favorite stories and am saving them to my flash drive. I then have printed some out. I have like 8 or 9 stories printed so far. **

**Anyways. I am still reading stories from my reviewers from the last chapter. Please do not think I have forgot I have just been busy. As always thank you to everyone who has read/alerted/favorited/reviewed my story. It means so much to me.**

**Thank you to my new**

**ALERTS/FAVORITES**

brighteyes343

Martian4ever

caramarie1918

khaila k

emsylou1110

Moonlight-sama

bertxox

**REVIEWS**

**Eraman**- Sebastian will start to get what is coming to him next chapter. I am going to have fun with it.

**Sarahamanda- **Thank you very much.

**Vampluv78- **Your reading this because you love me. Your comment about Sebastian and Stephen is not to far off from what I have planned. Aww..I love their version of Perfect. Thank you for allowing me to borrow your Stephen for the end of my story.

**Caramarie1918**- Sebastian will get what is coming to him, have no fear. Kurt would go to the cops but after what happened with Brad the boys have no faith in the judicial system. They still believe that Sebastian's dad is protecting him.

**Phictionmaker7-**I did love the way the season ended because I am not a finchel fan and Rachel annoys the hell out of my. I have not liked her since the first episode. I am glad Kurt did not get into NYADA because that means that he and Blaine can be together next season, I hope. I think it would be awesome if they have Kurt come back as co-director of The New Directions. It would look good on his NYADA application when he hopefully tries out again. Then at the end of next season Kurt and Blaine can ride off into the sunset together on their way to New York were they will live happily ever after.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Letters

**A/N- Again it is on the shorter side. I have not had a lot of time to write and next week is going to be bad as well. After next week I will have a little more time to write.**

…

**Tuesday Morning Halls of McKinley**

Sebastian pulled up to McKinley High Tuesday morning. He knew he had the best car out of all the people there and he was the hottest piece of ass to ever walk the halls of McKinley. He started to think about Kurt and how he was a close second when out of no where he was shoved into a locker. He turned to see who had dared to touch him but instead all he saw was red letterman jackets walking away.

"Having a bad day?" Sebastian looked to see Dave talking to him.

"Nope. I'm not going to let a few jocks bother me. They are not worth my time or effort. In fact they aren't even worthy enough of breathing the same air as me. Actually, I take that back. I should not be breathing their air because it is tainted with loser." Sebastian was so arrogant and Dave would have loved nothing more than to punch him in the face. By the look of his nose it seemed that someone already had. Dave knew he was going to have to get that story later.

"Well just be careful. These guys can be brutal. Just ask Kurt. They tortured him last year." Dave hated playing nice but knew he had to for a little longer.

"Thanks tubby, I'll remember that. Now why don't you run along like a good boy and leave me alone." It was annoying when Dave approached him at Scandals, he didn't need to be seen talking with a loser like Dave.

"Pff, whatever dude. It's your funeral not mine." Dave walked away irritated and feeling a little hurt. He was not chubby or tubby. He was muscular and he hated that no one seemed to be able to tell.

Sebastian turned back to his locker and retrieved the books that he was going to need for his morning classes. Just as he shut the door to his locker he was shoved into it again. This time the offender did not run away but stood right ground in front of the boy. "We heard that you like to rape people. There are many things that we let slide around here but rape is not one of them." Azimo shoved Sebastian again and then continued walking down the hallway.

Sebastian knew that it was either Blaine or Puck that had opened their mouths about it. It wasn't rape though and he didn't understand why people thought it was. Kurt wanted him but was playing hard to get. He knew that once he penetrated Kurt, that the boy would love it and stop trying to fight him. Sebastian knew that he was going to have to get Blaine and Puck away from Kurt and administer a little payback for their interference.

Formulating a quick plan in his head Sebastian, was overjoyed with his eccentric mind. Before heading to his first class he dropped a note in all three boys lockers. He smiled and knew that today was going to be a great day despite the sudden start of abuse from the jocks.

For the rest of the morning things went the way they had at the start of the day. Whenever Sebastian was in the hallways he would either be slammed into a locker or "accidentally" tripped. It didn't take long for him to become infuriated with the jocks and vow revenge on all of them. He wasn't sure what he could really do to them though, since his dad was no longer going to protect him.

Blaine ducked out of class a few minutes early so he would have time to make it to his locker and then run to Kurt's class to pick him up and walk him to lunch. He opened his locker and saw a note fall out. Blaine picked it up and read the note. Instead of picking Kurt up at his class he headed to the library.

Class ended and Puck went to his locker. He was meeting up with the other boys in the cafeteria but first had to swing by his locker to grab his afternoon books. When he opened his locker he also had a note fall out and instead of heading to lunch, he also headed to the library.

When class ended for Kurt he looked up and down the hallways for Blaine or Puck but could not see them, he did however see Dave. "Where are your protectors?" Dave asked while looking around.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well since they are not here let me walked you to lunch. We don't need any scumbags finding you alone."

"Thanks Dave," Kurt smiled "but I have to go to my locker first and I'd hate to hold you up. Go on ahead and I will catch up with you later. Besides, I am sure that one of them are just running late and will be along soon." At least Kurt hoped they would be.

"You won't be holding me up and I would hate to leave and no one come. I would feel terrible if something happened to you and I was able to prevent it. Let's go." Kurt did not protest any further and was relieved that he had Dave around to help him.

The boys stopped at Dave's locker first and then proceeded to Kurt's. Upon opening Kurt's locker a folded note fell out. Kurt picked it up and examined the note. "I have a guess on why no one was there to pick me up." Kurt handed the note to Dave and he read it.

"Okay, I'm confused. Why wouldn't Blaine and Puck just meet you at your class and then walk you to the choir room. Why leave a note?"

"Because Dave, this is neither Blaine nor Puck's handwriting. I bet you all the money in the world that it is Sebastian's. That boy is relentless. Did he really think I would fall for his note?"

Kurt could see Dave's face light up. "Maybe you should let him think that."

"What do you mean let him think that. There is no way that I am going anywhere near him." Kurt was starting to get angry.

"Hold on Kurt. Hear me out before you get angry okay." Kurt glared at Dave but nodded. "Okay. So it's obvious he has something planned for you. He probably sent the other two notes as well making them look like they are from you. Had I not shown up when I did you would have been alone. Granted you were smart enough to realize that the note was from neither of them but still, Sebastian doesn't know that. I saw that we go along with his plan. Let's go to the choir room and see what he has planned. We have the element of surprise on our side."

Kurt was not to keen on the idea but decided to go along with the idea anyway. "Fine. But if I get hurt or attacked or anything I will never forgive you."

Dave smiled. "Have no fear Kurt. I have your back and if he tries to hurt you at all then I can beat the living daylights out of him." Kurt just shook his head at Dave as they proceeded to the choir room.

Blaine arrived at the library first. He looked around for Kurt but did not see him. Puck arrived a few minutes later and saw the panicked look that was creeping onto Blaine's face. Puck knew that something was wrong. When Blaine spotted Puck he ran over to him. "Is Kurt with you? Please tell me he is."

"No man. I thought he was with you. I got this letter saying that he was with you and to meet you guys in the library."

"Shit! I got the same letter only saying he was with you. Fuck. You know who is behind this don't you. Sebastian. We have to find him."

"Where do we start?"

"That depends. How much time did he have to formulate this plan? If he had a lot of time then Kurt could be anywhere. If it was in a whim than it is probably in one of the simplest places to find him. Should we split up to cover more ground?"

Puck was worried for his friend. "I think we need to stick together. If we do than we can both beat his ass once we find him."

"Sounds good to me. Let's start with the auditorium since it's closest."

They boys ran to the auditorium as quickly as they could but upon arrive they found it empty. "Great, now where do we check. I swear to god if something happens to him I will kill Sebastian." Blaine was terrified to think about what could have happened to Kurt.

"Just calm down dude. Let's go check the choir room. Maybe he went there once he couldn't find either of us. I would say to check the lunch room but he would never go there without one of us with him. He is terrified of seeing Sebastian."

"Yeah I know. That's why I didn't suggest it either. Let's go check the choir room and pray that he is there." Blaine and Puck ran to the choir room as fast as they could. Once they opened the door they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight that laid before them. Sprawled on the floor was Sebastian with Dave standing over him. Blaine looked around for Kurt and spotted him in a corner trying to hide.

Blaine ran over to Kurt, "Kurt honey are you okay?" He kneeled down and cradled Kurt in his arms.

Puck Ran over and pulled Dave off of Sebastian. He wished that he could let Dave finish beating the crap out of him but Kurt's safety was more important right now so he needed Dave at the school.

"Back off Puckerman. This asshole deserves this beat down." Dave growled.

"Dude. We need you." Puck was still trying to pull Dave off. "Don't stop for my sake, stop for Kurt's. You said that you wanted him safe. How can you help us keep him safe if you are not here?" That statement was what made Dave stop punching Sebastian.

"Fine. Butt I swear to god that if he ever lays another hand on Kurt I will kill him. I didn't mean it when I said it to Kurt last year but I mean it now."

Now that Dave was off of Sebastian, Puck was able to assess the situation. Sebastian was laying on the ground unconscious but breathing. "Shit man. What the hell did you do to him?" Puck inquired of Dave.

"I slammed him into the wall."

"Obviously you did more than just that. I saw you punching him."

Blaine spoke up as he walked Kurt over to the boys. "Dave why don't you start from the beginning. What happened and how did the two of you end up in here?"

"Can we not talk about this here. I don't think Kurt is going to be able to handle being in the same room as Sebastian right now." Dave took one glance at Kurt and knew that what he said was true.

"We just came from the auditorium. It was empty so why don't we go there and then you can tell us what happened." Puck suggested. "Guys? What should we do with the scum on the ground?"

"leave him. He will wake up and leave or someone will find him. Either way we are all safe. I'll explain when we talk." The boys all nodded in agreement as they left the choir room and left Sebastian knocked out on the floor.

…**..**

**A/N- Let start with the most important thing. In the event of deletion I have started up my life journal again and I registered on Scarves&coffee. My user name on both those sites plus tumblr and twitter is mylisa777. **

**Next chapter we will finish out Tuesday and if all goes right we will be seeing Brad again. That is as long as the boys let me.**

**Alerts/Favorites**** Thank you**

Traacey

tmhangel

gleefan2012

**REVIEWS**

**Eraman- **I had to portray Dave as a good guy. He and Kurt made amends and is truly sorry for what he did. Sebastian has started to get what is coming.

**Vampluv78-** Yes I agree you do need to get back to updating your fics. I love them. Once I finish rereading Go Your Own Way, I am going to reread Lovers or Friends. See I told you that you loved me. Before I forget let me say that I loved your prom dress. I look at the pic when I followed you on tumblr.

**Phictionmaker7-** Good luck on the call back. You'll have to let me know how that goes. Good luck on finals as well. I have to say that I am a mix between Tina and Kurt. I was always the outcast and dress however I wanted. Since I started watching Glee, Kurt has given me more confidence and has made me want to dress a little more fashionable then I did. It's okay that you rambled, I didn't mind.

**Sarahamanda- **Thank you again. As always I am grateful.

**Caramarie1918-** Their plan is working so far. Let's just hope it doesn't backfire on them. We will soon find out the whole plan.

**I hate mosquitos- **I wish they would have mentioned his progress as well. Bringing him back would have been even better but they centered a whole show around him and then had him disappear again. Not cool.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	27. Movie night

**A/N- I am re-watching season 3 of Glee on hulu. I am the only one who would like to see the warblers win nationals next year. I think we are in need of another warblers cd. What do you guys think?**

…

**Tuesday afternoon McKinley**

Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Dave made their way to the auditorium. On the way they decided that it was probably best to skip the rest of their classes for the day. They contemplated calling the school anonymously and have them check the choir room but figured that someone would go in their soon so they didn't waste their time.

Once they were safely in the auditorium with the door closed Blaine started the conversation. "So does someone want to tell me what the hell happened?"

"Before we do let me ask you something. Why weren't either of you around to pick Kurt up from class?" Dave already knew the answer but wanted confirmation.

"Blaine and I both got notes from Kurt telling us to meet him in the library and that the other person was picking him up." Puck confirmed Dave and Kurt's suspicion.

"That's what Kurt thought too. We figured that Sebastian had set it up."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows "But how did you guys know?"

Kurt finally spoke up. "The handwriting. It wasn't yours Blaine."

Blaine looked at the ground in shame and then into Kurt's eyes. "I should have realized that. This is all my fault. I am the worlds worst boyfriend."

"No your not Blaine. Stop beating yourself up over this. I love you even though you are a little clueless at times."

"Not to interrupt this cuteness but can we get back on track?" Dave asked.

"Sorry. Okay so Kurt noticed the handwriting and then what happened?"

"Before that happened I was in the halls and I spotted Kurt without an escort. He had no clue where either of you were so I walked him to his locker and that was when the note fell out. Kurt read the note and knew it wasn't from you Blaine. That was when he figured out it was Sebastian asking him to meet him in the choir room. He did not want to go but I had a great idea."

"We should have checked the choir room first Blaine. Damn, we chose the wrong one." Puck was pissed and angry with himself. He thought that he could keep Kurt safe but obviously he was wrong.

"Anyways, my idea was simple and it worked great if I do say so myself." Dave looked over at Kurt and saw he was still a little shaken up. "Well almost perfectly. I told Kurt to go along with Sebastian's game. He knew that the two of you were protecting Kurt but he did not know about me. Kurt didn't want to go through with it but he did anyways. Once we got to the choir room I had Kurt enter first. When he did Sebastian, who was already inside waiting for Kurt, grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. He was so in tuned to Kurt that he never heard me come up behind him. I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him up against the door."

"Dave really was a savior." Kurt was internally grateful for Dave and for the other boys there. They all had saved him.

"What happened after you slammed him into the door?" Blaine knew there was still more to tell.

"I'm not proud of what I did but I lost control. After I slammed him against the door I looked at Kurt and saw how he was falling apart. Well, that make something in my head snap and even though Sebastian was already knocked out from the door I started punching him over and over again. I probably would have killed him had Puck not pulled me off of him. I swear it was like I just checked out of my body. Even though he deserved what he got, do you think he is going to be okay?" Now that Dave had time take control of himself again he started to worry about the repercussions of his actions.

"Don't worry dude. He may have a slight concussion but he was breathing when we left. How long were you there before we showed up?" Puck asked Dave.

Dave looked at Puck and shrugged. He had no knowledge of time once he had checked out. It could have been seconds or minutes. He had no clue. "It wasn't even a minute. He pinned me t the wall and I panicked. Dave pulled him away from me and all I wanted to do was get as far away from Sebastian as I could. I should have told Dave to stop hitting him but I couldn't. I just couldn't."

Blaine wrapped his boyfriend in his arms. "It's okay honey. Calm down okay. No one blames you." Kurt nodded.

"So this is what we will do. No one says a word to anyone about what happened. Sebastian obviously will not be able to report the incident because he has no idea who did it to him and if he did report it he would have to admit what he did to Kurt. I think we are in the clear on this. Do we all agree?" Puck always could find a way out of trouble.

The other three boys said "agreed" at the same time. They parted ways after a few more moments. Kurt and Blaine went back to Kurt's house and cuddled on his bed until dinner time. They did not talk, watch movies, listen to music, they did nothing but cuddle.

After dinner they went back to Kurt's room. Blaine's phone chimed with an incoming text message. He quickly read it and then spoke. "Jeff just invited us to Dalton this weekend. They are having another movie marathon. Do you want to go?"

"As long as it is Sebastian free I have no problems going. It will be nice to see them."

"Trust me Kurt. It will most definitely be Sebastian free. Those guys hate him just as much as we do." Blaine texted Jeff back and let him know that he and Kurt would be there Friday night.

Wednesday at school there was talk about Sebastian being found unconscious in the choir room but no one knew what happened. Rumor had it that one of the jocks who had been pushing into lockers did it to him. Others were saying that he probably tripped and hit his head. Sebastian did not show up to school for the rest of the week. The boys had hoped that it was a sign that he had given up his pursuit of Kurt and had transferring to a new school.

Friday evening found Kurt and Blaine in Nick and Jeff's room for movie night. "Is it just us or are others coming as well?" Blaine had noticed the lack of people."

"Nope, not just us. The others are coming along shortly. We were just hoping to get the chance to talk to you guys. We haven't heard from you since our plan backfired on us." Nick responded.

"Oh it backfired in more ways than one" Kurt said.

Both Nick and Jeff looked confused as to what Kurt had meant.

"Oh my god. You guys really don't know do you?" Kurt questioned.

"Um…know what exactly?" Jeff asked.

"Guess who is McKinley Highs newest student?"

"NO." Nick gasped.

"Sadly it's true." Blaine answered.

"Why didn't you tell us? I hope he isn't causing too many problems for you guys." Nick and Jeff both noticed Kurt's sudden change in mood.

"Shit. What did he do?" Nick asked not really wanting to know the answer because he could tell by the look on Kurt's face that it was bad.

'Oh nothing, nothing at all. He's been a perfect angel if you subtract the forced kiss, the stalking, the breaking into my house and the attempted rape." The sarcasm in Kurt's voice was not missed.

"Kurt," A voice from behind him called. The boys turned around and saw Beatz standing there. "How far did he take it?"

"Had Puck and I shown up 1 second later Sebastian would have raped Kurt and not just attempted. It was so close and there was nothing I could do to prevent it. Kurt had stayed home from school so we thought he was safe. Little did we know that he was gathering information on Kurt." Blaine's eyes got that far away look as he spoke. "Sebastian skipped class, broke in using a spare key and tried to rape him."

Beatz understood how Blaine was feeling. "Hey Blaine, it's okay. It's not your fault so don't blame yourself." Beatz needed Blaine to understand that.

"I will never get the image out of my head as long as I live." Blaine felt bad talking about this in front of Kurt but he needed to let it out. And he knew that Kurt wouldn't really talk about it. Sure he would say the basics but nothing else.

"I know what you mean. I keep replaying the incident with Brad in my mind. I sometimes think about what would have happened had I not gone to find Sebastian. Brad is already a little broken. I couldn't imagine how he would be had I not shown up."

"How is Brad handling everything?" Kurt needed to know this.

"Some days are better than others. He will be here soon and than you can ask him yourself."

"Okay, enough with the sad, let's get this movie night started. Nick, come help me with the snacks. Blaine, Beatz, can you guys come help me carry up drinks." All the boys stood up to follow Jeff to the dorm kitchen.

"What about me? How can I help?" Kurt stood up to go with them.

"You can help by staying here. Brad is going to be here any minute and I think that you two should really talk." With that said all the boys walked out leaving Kurt behind. They pasted Brad along the way and let him know that Kurt was in Nick and Jeff's room and that they should really talk.

Down in the Kitchen Blaine couldn't help but worry. "Do you think we did the right thing by leaving them alone. You don't think that talking is going to cause them to have a set back or anything do you?"

Beatz was the one to answer the question. "Honestly Blaine. I think it will be the best thing for both of them. They need to know that they are not alone and hopefully this will help start the healing process. I know it is still fresh in both their minds but this is needed."

Blaine had to admit that it made sense. He knew that Kurt was hurting and didn't want to show how hurt he really was. "Thank actual sounds like a great idea. Let's hope it works."

Meanwhile back in the room Brad had shown up and was sitting on the floor while Kurt sat on Jeff' bed. "Um…So how are you? I'm Kurt by the way."

"Hi Kurt. I'm Brad. I'm good thanks for asking."

"So I guess the boys want us to talk."

"Yeah they told me that but I don't know why. What's going on?" Brad was truly confused.

"They think that because we were both sexually assaulted by Sebastian that we should talk. Really, what do they expect to accomplish."

Brad looked shocked, "Sebastian assaulted you as well?"

"Yeah. My boyfriend Blaine and my friend Puck, found us before it was too late."

"Beatz found me. God, I wish Sebastian was gone. Can't we just conjure up a spell and make him disappear forever."

"Seriously. He needs to disappear forever, maybe even go swimming with the fish. He has been beaten up several times and had his nose broken. Tuesday he was knocked unconscious by my former bully for trying to attack me again. He hasn't been back to school since then. We are hoping that he is gone now."

"What, what? That asshole is at school with you now. I kind of hoped that he had left the state. Where do you go to school?"

"I go to McKinley High in Lima."

'Isn't that a public school?"

'Yeah. Sadly it is. However I wouldn't change that. I attended Dalton last year and even though I loved the curriculum I didn't like being away from my friends, family and I hated the uniforms."

"You love the blazer." The Kurt and Brad turned to the door and saw that the other boys had come back.

"I loved the blazer on you Blaine but not on me. You know I need my fashion." Blaine was happy to see Kurt joking around. Maybe Kurt and Brad really would be able to help each other heal.

"Kurt. Do you think that I could have your number and we could talk some more?"

'Yeah that's fine. I would really like the opportunity to finish our conversation." The two boys exchanged phone numbers and then settled in to watch the Harry Potter marathon. Kurt and Blaine looked over and saw that Brad and Beatz were cuddling with one another.

"So when did this happen?" Blaine said as he smiled at them.

Brad was blushing while Beatz answered. "After the assault we hung out and realized that we had a lot in common."

"I'm happy for the both of you. Treat each other right." Kurt was smiling. He truly was happy for the both of them and even happier that Brad had someone to lean on. He knew that he was going to need it just as Kurt knew he needed Blaine.

"Question. Where are the others? I thought there were going to be more people coming." Blaine asked realizing the emptiness of the room.

"Well, we decided that we would make this a couples only movie night." Nick replied while cuddling with Jeff on Nick's bed. Kurt and Blaine were on Jeff's bed while Brad and Beatz took the floor.

Blaine nodded in understanding.

…

**A/N- Another chapter down. Why has Sebastian been out of school? Will he be coming back? Will we see the Warblers again? All these questions will be answered at a later date. **

**ALERTS/f\FAVORITES****- Thank you**

asvaldson

HardBeingHuman

my furture husband is Edward

**REVIEWS**

**Caramarie1918- **yes, you probably are being too hopeful in thinking he got the message. We still have a little more to go before the end.

**Sarahamanda**- Thank you again

**Phictionmaker7** - I took this semester off so there were no finals for me this time. Aww, I'm sorry that you didn't get the part. Keep on trying. Congrats on the finals. Nothing is new with me. I have just been working a lot of hours and trying to put the finishing touches on my vacation. I leave in 43 days. What's new with you?

**Mynamjo**- Now you know what happened to Kurt. I am always happy to hear someone likes my story so you can say it all you want. Your right Sebastian just does not get it. Maybe now he will.

**Eraman**- I'm sorry there was not a lot of warbler action in this chapter. They may make another appearance.

**Again, thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. They mean so much. I can not believe that I am almost up to 100 reviews. That just blows my mind. The next chapter will be up next week unless I get time throughout the week to write and not fall asleep doing so. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	28. Burt and Blaine

**A/N- Sorry for the wait. I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that my hours at work have been cut until my client returns home from major surgery. The good news is that it means I will have more time to write which means you may get two updates a week. On with the story.**

…

The rest of the movie night went great. All three couples cuddled with their mates and fell asleep next to them. In the morning the boys said their goodbyes. "Don't forget to call me" Kurt told Brad.

"I won't," assured Brad. "Maybe we can get together sometime during the week. Maybe meet up for coffee or something like that."

"Yeah. That sounds great." Kurt glared at Beatz. 'You better treat him right or I will hurt you. He's been through enough."

Beatz nodded and then smiled. "Don't worry Kurt. I'm not going to let anything happen to him ever again."

Kurt smiled at Beatz then threw his arms around Beatz engulfing him into a hug. "I'm so glad he has someone like you."

"Me too Kurt. Me too." Beatz sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

The boys finished their goodbyes then Blaine and Kurt walked to Kurt's vehicle. They headed back to Lima. 'Do you think your dad would let me spend the night tonight? My parents are yet again MIA. It gets kind of lonely being their by myself all the time."

"Why don't you call my dad and ask him. Tell him why you want to stay. I am sure he will have no problem with it. He likes you remember."

"Okay." Blaine pulled out his cell and called Burt's phone.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Burt. It's Blaine."

"_Hey kiddo. What's going on? How was your movie night?"_

"It was good. We watched the Harry Potter movies."

"_I bet you loved that. Hope Kurt wasn't too bored."_

"No. He had a good time as well. Um… I'm calling because I was wondering if I could spend the night. My parents are away again and it gets kind of lonely being in the house all by myself. Plus, I bet Kurt would feel better if I was with him because…" Blaine was cut off by Kurt hitting him.

"_What was that about Kurt?" _Damn. Burt had heard him.

"Uh…nothing. Kurt just worries about my sanity being by myself. He knows how lonely I get. I think he expects me to start talking to inanimate objects."

"_Oh okay. Yeah I have no problem with you staying the night. I'm glad to hear you ask this time instead of sending Kurt to do it for you. So, how long are your absentee parents gone for this time?" _Burt despised Blaine's parents and their lack of involvement. So what if their son was gay. That is no reason to abandon him all the time. Sure, Burt wasn't home as often as he use to be but he was away on business. Blaine's parents were always away for fun. Burt wished he could just take Blaine in permanently.

"I'm not really sure. The last few times have been two weeks so I am guessing it will be about the same this time."

"_Are you and Kurt on your way back now?"_

"Yeah. We're about twenty minutes from Lima."

"_Okay. I want you to stop by your house first. Grab whatever you are going to need for the next two weeks because your going to be staying with us until your parents decide to come home. I'll be leaving for Washington again on Monday but you'll at least have Kurt, Finn and Carol here instead of nobody."_

Blaine had a huge smile on his face. "Thank you Burt. We will be home soon." Home. Blaine liked the sound of that.

"_Take your time. You're a good guy Blaine, don't ever forget that. You matter even if your parents can't see that."_

"Thank you." Blaine's voice cracked and a tear fell from his eye. Kurt laid a hand on Blaine's knee and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"_No need to thank me. Just telling it as I see it. Go get your stuff and I will see you when you get here."_

"Okay. See you soon. Bye." With that said, Blaine hung up the phone. He was always shocked that Burt was so caring towards him. He just couldn't understand how his parents couldn't be.

"So I take it my dad said yes." Kurt stated more than asked.

"Yeah. I get to stay with you guys until my parents come home."

"Really? I'm glad. I haven't been sleeping well. At least I will have you there to comfort me. Which reminds me, I can't believe you almost told my dad."

"You told me to be honest with him."

"I know but I didn't think you'd be that honest. I know you don't agree with me not telling him what happened but it is for the best."

"Let's not talk about that right now. Let's just be happy that I get to spend the next two weeks with you. I should just move in to your place with how often I am there."

Kurt smiled. "That would be nice. So what will we do for the duration of your stay."

"Cuddle, watch movies, cook, play house, have sex, talk, go to school, do homework, study, tea parties, sing…"

"Blaine. Enough honey. I didn't really need a list." Kurt was wondering how the best way to say something to Blaine would be but couldn't think of one except straight forward. "Blaine, I'm not going to have sex with you. I don't think I will be ready for that for a while."

"I know. I was just joking around. You know I would never expect you to do something your not comfortable with." Kurt smiled at that. He knows that he hit the boyfriend jackpot when he found Blaine.

Shortly after they pulled into Blaine's driveway. Kurt waited in the car as Blaine ran in and grabbed his things. Roughly ten minutes later Blaine was back in the car and the boys were on their was to Kurt's house. When they entered the house Kurt and Blaine went to Kurt's room to put Blaine's stuff away. Burt appeared in the doorway as they boys finished.

"Hey Blaine. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

"Sure. What's up?" Blaine was afraid that Burt was going to tell him he couldn't stay after all.

"Nothing much. I was just thinking and grew curious about something. Let's go downstairs were I can talk to you alone." Burt looked at Kurt when he said that.

Blaine followed Burt downstairs and into the living room. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. I was just thinking about your transfer to McKinley. It made me wonder, do your parents even know why you transferred schools?"

"Kind of. I told them that I wanted to transfer schools. They asked why and I told them that my heart wasn't at Dalton anymore. They said whatever. We didn't talk about it again and when it came time to sign the transfer papers they weren't home so I forged their signature."

"So your parents don't even know that you no longer go to Dalton? Haven't they noticed that noticed that they no longer pay tuition?"

"They received a letter from McKinley but I'm not sure if they ever opened it. As far as the tuition goes, pay for it. They automatically have money deposited into my back account every month. Instead of using it on tuition I've been saving it up."

Burt was stunned. "Wow. Your parents are more clueless than I thought they were. In a way I'm glad that they are. Kurt is happier when the two of you go to school together. Hell, you make him happy. Thank you for that."

"I wouldn't have been able to stay away from him for another year. I had to finish out last year without him and I am going to have to been away from him next year. I needed this as much as he did."

"I am glad that you two found each other."

"Me too Burt. I had my friends but life was still lonely."

"You two are such saps but I love it." Kurt said from the entrance of the living room.

"I thought I said I wanted to talk to Blaine alone." Kurt said scoldingly.

"I know dad but you guys were gone for too long so I figured I'd better check up on him and make sure that he was okay."

"I'm fine babe. Don't worry, remember, your dad likes me." Blaine smiled.

"Yes I do kid. I think we are done here. You two go do facials or sing or whatever it is you two do together. I trust you guys to not be inappropriate in my house."

"You don't have to worry about that dad. Goodnight." With that said the boys went up to Kurt's room.

That night Kurt and Blaine snuggled all night while watching movies. Sunday was relatively the same thing. Kurt and Brad had sent a few texts and made arrangements to meet up on Monday. Kurt thankfully had very few nightmares that weekend but one however had been horrid.

_Kurt is running down a dark abandoned hallway. He can't see the danger that is lurking in the darkness but he can feel it. He jiggles all the door handles he finds but they are all locked. The evilness is sneaking up on him. Kurt can feel it like electricity coursing through his veins. He has one more door to go. He tries the handle and it opens. He quickly runs in, slamming the door behind him. His breathing slows as the sense of security takes hold. _

_That sense does not last long when Sebastian materializes himself into the now locked room like some mystical creature. Kurt tries to screams out but can't seem to make a sound. Sebastian creeps onto him slowly. Kurt's limbs freeze and he is unable to move so he closes his eyes and prays for Sebastian to disappear. Sebastian's hands descend onto him. The evilness runs his hands down Kurt's back, up and down his arms and then grabs Kurt's cock roughly. While holding onto Kurt's cock Sebastian walks around to the back of him. _

_Kurt can feel Sebastian rubbing his hardened dick against Kurt's ass. When Kurt opens his eyes again he notices that his clothes have disappeared. He starts to panic more because he no longer has his clothes between his ass and Sebastian's cock. He can feel Sebastian growing even harder than before. Kurt knows he needs to stop Sebastian somehow but he can't. _

_Kurt attempt to scream again and this time he has a voice._

"_Go ahead and scream. No one will hear you. This room is sound proof and that mirror over there is a two way mirror. You can see out but they can't see in. Oh and look, there is your knight in shining armor searching for you now."_

_Kurt moved his eyes over to the mirror that Sebastian had pointed out and noticed that Blaine was on the other side with a frantic look on his face._

"_He will never find you in time or be able to save you. The first time was a fluke but the next time I will finish what I started. Let me give you a little preview now."_

_Without further warning Sebastian thrusts in while dream Kurt screams out._

Kurt woke up breathing heavily. He looked over at Blaine who was still sleeping and wondered, for the first time, if Blaine really would be to late to save him if Sebastian ever came after him again.

…

_**A/N- **_**Another chapter down. I re-watched the third season of Glee last week and in the Whitney episode when Blaine talks about how he transferred schools it made me wonder about whether parents really would let their kid transfer schools to be with the person they have dated for like 6 months. Do his parents even know or care he did it? That was why it had to be written. **

**ALERTS/FAVORITES**

julymom97

DriveTheMadmanInsane

knh9311

**REVIEWS**

**Eraman- **If everything goes right then you will see more interaction with Brad next chapter.

**Vampluv78- **That's right. You can't tell me to update soon but I can tell you too so hurry up and update soon. I need an update. Tune in next chapter for more Kurt and Brad. Even though you have not been updating lately I still love you.

**Sarahamanda- **Thank you very much.

**I hate mosquitos - **I agree Darren's voice is awesome. I love listening to him sing. I had heard a rumor a while back that Sebastian was going to be a season regular in season 4. We will have to wait and see.

Sebastian does need to take that class because Dave whopped his ass.

**Phictionmaker7-** I am surprising my daughter to Disney World for her 6th birthday. I leave July 30th and come back August 6th. There is a chance this story could be wrapped up by then, so we will have to wait and see if I will be writing. I think I want to write a Kurbastian fanfic next. I don't know though. Have fun with your theater camp.


	29. Healing

**Monday Morning McKinley**

Despite his nightmare during the week Kurt, awoke for school Monday morning with a spring in his step. He had a feeling that today was going to be a great day. Sure, there was the possibility of Sebastian returning to McKinley, even though Kurt was pretty sure he would never show his face again after the beat down he received. Kurt wasn't going to dwell on that though. He was going to think forward from now on. Today after school he was going to have his coffee meeting with Brad and that was what he was excited about.

It was weird to Kurt but also made some sort of since. After Brad and Kurt had talked during the movie weekend, Kurt had felt a little better. It was soothing to talk to someone who understood. Kurt was pulled from his thoughts.

"Honey, can you pass me my pants. I seemed to have forgotten to grab them before I took my shower." Blaine asked Kurt as he popped his head out of the bathroom door.

Kurt was not ready for sexual contact yet but the thought of Blaine pantless put a smile on his face. "You have really nice legs. Do you really need them?" Kurt smirked.

"Unless you want the whole school to see what belongs to only you than I would suggest you bring me some."

"Oh fine. Be a spoiled sport." Kurt went to his dresser and picked out a pair of red pants for Blaine.

Blaine took the pants from Kurt and disappeared back into the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later dressed and looking as dapper as ever. "Good morning sweetheart." Blaine placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Good morning to you as well." Kurt in return wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and kissed him on the lips.

Blaine smiled, "Well someone is in a good mood this morning. I'm glad."

"I am. I don't know why but I am not complaining."

"Neither am I. So what is on your agenda for the day?"

Kurt looked at Blaine strangely. "Blaine, you know what I am doing today. I'm doing the same thing as you. We have school today remember?"

"I meant after school and after your meeting with Brad. I was thinking that maybe we could watch a movie together. If that is okay with you."

"I would love to Blaine. I don't really know how long the meeting is going to last but if there is time then I will text you and let you know."

"Sounds good to me. Do you think I can have another kiss before you head into the shower?"

"Why of course." With his arms still around Blaine's waist, Kurt, leaned over a little and kissed Blaine with more passion than he had all weekend. He really and truly was having a great morning.

Kurt made it through the school day with just as much ease as he had in the morning. There was no sign of Sebastian, no mention of him from anyone. It was almost as if he had never existed. Kurt walked into the Lima Bean later that day with a spring in his step. It was not missed by Brad. "Kurt, over here." Brad called out to Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Brad as he made his was over to the table. "Hey Brad. How are you today?"

"I'm good but not as good as you it seems."

"Sorry. I'm just having a great day and it's nice to not want to spend the day curled up in a ball. Ever sense the attack I have been miserable. I know that it has only been like 10 days but damn it, I deserve to feel happiness."

"I'm not arguing that at all. I feel happiness when I am with Beatz. I am able to believe that there is maybe some good in the world. Before the attack I knew there was good but Sebastian kind of ruined that for me. I think that we will both have good and bad days. Both of our attacks are still new and fresh in our minds. If we can already see that there is good in the world then I'd like to believe that we are not letting him win." Brad have a weak smile.

"I must say, for a freshman you are really insightful. I have to agree with you though. Voldemort junior is really scum and we can not let him win."

"Voldemort jr?"

"Yeah you know, he-who-not-be-named. VJ is not worth the time or effort of saying his name."

Brad starting laughing so hard he had tears running down his cheeks. "Really. That is great Kurt."

"I didn't think it was that funny but thanks." Brads continuous laughter was infectious and Kurt was suddenly laughing hard as well. The other patrons of the coffee shop were looking at the two like they were crazy but neither of them cared. They both needed this.

"Let's get out of here." Kurt suggested to Brad.

"Okay." They both stood up and walked out of the shop. They had no idea where to go so they just stood by Kurt's car trying to calm their laughter. When they were finally able to stop they both had tears running down their cheeks and pains in their sides.

Brad was the first to speak. "I'm sorry. I know it was not that funny but I just couldn't stop."

"I know what you mean. You started laughing and that set me off and Ow…my side hurts so bad."

"Mine too. So, where to now?"

"We could do back to my place and talk a little more or Blaine was suggesting a movie for him and I later. You could always come along."

"No. I wouldn't want to be a third wheel, plus Beatz will be coming to pick me up soon. How about if we just walk and talk. Does that sound good?"

"Sure, why not. Follow me."

Kurt and Brad walked through the park closest to the coffee shop. Before the boys realized, Beatz, was already texting Brad to see if he was ready. Brad sent back a text telling him that he was. "Sorry that we have to cut this short but I have a little travel ahead of me.""No, don't apologize. I understand completely. Maybe this weekend Blaine and I could drive up to Dalton and we could go on a double date. Or triple date if Niff wants to join us."

'That actual sounds like a great idea. We should go shopping, maybe see a movie and have dinner."

"It's a date then."

'What's a date?" Beatz asked as he walked up to the boys.

Kurt answered, "Oh we were just setting up a triple date for this weekend as long as everyone is available. If not then Brad and I are going to go out on a date alone."

"Oh no you don't Kurt. This one is mine and I have no intentions of sharing him, not even with you." Kurt smiled at the affection he saw between Beatz and Brad. He knew that Brad was going to be okay.

"Fine. I guess you can come too." Kurt smirked.

"It was really great to see you again Kurt but we need to get going. I still have homework that needs to be done. If you ever need to talk about anything call or text me."

"I will. Thank you Brad. I really had a great day and it was needed. Especially the VJ joke." That set both boys off on another laughing fit.

Beatz looked at the boys as though they were possessed. "VJ? Anyone care to elaborate?"

They both looked at Beatz and said "Inside joke."

Once the laughing fits calmed down again all the boys said their goodbyes and left. Kurt pulled out his cell phone and called Blaine.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Blaine. I'm all done with my meeting. I was calling to see if you still wanted to watch a movie."

"_Yeah. My house or yours?"_

"Let's do it at your house. I want to be alone with you right now."

"_Okay. Well head on over and I will see you when you get here."_

"Okay. See you soon."

"_See you soon. Kurt?"_

"Yeah."

"_How did it go?"_

"It went extremely well. I will tell you all about it when I get there."

"_Alright. Bye. Love you"_

"Love you too."

Kurt hung up the phone then drove off to Blaine's house. Kurt couldn't help but think how he woke up in a good mood and how his good mood continued throughout the day. Now he was hoping to share his good mood with Blaine. He wasn't going to have sex with Blaine but maybe he could go a little beyond kissing. He knew the only way he was ever going to be intimate with Blaine again was by taking baby steps and easing his way into it.

Kurt arrived at Blaine's house shortly after. There was no need for him to knock on the door because as soon as Blaine saw Kurt pull up he ran out to great him. Blaine swooped Kurt up in a giant hug. "Hey baby. I missed you so much."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Blaine, we just saw each other like 3 hours ago."

"3 hours and 17 minutes to be precise." Blaine beamed.

Kurt shook his head. "You really have no life outside of me do you?"

"Nope. You are my everything." Blaine stole a quick kiss from Kurt's lips

"You are so cheesy."

"And you love me for it."

"And I love you for it." Kurt agreed. He kissed Blaine and then pulled away. 'Can we please go inside now. It's starting to get dark and we need to start this movie soon if we are going to watch it."

"Okay." Blaine motioned for Kurt to go first. 'I was thinking that we could watch The Labyrinth."

"I have not seen that movie in such a long time. Great choice of movie."

"Do you want something to drink before we head up to my room?"

"No I'm good but thanks."

Forgoing snacks and beverages the boys went up to Blaine's room and started the movie. Halfway during the movie Kurt decided that it was time to do a little more than cuddling. "Hey Blaine," Blaine looked at Kurt, "I was thinking of trying something."

"Like what?" Blaine asked nonchalantly.

Kurt started to bite on his lip. "Well after Brad and I's meeting today I had an idea. Well, it's more like we had an idea. We decided that we were not going to let VJ ruin our lives. We both want to feel like we are living our lives and not hiding from it. I know it hasn't been long since the attack and I do not guarantee that I am not going to freak out but I was thinking that maybe I'd like to try a little more than kissing." Kurt inhaled a breath after his long rant.

"Okay. First, I think that's great and we can go as fast or slow as you want. You know that. Secondly, I think that the two of you are smarter than anyone gives you guys credit for. Lastly, who is VJ?"

"Oh sorry. Inside joke between Brad and I. We have decided that assholes new name is VJ, Voldermort Junior. You know he-who-not-be-named and all."

Blaine grinned at Kurt's joke. He was happy that Kurt had someone he could confide in and the two encounters that Brad and Kurt have had seems to have helped Kurt. Blaine wondered if the same could be said for Brad. He made a mental note to call Beatz and ask him about that.

"I love you more and more everyday Kurt and the whole Harry Potter reference makes me love you even more."

"Again with the cheesiness. Way to ruin a moment Blaine. Anyways, as I said, I want to try something. Can you take off your shirt?"

Without needing to be asked again, Blaine took his shirt off. Kurt stared at Blaine's bare chest for a few moments before he started to run his hands over Blaine's pecks. "God your so beautiful." Kurt said as he proceeded to straddle Blaine.

"Are you sure your okay with this? I don't want you to rush things." Blaine asked being the considerate boyfriend that he was.

"Yeah I'm fine so far. I just want to try a few more things." Kurt grabbed the hem of his own shirt then pulled it off his body leaving him bare chested as well. Kurt leaned over and started to kiss Blaine, slowly at first but than increasing to desperate passion. He knew that he needed this. He needed to feel the closeness with Blaine that he had felt before. Even though he was not ready for sex and had no clue when he would be, this level of intimacy was needed.

Blaine relinquished all control over to Kurt. He did not want to scare his boyfriend away. When the kisses had turned heated it took all his self control not to buck his hips up. Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's back causing the taller boy to jump. "Sorry," was all that Blaine could say as he removed his hands.

"No it's fine. It just startled me that's all." After a few more minutes Kurt ended their make out session and opted to cuddle shirtless with his boyfriend instead. They finished their movie and before either boy realized they had drifted off to sleep.

…

**A/N- Sorry for the delay. I opted to make my story timeline instead of writing a new chapter. I will try not to have a day go on for chapters anymore. Will rereading the stories and setting up my time line I realized that I have had 1 day last like 3 chapters. I hope no one thinks that Brad and Kurt are moving to fast in their healing process. My client is out of the hospital and home earlier than expected so I will not be able to do my 2 updates a week like I was hoping to start doing. Instead it will only be one. Thank you all for your continuing support.**

**ALERTS/FAVORITES**** - Thank you**

ordinariilyhopeless

Naynaylopez

CrimsonStorm16

**REVIEWS**

**Eraman- **I just love Burt. He is like the dad that everyone wishes they had. He is the way that a dad should be. I am glad that people like Beatz. He just seems like that good guy who would try to make someone happy and would be a great friend. I would cuddle with him as well.

**I hate mosquitos- **Well let's hope that Dalton gave them their money back since he withdrew within the first few days. I wish that the show would go into back stories a little more. Blaine just up and leaves Dalton and that's all we know. I figured a little background story was needed. It's okay to over think things even though it is just a TV show. I do it all the time.

**Sarahamanda- **As always thank you for your continuing support. It means a lot.

**Phictionmaker7- **A Kurtbastian fic is just an idea. I actual have a few ideas rolling around in my head. I read one fanfic that had the potential to be an awesome and amazing story but it was rushed with very little detail so I was thinking of taking that idea and writing about it. We will have to see which way I go but this story still has a little ways to go, even though we are coming to a close sooner than I was thinking. I am going to Disney World. My daughter is going to be so surprised. If I forget to mention it later, Happy early Birthday. Also, thank you for my 100th review.

**Vampluv78-** I love Burt too. I wish he was my dad. You have updated twice since I updated last. You are on a roll. Next chapter we get to find out about Sebastian. I am just stuck on one part so I am hoping I can figure out what to do with it.

**CrimsonStorm16- **Thank you. I hope you continue to think that.

**So I got the sweetest PM from Naynaylopez. Thank you for your comments. They meant a lot to me.**

**Another chapter down. I just have to say that I love each and every one of you. I can not believe that I have over 100 reviews. That is just insane. Thank you all so much. Next chapter- Sebastian is back and yet again tries to ruin someone's life. Will it work? Stay tuned.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	30. Forced Out

**A/N- I am so sorry for the delay. I had a hard time writing this chapter. I have been planning this chapter almost since the beginning of the story. Hope you enjoy it.**

…

**Monday Morning McKinley**

Since the previous Monday life had continued pretty much the same. Kurt and Brad continued to text and met up a few more times. Blaine, Puck and Dave all noticed the difference in Kurt after each meeting. Brad and Kurt were good for one another. It also helped that Sebastian had not been seen at McKinley for over a week. Everyone thought that he was gone for good. Entering McKinley on Monday morning proved to the guys that their luck had run out.

"I see your back." Dave said as he walked up to Sebastian.

"Yeah. I had to recuperate after a little incident I had." Sebastian replied in his usual snaky tone.

"I heard about that. You should really be careful. You never know when a wall might come out of nowhere and connect with your face." Dave leaned in real close to Sebastian's face. "Or when a fist is going to connect with your face once the wall is done with you."

Sebastian's eyes grew wide. "It was you." Dave said nothing in return. "I will make you regret what you did."

"Oh. And how do you plan to do that exactly? You can't take me." Dave sized Sebastian up with his eyes.

"I have my ways trust me. Just because you are bigger than me doesn't mean that I can't hurt you." Dave shook his head and walked away from Sebastian. He didn't want to waste anymore time on the loser.

Just as Dave was about to turn the corner Sebastian called out to him. "Hey Karofsky, I'll see you at scandals tonight right? You know, the gay bar in West Lima."

Dave looked at Sebastian, who had a smirk on his face and then quickly looked around and saw people staring at him. He could hear the whispers starting. Some people had their cell phones out and were sending text messages while others were facebooking and tweeting. Dave started to panic. His breathing because shallow as his heart rate sped up. He could feel the sweat dripping down his face, his vision started to dull. The next thing Dave knew he was waking up on a cot in the nurses office.

The first thing that Dave realized was that he was in the nurses office. The second thing was that Azimo was there with him. "What happened?" Dave couldn't recall why he was there.

"Um…you passed out man. Is it true?" Azimo seemed a little standoffish.

"Is what true? Why am I here? I don't remember passing out." Dave's head was jumbled up. He could tell that there was something important that he needed to remember but he just couldn't pull it out of his head.

Az looked Dave straight in the eyes when he asked the following question. "Are you gay?"

Suddenly everything came crashing back. Dave remembered talking to Sebastian, the threat and then Sebastian outing him. Everything started to go dark again. How could this be happening to him. Wasn't he making amends for how harshly he had treated Kurt. With that last thought everything went black again.

When Dave came around the second time he did not have to ask what happened because he could remember it all. Az was still there with his friend looking concerned. "You got to stop doing that man. It can't be good for you and we need you in top form if your going to help us win the game on Friday."

Dave furrowed his eyebrows. "You still want me on the team and to play even though I'm…I'm…gay."

It hurt Azimo's heart to see his best friend struggling the way he was. "Listen Dave. You're my best friend and I don't care if your straight or gay. If you and Hummel want to start a fairy club with rainbows and fairy dust, I will support you. I know we make Hummel's life hell for being gay but we also have come a long way in the last two years. Did you not notice that we have been trying to protect which ever gay kid it was that was raped."

Dave cut in for a minute. "Almost raped and it was Kurt. Sebastian tried to rape Kurt and has been making his life hell. I transferred back to try and protect him. I have to tell you something. My dad found out last month that I was gay. He and my mom did not take it very well and they kicked me out. I didn't know where to go so I went to Kurt's house. He took me in and made me feel better about the situation. My dad called the next day and we worked everything out but I owe Kurt a lot."

"Why didn't you come to my house. You know that you are always welcome there." Az was truly hurt that his best friend didn't trust him enough with his secret.

"I had just been thrown out by my dad, I didn't want to be turned away by my best friend too."

"So you told Hummel you were gay? I'm surprised he kept your secret."

"You remember when I was suspended last year for threatening to kill him." Az nodded his head. "A little while before that Kurt had cornered me in the locker room and was yelling at me. I don't know how it happened but I kissed him then. He ended up telling his boyfriend and then after that I told him if he told anyone I would kill him. He kept my secret for a long time. That was why I knew I could turn to him. Az, listen to me. It's not that I didn't trust you but we both had a problem with Kurt's sexuality. I had different reasons but how was I suppose to know that you would stand by me."

"I know. This just all sucks. I hate that Sebastian outted you, No one should be outted like that. Just so you know, I don't care what anyone says. I will stand by you and support you. So what, your gay. Just means more ladies for me." Azimo grinned and that was the end of the serious talk.

The nurse took Dave's vitals, asked how he felt and then released him back to class. As Azimo and Dave left the nurses office the bell rang to signal the start of the next period. Dave glanced at his watch to see what class he had. He sulked a little when he noticed that it was lunch time. He was not ready to face a huge room full of people. 'Hey Az, I'm going to head to the library for lunch okay. Thanks for staying with me. I'll see you later." Dave turned to leave when Az stopped him.

"You can't run now man. You need to face this head on or it will just make things worse. I really don't think that people are going to give you a problem. The school has become pretty accepting of Hummel and his boy toy and they are in Glee club. Granted, boy toy knows how to box and I wouldn't want to piss him off but you are a jock . You ruled this school at one point and you will do it again. Now let's go."

Dave wasn't ready to face the rest of the school but he figured with Az by his side everything just may be alright. They walked to the jock table and sat down. Dave kept his eyes glued to the table. He didn't want to give anyone a reason to think he was making a pass at anyone. "So Karofsky, we hear that your gay. Any truth to the rumor?" One of the players had asked him.

Scared but not wanting to hid anymore Dave spoke up. "Yes the rumors are true. Don't worry though. I'll leave the football team and try to stay out of your way."

The same football player spoke up again. "Listen Karofsky, we don't care if you are gay and we most certainly do not want you to leave the football team. We just got you back, you can't leave again. What we do care about is that Smythe kid thinking that it is alright to mess with one of our own. First he tries to rape someone…oh god it wasn't you was it?:"

"No it wasn't me Tom. Had it been me I would have kicked his ass from here into the next century. No Sebastian likes to prey on the weaker people. So you guys really don't care that I am gay?"

"I told you Bro, things would be fine. If any of them did have a problem then they would have me to deal with." Azimo really was a dear friend to Dave.

Tom, who seems to be the spokesman for the jocks also chimed in with a response. "We don't care. To show how much I support your new gayness I'll let you sneak a peek at my junk after the game today." Tom grinned widely.

Dave couldn't help but chuckle, "Thanks man but your not my type."

"Oh course I'm your type. I'm everyone's type. They all want to take a ride on the Tom train."

The conversation at the table turned into bantering and Dave was actually thankful that Sebastian had outed him. No longer did he have to hide who he truly was.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Sebastian, was looking at what was transpiring at the jock table. He couldn't understand how the other jocks were just accepting Dave yet they were trying to torture him. Sebastian wasn't as brainless as everyone thought he was. Sure he had thought that Kurt was really in to him and truly thought that if he could get Kurt to have sex with him that Kurt would be his. However, he also knew that in public schools, the gay kids were ridiculed. How did his perfect plan backfire on him? The jocks should be beating Karofsky up, not embracing him. Sebastian stood up and stormed out of the café. There had to be something he could do to make Dave's life hell.

Not to far from the jock table was the glee table. Kurt, Blaine and Puck all looked on with adoration for Dave. Kurt was happy that Dave no longer had to hide who he was and Azimo was there to support him. Their friendship reminded him a bit of Blaine and his. Blaine was there for him when he needed someone the most. Kurt shifted to his right and placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek. Blaine turned to Kurt smiling.

…

**A/N- I truly do not foresee many more chapters. I was so stuck while writing this one because every time I started writing it I could only think about the last chapter and how the story is going to end.**

**I also would like to start planning my next story but I need your input. Should the next story be another Klaine story or a Kurbastian? Let me know. Thank you to everyone who continues to read my story and welcome to all the new comers. **

**ALERTS/FAVORITES****:**

Eraman

abbarabba'3

I hate mosquitos

starsofimagination

Lathan Lover

mocha80

vampluv78

Naezee

**REVIEWS**

**Eraman**- You can borrow Beatz in the middle of the night as long as Brad isn't using him. I was glad that the VJ thing was liked by people. I was a little afraid that people wouldn't find it funny.

**Sarahamanda**- Thank you as always.

**I hate mosquitos**- I agree. Sebastian is conceited enough to think that he could take Kurt and Brad at the same time. I am trying to let the boys start their healing. That doesn't mean that Sebastian is done being an ass though.

**Phictionmaker7**- Your birthday is closer now so Happy early birthday. I hope my daughter and I have a great time. I just booked dinner at Cinderella's castle for her birthday and they are going to sing happy birthday to her. We leave in 11 days and I am so nervous that things are just going to fall apart. Congrats on getting a part in Fame and I hope your summer camp theater is going well. I did tell my daughter that you said hi and she told me to tell you hi.

**Lathan Lover**- I like Beatz and Brad too. I don't think we will see any sexy time with them since Brad is just starting his healing process and he is a freshman. With that being said, I never know what will happen in my stories. Sometimes they have a mind of their own.

**Vampluv78**- I am glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like all my chapters. I was glad to see that people liked the VJ thing. I didn't know if it would be liked or not. Have you read The Land of Stories yet? It is so awesome. I am absolutely loving it. We are getting closer to Stephen's appearance. He will be at the very end of the last chapter and only you, I and everyone that has read both of our stories will understand it. Oh well right.

**Again, thank you all so much for the reviews. I leave for vacation in 11 days. I pray that I will have the next chapter up by then. My client is back in the hospital so I have free time again. With that being said, I will not be writing anything until I finish The Land of Stories. I adore Chris Colfer and I am so proud of him. This book is amazing so far and I even convinced my daughters principle to buy a copy for their school library. Also, more awesome Colfer news. Struck by Lightening will be released in December. I will probably be the first one to buy a ticket for it where I live. Okay I am done with my rambling. Have a great night/day everyone.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	31. Thoughts

**A/N- I know it has been like 3 weeks but I was on vacation but now I am back. I started writing this before vacation but ran out of time to finish it. I hope you all enjoy.**

…

"There has to be something I can do to get even with all of these assholes and get in Kurt's pants." Sebastian said out loud to no one in particular. Sebastian Smythe was not afraid of anyone but he did not want to mess with Puckerman. He was not to confidant that he could take him on and win. Dave had already handed his ass to him but in his defense, Dave had ambushed him.

Sebastian had thought that outing Dave would be the best way to get revenge. If he could out him and get the jocks to turn on him then Kurt would have one less person to protect him. Dave would be too busy protecting himself to worry about Kurt. His only advantage right now was that no one knew his dad had turned him back on him.

Sebastian wished that he could stay home another week but there was no way that he could get away with it. He wasn't hiding but he just didn't have the patience to deal with anyone or anything. He needed to get his head on right and once he did he knew that his scheming ways would return. Until then, Sebastian would just lay low and keep his eyes and ears opened.

….

Puck was feeling good about himself for the most part. He was so glad that he was able to stop Kurt from being raped however he couldn't help thinking about how he had almost been to late to stop it from happening again, when Sebastian had tricked him and Blaine. Thank god Dave had been there to stop it from occurring. Puck was feeling good because he was finally doing something good when it came to Kurt. Kurt was his best-friends brother and he had never stood up to the bullies or came to Kurt's defense.

In Puck's defense, he had wanted to protect Kurt in the past but he was on probation so he couldn't. Puck had been one of Kurt's bullies and had done some pretty mean and untactful things to him. Now he was finally able to make up for it a little. Nothing was going to erase what he had done to Kurt in the past but at least Puck was able to leave Kurt with fonder memories of him before they go their separate ways after graduation.

Christmas was right around the corner. School would be letting out soon for winter break and that meant that he only had 5 ½ months to leave school in good standings. He had been Puck, the bully, the bad ass, the tough guy for so long. No one knew the vulnerable Noah or saw the scared little boy that was hiding under the tough exterior.

Even though Puck was not going to let anyone see those sides of him he was going to fight for Kurt. He would continue to try to be his savior. After everything that Kurt had been though in his life he did not need to add Sebastian to his plate. Nope, not while Puckerman was around. Bring it on Sebastian. Bring it on.

…

Dave knew that he was in love with Kurt but would never tell him so. It had been a long process for the two to become friends. There was no way that he would mess it up by admitting his feelings. Kurt had Blaine as a boyfriend anyhow, so Dave's feelings really did not matter. 'How ironic' Dave thought, 'when I was in the closet I could have had Kurt but I was to scared and frightened of other people finding out. Now that Sebastian has thrown me out of the closet, without even a lousy tee-shirt, I have to hide my feelings.'

Dave knew that he would continue to protect Kurt at all costs. He didn't care if Sebastian came after him but Dave knew that Sebastian would come after Kurt again and Dave was not cool with that. When he came, Dave would be ready. He hoped.

…..

Blaine tossed and turned at night. How could he ever have been stupid enough to trust Sebastian. He stood up for the jerk against Kurt. Blaine was a pretty private person when it came to his feelings. He didn't let the others know that he laid awake at night thinking about what had transpired with Sebastian in his room. He couldn't figure out exactly why Sebastian had stopped with him but no one else. 'Why didn't he just rape me? It wouldn't be the first time he had done it. Hell he tried to rape Brad and Kurt.' Blaine was thankful that it hadn't gone that far he just wished he understood why.

Blaine was thankful that Kurt was healing. He knew that without Brad, Kurt, would still be shying away. Brad had been Kurt's saving grace just as Blaine was sure that Kurt was his.

Christmas was coming up soon and Blaine was wondering what to buy Kurt for Christmas. He knew that it had to be something good. This was their first Christmas together as a couple. Last year they had just been friends and Blaine had bought him a scarf. Blaine grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started brainstorming ideas.

…

Kurt had saviors. He truly had people who cared about his well being and were willing to stand up for him. Sure two of them were his former bullies. He had the love of his life, who transferred schools to be with him. He had Puck, who last year suggested the secret service thing but it was too late at that point. Puck had been making amends for his previous actions and Kurt was grateful for that.

Dave, what would Kurt do about him. Dave had done a complete 180 from the bully he was last year. He was just forced out but Kurt knew that Dave harbored some feelings for him even though Dave tried to hide it. Kurt wanted to be friends with Dave and was truly happy that he was finally accepting who he was but Kurt wanted to make sure that these feelings never developed into anything more. Dave had the potential to be one of Kurt's best friends as long as he kept everything in the friend zone. Kurt really couldn't handle any more men trying to get in his pants. Sebastian was enough. Hell he was more than enough.

Sebastian…Kurt knew that something had to be done there but what? How could he make Sebastian disappear for good? Hat he had done to Kurt and Brad was unforgivable. If only Sebastian's dad wasn't in sure power and had the ability to make the things his evil, wicked son did disappear. Maybe they would all get lucky and Sebastian would mess with the wrong person at one of the gay bars he residence at and someone would just kill him off or something like that.

No, Kurt doesn't really want him killed off. He was not that cruel of a person but he did want something bad to happen to him.

Lastly there was Blaine. Kurt knew that Blaine was the love of his life and he knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life hopelessly and utterly in love with him. Blaine was his first everything. His first boyfriend, first real kiss, first sexual partner and hopefully one day be his first and only husband. Blaine was handling the Sebastian thing as well as could be expected. Kurt honestly doesn't know what he would have done had he walked in on Blaine almost being raped. Blaine was definitely his rock.

All of this with Sebastian had to come to an end one way or another. Until they knew what to do Kurt was just going to concentrate on finding the perfect Christmas presents for everyone and avoid Sebastian at all cost.

…..

Finn wasn't as stupid and clueless as everyone thought he was. He noticed how Puck and Dave seemed to be hanging around with Kurt more and seemed like they were protecting him from something or someone. He hadn't noticed the jocks bullying anyone but Sebastian so who were they protecting Kurt from? He also noticed how withdrawn Kurt had become. It was almost as bad as last year and Finn didn't think that he could handle seeing that Kurt again.

Finn knew something was going on and he was going to find out. Whoever it was that was bothering his brother was going to pay dearly. Finn may be oblivious but he was not stupid. Now he had to go find Kurt because he desperately needed help with his Christmas shopping. Finn didn't think that his mom really wanted another novelty t-shirt.

…**..**

**A/N- I know this is short and I am sorry. The next chapter will be longer. I start school in a few weeks on top of hopefully picking up extra hours as work but I will try to continue updating once a week. **

**Favorites/Alerts****-Thank you**

**ThisIsHerSon**

**rayene**

**PuckurtPartieLover**

**wallk1**

**havenlystarrs**

**ShopaholicPrincess**

**Reviews**

**Vampluv78**- I am glad you love all the chapters. The Land of Stories was awesome and I can not wait for the sequel. I also can not wait for Stuck By Lightning. I am glad that Dave's friends stood by him as well. The school ahs become more accepting of gays so that is helpful. You do not have to wait much longer. I think there may only be 2-3 chapters left of this story.

**Sarahamanda**- Sorry for the slow update. I was on vacation.

**I hate mosquitos**- I liked Tom's offer to. I think it made Dave happy to know that his friends were there by his side after that evil Sebastian ripped him from the closet. Thank you, I had a great time on vacation. We had dinner at Cinderella's castle and my daughter had the greatest 6th birthday ever.

**Eraman**- I talked to Brad and he said that he was willing to work out a schedule with you. I don't know if we will be seeing either of them again in this story as it will be coming to an end soon.

**Phictionmaker7**- So we did have one bad thing happen to us and that was with the rental car. The guy at the place was so nasty and rude to all the woman and was only nice to the men. I called and lodged a complaint against him. My daughter had a great birthday. Her favorite ride was Splash Mountain. Hopefully next year I can take her to Epcot. I think she will love all the countries.

**That is all for now folks. Thank you to all my readers new and old. I am sorry for the delay in this update. Next up- Christmas, I think. Until next time I wish everyone well. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	32. Christmas

**A/N- This chapter is practically double what the last few have been. I hope you all enjoy it. I stayed true to my once a week update. Now it is time for bed. I have a 23 hour shift at work tomorrow. Yes you read right, 23 hours. Enjoy the chapter and goodnight.**

…

Christmas break came faster than Kurt thought it would. He spent the last 2 ½ weeks watching over his shoulder for Sebastian's next attack, which never came. Sebastian was behaving himself and making himself scarce. The day before break started Dave and Kurt exchanged Christmas presents.

Dave was sitting in the lunch room across from Kurt. It was his turn to keep an eye on Kurt and he valued all the alone time he could get with him. "Um, Kurt. I kind of bought you something for Christmas." He reached into his bag, pulled out a medium sized box and passed it over to Kurt.

Kurt was stunned. "Thank you Dave. You didn't have to buy me anything."

'Just open it."

Kurt opened the box and gasped. Inside of the box was an Alexander McQueen shirt and a smaller box that was wrapped in red paper with a gold bow on top. "Dave, this is too much. You shouldn't have."

Dave just shrugged his shoulders, "This is to make up for all your designer shirts that I trashed by throwing slushies on you. I never knew how much money they really cost you. You still have one more gift to open." Dave pointed to the box that was in Kurt's hand.

Kurt took another moment to admire the paper before he unwrapped it. Inside was a silver brooch that was in the shape of the letter K. "Dave, this is gorgeous. Thank you so much. Will you put it on me? If I do it right now I will probably just poke myself with the pin."

Dave took the brooch from Kurt's hand and pinned it onto his shirt. "It looks great on you Kurt."

"That's because you have wonderful taste. Now it's my turn." Kurt opened up his messenger bag and pulled out a little brown teddy bear with an envelope tied to him. Kurt handed it over to Dave.

Dave had to laugh. "Is this a bear cub?" Kurt smiled and nodded. "Thanks. That's really sweet."

"Open the envelop. I think you will like that even better. It's a thank you for being here for me and protecting me from Sebastian. I would hate to think what he would have done to me had you not been there with me."

"It was nothing really, I owed it to you anyways after how I treated you for the last few years."

'Either way. Thank you. Now open your present before I take it back."

Dave shook his head while he untied the envelop. Dave opened it and once he saw what was inside he had a huge grin plastered on his face. "Buckeye tickets. Thank you so much. Maybe I can take my dad with me. We haven't had much time to spend together recently. Unless of course you want to go. That would be cool too. I just don't see you being into football."

"No no no. Take your dad. Your right I am not really a football type of person. Do you not remember me on the football team. Sure I'm a great kicker but that was a disaster. I had to get dirty and that was not okay with me."

"You were great. Your great at everything you do." Dave said that words before he realized what he said. A blush spread across his cheeks.

"Thank you." Kurt had a matching blush. Before they could speak any further Puck joined them.

"Aww…Davie is bringing his stuffed animals to school now."

"Back of Noah. It was part of his Christmas present from me." Kurt gave Puck his infamous bitch glare.

"Sorry." Puck cowered to the glare. "So where is my present?"

"You will get yours on Christmas day. You are coming over right?"

"You know it princess. I always spend Christmas with the Hudson clan so this year I will be there with the Hummel-Hudson clan."

"Well than I will see you on Christmas morning and you will receive your present then."

Puck huffed, "Fine. Is Blainers going to be there too? If so than I have to go find a present for him as well."

"Yes he will be there but don't worry about buying him a present. Speaking of Blaine, where is he?"

All the boys at the table looked around and finally noticed that Blaine was no where to be seen and neither was Sebastian. "Shit", Puck and Dave said at the same time as all three boys ran out of the café to go look for Blaine. No sooner did they run out of the café did they bump in to him and knock him to the ground.

'Oh my god Blaine, your okay." Kurt dropped to the ground next to Blaine and threw his arms around him. "I am so happy your okay. Why were you late?"

Blaine was laughing, "I'm fine Kurt. My math teacher needed me to stay behind for a few minutes, that's all. I didn't mean to scare anyone."

"It's okay dude. We just noticed that Sebastian wasn't at lunch either so we panicked." Dave replied.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Sebastian was nowhere to be found so he couldn't bother anyone. Christmas break started and the fun began. Kurt and Blaine met up at the mall on the 23rd and finished up some last minute shopping together. On the 24th they were both at separate stores buying one final present for each other.

Kurt was awoke, on Christmas morning, to Finn banging on his door. "Come on dude. Wake up it's Christmas."

"Five more minutes." Kurt yelled through the door.

"Fine but if you are not up in five minutes then I won't give you your Christmas present." Finn hollered back through the door.

"Stupid Finn, stupid mornings, stupid Christmas." Kurt loved Christmas, he just hated being forced to wake up early. He and his dad always slept in on Christmas. It was hard for Kurt after his mom died and he and Burt tried to carry on with their tradition but slowly over time it just turned into another day for them. Now that they had Finn and Carol in their family, they were going to have to make a new tradition.

Kurt dragged himself out of bed and made his way to the kitchen for his morning up of coffee. If Finn had really wanted Kurt out of bed all he would have had to do is bring Kurt coffee in bed but nope, Finn wasn't smart enough for that.

"Dude hurry up. I want to open my presents." Finn yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming." Kurt strolled into the living room and greeted everyone with a "Merry Christmas." Kurt noticed that the presents had already been divided and guessed that it was Finn's doing.

"Here Kurt. This is from me" Finn said as he shoved an envelop into Kurt's hand.

"Thanks." Kurt opened the envelop and on the inside was a piece of paper for a 1 year subscription to Vogue. "Aww…thanks Finn. This is really great. I needed to renew my subscription soon but now I don't have too." Kurt picked out his presents to Finn from Finn's pile. "Here. This is from me. I hope you like it."

"It's a present, of course I will like it." Finn quickly opened the box and made a confused face. "You got my a shirt?" Finn shook his head and opened up the next package. He was less than impressed. "And you got me a book "Fashion for Dummies. Uh, thanks I guess?"

"Rachael expressed that she would like for you to take her out to dinner and seriously Finn. You dress like my dad half the time, no offense dad. You need a little fashion in your life. So have a little pride and keep Rachael off my back about your clothes. Not that she is anyone to judge." Kurt mumbled that last part to himself.

"Oh. Well thanks dude. Who knows maybe this will get me la…um…anyways. Thanks." Finn looked down quickly so he wouldn't come into eye contact with his mom.

"Anyways…shall we continue with the gifts?" Burt asked trying to break the tension that was now in the room. Everyone nodded.

"Why don't you boys open Burt and I's gifts next." Finn wasted no time in ripping into the presents while Kurt tried to preserve the ribbons and wrapping.

"Thanks guys, I really can use this," he stated as he held up his Game Stop gift card. Finn also had gotten shirts, pants and socks from Burt and Carol.

Kurt stood up and hugged his dad and step-mom. "Thank you so much." They had given Kurt a gift card to Lima Bean and the mall. Plus, they bought him new cookware. "So when are we going to try these out?" Kurt asked Carol.

"I was thinking that we could cook all the food for the New Years Eve party this year. Plus I know you have been mentioning that the old pots and pans just were not cooking as well anymore."

"They don't. My pancakes are starting to burn and it makes it look like I am not a great cook, which we all know is a lie. You know what? After the presents are all opened I will make us the best breakfast ever."

"Okay. Let's finish up and then you can go do that bud." Burt was happy that Kurt was happy.

"Here Dad and Carol. This are from me." Kurt handed them their presents.

"Oh honey. It's beautiful. Thank you so much. I just love it." Carol sat up and hugged Kurt. Kurt had bought Carol a sapphire pendant on a white gold chain.

"That's bud. I needed some new shirts."

"Well I figured that if you insist on wearing flannel they might as well be designer. I even had your name embossed on them."

"Well I will be the sharpest dressed mechanic out there."

"Now open mine," Finn said.

They both opened their gifts and inside was The Deadliest Catch on DVD for Burt and a light blue blouse for Finn's mom.

"I know what I am watching tonight. Thank you Finn. This is really great." Burt loved his present from Finn.

"Oh honey I love it. It will match my new necklace perfectly. I say we all go out to a nice restaurant soon so I can show off my lovely gifts."

"Sounds good mom. Kurt helped me pick it out. I wanted to get you something that you would like."

"Well you succeeded. I love it. Now the last of the gifts. Burt here is your present." Carol handed Burt an envelop and Burt did the same. Inside of Burt's envelop was a hotel room reservation.

"What's this?" Burt was curious.

"We are going out to Columbus to have a mini get away. I figured with you holding down two jobs and always being in Washington now, that maybe you and I could get away for a weekend and have some alone time. The boys have been staying here alone so they will be fine here when we go away. Won't you boys?" Carol asked them.

"Sure we will." They both said. They loved when their parents went away because it gave them chances to be alone with their partners.

"That's wonderful and thoughtful Carol. I love you and I can't wait to go away with you and leave all the drama behind. Now open yours."

Inside was a certificate for a spa day. Carol was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to go. More hugs were exchanged then Kurt grabbed his new cookware and headed to the kitchen.

While cooking breakfast there was a knock at the door. Finn went and answered the door and it was Puck. "Come in dude."

"Thanks. It smells like I am just in time for breakfast. Is princess cooking."

"Yeah. He got some new pans and whatnot for Christmas and couldn't wait to try them out."

"Yup that sounds just like him." Puck headed into the kitchen to see Kurt.

Before Finn could follow there was another knock at the door. He opened it and there stood Rachel. "Merry Christmas Finn. I brought over presents for everyone."

"Oh that's great. Puck just got here as well. Here let me help you with the gifts and then we can go join them in the kitchen for some breakfast."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen. "Good morning princess. Merry Christmas." Puck walked up to Kurt and kissed him on the cheek.

Kurt was shocked by the kiss. "Merry Christmas to you as well. Your just in time for breakfast."

"I know. It smells awesome. What are you making?"

"Oh a little of everything. Pancake, waffles, French toast, eggs, bacon and toast. I figured with all of my family plus you, Rachel and Blaine we would need a lot of food. Heck we need a lot of food with just Finn alone."

Both boys laughed at that. "Hey can I give you your present now. I would rather not do it in front of everyone."

"Sure. It's not something illegal is it?" With Puck you could never be sure.

Puck laughed, "No it's not." He pulled out a box wrapped in shiny silver paper. "Here you go."

Kurt wiped his hands off on his apron and took the present from Puck. He unwrapped it and then opened the lid. Inside of the box laid a sterling silver ID bracelet. Kurt picked it up and noticed it was engraved. He held it up and read the inscription. _'I will always protect you princess'. _Kurt started to cry as he threw his arms around Puck. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt returning the hug. "It's the least I could do. I bullied you so badly and then when you needed help I couldn't help you because I had gotten myself into trouble. Now I am here for you. I don't ever want to see the look on your face that I saw that day again. I want to always make sure that you are safe and protected no matter what. Believe it or not you mean a lot to me."

This made Kurt cry even more. Neither of the boys noticed that Finn had walked into the kitchen. He quickly walked right back out. He knew that something was going on with Kurt and obviously Puck was involved as well. Why did Puck feel the need to protect Kurt and from what? Finn was a little hurt that everyone seemed to be leaving him out and Kurt was his brother. Finn cleared his throat and walked back into the kitchen.

The two boys heard Finn coming this time and separated from one another. "So what's going on guys?" Finn asked them curiously.

"Oh nothing. Just making breakfast. Noah, can you please set the table for me?" Kurt asked Puck as her slipped the bracelet into the pocket of his apron so Finn would not see it.

"Sure no problem."

Before Finn could ask anything else the doorbell rang. "What the hell. Is this like Grand Central Station or something."

"It's probably Rachel or Blaine. They are the only ones missing." Kurt said.

"Rachel's here already. She is putting the last of her gifts in the living room so it must be Blaine. I'll go get it."

"Okay. Thanks Finn. Hurry back because breakfast is just about finished and I don't know about you but I am kind of hungry."

"Dude, I am starving. I'll go let him in. I'll also let everyone else know that breakfast is ready."

Once Finn left the room Kurt pulled out the bracelet that Puck had given him. "Hey Noah. Can you help me put this on?"

"Sure thing." Puck took the jewelry from Kurt's hand and clasped it around his wrist.

The kitchen started to fill up quickly as people piled in. Blaine came up to Kurt and kissed him on the lips softly. "Merry Christmas gorgeous. How are you on this fine winter day?"

"I am good. How is the most wonderful boyfriend in the world?"

"I am great now that I am here with you."

"Seriously guys. Can we eat some food without having to watch you two being all lovey dovey with one another." Finn always seemed to ruin their tender moments.

Everyone sat at the table laughing and joking and just having a great time. When breakfast was over they all thanked Kurt for the wonderful meal. Once the table was cleared and the dishes were washed everyone made there was into the living room to exchange gifts.

Rachel gave Finn a tacky Christmas tree sweater. Kurt could hold make his giggle when he saw it. She gave Kurt a copy of Breakfast at Tiffany's, which he already owned and she knew it. Burt and Carol were given a porcelain menorah so that they could have a Jewish friendly decoration. They all politely thanked her for the gifts.

It was Puck's turn next. He had already given Kurt his present in private so he just made the excuse up that he accidentally left it at home. He gave Finn a video game, Carol a box of chocolates and Burt a case of beer. Burt did not even want to know how Puck was able to buy it.

Finn wanted to go next so everyone let him. He gave Rachel a gold star pendant, which Kurt helped him pick out of course. He really had no idea what to give Blaine so he bought him hair gel. He then gave Puck a six pack of beer which was confiscated by Burt immediately and Carol informed Finn that they would be having a serious talk later.

Blaine was the next one to hand out his gifts. He gave Finn a buckeye's, Burt and Carol were given a gift certificate to Breadstix's and Kurt was given a gift certificate to Lima Bean and a McQueen hat, scarf and glove set. Blaine said he had a few more presents for him but he wanted to wait to give them to him until all the rest of the gifts were handed out.

Carol and Burt were the next to go. They gave Blaine a red and white polka dotted bow tie, Puck a wallet with a chain attached and Rachel a gift certificate to Lush cosmetics.

Last was Kurt. He gave Puck Doc Martin combat boots and a video game. Rachel's present was not a surprise to anyone. She was given a Kurt Hummel approved outfit. Lastly was Blaine's gift. He gave Blaine an itunes gift card and a new scarf. He also had a present he wanted to give Blaine last. They compromised and agreed to give their gifts at the same time. One the count of three they exchanged their gifts, which were both little boxes.

They both opened their boxes and Kurt screamed. "Oh my god. Is this what I think it is. If so my answer is yes."

"It's a promise ring Kurt. What is yours suppose to be?"

"Mine's a promise ring as well. I love you Blaine and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So the ring is a promise that one day I will do that."

"I love you honey. That's what mine is too. You are the love of my life Kurt and I honestly don't know what I would do without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you someday."

They could have went on with the sentimental talk but were interrupted by the Rachel and Carol sobbing. "That is just so romantic boys." Carol cried. Rachel just nodded her head in agreement. The boys put their rings on each other and gave each other a chaste kiss. Burt was sitting there so they were not going to make out or anything.

"Hey guys. There is one more present under the tree." Finn noticed.

"Yeah. When I was bringing in my gifts I noticed it on the door step so I brought it in. It had Kurt's name on it." Rachel explained.

"I wonder who it is from?" Kurt said. He didn't know why but he suddenly got a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Well open it up and fine out." Burt told him.

"I'll open it a little later dad. I have some crazy friends so you never know what it could be."

"Suit yourself. I am puckered out so I am going to pop on my Deadliest Catch dvd and relax on the couch. You all are free to do as you want but all doors stay opened is that understood?" Burt looked at all the kids when he said that. They all nodded in agreement.

Finn, Rachel and Puck all went t Finn's room while Kurt and Blaine went to Kurt's room. Once safely inside Kurt's room they closed the door most of the way. "Why wouldn't you open the gift downstairs?" Blaine asked.

"I just had a feeling that I shouldn't."

There was a soft knock on Kurt's door. Both boys turned to look at it just as Puck was entering. He closed the door and looked at Kurt. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm about to open the gift. Won't Finn wonder where you are?"

'Nah. I told him I was going downstairs to try and get my beer back from Burt."

Kurt laughed, "yeah like that would happen. Guys. I really do not want to open this. What if it is from him? It would be something he would do." Kurt was nervous and had every right to be.

"He's an asshole but would he really be a big enough of an asshole to do something on Christmas?" Puck asked.

Blaine answered it quickly, "Yeah he would be. He thinks that he can do whatever he wants."

'Let's just get this over with." Kurt sat down on his bed and unwrapped the purple wrapped box. He lifted the top off and peeked inside. There were several boxes inside. Kurt picked up the first one and opened it. He quickly dropped it. Inside was a dildo with a note that said '_Think of me when you use it and how it could be'_.

"He is one sick mother fucker isn't her. Puck said as he grabbed a tissue from Kurt's nightstand and picked up the dildo. He placed it back in it's box and closed the lid.

"I don't want to open anymore. Somebody else do it. The next box contained a butt plug with a note that read '_I used this on me now use it on you.'_ The next gift was lube with the note '_I'll stretch you out real good'_.

"Kurt? This last one says for your eyes only. Do you want me to open it or do you want to?" Puck was the only one that was brave enough to open the rest of the gifts. He was Kurt's protector after all.

"I'll do it. Give it to me." Kurt read the note first. It read '_This could be you'_. Inside were various pictures of what they assumed was Sebastian's dick fucking various asses. Kurt was so fed up that he threw them against the wall. He was so angry. Why would Sebastian do this to him on Christmas of all days. Did he think that this was funny?

"Kurt baby, come here." Blaine wrapped his arms around a sobbing Kurt. Blaine wished that he had never spoken to Sebastian. It was not fair that his boyfriend was in this much pain and agony. He wanted to erase every tear that had fallen from the beautiful boys eyes. "Let it out baby. I'm here."

Blaine continued to speak soothing words into Kurt's hair while Puck went and picked up all the pictures. The last thing Kurt needed was for Burt to walk in and see them. "Kurt? Do you want me to dispose of all these things?" Kurt nodded into Blaine's chest.

"That would be great. Thank you Puck." Blaine said since Kurt was in no position to talk.

"We will find a way to stop him from doing these things. I don't know how exactly but I will stop him. I promised you that I would protect you and I will." Puck went over to the boys, wrapped his arms around both of them and just hugged them both for a minute. He finally released them, picked up the box and said "I promise you. We will find a way." He then left the room.

Puck was so focused on getting rid of the items that he didn't notice Finn standing there. Finn had heard everything. He knew that there was no way Puck would dare ask Burt for the beer back. He knew that something else was going on so he waited a minute and then crept to Kurt's room. He listened from outside the door and finally got the confirmation what there was something going on and that someone, the person still remained a mystery to Finn, was bothering his brother. Now how was he going to drag the information out of anyone?

…

**A/N- What did you all think? Next up will be New Years Eve. I had told one of my reviewers that this story only has 2-3 more chapters, possibly 4. That is all I foresee right now. Things may change you never know. **

**Alerts/Favorites**

Steggellettea94

20eKUraN11

ChrisColferDarrenCrissAreSEX -Y

**Reviews**

**I hate mosquitos -** I am glad that you liked the mind frame chapter. I don't think that many people did. To me, I felt that it was kind of an important chapter to set us the remainder of the story.

**Vampluv78-** I am sad to see this story coming to an end too but I am really excited about my new story. It will definitely be like nothing else I have read on here. Plus it will please just about all shippers. Who knows, maybe a one-shot will need to be done with what I have in store for Stephen. When you read what I do with him I think you will go uh oh but laugh at the same time.

**Sarahamanda- **Thank you as always. This chapter was definitely up faster than the last one was.

**Thank you to all my readers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It would not let me stop writing it. It just demanded more and even at the end it was still demanding me to write more but I had to cut it off. Blaine still has one more present for Kurt. You will find out what it is in the next chapter so tune in.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	33. NYE Part 1

**A/N- Okay so we are up to New years eve and I have to break this story in two. I was going to make it one chapter but then found out it would be way too long. So sit back and enjoy.**

…

It took Blaine a while to calm Kurt down. Kurt felt so ashamed to break down like that on Christmas. He didn't want his dad to know about any of what was going on so he got off the bed, went to his bathroom and washed his face. Later in the night when it was time for supper Kurt put on a happy face. He was able to fool his dad, Carole and Rachel but all the boys knew that it was fake.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Soon it was late so everyone said goodbye to one another and went to their respected houses. Over the next week Puck stopped by more so than usual. He always made excuses to go see Kurt and Finn did not press the issue. He knew that his brother needed all the support he could get. Finn decided to wait until school started back up before he investigated further. He figured that whoever was bothering Kurt was at their school.

Kurt barely left the house over the next week. He met up with Blaine a few times for coffee and went to the mall with the girls to catch the after Christmas sales. Both Dave and Blaine asked if they could tag along with the shopping trip. They made sure to keep an eye out for Sebastian. Kurt did not know that Puck was also at the mall. He figured that if he separated himself from the crowd he would have a better chance of spotting the meerkat.

New Years even arrived and Carole and Kurt spent the whole morning in the kitchen. "What time is Blaine coming over?" Carole inquired.

'Hey said that he would be here around four to help set everything up. Dave is coming as well. I hope you don't mind that I invited him. His mom is still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he is gay so he would rather ring the new years in with people who accept him for who he is."

"That's fine. The more the merrier right. Can you get the crescent rolls out of the fridge so we can start making the pigs in a blanket?"

"Why are we even making these. They are bad for peoples health and skin."

"But they are yummy. You can't argue with that. Plus you know they are your dads favorite appetizer." Carole pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I wish he wouldn't eat them though. They can't be good for his heart. I know what you are going to say Carole. It's just one day. Anyways, when are you guys taking your trip to Columbus?"

"I think your father was planning to go around Valentine's day as a romantic getaway."

'Aww, that's sweet. You should use your spa day before you go this way you can look even more fabulous than you do now."

"You are just so sweet. How many people do you think you will be having over and do you think that anyone is planning on sneaking in alcohol?"

"It is really just going to be the new directions and some of the warblers that are coming over. You know that Puck will probably try to bring in some and maybe Santana but I promise that we will not let the party get out of hand."

"Please see that it doesn't. We will be here until about ten and then we are heading out for the night. I am trusting you and Finn to keep the noise down and the drinking to a minimum. If anyone drinks I do not want them to drive home. If Burt finds out about the alcohol I will deny ever knowing a thing about it." Kurt loved how lenient Carole was. She understood that teenagers were going to do crazy stuff.

"I think everyone was just planning on crashing here anyways. It will be too late for any of the warblers to drive home and once the new directions found out the warblers were staying they insisted on staying the night as well."

"Well that's fine. It is probably better anyways. It will be late and there will be a lot of drunks on the road. I would rather you kids be safe. We are staying at my sisters house for the night so we can avoid the crazy drivers as well."

Not much more was said about the party. They fell into a comfortable silence while prepping the food. Kurt couldn't wait to spend another first with Blaine. Last year they were still just friends and Kurt was still relatively new to Dalton. Blaine had spent the new years with a few warblers while Kurt spent it with the new directions.

Shortly before four there was a knock on the door. Kurt ran to answer it. When he opened it he launched himself into Blaine's arms and started kissing him deeply. They pulled away from each other about 20 seconds later breathless. "Hi Blaine. I missed you."

Blaine grinned, 'I missed you too. Even though we just saw each other yesterday. I hate not seeing you all the time."

"Me too. I can not wait for our first new years kiss. It is just going to be perfect and guess what? Carole says that it's okay for everybody to spend the night. She even said that we can drink a little so I was thinking that maybe we could have a few drinks, ring in the new year and then continue the party in my room."

"Actually, I had different plans. I still had a Christmas present for you but with everything that had happened I didn't get a chance to give it to you. Can we go up to your room so I can tell you about it. I have a feeling if your dad overhears it I will be a dead man. Plus, it is a little cold standing out here in the snow." a shiver ran through Blaine's body at that moment.

Kurt hadn't realized that they were still standing in the doorway until Blaine mentioned it. He was just so captivated by Blaine's presence. "I'm sorry, please come in." Kurt moved out of the way to allow Blaine in.

Blaine removed his coat, scarf and shoes and then headed up to Kurt's room with him. Once safely inside of Kurt's room the boys closed the door and sat down on Kurt's bed. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and held them in his. "I do not think that we should drink tonight or at least I am not going to. One of us needs to be sober enough to drive. I figured that once we ring in the new year with everyone here we can sneak out and go to the hotel room that I reserved for us."

"You rented a room for us?" Kurt was stunned.

"Yeah if that's okay. I just thought it would be romantic seeming as it is our first new years together."

"Oh Blaine, that it perfect. I love it." Kurt tackled Blaine to the bed and started making out with him. Kurt was truly excited but at the same time incredibly nervous. He and Blaine had not been together that was since before the attempted rape. He knew he wanted to try and have sex with Blaine again and what better way then new years day in a hotel room that Blaine had rented for them.

Blaine pulled back from the kisses. "I just want you to know that I am not expecting anything to happen. I know that you are not ready for that and I have no problems waiting. Hell I would wait forever for you. The room is just about us being alone together without all the crazy drama."

That make Kurt smile. How had he found someone as loving and caring as Blaine. He was just about to ask Blaine when there was a knock at the bedroom door. "The door is suppose to stay open guys." Burt called from the other side of the door.

"Sorry dad," Kurt yelled as he walked over to the door and opened it.

The two boys went downstairs after that and decided that it was a good time to start cooking all the food that Carole and Kurt had prepped earlier. The guest were due to start arriving around eight and Kurt wanted everything to be perfect.

At roughly six, Kurt left Blaine on his own while he went upstairs to get ready for the party. He was a little irritated at this point that Finn was no where to be found. This party was his idea to start with and he had not helped with any of the preparations.

While Kurt was upstairs getting ready, the doorbell rang. It was now just after seven. Blaine wiped his hands off on a dish towel and answered the door. On the other side of the door stood Dave. Blaine was glad to see him because he desperately needed to talk to him alone. 'Hey Carole, do you mind keeping an eye on the food? Dave just showed up and we need to run to the party store. It seems that we are short a few hats and blowers."

"No problem. Be careful please."

"Will do. If Kurt comes down before I get back just let him know I just ran out for a few."

"Sure thing honey. Again be careful but also hurry back."

"We will. Bye." Blaine shoved on his boots and coat then closed the door behind him.

Dave looked thoroughly confused. 'Why do I have a feeling we are not really going to the store?"

"We are, but it's just a cover up. I need to talk to you without Kurt hearing me."

"This can't be good. What did he do now?" Blaine knew who Dave was talking about without him having to say the name.

They were now in Dave's truck on the way to the store. "It's not what he did but what he plans to do. Sebastian caught wind of the party so now Nick and Jeff are positive that he is going to try and crash it."

"How did he hear about it and how does Nick and Jeff know?"

"Sebastian heard some of the new directions talking about it at the mall one day. Sebastian still has a few friends a Dalton and when they asked if he had plans for new years eve he told them that he was most likely going to Kurt's party. Nick and Jeff heard his friends talking about it."

"Next question. Would he really be dumb enough to do that knowing that there are going to be quite a few people that hate him there?"

"Yeah he would be. You heard what he did on Christmas right?" Dave nodded. "He would be stupid and arrogant enough to just show up and not think twice about it, but I have a plan."

Dave hoped it was a good one because Blaine's plans have not always gone so well in the past. "I'm all ears."

The boys arrived at the store, grabbed a few things, paid and then left quickly. "My plan is simple. Keep Sebastian away from Kurt and Brad. In fact let's just try to keep him away from all the gay guys at the party. I know that there will be alcohol tonight so I am going to stay sober and it would be nice if you would as well. Once people start drinking they are not as responsive as they should be. As soon as we all ring in the new year I am taking Kurt to a hotel room that I rent."

"Who is Brad again?"

"He is the other one that Sebastian tried to rape. He will be at the party with his boyfriend, we all call him Beatz. Nick and Jeff will also be there along with Trent. They are all gay but can handle themselves. Well except for maybe Trent, but he is sassy. Brad is still healing the same as Kurt so he needs an eye kept on him."

"So fill me in on the warblers that will be there. You said that they are all gay?" Dave was starting to think how a new years kiss would be a great way to ring in the new year but he didn't know any single gay guys except Sebastian and really, who would want to touch that.

"as I said, Brad and Beatz are together as well as Nick and Jeff. Trent however is a very nice, kind person and he is very single."

The boys were now back at the house. They walked into the house, discarding their coats and boots. "So Trent is single and will be here? Maybe you could introduce us?" Dave questioned.

'yeah sure. I bet he would like that. He has been single for a long time. You had better treat him right though because if you don't I will hunt you down and kill you." Blaine threatened.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Who knows, we might hit it off and I will get my first boyfriend." Blaine smiled at Dave's statement. In his mind Dave added '_And get over yours.'_ Dave really liked Blaine now. He has seen how protective he is of Kurt. He respected Blaine and his relationship and would love t not be in love with Kurt anymore.

Before they could resume talking Carole and Burt walked into the kitchen. "Oh hey boys. We thought we heard talking in here." Burt said.

"Hello Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hummel. How are you two this evening?" Dave asked politely.

"We are fine dear. Thanks for asking." Carole replied.

Kurt was finally done getting ready for the party. He bounced down the stairs to see his dad, Carole, Blaine and Dave standing in the kitchen. "What's going on guys? When did you get here Dave?"

'About thirty minutes ago. Blaine and I ran to the party store."

"Oh that's cool. Hey has anyone seen Finn? He hasn't helped whatsoever with this party and it is starting to make me mad."

"Last I knew he was heading to Rachel's for a bit but that was hours ago. So I am assuming he will show up with her." Carole stated.

"Go figure, the lazy bum." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"That's not nice Kurt." Burt said, hearing what his son had muttered.

"Well I'm sorry dad but he is. I still have to decorate the living room and put out all the food. What has he done? Nothing. That is what he has done and it's not fair." Kurt knew he was sounding bitchy but he had every right to be.

"Calm down bud. Carole and I already put the decorations up and Blaine has been in the kitchen basically the whole time you were upstairs getting ready. Carole finished cooking the food while the boys ran to the store and I am sure that Blaine and Dave will have no issues helping you put the food out. So breath and relax." Burt told Kurt trying to calm him down.

"Okay. Guys do you mind helping me?" They both shook their heads then they all set off to set the food up.

At 7:58 the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of guests. It was Puck who was the first to arrive, after Dave that is. Kurt was the perfect host, greeting all the guests as they arrived and taking their coats. Finn and Rachel finally showed up at 8:45. Finn took one look at Kurt and knew he was in trouble.

"So nice of you to finally show up to the party that you wanted to have." Kurt said coldly.

"I'm sorry dude. I went to Rachel's and we started making out and I just lost track of time. Do you need any help?"

"Don't call me dude. I'm so mad at you right now that you're lucky I'm even letting you talk to me. And no, I do not need any help. Dad, Carole, Blaine and Dave helped me set everything up." Kurt knew he needed to calm down. He wanted this party to be amazing and he was looking forward to later when he and Blaine made their escape. "You had better be around to clean this party up because I will not be doing it."

"I will. I'll clean it all up. I promise." Finn wanted to start being a better brother to Kurt and so far he was not succeeding.

While talking to Finn, Kurt, noticed Blaine, Dave and Puck huddled up in a corner talking. Kurt knew it probably wasn't good but he was not going to think about it too much right now. All he wanted to do was enjoy the party.

The warblers were the last to arrive. "Sorry we're late Kurt. Someone," they all looked at Jeff, "decided that he didn't need directions to get here. That said person made a wrong turn and we ended up lost." Trent explained.

"Hey I was close. I should have taken a right at the ramp instead of a left. Sue me."

'It's okay Jeffy. As long as you guys are here now and safe that is all that matters." Kurt turned his eyes to Brad. 'Hey Brad. Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

"Not at all. What's up?' Kurt pulled Brad aside.

"Does everyone seem normal to you? I noticed my protectors talking amongst themselves earlier and I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Have you noticed anything unusual with the guys?"

"Oh thank god. I thought it was just me. The guys all seemed to be giving each other knowing looks. I asked what was going on and they all said nothing. You think it has something to do with VJ don't you?"

"yeah I think it does. I hope he doesn't decide to crash my party. He ruined part of my Christmas. Can he just leave my new years alone."

"We will just have to wait and see, I guess."

"Yes we will. Don't let the guys know that we think something is up. It will just make them worry about us even more."

'I won't say a word. So it's true then. He really did send you a nasty present on Christmas?"

"Yeah he did but I would rather not talk about it right now. Tonight I just want to enjoy the evening."

'That's cool. We can always talk later.

With that said the boys went and found their boyfriends. Blaine was busy introducing Trent and Dave. They just met and Kurt could already tell that there was something brewing between the two. It made Kurt's heart jump for joy knowing that two of his friends would no longer be single after tonight. Dave had changed so much recently and Kurt wanted him to have this. He wanted him to be happy and from the look on Dave's face he knew that Dave would be. They both would be.

…

**A/N- First part down. Hope you all have enjoyed it so far. What do you think of the Dave/Trent hookup? Believable or just too out there. I know I have a few readers out there who are happy to see Brad again. **

**The next chapter is already being written but it will still take a little to finish. I really did want this all to be one chapter but there was no possible way. **

**ALERTS/FAVORITES****: Thank you**

Orpheuscrew

ginie27

DrocoCriss

MagicalKaiLover18

Lady Luna Riddle

Enigma-Fig

**REVIEWS**

**Miss-evil-lil-elf - **I do too. You are not the only one trust me. Somebody needs to do something about him.

**Shield Sword**- No normal person would ever give someone a present like that but I think it is safe to say that Sebastian is not normal. There is something serious wrong with the boy. Thanks for reading.

**CrimsonStorm16**- I love Kurt and Blaine as well. They are made for one another. I hate Sebastian. The boy is not right. Thank you for the compliment. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Sarahamanda**- Thank you as always.

**Vampluv78**- Wasn't Puck's present just so sweet. I told my sister about it and she said that it was totally OOC. I don't think it is though. Puck has a sweet, sensitive side that they just do not show often enough. We will have to see how things play out with Finn. I can tell you that he will not be a hero, at least not at the moment. Yes, this is how I feel about Stephen. I am about to go to bed but I am also awaiting the update that you promised tonight.

**Until next time. Thank you to everyone who reads this story. I appreciate every single one of you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	34. NYE part 2

**A/N-This was the hardest chapter for me to write. I am sorry for the delay but with TBU episode coming I just wouldn't write. Then, when I found out what was going to happen, through spoilers, I really did not want to write anymore. At one point I wanted to let Sebastian rape everyone at the party and then have everyone kill themselves. I also wanted to kill Blaine off and make Sebastian a good guy. This is probably one of the worst written chapters yet and I apologize in advance but my heart just was not in it. In the bottom notes I will have my reaction to TBU. **

…

Carole and Burt left just before 10, with a fair warning from Burt, that there had better not be any drinking of funny business. Carole glanced over at Kurt and gave him a wink. As soon as their car was out of sight Puck ran to his car and returned with various bottles of alcohol. "Let's really get this party started" he yelled.

Kurt was the first one to step up and grab a flask sized bottle of vodka from Puck. Blaine looked on with concern. He knew that Kurt said he was going to drink but with the chance that Sebastian might show up he didn't think that it was a good idea.

"Hey honey. I was thinking that maybe you shouldn't drink after all. I want you to be sober later." Blaine voiced his opinion.

"Oh it's just a little Blaine. It will be okay." Kurt reassured him.

Blaine was skeptical but didn't want to start a fight so he nodded in agreement.

"Let's play spin the bottle." Rachel yelled. She was secretly hoping to kiss Blaine again. Even though she was with Finn and was happy she had never been able to get her and Blaine's kiss out of her mind.

There were a bunch of cheers and hell yeahs called out. Soon the teenagers were sitting in a giant circle. Since it was Rachel's idea to play the game she decided that she got o spin first. She was sorely disappointed when the bottle landed on Artie. Sue Artie was a nice enough guy but he was not who she wanted to be locking lips with. Finn was next to spin the bottle and Rachel saw red when it landed on Santana.

The game continued on for a while with different kissing combinations. Puck and Nick, Brittany and Mike, Trent and Tina, Jeff and Beatz, Brad and Blaine. When it was Blaine's turn to spin he landed on Kurt, which he was ecstatic about. Next was Kurt's turn and when he spun the bottle it landed on Dave. Their only kiss had ever been a forced kiss so Kurt was nervous to say the least. Dave was petrified. This was not going to help him get over Kurt any quicker. Kurt took a swig from the bottle of Vodka that he had been nursing, then grabbed Dave by the shirt and smashed their lips together.

Kurt did not know if it was the alcohol or what but Dave was a really good kisser. They both deepened their kiss and next thing they knew they were being forced apart by Blaine. Dave's face reddened with embarrassment while Kurt looked over at Blaine with a little bit of irritation. Blaine quickly put an end to the rest of the game. He then grabbed Kurt by the arm and led him away from the party.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Blaine asked Kurt, while trying to keep his temper.

"I was playing a game with my friends until you stopped it."

"You were playing tonsil hockey with Dave. Do you think I want to see my boyfriend making out with another guy?"

"You kissed Brad? It was just a game Blaine. I don't see what the big deal is." Kurt irritation was quickly turning to anger.

"You don't see what the big deal is? Do you realize how long you two were kissing or that you were actually moaning? That was more than just playing a game Kurt. You guys took that too far."

"I'm sorry if it bothered you but it was just a stupid kiss in a stupid game that's all. There is no reason for you to be getting go upset with me."

"Listen. I don't want to fight with you tonight okay. Let's just drop it. I want our night to be one of the best nights of our lives. I love you and I am willing to forget that the kiss ever happened." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and then the two boys returned to the party.

Kurt pretended to be okay but he wasn't. It really bothered him that Blaine got so bent out of shape over a kiss. Sure the kiss had been amazing and Kurt didn't want to stop but it was just a game. Nothing else was going to happen. When they returned to the party Kurt grabbed his bottle of vodka and chugged it. This did not go unnoticed by Puck or Finn. Kurt went over to the table where the alcohol was and picked out another bottle.

'I think you should slow down Princess. I would hate to see you get smashed and regret it in the morning." Puck said as Kurt picked up a bottle of tequila.

'That's for your concern Noah but I will be just fine."

"Suit yourself. Just make sure to pace yourself. If not then you are going to be sick as a dog. We don't want a repeat of the Miss. Pillsbury situation." Kurt groaned at the reminder of that.

Kurt left Puck and went in search for Brad. He found him socializing with Mercedes. Kurt was glad that his friends got along so nicely with one another even though they were competitors. "Hey Cedes. Do you mind if I steal Brad away for a moment. I need to talk to him."

'No go ahead Boo. I'll talk to you later Brad. It was nice to meet you."

"You too." Brad followed Kurt to a deserted corned of the living room. "What's up?"

'I was just wondering if you had heard anything or not?"

"No. I haven't seen them gathering to talk anymore. They have given each other a few more glances but that's about it." Brad filled Kurt in.

Kurt thought for a moment. "We may have to seduce the guys into telling us what they know. Blaine was okay with me drinking and then suddenly once the party started he felt it wasn't a good idea. Normally he is all for me letting loose a little bit."

"I know what you mean. When Beatz and I are out in public he usually keeps and eye on our surroundings but tonight he is being extra cautious it seems. Something fishy is going on but Kurt, let's not try to focus on that too much. Let's just try to have a good time."

"_We don't have to take our clothes off, too have a good time. We can dance and drink some cherry wine." _Kurt sang as those song lyrics popped into his head.

Brad laughed at the lyrics. "Speaking of taking clothes off. How was that kiss with Dave? You really seemed to be getting into it.?" Brad questioned Kurt.

Kurt blushed a little. "The kiss was way better than our first one. The first time we kissed he forced it upon me. This kiss was actually really hot. Trent is going to be one lucky guy."

'So you think that Trent and Dave are going to be together?"

"Have you not seen them together yet? They are an awesome match and I know that Dave will treat him right."

Brad nodded, "they do seem to be a good match. I guess we will just have to wait and see. I'm going to go find Beatz. I will try to find out what is going on. But Kurt, don't dwell on it. Let loose, have fun and try not to kiss anyone else but Blaine tonight. You should have seen his face during the kiss. If looks could kill Dave would be well below 6 feet under."

"I know but Blaine went overboard with his emotions. It was a game. I didn't get mad when you two kissed. Have no fears though. I don't plan on kissing anyone but my wonderful, adorable, dork of a boyfriend who needs to learn to control his temper a little better. Hell the last party that we went to was at Rachel's house and he spent half the night making out with her. This was just one little innocent kiss."

"Hold up. Blaine made out with Rachel? You are so going to have to tell me that story the next time we hang out."

Kurt laughed, "Oh I will. Don't you worry. Go. Go find your man and have fun."

"I will. Talk to you later Kurt." With that said Brad turned and walked away.

The night continued on. There were more drinking games played but Kurt opted to sit out from them. Instead he cuddled with Blaine on the couch. Cuddling turned into kissing, which turned into full making out, which turned into them grinding against each other in front of the party guests. "Um, guys. Can you please not do that on the couch." Finn asked, interrupting them.

Blaine and Kurt quickly stopped and put distance between one another. Blaine was a little shocked that Kurt even allowed them to get that far in front of people. Little did Blaine know that Kurt had not only finished off the vodka but also the tequila. Kurt was quite drunk and no where near in his right mind but he was able to hid it very well. "Sorry." Kurt said. "At least we weren't fucking in front of you guys."

"I wouldn't mind watching that." Santana said and a few of the people at the party agreed with her.

"Dudes, that's my brother. Can we not talk about wanting to see him have sex with his boyfriend. That's just gross." Finn stated.

"No juicy nipples, what's gross is watching you and female hobbit make out all the time. Kurt and Blaine would be totally hot. I would pay to see it. Have you guys ever thought of making a video. I would gladly film it for you."

Puck chimed in, "I'll direct it and sell it. You guys are hot together and that is coming from someone who has seem and done everything."

"Guys. Kurt and I are not going to be making a sex video. Sorry to disappoint you but it is not going to happen. We never should have gotten that carried away in front of you all. I apologize."

"Why are you apologizing Blaine. We did nothing wrong. So what we were making out. Just because we are gay doesn't mean that we don't have the same rights as everyone else does to make out at a party."

"I'm not saying because we are gay we can't make out. I'm saying that it was not very classy."

"Oh. Well I am sorry that I am not as dapper as you are Mr. Anderson. I will try harder to not be trash." Kurt knew that he shouldn't have said what he did to Blaine but the alcohol was making him not have a filter. Kurt looked at Blaine once more and stormed away.

Blaine went to follow Kurt but was stopped by Dave. "You should just let him go. Trust me you do not want to be on the receiving end of his anger. I'll go check on him and make sure he's okay."

"No offense Dave, but I really don't want you alone with my boyfriend right now. Not after the kiss."

"Fine, then let Puck or someone else go after him. I just think he needs a little cool down time and probably a little sobering up."

Blaine looked at Dave like he had two heads. "He has barely had anything to drink tonight."

That made Dave laugh. "Dude you really haven't been watching him very well tonight have you? He has already had two bottles of booze and is probably off finishing a third one as we speak."

"What? No he hasn't. He has only had that one flask size bottle of vodka."

"Keep believing that. I am telling you that he finished that off in no time and a bottle of tequila. He is on his second bottle of vodka now. I watched him grab it as he stormed out of the room."

"Shit. Thanks for the warning but I really need to go find Kurt and talk to him. Besides it's almost midnight and I would like to ring in the new year with him." With that said Blaine hurried off to find Kurt.

Blaine ran to Kurt's room figure that he would find him there however Kurt was not there. Blaine searched the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room and still Kurt was no where to be found. Blaine could hear everyone starting to count down the new year and grew increasingly worried about Kurt.

Kurt was so pissed off at Blaine. First, Blaine thinks he's a slut for kissing Dave during spin the bottle and then he thinks Kurt's classless for wanting to make out with his boyfriend at a party. "Whatever, I don't need Blaine or any of his damn crap right now. So much for a romantic night out." Kurt spoke to himself. He takes another swig from the bottle he snatched before he stormed out of the house.

Kurt walked down the street listening to the celebrations ringing from other houses. "Guess it's the new year. Happy new years to me." Kurt said as he took yet another drink.

Kurt wandered around aimlessly down the streets not paying attention to where he was going. When he finally finished the bottle of vodka he looked up and realized that he had no clue where he was. He didn't panic though because his phone had gps. Kurt figured he could just look on it and find out his location. As he reached into his pocket he found that his cell phone was gone. "Crap. Now what am I going to do." Quickly making his mind up he decided that he would walk back the way that he was sure he had come.

Back at the party Blaine was in full panic mode. It was already 12:45am and no one had seem Kurt. He pushed dial on his cell phone for the umpteenth time and prayed that this time Kurt would answer. He hated not knowing where he was. Dave, who had stayed sober throughout the party was out driving around to see if he could find Kurt. Puck was scared but knew that there really was no way for him to help since he was trashed. The warblers were trying to calm Blaine down and reassure him that Kurt would be okay. "I say we give Brad the keys to Jeff's car and he and Beatz can go look for Kurt. Brad is really the only other sober one." Nick suggested.

"I would but I don't have a license. I'm still a little to young for one of those." Brad stated.

"Crap that's right. Alright why don't we have Blaine drive us and we can start looking." Nick suggested next.

"I really think that is a good idea. I know Dave told us to stay here incase Kurt comes back but I can't just sit around and do nothing. Kurt is out there somewhere and we don't know if he is okay." Blaine said.

Nick, Brad, Beatz and Blaine all piled into Jeff's car. They would have taken Blaine's but Jeff's car had more room. The other Warblers stayed behind. They didn't want to draw attention to the fact that Kurt was missing. Besides Puck, no one else knew about the troubles that Kurt had been having with Sebastian.

Kurt was freezing and did not know what else to do. He tried to walk back the way he came but ended up just being turned around more. He came upon a house that had a party still in full swing and figured he would ask to use there phone and then call his house. He still did not want to talk to Blaine so he would either call Dave or Puck.

Kurt was so tired and could hardly stand or think straight. He didn't know if it was the alcohol, the cold or a mixture of both. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Within moments the door swung open revealing Sebastian. Before Kurt could say anything he felt himself falling.

Kurt woke up feeling slightly better. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He did not recognize anything. He tried to think back to the last thing he could remember but was drawing a blank. That was when he realized that he was wrapped up in someone's arms. Kurt slowly turned his head and when he say Sebastian everything came rushing back to him. The fights with Blaine, the drinking, him storming out of the house angrily and then getting lost. Kurt quickly jumped out of bed startled Sebastian, who had fallen asleep.

'What's going on." Sebastian mumbled. He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt then smirked. "Nice to see you awake princess."

"Why the hell am I doing in here with you? What the hell did you do to me?" Kurt was in full panic mode.

"Relax. You passed out so I brought you in from the cold. You were shivering and your lips were starting to turn blue so I brought you up here and warm you up. I must have fallen asleep waiting for you to wake up. I may be a bad guy but even I have lines that I'm not going to cross so relax." Sebastian explained.

"Why were you in the bed with me?"

"Duh, body heat. Really you need to relax and maybe be a little more appreciative. Shit the next time I'll just leave your ass on the sidewalk and let you freeze to death."

"Well sorry for panicking. You did only try to rape me and have scared the living daylights out of me. So sorry for not being more appreciative. Waking up in a strange bed with my would be rapist isn't exactly the way I planned my evening."

"Speaking of, now that you are awake and out of the danger zone how about you and I have a little fun to celebrate the new year. I know, you could give me a thank you blow job for saving your life."

"I don't think so. I am going to walk out of that door, find a phone and have someone come pick me up. I don't want you near me like ever again. Thank you for putting your assness aside while I was out of it."

"Oh come on. Don't be that way. You know you want me and if it wasn't for that hobbit boyfriend of yours you would be mine already."

"Highly doubtful. I could never be with someone like you." Kurt started to make his way towards the door but Sebastian blocked it.

"Fine no blow job. How about you give me just one little kiss and then I will move and let you walk out of that door fee and clear. I will not stop you, tonight. Consider this your get out of jail free card."

Kurt did not want to be in this room with Sebastian anymore. He needed to get out of here. He needed to get to the safety of his own bedroom and lock himself away. "just one kiss and you will let me out? No jokes, no hidden agendas, nothing?" Kurt really did not see any other options. He could hear the music from the party so he knew it wouldn't do any good to scream because no one would hear him. If he tried to fight Sebastian off he would lose because, well been there done that.

"Just one kiss is all I am asking for and then you can go. Although I am sure once your lips touch mine you will never want to leave." Sebastian said with full cockiness.

"Fine."

Sebastian was truly shocked by how easy this was even though he knew that he really did not leave Kurt with any other options. Sebastian walked over to Kurt, leaned down a little and gave Kurt the most gentle kiss he had ever given anyone. When Kurt did not pull away he started to deepen the kiss more. Soon he was moaning into the kiss.

Kurt figured that if he closed his eyes he could pretend that it was not Sebastian kissing him. Even though he was pissed at Blaine he pictured that it was Blaine's lips that were on him and when he kiss deepened he saw Blaine's face in his mind. Once he heard a moan escape imaginary Blaine's lips Kurt was thrown out of his daydream and back into the reality that it was not Blaine but in fact Sebastian that he was kissing. He quickly pushed Sebastian away and headed towards the door.

Kurt was surprised when Sebastian did not try to stop him from leaving. Kurt made it down to the party and found a phone. He settled on calling Dave to come and get him because he was pretty sure that Puck was most likely drunk. Kurt waiting for the phone to ring and was surprised when Dave picked up on the first ring. "Kurt is that you?"

"Um…Yeah it's me. How did you know?"

"Where the hell are you?" Dave yelled into the phone.

"I don't know. Let me ask." Kurt stopped one of the party goers and asked if they knew the address. When she rattled it off Kurt repeated it to Dave.

"I'm right around the corner from there. Meet me outside. I'll be there in like 2 minutes."

Kurt agreed and then hung up the phone. He looked towards the staircase he had come down and saw Sebastian standing on them, staring at him. Kurt quickly looked away and made his way towards the door only to realize that his shoes and coat were gone. "Here." Kurt jumped when he heard Sebastian's voice directly behind him now. 'wasn't he just on the stairs' Kurt thought. He turned around and saw that Sebastian was holding out his coat and shoes to him. You ran out of the room without these."

"Thank you." Kurt took the items, put them on and ran out of the front door as fast as he could. He was so grateful to see Dave already waiting for him. He ran to the truck and climbed in.

"Mind telling me what the hell you are doing here and why the hell you left your house?' Dave yelled at Kurt.

Kurt shrank into himself. He did not like it when Dave yelled at him. It brought back all the years of bullying. "Blaine was being an ass and I needed to clear my head so I went for a walk. I ended up lost and came here to use the phone."

"You have been out in this weather for the last 3 hours?"

Kurt glanced at the clock in the truck and saw that it was nearly 2:30 in the morning. "No. I think I was only outside for an hour but I'm not sure. I don't know where my cell phone it so I couldn't check the time."

"Well that explains why you didn't answer when we called you like a hundred times. Why did you wait another 2 hours to call anyone?'

Before Kurt could explain they were pulling up to Kurt's house. Kurt slipped out of the truck and made his way into his house. The party had died down and the house was relatively quit. Kurt figured that most of the people must be passed out. Kurt did not want to talk anymore. "Listen Dave, I am exhausted and really need sleep. Can we please finish this discussion in the morning?" Kurt was really to fall down where he was standing.

"Fine but I expect a full story in the morning as I am sure Blaine, Puck and all the warblers will. Crap. You don't have a phone on you which means that they have no idea your safe. Go to bed. I will make sure that they do not wake you up but remember, full report in the morning."

Kurt agreed and headed to his room where he processed to quickly change out of his clothes and into his jammies. Kurt then climbed into bed and wished for morning to not come too fast, as he drifted off to sleep.

…

**A/N- Could you see where I really wanted to make Sebastian good. I probably would have done it too but vampluv78 reminded me that this is a Klaine story not a Kurtbastian story. So my reaction. I want to kill Blaine and it all hurts so much. I knew that they were going to mess with our power couple and it put me into a small state of depression. I feel like they broke up with me. I don't know how they are going to make it okay. I am going to be writing another story on how they can make anything okay. I know that Klaine are fictional characters and that makes it worse because if fictional characters can't make love last then what chance do real couples have. Also, I need to stay off of tumblr. **

**Thank you to all my new ****Alerts and Favorites**

misslaurielou88

Tefnut Talvi

anime-4EVER44

summer164

shinigami sekkus koneko

PatienceLouise

abbzeh

ashamg

shykreechur

**REVIEWS**

**I hate mosquitos**- Sebastian did make an appearance just not at Kurt's party. I thought about letting him show up but then I figured that everyone would expect that and I didn't want to be predictable. I like Dave and Trent too. I hope we will see more of them.

**Sarahamanda**- Thank you

**Vampluv78- **Finally an update from me. I hope that Dave and Trent can make it as a couple. I wish I could have written more of them in this chapter but I couldn't. You know how hard I was struggling with writing this chapter. Nothing about this chapter felt right to me. I know where I am going with this next chapter but I feel like I need to get my other Klaine story written first. I am going to work on it this weekend and hopefully have it up by the end of the weekend. Thank you for all of your understanding on the long wait of this chapter.

**Until next time. **

**Please Review.**


	35. NYE- The day after

**A/N- Sorry for the few week wait. I wrote another story called Kurt's Confessional. It helped me to deal with the feeling that I was having about TBU so I could focus on this story again.**

When Kurt awoke the next time he opened his eyes and was relieved to see that this time he was in the safety of his own room. He tried to sit up but was being held down by an arm wrapped around his waist. Kurt started to panic for a moment until he saw that it was Blaine and not Sebastian holding him in place. He slowly lifted Blaine's arm off of him and stood up. The reality of all the alcohol he had drank the previous night came rushing back to him in the form of a pounding headache and a spinning room. Kurt made his way to his bathroom, found some Tylenol and downed two of them with a cup of water.

Kurt knew that everyone was going to want an explanation for his disappearance last night but how was he suppose to tell them everything. How was he suppose to look Blaine in the eyes and tell him that he had kissed Sebastian? Kurt figured that he could sneak downstairs, make himself some toast and slip back into bed before anyone else woke up. That would prolong the trial that he would be on later.

"I really have no luck anymore do I?" Kurt said out loud as he walked into his kitchen and saw Dave sitting there with a few of the warblers.

"Well looky who's awake." Brad said.

"Must you shout?" Kurt snapped at Brad

"Hey don't snap at me. I'm not the one that was forcing you to drink last night."

"I know. I'm sorry. Why are you all awake? Shouldn't you all be, oh I don't know, sleeping perhaps?"

It was Dave's turn to speak next. "Some of us have not gone to bed. We wanted to make sure that we would be awake when you awoke. Nick and Jeff said that you were an early riser and if I know anything about you, which I do, I know that you would try to sneak your way out of this talk. So you are going to sit right down here while I make you some toast. Beatz, do you mind going and waking up the others? I think that it is time to find out just what was going on in Kurt's head yesterday."

Beatz disappeared and to go wake Blaine, Puck and the other warblers up while Dave made Kurt toast. Brad poured him a cup of orange juice. "Dave, we really do not need to talk about anything. It is so early in the morning. Why don't we all just go back to sleep, well if your case, go to sleep. We can talk about this later."

"Not a chance princess." Puck said as he walked into the kitchen. "We are going to talk about this now because do you know how much you scared the hell out of me by disappearing. I told you that I would protect you but how am I suppose to do that when you just take off the way that you did."

"I'm sorry Noah," Kurt whispered as he looked down at his hands. Kurt knew that had he been in the right frame of mind he never would have ran off the way that he had. Blaine had just made him so angry that he felt he needed to get away for a little to clear his head.

"You can show me how sorry you really are by telling us what happened?"

Kurt was still trying to stale so he said the next thing he could think of. "What about Finn and Rachel. What if they wake up and overhear what happened? I don't want them dragged into this. Finn would just tell my dad and Rachel would just spread it all around the school. You know that girl can't keep her mouth shut."

"I gave them our hotel room last night. Since we didn't know where to find you, I didn't want them to become suspicious. I told them that you and I had made other plans and wouldn't be needing the room after all." Blaine piped up.

"Shit, the room. I am so sorry Blaine. I know you had put a lot of thought into that. I'm sorry for screwing it up."

"It's okay. As long as you're safe, that is all that matters to me."

Nick, Jeff, Trent and Beatz were the last to arrive in the kitchen. "Alright now that we are all here, Kurt, why don't you tell us what happened yesterday." Dave was acting as leader of this inquisition.

"I'd rather not." Kurt replied

"Kurt. You promised me last night that you would tell me what happened this morning. Now it's time. No more stalling." Dave said

"Fine, have it your way. Last night I wanted to relax and have a good time. Brad and I knew that you guys were withholding something from us but we decided to not dwell on it too much. During spin the bottle Blaine, as you all know, was really pissed at me for kissing Dave." Kurt looked at Dave, "You were a really good kisser and you are going to make Trent so happy."

Dave blushed and Kurt continued his story. "That was the first thing that pissed me off. Then later that night Blaine called me classless. I was so pissed and so hurt that I just needed to clear my head. I didn't want to say anything that I would regret in the morning so I took a walk. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and next thing I knew I was lost and cell phoneless. I tried to find my way back but couldn't, so I stopped by some random house so I could ask to use their phone. I was freezing and tired at this point as well." Kurt paused for a minute before he continued. "The door opened and Sebastian was standing there. That was the last thing that I remember before I woke up a little time later."

"What the hell Kurt. Why didn't you tell me that Sebastian was there? I would have gone in and kicked his ass. Did he do anything to you?" Dave was concerned as were the rest of the boys.

"Honey, did he do anything to you? You need to tell us everything." Blaine spoke to Kurt as he wrapped his arms around him.

"He did nothing that I did not consent too." Kurt replied.

"What does that mean exactly?" Beatz asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Let me continue the story and you will all find out. When I woke up a little time later, I was laying in bed with Sebastian. I panicked and that was when he woke up. He told me that he was in bed with me to try and warm my body up. Before you all say anything, what he said was true. Body heat is the best way to warm someone up who is suffering from hypothermia. Anyways, he made some sexual comments but told me that I could leave if I would just kiss him."

"Oh god. Tell me you didn't kiss him Kurt." Brad inquired.

"What other choice did I really have? He was actually being a gentleman and he did save my life. I kissed him and he let me go. He told me to consider it my get out of jail free card. After that, I called Dave and the rest is history."

"That's it? You kissed Dave, ran out, kissed Sebastian and that's it?" Blaine was a little furious.

"Yes Blaine. That is what I did. You made it perfectly clear last night that I was a no good worthless slut. I don't need a reminder." Kurt pushed Blaine's hands off of him. "Now that I have told you guys about last night. I am going back to bed, alone." Kurt shot a look at Blaine.

Kurt stormed out of the room leaving the others behind. "Dude, you really need to learn what to not say around Kurt." Puck said and he shook his head at Blaine.

"I didn't mean it like that. He just made it all sound so nonchalant and that kind of pisses me off." Blaine defended himself. "Let me go check on him."

"I don't think so Blaine." Brad said. "I don't think that you need to be anywhere near him at the moment. In fact, you do realize that some of this is your fault. We kissed last night during the game and Kurt was okay with it. Yet when he and Dave kissed you freaked out. Did the kiss last longer than it should have, yeah. However, Kurt had also been drinking so I am sure it was nothing to him. Kurt told me last night some of what happened at the last party you went too. Would you have made out with Rachel had you been sober?"

"Oh course not. When we sober kissed I knew I was gay."

"Okay than. Why couldn't you just let Kurt be? Why did you have to make such a big deal about it? Oh and the whole making out on the couch thing. I agree with everyone, it was super hot and I would pay to see the video if it was ever made." Brad looked over at Beatz, "Sorry babe, but I would."

Beatz smiled, "Don't worry about it, so would I."

"Anyways, "Brad continued, "You were just as caught up in the make out session as Kurt was. In fact if my memory serves me right, you were the first one to grind against him. You suddenly felt embarrassed and said it wasn't classy. You were the one who took it to the next level, not Kurt. Yet he seemed to be the one that was blamed for it. So I am going to go check on my friend and you are going to sit here and think about what you did. Maybe, just maybe, I will be able to get Kurt to come back down and talk to you. For now though, stay away from him." Brad stormed out of the kitchen the same way that Kurt had.

"Holy shit. Your boyfriend is fierce when he needs to me." Nick commented.

"I know right. He seems all quiet but don't piss him off." Jeff added.

"You guys know that he and Kurt have been through a lot. Brad feels very protective of Kurt just as Kurt is of him. Blaine, you know I love you man but you were in the wrong. Now you have to figure out what you are going to do about it." Beatz said.

"I know alright. I fucked up. What can I do about it? You all heard, Kurt wants me to leave him alone for now." Blaine snapped.

"I don't know what you are going to do or how but you had better have something planned before you talk t him again or Dave and I will hurt you. We tortured Kurt for so long but what you did was worse than what Dave or I did combined."

Upstairs, Brad knocked on Kurt's door. "Go away, " he heard Kurt yell from the other side"

"I would but it seems like my friend up there needs someone right now." Brad called back.

"Come in."

Brad opened the door and saw Kurt, laying on his bed, with his head in his pillow, crying. "Oh darling, please do not cry. Blaine is an ass. Don't let him get to you this way."

"He's right though. I am a no good whore. I enjoyed that kiss with Dave last night and instead of fighting, I let Sebastian kiss me. I actually enjoyed that kiss too."

"You are not a whore Kurt. I can speak from experience, Sebastian is an amazing kisser. He is a total ass and should be locked behind bars, but he is a great kisser."

That made Kurt smile for the first time since last night. "Thank you. You always know just what to say. I really just want to go back to sleep. I don't want to talk right now. Do you think Beatz would mind if you cuddled with me? I don't really want to be alone right now and your about the only one I trust right now."

"I know that he would have no problems at all. He would know that I was just helping a friend out." Brad laid down next to Brad and took the big spoon position, even though he was littler than Kurt. "What are you going to do about Blaine?" Brad asked.

"I am going to go t sleep and think about it when I wake up." Kurt said as he started to drift off to sleep.

A few hours later, Beatz went upstairs to check on the boys. He smiled when he opened the door and saw them both sound asleep. Beatz couldn't help but think about how amazing his boyfriend truly was.

**A/N- I know that it has been a little while again but I needed to get something out of my system. I wrote another story and it is completed. Once I complete this story I will go back and write the sequel, which I already have the first chapter of written. Thank you to all of my readers. I know this story was basically the last story retold but Kurt had to tell everyone what happened.**

**ALERTS/FAVORITES**

gcrodrig

marloumau

Jordan319

Inkweaverzyx88

Batsku

**REVIEWS**

**Sarahamanda**- Thank you as always. Sorry for the wait on this chapter.

**PhoenixstarKina**- Thank you so much. It was hard to write after TBU. That was why I went and wrote another story before I came back to this. The last chapter was so hard for me to write because I didn't want too. This chapter is shorter but it just flowed right out. I have never seen The New Normal. Maybe I'll have to catch it on hulu plus.

**vampluv78**- Here is the next chapter. I am back and able to write again. My heart does not hurt as bad as it did during the last chapter. I was able to get my feeling out in another story that I wrote.

**I hate mosquitos-** Blaine is not out of hot water just yet but I am not as mad at him anymore. I really did want to kill Blaine off in my story. Now, I just want my babies to be okay. I have a terrible feeling that RM is not going to reunite Klaine for endgame. He would be stupid not too but I have a feeling that he's not going to give us all what we want. I so hope that I am wrong.

**CRISSCOLFERSEXY**- You are going to have to wait a little for a Kurtbastian story. After I complete this story I am going to write the sequel to the story I just wrote and then there will be a Kurtbastian fic.

**Until next time. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	36. The day after Part 2

A few hours later Kurt woke up and saw that he and Brad were still cuddling. Kurt turned around and kissed Brad on the forehead as a thank you for holding him. Before he could wake him up he heard an "Awww" from across the room. When he looked he saw that Beatz was there sitting in his desk chair.

"What are you doing in here?" Kurt asked. He hadn't heard anyone come into his room and normally he was a light sleeper. But then again he had been under a lot of stress these last few months and they have taken a toll on his body.

"When you two didn't come back up I thought I would come down and check on you guys. You know, if I didn't love him so much I would say that you two really would make a great couple." Beatz smiled.

"Well have no fear. I am not interested in him like that. He is just a dear friend and nothing more. No, that's a lie. He is more than that to me. He is like a best friend and a little brother combined. I would do anything for him." Kurt looked fondly at Brad who was still sound asleep.

"I know Kurt. I'm not worried about you stealing him away or anything. I know how he feels about me and you know he feels the same way about you. Hell, you should have heard him go off on Blaine when you left the room. He is a little firecracker and Blaine lit his fuse."

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I told the asshole exactly what he needed to be told. Kurt I love you too and Beatz, you know I love you so much. You are my world. Now will you two please shut up so I can get a little more sleep." Brad opened one eye and looked at Kurt and then glanced over to Beatz.

"I thought you were asleep." Kurt said.

"I was trying to but you guys wouldn't shut up. I guess there is no use in trying to go back to sleep now." Brad unwrapped himself from Kurt and sat up. "See, I told you that he wouldn't mind if we cuddled."

Beatz chuckled at that. "You know me so well honey. Of course I don't mind. I know that you two are friends and you both have been through hell and back. You two have an unbreakable bond that I would never try to come in between."

"I wish Blaine believed in me the way that you believe in Brad." Kurt said sadly.

"He does Kurt. He knows what he said was wrong and totally out of line. Like I said, Brad drilled it into his head quite harshly. He even mentioned the Rachel kissing moment to him. He loved you so much Kurt. You know that Blaine doesn't always use his head."

"I know. I love him too but last night he made me feel so low and so badly about myself. It hurt a lot. I never thought that Blaine could ever make me feel that way."

"You know I love you honey." Brad said to Kurt. "You need to go talk to him. Let him know how much he hurt you and if he is still an ass then you come and get me. I may be younger than all of you but I can still kick his ass."

Kurt laughed. "Thank you. I love you too. Alright, let's get up and get this over with. Does anyone know where Blaine is? Is he even still here?" Kurt wondered.

"Last I saw him he was sulking on the couch in the living room. Most of the new directions and the warblers have left. I think the only people still here are Brad and I, Blaine, Dave and Puck. Dave said that he would drive Brad and I back later if we wanted him too. I was almost thinking of doing another sleepover but we will see."

"A sleepover sounds great. I am sure that my dad and Carole won't mind. They like you guys. Alright, let me go find Blaine." Kurt stood up and walked upstairs to the living room followed by the other two boys. When he walked into the living room he saw Dave asleep in his dad's chair. Puck was sitting on the floor watching TV and Blaine was laying on the couch with a kicked puppy dog look on his face.

Upon hearing the boys enter the living room Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt. He did not know what to expect. "Hi." Blaine said.

"Hi." Kurt replied. "Can we talk?"

"Uh, yeah. That would be nice."

"Let's go down to my room and we can discuss things there."

Blaine got off the couch and followed Kurt down to his room. Kurt sat on his bed followed by Blaine who sat at the other end of it. "So?" Blaine started.

"So?" Kurt said back.

"Listen Kurt. I am so sorry for everything that I said. I do not think that you are a worthless slut. I am so sorry that I became angry with you when you kissed Dave. It was just a game and I shouldn't have yelled at you. You probably didn't even realize how much time you two had kissed for. I did not know that you had as much to drink as you did. I thought that you were still sober. As for the couch incident, that was my fault. Brad informed me that I was the one who took it to the next level. I did not know that it was I who had ground my hips into you first. Had I not done that than I am sure you wouldn't have reciprocated. I was a total ass and I feel so badly for everything. This morning I didn't mean to make it sound like I was angry with you. I just couldn't understand how you were acting so nonchalant about everything. Sebastian made you kiss him and you acted as though it was no big deal. Why?"

"Because Blaine. Yes, Sebastian made me kiss him but that was a lot better than what he could have done to me. Somewhere inside he actual has a moral code. I am not sure where it is hidden but he did not try to take advantage of me when I was out cold. He helped me and if a kiss was all that he wanted for me to be able to leave unharmed then that was what he was going to get. Blaine I love you but you really need to calm down. I am not interested in anyone else. I am not going to leave you for Dave or Sebastian or anyone else. But you need to start having faith in me."

"I know and like I said, I am so sorry. I will do anything to prove how sorry I am."

"Anything?" Kurt smirked when he said that.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly do you have in mind Mr. Hummel?"

"Well , it seems as our hotel plans did not work out last night due to your assholeryness. So I think a good way to make up for it would be a proper blowjob. Just know, you will be graded on it."

"Well then if that is the case. I had better make sure that I do my absolute best. Lay down please." Kurt laid down and Blaine removed Kurt's bottoms. He then processed to lick up and down Kurt's shaft. Kurt was so hard already that pre cum was leaking out of his tip.

"Oh God Blaine. So good." Kurt moaned.

Blaine licked Kurt's juices off the tip and then sank his mouth down onto Kurt. The heat from Blaine's mouth felt so good that Kurt knew he was not going to last long. Blaine started to move his head up and down as Kurt's moans grew louder. Blaine was certain that the boys upstairs could hear Kurt but he did not care. He had this gorgeous boy underneath him and he was going to make him feel so good.

Blaine continued to suck Kurt like his life depended on it. Kurt was bucking his hips up, which was forcing his penis down Blaine's throat even more. Blaine relaxed his throat so he could take all of Kurt. Kurt's moans grew louder and he started to pant. Blaine could tell that he was close so he sped up his movements. Within seconds Kurt was cumming hard down Blaine's throat and Blaine was sucking every last drop of Kurt's cum out. Once Kurt stopped, Blaine swallowed and then looked at Kurt. "So Mr. Hummel, how did I do?"

"An A plus, definitely. That was so good." Kurt could barely get the sentence out.

"You know," Blaine started "they probably heard you upstairs?"

"I really do not care. That was so worth it. Thank you so much. Would you like me to do the same to you?"

"I would love too but, I'm going to have to take a rain check on that. You are so fucking hot when you moan that I kind of came in my pants." Blaine said.

"Well a rain check it is. Let's get cleaned up and then we can head upstairs. I am sure that they know we made up but just in case they don't."

The two boys took a quick shower together where they shared several kissed and then processed to get dressed. When they entered the living room the other boys started to clap and holler. "This is so embarrassing?" Kurt muttered to Blaine.

"Be thankful that you were drunk last night when they were asking for a se tape of us. That was embarrassing. They honestly and truly wanted one. I am so sorry about the classy comment Kurt. It was not directed towards you. I meant just public display like that in general, no matter who it is."

"I know. I'm sorry for flying off the handle as well. I know you love me and I know that I am classy. Hell I am one of the classiest people around."

'That you are love. That you are."

…**.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I just want to let you know that I am going to start updating shorter stories instead of my 2500-4000 word ones. I want to give you guys and gals faster updates. I also plan to have this story finished by the end of the month, if all goes the way I plan. I cannot believe it has been almost a year since I posted the first chapter. **

**Alerts/Favorites**

I hate mosquitos

**REVIEWS**

**Sarahamanda**- Thank you. I hope this was a fast enough update. I am hoping to keep the chapters shorter to make sure that I update faster

**Guest- **The reason that the Blaine and Rachel kiss has been mentioned was to show how alcohol can affect your judgment. It made Blaine think that he was Bi. I am not saying that alcohol is an excuse for anything but Kurt did not realize how much time had passed for the kiss because he was drunk. As for Kurt kissing Sebastian, he cannot be blamed for it. He did what he thought needed to be done to make sure that he could leave the room safely. Hope this helped to clear a few things up. Thank you for your review.

**Miss-evil-lil-elf- **I did keep my promise. I did not break them up, they were just having a disagreement. I do not have any intentions of breaking them up in this story in the future at all. Klaine is endgame. I myself have watched the box scene many times. I actually referenced it in my other story that I wrote. I was at work when I received your review and it made me laugh. Thank you, I needed it. I hope this chapter made you happy. This story is coming to a close soon. I hope to have it finished within the month.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	37. Dave's in like

**A/N- Sorry this chapter is so short but I needed it to be. Please read the author note at the bottom of the page. Thank you and enjoy.**

…

Kurt and Blaine made their way upstairs to the waiting boys. "So is everything all better now?" Dave asked.

Kurt smiled, "Everything is perfect as always but, Brad and I would like a few answers from you guys if you don't mind. We know that something was going on last night that you all were keeping a secret from us and we want to know what it was." Kurt said.

"We didn't mean to keep anything from you guys. We just wanted you all to have a good night without any worries." Blaine explained.

"Well, now Kurt and I would like to know." Brad stated.

"Okay. Nick and Jeff caught wind that Sebastian might be coming to the party last night. So we were all keeping an eye out just in case that happened. We wanted to make sure that you guys had a great night without the worries. You guys deserved it. Sorry we hid it from you." Spoke Blaine.

"Oh honey, if you had just told us we would have felt a little better. I knew that there was something wrong, that was partly why I started to drink last night. I wanted to loosen up and have a good time. I am sorry about the hotel room Blaine. I bet it was lovely too." Kurt replied.

Just then Finn and Rachel walked through the door. "Dude, thank you so much for the room last night. It was awesome." Finn went over and fist bumped Blaine.

"I'm glad you two enjoyed it."

"Finn, I am so glad to see your home. We are all going to get ready for the day and then head out. You on the other hand have a living room that needs to be cleaned. And before you try to talk your way out of it stop. I had a hard night last night and I am not in the mood to hear any lame excuses or anything. Maybe Rachel will help you clean up seeming as she did partake in the partying and the free room last night."

"Sure thing Kurt. I would love to help my Finnybear. You guys go have fun and we will take care of everything." Rachel said.

The remaining boys all went to different parts of the house to get ready. Kurt and Blaine went to Kurt's room, Brad and Beatz went to the guest room, Puck went to Finn's room and Dave went to the bathroom. When they were all ready the boys headed out. There really wasn't anywhere to go, I mean come on, it's Lima, Ohio. They decided to catch a movie. While standing in line Kurt took the opportunity to quiz Dave on Trent.

"So, Dave. What's going on between you and Trent?"

Dave looked down with a blush starting to spread across his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You two seemed pretty chummy last night. I think you two would be great for each other. He is a really great guy." Kurt said.

Dave smiled. "He is, isn't he? We have a few things in common and I really enjoyed talking to him. Do you think that he likes me?" Dave was so unsure of himself.

"Dave," Blaine piped up, "I can definitely tell you that he likes you. I have never seen him so happy in my life. Why don't you ask him out? Oh, I know. Let's all go to breadsticks for dinner tonight. Why don't you call Trent and invite him out with us." Blaine suggested.

"You really think that he will say yes?"

"I am sure of it. Here, use my phone." Blaine handed his phone to Dave so he could call Trent and invite him out to dinner.

Dave's hands started to sweat as he listened to the ringing of the phone. The only guy that he had ever liked before was Kurt and he really did not handle that situation very well. Just as Dave was about to give up on Trent answering his phone he heard "Hey Blaine. What's up?"

"Oh, um, it's not Blaine. It's Dave, from the party last night."

"Oh, hey Dave. How are you and why do you have Blaine's phone?"

"I'm good. Blaine let me borrow his phone because there was something I wanted to ask you. A few of us are going to breadsticks later for dinner and we were wondering, well I was wondering if maybe you would like to join us?" Dave's heart was beating so fast. He did not know how he was able to form any words.

"I'd love to but I kind of already made plans with Nick and Jeff later. Do you think it would be okay if they came along?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't think that anyone will have a problem with them coming as well. As of right now it is going to be Kurt and Blaine, Beatz and Brad, You and I, Puck, and now Nick and Jeff."

Puck chimed in, "Hate to break it to you but I don't think that I am going to tag along. I don't want to be the wheel third wheel or in this situation the 9th wheel. You guys have fun. After the movie I am going to head out."

"Change of plans Trent, Puck is not coming so it will be just the couples and us."

"So is this kind of a date then?" Trent questioned Dave.

"Um, well I guess if that's what you want it to be. I wouldn't mind."

"It's a date." Trent smiled so big. He was glad that Dave could not see his big goofy grin.

"Okay, great. We are about to enter the movie theater so I have to go. But I will see you tonight. I will have Blaine text you with the time. I can't wait to see you again. I really did have a great time getting to know you last night." Dave blushed as everyone had continued to watch him and ease drop on his conversation.

"I had a good time getting to know you as well. Have fun at the movies and have Blaine give you my number. Maybe you can text me yours."

"Sure, I can do that. I'll talk to you later tonight Trent."

"Okay. See you then. Bye Dave."

"Bye." Dave disconnected the call and handed the phone back to Blaine. "He said yes to going out tonight. Nick and Jeff are going to come along as well because he had already made plans with them. Oh and he told me to have you give me his number."

"Awesome. So it's a quadruplet date then. See I told you that he would say yes if you just asked him. Just beware if you hurt him in any way, I will hunt you down and hurt you. I am sure everyone else here would back me up on that." Blaine warned Dave.

"Have no fear man. I have no intentions of messing this up. Is it crazy to like someone so much after you just met them?"

All the boys said no as they looked at their partners, excluding Puck.

…**.**

**A/N- I want to get this chapter out to you guys. Now here is the dilemma. Do you want me to write the big date between all of the guys or do you want me to just gloss over it and get on with the story? I have noticed that my reviews per chapter have gone down from me usually having 5-6 down to 2-3. I fear that people are starting to grow tired of this story and I do not want to drag it on. I can tell you that the end is close. So please let me know whether you want the date scene or not. I will wait two days before I start to write the next chapter.**

**ALERTS/FAVORITES**

leahmo34

flacka94

.x

kaykay135

Teh-Pyro-N-Bubbles

**REVIEWS**

**Sarahamanda**- Here is your update. Hope you enjoyed it.

**leahmo34**- I want to say thank you for your reviews on the first 4 chapters. I was feeling really down about this story, thinking that it was turning into a crap story but your reviews made me feel so much better about it. So again, thank you so much and I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far.

**Vampluv78**- I know, I love Brad too. I wish I had a friend like him. It sucks that I made him a freshman to start with. I did not expect for Brad and Beatz to become an item nor did I expect for everyone to fall in love with him. I hope you enjoy my other fic when you get to it. I am so excited to write the sequel. I will probably write more of it tonight since I will not be writing anymore of this story for a few days. I have to let the votes come in.

**kaykay135**- I am glad that you enjoy the story. I know that this chapter is really short but I needed it to be so I know where to go with the next chapter.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	38. Text messages

Dinner that night went off without a hitch. Trent and Dave really seemed to get along and planned another date by the end of the night. When it was time to leave all the Dalton boys headed back to their dorms, Dave went to his house and Blaine and Kurt went back to Kurt's place. It had been a pleasant evening and for once there were no unwanted interruptions. Kurt was pleasantly surprised when he arrived home and saw that Finn and Rachel had in fact cleaned up from the party as promised.

Lying in bed that night Kurt and Blaine cuddled and just held each other close. They had had a great time with their friends but they really needed alone time. They needed alone time so badly that they spent the next two days in bed. Burt was surprising okay with this and left the boys alone.

When school started back up that Monday the boys were relaxed and more in love than ever. Nothing could ruin their good mood, nothing that was except for Sebastian. "Why hello there Princess. How are you today?' Sebastian asked Kurt while completely ignoring Blaine's presence.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Kurt was quickly annoyed by the taller boy.

"You know what I want. I let you off easy on new years eve. A kiss in return for saving your life was a fair deal. But now, I want to fuck you. You'll come willingly eventually."

"You did save my life and I thanked you for it. I kind of hoped that maybe you would turn over a new leaf but I see that is not going to happen. I will never have sex with you. I wouldn't have sex with you if you were the last person on the face of this earth. I thought I had made myself clear on that matter. "

"You keep telling me no but your actions tell me otherwise. If you didn't want me then you wouldn't have giving into me so easily the other day. You wouldn't have curled up next to me."

'I was unconscious when I was in bed with you and you know that. I gave into you so easily because I just wanted out of that room. Now if you excuse me, I have class to go to and I really do not want to waste anymore time around you. Let's go Blaine." Blaine who had stayed quiet the whole time followed Kurt down the hall.

Throughout the day Sebastian kept finding Kurt and reminding him how easy he was. "When you let that moan slip out of your mouth I damn near came in my pants. That was the sexiest thing I have ever heard in my life."

Kurt was infuriated by the end of the day. He just wanted this nightmare to be over. He wanted Sebastian to just disappear forever. The gang really needed to figure out something to do and fast.

Finn watched Sebastian and Kurt's interactions from afar. He saw how every time Sebastian approached Kurt he went ridged and had a slight panicked look in his eyes. He knew that he was going to have to keep a close eye on Sebastian.

Later that night while Kurt was in bed his phone buzzed, alerting him of a new text message. He assumed that it was his goodnight text from Blaine but when he looked it was a number he did not know. Kurt was curious so he opened up the text message. _Hey there sexy. How about you sneak out tonight and I make you moan all night long. Or I could sneak in again._

Kurt dropped his phone. How did Sebastian get his number? Kurt ran to his door and made sure it was locked. He had never been more thankful to have a basement bedroom than he was at that moment. Kurt phone buzzed again. He knew that it would be from Sebastian again so he ignored the message. Throughout the night messages kept coming through. Kurt wanted to turn his cell phone off but was afraid that if he did, Sebastian would find a way into his house and Kurt would not be able to turn his phone on quick enough to call for help.

Kurt woke the next morning groggy. He had only managed to catch a few hours of sleep. Sebastian must have grown tired and went to sleep. Kurt took his phone out from under his pillow and opened up his messages. As he had guessed they were all from Sebastian except one which had been from Blaine wishing him a good night.

Curious on what the messages read, Kurt scrolled through some of them.

'_I forgot to ask you. Did you like your Christmas present. Just think, one of those could be you.' _

'_I know your awake and just ignoring my calls. You look so hot right now.'_

'_if you do not give me what I want soon then I will take what I want from your little guardians. Your choice, come to me willingly or they suffer.'_

'_You had better make up your mind quickly. You have 24 hours. Goodnight sweet cheeks.'_

Each text message that he read freaked Kurt out even more. What was he going to do to his friends? Kurt did not want anyone to get hurt because of him and how the hell had Sebastian seen what he looked like last night. Kurt figured that he must have just been imagining what he looked like last night. Kurt did not want to upset anyone so he wasn't sure whether or not to show any of the messages to the guys. He knew that Puck and Dave would go ballistic and attack Sebastian. He did not want either of them to end up in trouble because of him. He wasn't sure exactly what Blaine would do and he did not want to find out.

Kurt did the only thing that he could think to do.

…**..**

**A/N- I know that this chapter may have seemed rushed and I am sorry. I love this story as it is my first original multi chapter story. I had high hopes for it and I never imagined it having so many followers and reviewers. With that being said, we are done to the last chapter and then an epilogue. I know that everyone just wants this story to be over with and it is time for that to happen. It has been a year and I have had a blast writing it. **

**Let me take a moment to thank each and every one of you who have read my story. It has meant so much. The next chapter will probably not be out until December because I am anticipating for it to be the longest chapter yet since there is a lot to cover in it. I hope everyone had a happy thanksgiving.**

**ALERTS/FAVORITES**

Rosiecarr

**REVIEWS**

**Sarahamanda Klaine**- I see you have added to your name. Thanks as always for leaving a review.

**Madame Ce'line**- Since you were the only one who said what they wanted you dictated the story. Thank you for your review

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	39. The End

**Here it is guys. The last chapter with the epilogue at the end. I know I promised to have this chapter out almost a year ago but I couldn't. I was in a really bad place with Klaine and with Glee. Had I written this story back in November it would have had a different outcome. I also couldn't write it because I had no ambition to do it anymore. **

**My girl redridingharlot (formally vampluv78) was a big help with me finishing this. She never let me give up and would remind me that I needed to update this. I promised her that I would have it completed by the time glee started up again and it would have been updated but my internet and cable went out so I had to wait for the cable company to come and fix the problem and then I worked yesterday so I couldn't. **

**I just want to say that I love you all and thank you for taking this journey with me. Without further ado…the very last chapter.**

"Do you want to tell me why you called me?"

"I needed to talk to someone and I figured that you could be my greatest asset." Kurt responded.

"And why is that?

"Because you are ruthless and will not stop until you achieve whatever goal you have set. You know how to get things done and people fear you."

"I'm glad to see my talents do not go unnoticed. So what is it that you need from me porcelain?" Sue asked.

Kurt sighed before answering. "I am still having problems with Sebastian and I don't know what to do about it. He tried to rape me, he has stalked me, harassed me and now he is threatening to harm the people who are trying to protect me unless I come to him. He said that if I do not come to him within the next 24 hours he will hurt my guardians. I do not want anything to do with him but I would rather put myself in the line of fire if it meant protecting the people that I care about. What am I suppose to do?"

"Well that's simple. You are going to leave everything to me. As you said I do not stop until I get what I want and right now what I want is Sebastian's head on a silver platter. You are to continue to stay away from him and have no contact with him. You will be at your house tonight at around…oh I don't know…7:30ish. You will stay there and wait for me. I will give you further instructions then. I now have a very sloppy and unbalanced cheerio to take care of so if you don't mind." Sue signaled for the door. Kurt, knowing not to argue with her, stood up and left.

Kurt walked around the halls of McKinley for a little before he left. He knew that the sooner he was locked away in the semi safety of his bedroom the better he would feel.

Once Kurt arrived home he sent out a mass text to Blaine, Dave and Puck and let them know that he was not feeling well so he had left school for the day. Kurt knew he was taking a risk not being at school but Sebastian had given him 24 hours. He had until tomorrow morning before his boys would be in harm's way. He just prayed that Sue was able to come up with a solid plan by tonight. If not, come tomorrow morning Kurt would go unwillingly to Sebastian.

Kurt was not surprised when he received angry responses from the boys. They all made sure to let him know how stupid he was for leaving without one of them. Kurt was also not surprised when he received a text from Sebastian. _'I hear you're sick. I am more than willing to come and take care of you. There is nothing that my dick can't cure.'_ Kurt ran to the bathroom and threw up after reading that. "8 more hours and hopefully this will all be over with", he said out loud to no one.

Once school let out Blaine rushed to Kurt's house. He had been worried sick about Kurt all day but could not afford to miss any more school. When he arrived at the door he knocked and waited for an answer. When none came he knocked again. He was about to call Kurt when Finn showed up. "Hey dude, what are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"I came to see Kurt but he is not answering. You're here now so you can let me in." Blaine smiled as he answered Finn.

When inside the house Blaine went to Kurt's room but found his door locked. He tried knocking and calling but yet again there was no answer. Blaine was truly starting to freak out by this point. "FINN," Blaine yelled, "Do you have a key to the basement?"

"No", Finn hollered back. "Kurt doesn't trust me with the key anymore. Once we both had our own rooms he took it away. But I think Burt might have one. Why?" Finn asked as he walked towards Blaine, who was knocking on the door yet again.

"It's just that Kurt left school early today because he was not feeling well and now he is not answering the door or his phone."

Finn could see the panic starting up in Blaine's eyes. "Well, why don't I run down to the shop real quick and grab the key from Burt. I'm sure everything is fine. Knowing Kurt, he probably fell asleep with his headphones in his ears again. He has done that a few times before. Mostly he did it to drown out my snoring."

Blaine gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, you're probably right. If you don't mind running to the shop, I would really appreciate it."

"No, it's no problem at all dude. I'll be back in like 10 minutes." Finn grabbed his keys off the counter and ran to his truck. He did not want Blaine to know how worried he was as well.

As soon as Finn left, Blaine sent out a mass text to Puck, Dave and all the DS warblers

**Has anyone heard from Kurt recently? I am at his house and he is not answering his phone and his bedroom door is locked. Finn went to get the key but I am really worried. –B**

A few minutes passed before anyone answered his text.

**Nope. Not since this afternoon. I'm coming over. –P**

**Nothing, besides he wasn't feeling well. Heading there now. –D**

**Nope. Not for a few days. The guys all said to keep us informed on what's going on and Brad said that if you let anything happen to him he will kick your ass. –J**

The next handful of minutes that passed felt like the longest minutes in Blaine's life.

Finn drove as fast as he could to the garage without breaking any laws. A speeding ticket was the last thing he needed right now. Once he parked his truck he ran into the shop. "Hey Burt," Finn called out, "Can I borrow your key to Kurt's room?"

Burt looked up from under the hood of the car he was working on. "Why do you need his key?"

"Blaine is at the house and he keeps calling Kurt and knocking on the door but he is not answering. He asked if I had a key and I told him no. So I am here to get it from you so I can give it to Blaine. I am sure Kurt wouldn't mind."

"Well to be on the safe side why don't you ask Kurt first," replied Burt.

"Um...I would but remember what I just said. Kurt is not answering his phone. How am I supposed to ask him?" Finn questioned.

Burt just looked at Finn for a few seconds and then said "well you don't need to call him to ask him. Just go into my office and ask."

Finn was dumbstruck. "Huh?"

"He's in my office. He has been there for awhile now." Burt laughed at Finn's reaction.

"Oh thanks." Finn then headed off to Burt's office to look for Kurt.

Once he was in the office he found that Kurt was asleep. He looked so peaceful that Finn did not want to wake him up but knew that he had to because Blaine was at hope probably in full panic mode now. Finn gently shock Kurt to wake him up but Kurt did not respond so he shook him a little harder. This time Kurt did respond.

"Don't touch me. Leave me alone please." Kurt shouted before he awoke enough to see that it was Finn.

Finn jumped back a bit. "Whoa, easy dude, it's just me."

Kurt looked up sleepily, "Finn?"

"Yeah it's me. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep and didn't really want to be alone until someone came home so I called dad and asked him to pick me up. I guess I must have dozed off waiting for him to finish up for the day."

"Oh okay. Well Blaine is at our house and he won't admit it but I think he is worried about you. He tried to call your cell but you didn't answer and your room is locked." Finn thought for a second and then asked "why is your door locked if you're not home?"

"Um," Kurt thought real fast, "I have a present for Blaine in my room and I didn't want him to see it if he came by. He tried to call me?" questioned Kurt.

"Yeah, a few times. Why didn't you answer? It would have saved me a trip and him some worry."

Kurt patted down his pockets and then checked him coat. "I must have left it at home. Let me see your phone real quick. I will text him and let him know where I am."

Finn handed over his phone to Kurt.

**Hey Blaine, it's Kurt. I'm at the garage but am coming home now. Sorry I left my phone at home. **

"Let's head home." Kurt said while handing the phone back to Finn. They both said their goodbyes to Burt and then were on their way.

Meanwhile, back at the Hudmel residence Blaine let out a sigh of relief. "He's okay Puck. He was just at his dads' garage. He and Finn are on their way home now."

"That's good because let me tell you, if that asshole had gotten his hands on Kurt, I would have drown him in one of the pools I clean and made it look like an accident."

"No need for the violence Puck. He's alright." Blaine said while sending out another mass text.

**He's alright guys. He was at his dads' shop. Dave, no need to come. Brad, no need to hurt me. –B**

**I'm almost there so I'm still coming. I will feel better if I see him for myself. –D**

**Brad is too busy sucking face with Beatz at the moment to respond. I am sure he would tell you how lucky you are that he does not need to neuter you. Tell Kurt we all said hi. –J**

**Will do –B**

Blaine looked up from his cell phone. "Dave is still coming over. Let's go wait in the living room for everyone." Blaine suggested.

Back in the truck, Finn, wanted to ask Kurt what was happening. He wanted to demand answers but he knew he couldn't. He did not want to ruin the relationship they had built up. So instead he went for the simple question. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Well Blaine said that you weren't feeling well and then you said that you couldn't sleep. Just want to make sure that you're good. Rachael would have a fit if you got any of us sick."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah she would. Hey, maybe I should start coughing on her and make her think that I really am sick."

Finn furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "So you're not really sick?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. Not in a contagious way. I just had a headache and was really exhausted so I came home."

"Oh okay. Hey Kurt, you know we are bros now, so you could talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know. Thank you. I'll keep that in mind if I ever need to talk." Kurt smiled. Right then and there he wanted to tell Finn everything. He wanted to ask Finn to move into his room with him for a while. He wanted to tell him how scared he was in his own home. But, he didn't. Kurt did not want to involve anyone else in his own personal nightmare. Funny, Kurt thought, this all started to try and help others that had been hurt by Sebastian and yet he ended up one of the victims.

Finally they pulled into the driveway. "Thanks for giving me a ride home. I really did not mean to worry anybody."

"It's okay, little brother. You had better hurry into and put Blaine at ease." Finn felt better having Kurt home.

When Kurt entered the living room he saw Blaine, Dave and Puck there. "What are you all doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Well, when you didn't answer your phone I sent out an APB on you. No one knew where you were so Dave and Puck hurried over," Blaine explained.

"Ah. Yeah, sorry about that. I must have left my phone in my room. Why don't we all just head down there?"

All the boys, except Finn, made their way to Kurt's basement room. Once downstairs Kurt looked on his nightstand for his cell phone and sure enough, it was there. When he picked up his phone he saw that he had several missed called and text messages. All the missed called were from his friends and Blaine. He scrolled through his texts and saw a few from Blaine, some were from his friends, mostly asking where he was and then there were the messages from Sebastian.

**Tick Tock Princess –S**

**Awww…You're not at school. Maybe I should come to your house and take care of you. I even have a rectal thermometer I could use –S**

**Tsk Tsk Kurt. Locking your door so everyone freaks out. No one knows where you are but I do –S**

**Just we are clear on a few things, I will be at your house tomorrow morning. You are to skip school again tomorrow and give yourself to me willingly or I will make your precious little friends pay. Trust me, I know where they live. Look familiar? –S**

Kurt clicked on the attached picture and he knew right away where it had been taken. The picture showed a man, naked from the waist down, with his hand holding his erect member while laying on a bed. Pucks bed. Sebastian had broken into Pucks room.

Kurt was turned away from the others so they could not see the look on his face but they saw his body stiffen. Kurt quickly composed himself and turned around. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

Dave stepped up next to Kurt. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."  
>Dave could tell that he was lying but let it slide. Kurt was home safe and sound and that was all Dave really cared about at the moment. The boys ended up all cuddled on Kurt's bed watching Titanic. When the move ended, Kurt glanced at the clock. It was still early but Kurt had a lot of thinking to do and now that he was not home alone anymore he knew he was safe.<p>

"Hey guys, I'm kind of getting tired. Do you mind leaving so I can get some sleep? It was hard to sleep at the shop with all the noise."

"No, that's fine. You need your beauty rest. You'll be at school tomorrow right?" Dave questioned.

"Yeah. Can you all do me a favor and text me when you get home so I know that you made it there safely?"

"Sure thing." Puck responded.

"No problem. Call if you need anything." Dave said.

All the boys trekked upstairs to the front door. All the boys left, Blaine being the last. "As Dave said, if you need anything call. You know my phone is always on and I will answer day or night. I love you." Blaine told Kurt.

"I know honey. I love you too and again, I am sorry for scaring you today."

"Don't be. You're fine. That is all that matters."

"Okay, well I am going to sleep. I feel like I am going to pass out."

"Go to sleep sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. "Goodnight beautiful."

With that being said Blaine walked out of the front door leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts once more. He hoped that Coach Sue would have all the answers he needed when she swung by in a few hours. Kurt however was doubtful.

True to his word, Kurt did take a little nap after all three guys had sent a text saying they were home. He was awoken a few hours later by his phone chirping that he had a new message.

**Kurtsie you can't ignore me forever. I will make a deal with you. Come to me tonight willingly and I will make it easy on you. If you don't then I will provide you more proof that you can't stop me. –S**

Checking the time Kurt saw that he only had about 30 more minutes until Sue was due. Sebastian said that he had until tomorrow so what could he possibly do tonight? Kurt really did not want to think about it.

Kurt decided the best thing to do was wait upstairs. When he walked into the kitchen he saw that everyone was sitting at the table eating dinner. Burt looked up. "Hey bud. I called down to see if you were hungry but you didn't answer. I figured you must be sleeping. How ya feeling?"

"I'm good, thanks dad. I didn't even hear you call me. I must have been really tired." Kurt pulled a chair out. "What's for dinner?"

"Grilled chicken, broccoli and some buttered noodles." Carol replied.

"That sounds great. I am starving." Kurt smiled.

After dinner they all moved into the living room where Burt put on a Buckeye's game except Carol, who went upstairs to take a nice, hot, relaxing bath. Burt and Finn were so engrossed in the game that they did not notice Kurt start to fidget. Sue had been due 15 minutes ago. Kurt could feel that something was wrong. By the time 8:30 rolled around Kurt couldn't sit still any longer. Without Finn or his dad noticing Kurt snuck away and went back to his room.

Once in his room again, Kurt called Santana to see if she had Coach Sue's number. He figured if anyone had the number it would be her. Sadly when he dialed it went straight to voicemail. After pacing his room for the next ten minutes his phone dinged. Kurt ran to it hoping it was Sue or Santana but it was yet again, another message from Sebastian with yet another photo attached.

Kurt was so tired of him and contemplated just deleting the message but he opened it up.

**Hey sexy. I need some insurance that you would come to me. Better make it fast. –S**

Kurt opened the picture, dropped his phone, ran to his bathroom and threw up. Once he was done he rinsed his mouth out real quick and then sent Sebastian a text back with one word.

**Address-K**

Sebastian texted back almost instantaneously. Kurt ran upstairs, slipped his shoes and coat on, grabbed his keys and was out of the door in less than a minute. Kurt had no idea how this could have happened. They all had texted his saying that they were home safe. How could all three of the boys be tied up somewhere only Sebastian knew? Kurt knew now what he was going to have to do.

Driving to Sebastian's was over fairly quickly, though it had felt like hours. Kurt slammed his door shut and without even knocking, walked right into the house.

"You are such a good boy aren't you? You came running to their rescue." Sebastian mocked as soon as Kurt closed the front door.

"Where are they, you son of a bitch?" Kurt screamed to Sebastian. "I swear to whatever entity if you hurt even one hair on their heads I will kill you."

"Relax Kurtie, they are just fine. I promise." Sebastian smirked like he was hiding something. Kurt was too enraged to notice. "So shall we go up to my room?"

"I want to see them first. I need to know that they are okay."

"I gave you my word that they are fine. You can see them after out little transaction is done."

Kurt knew that at this point he had no other choice. Coach never came through for him. Sebastian had Blaine, Puck and Dave tied up somewhere and Kurt knew that Sebastian would do horrible things to them if he did not summit. The only thing left to do was to lie down and let Sebastian have his way with him. He would rather him bear the horror than anyone else he loved and/or cared about bear it. "Fine, let's go."

Sebastian had Kurt walk in front of him while he directed him to his room. It seemed that as soon as Kurt opened the door his brain just shut down. It was as though his body was on auto pilot. Sebastian came up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He leaned in real close to Kurt's ear and said "I am going to enjoy this so much."

Kurt did not say a word.

Kurt could feel Sebastian pressing kisses up and down his neck and he could feel when Sebastian started to nibble on his ear but he still could not do anything about it.

"I want you to turn around princess so I can start undressing you."

Kurt did as he was told and Sebastian wasted no time in undressing Kurt. He started with his shirt and unbuttoned it slowly. Once Kurt's nipples were exposed, Sebastian licked each one and nibbled on them a little. After he slid the shirt off, his hands moved to Kurt's belt. You could tell that Sebastian had a lot of practice undressing people because he was able to undo the belt and the buttons of Kurt's jeans with one hand, the other rested on Kurt's hip.

"God, you are so beautiful. I am going to enjoy this so much." Sebastian pulled Kurt's pants down along with his underwear and dropped to his knees. He took Kurt's entire penis in his mouth and started sucking. Sebastian was so horny that he undid his own pants, pulled out his dick and started stroking it. Sebastian could not remember a time when he had ever been this hot in his life. His cock was dripping precum. He smeared some on his hand and then used it to lube up Kurt's cock.

Kurt still had not said a word. His penis was becoming erect and he did not try to fight it.

Sebastian sucked Kurt like a pro. He could feel Kurt's cock becoming harder and harder. He knew that Kurt was close to coming so he stopped. "I still have a whole lot planned for you sweetheart. I don't want you coming to soon."

Sebastian stood up and kissed Kurt right on the lips. "Can you taste yourself on me? You taste so good. Take your clothes all the way off and get on the bed now." Sebastian demanded.

Kurt did as he was told. He slid his pants and underwear all the way off along with his socks then sat on the edge of the bed. Sebastian quickly undressed himself and moved over to the bed. "Lay down. Now."

Kurt moved to the middle of the bed and laid down as told. Sebastian climbed onto the bed and then climbed on top of Kurt. "I have dreamt of this for so long now. I have masturbated numerous times just thinking about you screaming out my name."

Sebastian reached down and pumped Kurt until he was hard again. "I know you are going to love this." He then grinded his hips down so that the two, now erect cocks, slid together. Sebastian was so lost in ecstasy that he had not noticed how quiet Kurt was. Sebastian was on the verge of cumming so he stopped, reached down and jerked Kurt off.

Kurt still felt like he was checked out of his own body so he let it do and react how it wanted to. He felt the hot coil in his stomach and could feel his body thrusting into Sebastian's hand but his brain was not registering any of it. A moan slipped out of Kurt's mouth as he came all over Sebastian's hands. It was that moan that snapped Kurt back to reality. "Oh god," was all Kurt said before he made a beeline for the waste basket he spotted in the corner of the room. For the second time that day Kurt had thrown up.

"No. My name is not God. It is Sebastian but I can see how you would get us confused." Sebastian climbed off the bed and over to Kurt. He did not know why but it really bothered him to see Kurt in the condition he was. It was just like the night that Kurt had almost died. That little bit of humanity that was still inside of him took over.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Sebastian asked Kurt with real concern in his voice.

Kurt turned his head and looked at Sebastian. "Don't worry about me. Let's just finish this please. I just want to go home and all of this to be done and over it."

"I'm sorry." Sebastian quickly looked around the room to look for who had said that only to realize that those words had come out of his mouth.

Kurt just stared at him wondering what his newest angle was.

"Come on. Stand up and let's take you to my bathroom. I have a spare toothbrush that you can use and then you can go home."

Both boys stood up and headed to the bathroom. True to his word, Sebastian handed him a new toothbrush and waited outside for him. Once Kurt had finished brushing his teeth he left the bathroom and saw that Sebastian was there with Kurt's clothes in his hands. Kurt took them from Sebastian and quickly put them on.

"What about the guys? Are you going to let them go now?"

It killed Sebastian to see the dead look in Kurt's eyes. "I never had them. That photo was photo shopped. I knew that it would get you over here. You don't understand Kurt. No one has ever turned me down the way you have. Sure they say no after we start but they always enter willingly. You wouldn't even get to know me. I had to have you. I'm sorry."

"So I can go? No harm will come to the guys?" Kurt asked. His brain could not compute what Sebastian was saying at this time. The only thing he was thinking about was that Sebastian never had the guys and that he had willingly cheated on Blaine.

"Yes Kurt. You can go. You're free, they are all free. This does not mean that I am going to stop though. I still want you. I have tasted you and I want more."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Kurt ran out of the bedroom and out of the house into the cold night. Once outside he stopped and took a breather. 'How could I have been so stupid' Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt heard the snow on the ground crush behind him. He froze in his spot. He knew that it was too good to be true that Sebastian would just let him go so easily again. However, the voice that spoke was not that of Sebastian's.

"I thought I told you to wait for me porcelain. I am disappointed in you." Kurt spun around to face none other than Coach Sue.

"Y...Yo…You were late." Kurt stuttered out.

"I am never late. I merely was delayed. But we are not talking about me. We are talking about you not waiting for me as your house as you were told to do."

"He sent me a picture. I thought that Blaine, Puck and Dave were in trouble. I had to rescue them."

"You did not need to rescue them. You needed to stay in that basement you call a bedroom and wait for me to make my grand entrance. Instead I had to trek out her in the snow to find you and from what I have just heard, you did some unmentionable things in there."

Kurt glanced at Sue. 'What do you mean from what you heard?"

Sue laughed. "I have this whole town bugged. In fact, I spent my morning placing bugs all over that horse toothed weirdo's bedroom while he was at school. I then paid a very interesting visit to daddy dearest. Why don't we get out of here and I can fill you in on my days endeavors." Sue turned and head towards her car.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about that. Let's go."

"But my car…"

"Oh that's right. Becky," Sue shouted.

"Yes Coach." Becky answered appearing out of nowhere.

"Take Porcelains car and follow me. I don't think he is in any condition to drive."

"Aye ey Coach."

"Porcelain, hand over your keys to Becky. We do not have all day."

Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He was still too much of an emotional wreck to worry about his baby. "Does she have a license?' Kurt asked in wonder.

"Does it really matter?" Sue answered.

Kurt just shrugged his shoulders, handed Becky the keys and then followed Sue to her car.

Sebastian watched from his window and Kurt walked away with that cheerleading coach. He did not know what was going on with him but he did not like it. He did not want to feel. Thankfully Sebastian was pulled from his thoughts by his phone ringing. "Hello."

Neither Sue nor Kurt said a word to each other until Sue pulled up to what looked to be an abandoned building. "What are we doing here?"

"This is my secret hideout. Tell anyone about this place and I will deny it. You have no proof that it even exists." Kurt just shrugged his shoulders. He had no response to provide.

Once inside the building, Sue turned all the lights on and it looked exactly like Kurt thought it would from the outside. It was an empty room, with several columns placed standing near the middle of the room. The floor was covered in a thick layer of dust and there was a square table in the middle surrounded by 4 chairs, two places on one side and the other two across from it. One of the chairs was already occupied.

"P, ya I'm going to call you that now, it's shorter. This is our young rapists' daddy, I call him daddy slut. Daddy slut and I have had the most wonderful conversation today. It turns out that he no longer condones what his son has been doing. So you all could have called the cops on him whenever you wanted and he would have gone to jail. Instead, you all decided to play your games and make matters worse."

Kurt stood there in utter silence. If what Sue was saying was true then this could have all been over months ago. He never would have had to go to Sebastian tonight and let him defile his body. Had Kurt had anything left in his stomach it would have come up on that thought. Kurt hated himself; he hated how weak he was.

Mr. Smythe stood up and made his way to Kurt. "I am truly sorry for any harm that my son has caused you."

Kurt just stared at him without saying a word. He was still wrapped up in his own mind. Mr. Smythe did not know what more to say so he sat back down. Next it was Sue to speak. "We should be expecting some guests very shortly." Almost on cue there was a knock at the door.

"Becky, go answer the door please."

Becky left to answer the door and when she returned none other than Sebastian was with her. Kurt's body went ridged at the sight of him. "Sit." Sue commanded.

"I don't think so lady. I am Sebastian Smythe and I take orders from no one." Sebastian responded with a cocky smirk and a slight laugh.

"Sebastian get your ass over here and sit down NOW." Mr. Smythe yelled at his son.

Sebastian had not seen him when he first arrived and now was shocked to see him in the same room with this crazy woman, her minion and Kurt. "Dad, what the hell is going on here?"

"I said to sit. We are waiting on a few more people and then we will get started with this meeting." Hs dad answered.

Without another word, Sebastian went and took the seat next to his dad. A few minutes later there was another knock at the door and this time when Becky came back she had three men with her. Kurt glanced up and his eyes went wide. "Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked. He was not mentally prepared to see Blaine yet but here he was.

"Coach Sylvester called us and told us to hurry over so we did. After we left your house we decided to get together and discuss things. When Coach called she asked for all three of us to come to this address, so here we are."

"That's right P. It was I who called them and now that Mohawk and closet gay are here we can get started. P I want you to sit down next to me. You three," Sue said as she pointed to Blaine, Dave and Puck "will be behind us. Becky, I want you to stand behind slut boy here so he does not try to run away."

"Like she could stop me." Sebastian commented.

"No but my stun gun can asshole." Becky replied as she took out her stun gun and zapped it a few times.

"Alright, let's get started shall we. Boys, I met with daddy slut today and revealed my elaborate blackmail plan to him when he informed me that he did not care what his son did anymore. He was tired of bailing him out all the time. It was mental and financially draining. Then we got to talking. You," Sue said as she pointed to Sebastian "are going to turn yourself over to the police for the attempted rape of one Bradley Branston and one Mr. Kurt Hummel. If you do not then I will be forced to turn over to the police a recording, taken in P's bedroom where you tried to rape him, pictures that you sent to P for Christmas with you and various, clearly, underage men. In case you did not know, that is called child pornography. I then will…"

"You have no proof of any of this. You are just making this all up to scare me and guess what old lady. It's not going to work." Sebastian was starting to get nervous but he couldn't let it show. This coach woman had to be fabricating the evidence right? Plus his dad wouldn't really bail on him would he?

"Let's get something straight here, no pun intended, nobody interrupts me. Is that understood? Now, as I was saying, I then will provide a statement from ex-headmaster Chamberlin detailing how he covered up your attempted rape on young Bradley. If that is not enough I will also provide the recording from tonight. Now what do you have to say?"

Sebastian looked to his dad for an answer but received none. "You can't possibly have any of this stuff."

"Oh but I do. I have this whole town bugged and occasionally I like to have my cherrios go through people's garbage. One of them found a box full on stuff on Christmas. It was horrifying. Honestly, how many diseases have you had? As it has been widely known P here was once one of my cheerleaders. The minute he signed on I placed tiny hidden microphones all around his bedroom. Nothing exciting ever happened in his room until you showed up in it. I have the full recording. Daddy slut, do you have anything to add?"

"I would really prefer that you called me something else."

"I don't care what you want."

Mr. Smythe shook his head. "Sebastian, you really have no other choice. If you turn yourself in Coach Sylvester has promised to not mention anything that happened in Paris and will not use any of the evidence that she has. You will probably only get a year in juvie. If you don't turn yourself in and she uses all the evidence that she has you will most likely be facing 25 years behind bars. Child pornography is not something that is taken lightly. You really have no other options."

Sebastian was stunned. How could his father really be considering options? Why didn't he just pay this woman off like he did everyone else? "Dad, what the hell. Why don't you just pay this bitch off and call it done?"

"I told you after your little stunt at Dalton that I was not going to protect you anymore. That was probably where I went wrong with you. I should have let you fall and face your consequences. It's over Sebastian. So you need to decide if you want to spend the next year in juvie or the next 25 years in prison."

"How about, I choose neither."

"I say you go for prison. This way your pretty little butt can make many men happy on a daily basis." Sue said giving her opinion.

"Sebastian, you need to face the truth now. This is happening one way or another. If you go to juvie then we can have the records sealed when you serve your time. I think this will be good for you as well. Hopefully they can figure out what is wrong with you and why you act this way." Mr. Smythe was pleading with his son now.

"But Dad…"

"No buts. This is the best way. I can drive you to the police station as soon as we leave here and it will all be done and over before you know it. One year, that's it and then you can start the rest of your life."

"Fine but know that when I get out I will hunt you all down and make you pay for this, especially you." Sebastian pointed to Sue.

"Okay, well we are done here. Daddy slut, please get your vial offspring out of my sight. P, you take your boys and head home. I think you have some things to discuss…"

"Yeah like how you cheated on Blaine with me tonight." Sebastian said with a smirk on his face. He had to make someone as miserable as he was feeling right now.

Blaine quickly looked at Kurt, who had his head facing down. Kurt was so thankful that he was sitting in front of Blaine because he just knew that Blaine must be wearing a hurt expression on his face, or one of disgust. Either was he knew this was not going to end well.

"What did I say about interrupting me? Becky, stun him." Becky had the stun gun pressed to Sebastian's shoulder and pressed the button before he knew what hit him.

Sebastian's dad helped him up from the chair and walked him out of the room and to the car. He would have someone pick up Sebastian's car later. Sue wanted to insure that they did head to the police station so she and Becky followed the Smythe's in Sue's car.

The boys were the last to leave. "Hey, we'll just wait outside." Puck said. He and Dave walked out leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked trying to get Kurt's attention.

Kurt did not turn and face Blaine. He was too ashamed with himself.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and sat in the chair that Sue had been sitting in. "Kurt honey, look at me please. I am sure whatever happened you had a good reason for. I am not going to get made but please talk to me."

Kurt took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds and then breathed out slowly. He then lifted his head and turned to Blaine. "I'm so sorry Blaine. Sebastian sent me a text this morning telling me that if I did not summit to him that he was going to hurt you guys. When I came home from the shop and checked my phone he had sent me a picture. The picture was him masturbating in Puck's bed." Kurt stopped talking for a minute. Blaine assumed he was done.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me any of this before? We would have figured something out."

"That's not the end of it. I was waiting for Sue to come over and she was an hour late. Sebastian sent me another text with a picture." Kurt started to cry as he remembered the picture. "It was of you, Dave and Puck all tied up. I thought that he had you guys and I did not want anything to happen to you so I went to him. He touched me and did things to me and I orgasmed from it so I must have liked it. I am so sorry honey. I didn't mean to cheat on you. I love you so much." Kurt was full on sobbing by now.

"No. None of that okay. You thought that we were in trouble. Please don't cry baby. I love you and I still love you no matter what you did. Just because you orgasmed does not mean that you liked it. That is a natural reaction. Come on. Let's get out of here and head home. I think you need to lay down and I am sure if we asked your dad he would let me spend the night with you or you could spend the night at my house."

Kurt could not believe that Blaine still wanted him. "You're not breaking up with me?"

"Why would I break up with you? Are you crazy? I love you so much. Kurt you mean the world to me and I plan to be with you forever. You are the love of my life. You thought we were in trouble. I wish you had called one of us to check but how could I ever hate you or want to break up with you. You are one of the most selfless people I know."

"I love you. How did I ever get so lucky as to find you?" Kurt leapt at Blaine and wrapped him into a hug.

"So this is finally all over right?" Kurt asked Blaine wanting to make sure it was real.

"Yes it is. We can all breathe easy now and you will be safe. By the time Sebastian gets out of juvie we will be living in New York or where ever you want to go."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Let's go home."

Kurt and Blaine walked out of the building and met up Puck and Dave. The boys said their goodbyes and then Blaine and Kurt went home to Kurt's house where they spent the rest of the night in bed just holding each other.

_**One month later**_

Burt had not been happy to hear all the secrets that Kurt had been keeping but he supported his son completely. He was at the hearing for Sebastian and was glad to see that he was going away. The Judge gave him 16 months in juvie with his records being sealed at the age of 21. The judge was impressed that Sebastian had turned himself in.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Kurt asked Brad while talking to him on the phone.

"Oh nothing much. We were thinking of taking on a movie. How about you two? Any big plans?"

"No. We have been spending a lot of time lately talking and he has been trying to make me feel okay with what I did."

"I know why you did what you did and you need to stop blaming yourself. I would have done the same thing had I been in your shoes. So do you guys want to get together this weekend? Maybe we can do another movie marathon with the warblers. This time it will be Sebastian free so it will be kick ass."

"That sounds great. Tell all the guys that I said hi and that I miss them all. I am sorry that I have not been around much but my dad was not happy to hear everything that I had kept from him so he has been keeping a close eye on me."

"No worries. I will tell everyone for you. Well, I am going to let you go because Beatz is here. I will see you both this weekend. Tell Blaine hello from me and ask your other two boys if they want to join us as well."

"I will. Have fun with Beatz and I will talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye and remember, I love you, we all love you."

Kurt smiled, "I will. I love you too. "Kurt hung up the phone and went upstairs. His dad was at work so he knew he would get a few minutes of peace from him. What he did not expect was Finn.

"Hey Kurt, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure Finn, what's up?"

"Well, um…I kind of wanted to talk to you about the whole Sebastian thing. I just wanted you to know that if you ever need too you could have come to me and I would have tried to help you. I knew that something was going on between you two but I just didn't know what."

Kurt felt bad for not letting Finn in but at the time it was for the best. "I know that you have my back but I did not tell you what was going on because I did not want anyone else to get hurt or be involved. I couldn't even protect myself, how could I have protected you as well?"

"I know bro. I just want you to know that I have your back no matter what and I am so sorry that I was not able to help you. Just know though, that if anything like this ever happens again and you do not come to me, I will be very angry with you."

"Thanks Finn." Kurt smiled and then the two brothers shared a hug.

Kurt's life was slowly falling back into place. He was going to start counseling to try and help him cope with the guilt that he felt but he knew that no one was mad at him. He and Blaine were in a great place and the only thing that they had fought about in the last month was Kurt's self loathing.

Dave and Puck hung around Kurt's house a lot and Burt had finally been able to let go of his hatred towards Dave. How could he hate a guy who made protecting his son his number one priority? Dave and Trent were still going strong. They made their relationship official. Everyone's life was on a good track, everyone except for Sebastian's.

Sebastian was allowed to stay in his house under house arrest until his hearing. The hearing was fast tracked because no one was fighting. Sebastian had pled guilty so there was no need for a full fledge trial. Sebastian went to juvie, as his dad said he would. When he arrived he found out that he was going to have a roommate.

"Hi, I'm Stephen. I'll be your cellmate." Stephen, Sebastian's roommate said.

"Sebastian. Don't think that we are going to be buddy buddy because we share this hellhole."

"Ohh, you are a feisty one. I like my men like that. So what are you in here for? Did you steal your daddy's care and take it for a joy ride of something?"

"No. I'm in here for attempted rape. Not that it is any of your business. What are you here for?"

"Rape and kidnapping. I think we are going to have a great time together. I would love a piece of you." Stephen said as he eyeballed Sebastian.

Sebastian scoffed. "Not going to happen. You are not my type."

"We'll see." Stephen said as he accepted the challenge.

**So that is it guys. It is all over. Thank you for all the continuing support throughout the duration of this story. Again, I am so sorry that it took so long to finish this last chapter but the time was needed. If you have any questions about any characters and what to know what their future holds let me know. I am thinking of doing a one shot of Beatz and Brad set in the future. I know that a lot of people liked them. Well that's all folks.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
